Dying Wish
by Mummy0f5
Summary: While making a dying wish, Mai is suddenly thrown back in the past. How will things change now that she knows the future?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N I couldn't resist having a go at another story too. Storyline is based on the light novel more than the manga or anime but might have elements of the others too. **

18 year old Mai curled up into a frightened ball. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood. The small basement closet she was hiding in was dark and airless and it hit her with an overwhelming claustrophobic wave.

Leaving the closet wasn't an option. Things were worse outside that door. The current dead heavy silence was much scarier than the screams of pain and fear that Mai had been hearing for the last 24 hours.

Tears streamed down Mai's face. She was tired, injured and feeling very panicked and frightened. She was alone now. No one else was left. She would be next as soon as that monster found her. More tears ran down her face as she remembered how the case began and how it got so out of control.

They thought they were dealing with a normal spirit gone bad. They had no clue that what they were really dealing with was a demonised god who loved terrorise his victims.

Yasuhara died first. His body found mangled and broken on the ground outside where he'd fallen out of a third story window. His glasses lay a meter away, almost pristine, not even a scratch. He'd had no powers to defend himself with. Sweet and funny Yasu. Mai's tears dripped faster and she remembered his flirty teasing antics over the years, particularly at Bou-san.

Ayako went next. Sarcastic, motherly Ayako. Her body had been found in the bath completely cut up and drained of blood. The water she lay in, fully clothed, was a dark pink colour from her blood mixing in. It clashed with Ayako's vibrant red hair. Mai shuddered, remembering the exact colour. She'd never be able to look at that shade of pink again without that horrid memory.

Masako and Takigawa soon followed. Her rival in love and her big brother figure. Both were found chopped in pieces by the butcher knives in the kitchen. Their body parts were so mixed up that Mai couldn't tell which piece belonged to whom.

Mai couldn't understand why Naru didn't pull the team out before it got to that stage. She supposed his stupid, idiotic, narsasistic pride got the better of him.

Innocent, angelic John had been found displayed in an upside down cross on the wall in one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Mutilated in a bizarre and sickening comedy of the Catholic cross he wore around his neck.

Lin's death had been the result of the third and second floor collapsing. The floor planks and support beams had penetrated his body in several places. He'd bled out before Naru and Mai could free him. Thank goodness Madoka had been back in England with her and Lin's new born daughter. Mai had no idea how she'd explain what happened if she ever survived this whole nightmare.

That brought her to Naru. A keening sound escaped Mai's lips at the thought of Naru's death. He'd used his PK to give Mai time to run and escape. Naru didn't have a mirror to merge his power with his brother, Eugene, either. His death was probably the most peaceful but most heartbreaking for Mai.

After all these years, she still loved him. Not that she ever told Naru that. Not after the one and only time she ever confessed her love and Naru responded with "Me or Gene." That was her secret. Not that she blamed him. The timing sucked being just after finding out who Naru really was and his real purpose in Japan. Mai never really had the courage to tell him a second time.

She wondered if Naru had joined his twin brother in the afterlife and whether Eugene would now be move on.

"It's not fair!" Mai whimpered. "Why us? Why should we die!"

Her whimpering soon turned into full blown screams.

"None of us wanted to die. I wish we could start over again. Live our lives again!"

Mai's screaming had alerted the demon god to her location. Soon her frantic screams became full of pain and fear as her body was ripped to shreds.

Her last thought as her eyes closed in death was, "I would do it all again to be with these guys. I would make it even better. Live more. Have more courage. Do more. Try harder. Just... more... Once... more... Please... Someone... "

Then everything went black.

**_\- Ghost Hunt -_**

_3 years prior._

15 year old Taniyama Mai woke up with dead cold sweat and screaming. Her scream was so loud that her neighbours were banging on their joined walls and yelling for Mai to shut up. Taking a deep breath Mai stared at her clock. It was 5:30 am. No point going back to sleep now.

"What a horrible dream! It was... just a dream... wasn't it?"

Mai wasn't sure. It had felt so real. So real that she could still feel where each piece of flesh had been ripped from her body before she had died. Still remember the feeling of heartbreak at Naru's sacrifice to give her time to run.

Shivering, Mai got up and had a shower to wash away the cold sweat. Getting dressed and entering her kitchen she noticed the calendar. She stared at today's date.

"If that dream was real... If I really have turned back time to the beginning... Then today is the day I first meet Naru in the AV room while telling ghost stories."

After breakfast, Mai cleaned up her kitchen and headed to school. She was early. Ironically, she never used to be late until she met Naru. He seemed to be the catalyst to all her future lateness that he often complained about.

Her day was one big deja vu. She knew all the answers to the questions that the teachers threw at her. She could mimic word for word in her head of everyone who spoke to her. Then came the ghost stories in the AV room.

Mai had to cover her mouth to hide the grin at the other girls' obvious fright in the 2 stories beforehand. She wasn't sure at what point Naru would start listening in but rather than telling the same story she told in her previous life, she decided to tell about one of the cases she'd done in the past. She figured the doll house one would be a good one. It would be a nice surprise for Naru down the track if he was listening in.

"There is a house where children often die. Every child that enters between the ages of 6 to 12 years old are at risk. None can escape."

The other 3 girls trembled with fear. Mai's voice turned creepy as she spoke.

"Legend has it that a young girl was abducted from her home by a tall strange man. Her body was found 6 month later in the nearby pond. Her mother was so distraught at the loss of her daughter, Tomiko, that she threw herself down the well and died. Ever since, she has been killing children and calling their spirits to her side, trapping them in the house. Forever stuck, helping her collect more and more."

Mai turned off her light.

" Ugh, Mai, I swear that's the creepiest story you've ever told!" Keiko whined, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

" I hate when you use that creepy voice!" Michiru exclaimed. Her light was the only one left. It didn't take long for her to finish her story about the old school building and then she was flicking off her light.

"One." That was Yuuri.

"Two." Came Keiko's voice.

"Three." Mai's turn.

"Four." Said Michiru.

_'Now should be Naru'. _Thought Mai.

"Five."

The other three girls screamed and clung to Mai. Then the light switched on and there Naru stood in all his cold glory.

_'Called it!' _Mai thought, covering her face to hide her smirk. Though there was no hiding the gleeful glint in her eyes.

That glint caught Oliver Davis' eye when he glanced at her. 'Weird.' He thought to himself.

Keiko asked, "W...was that you?"

"Yes... did I do something wrong?"

A nice peaceful voice. _'So fake!' _Mai thought to herself.

Michiru sits down relieved.

"Ahh, that surprised me. I thought I was going to die."

"Excuse me. The lights were off so I thought there was nobody in here, but suddenly I heard voices... so I just.."

"That's... it's alright!" Keiko says joyfully, "Are you an exchange student?"

He paused a little. "...is it like that, I wonder..."

Mai snorted. _'More like the furthest thing from it.' _

Oliver glanced back at Mai again, having caught the snort.

"A first-year?"

"...I'm seventeen this year."

Mai rolled her eyes at his response. Oliver's brows narrowed slightly when he caught it.

"So, you are a senpai." Keiko says that with a lively voice. Her attraction to Naru's good looks was obvious.

Mai began packing up her stuff and decided to ignore the three puppy-like girls wagging their imaginary tails at Naru.

Michiru said with a smiling face. "We are sorry to have surprised you too! We were telling ghost stories."

"Heeh…" He said and smiled. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

The three puppies screamed in delight.

"Please, please... Sit here." Michiru pulled his arm. "What's your name?"

"Shibuya..."

"Not!" Mai muttered under her breath with another snort.

Now Oliver was very confused. _'Does this girl know me? I've never been to Japan. Maybe she met Eugene?' _

Keiko's eyes formed a heart at that moment.

"Shibuya-senpai, do you like ghost stories too?"

"Sort of." He smiled.

_'He still doesn't smile with his eyes.' _Mai felt sorry for Naru. _'It's not easy travelling to another country to find your murdered twin's body.'_

"Shibuya-san..." Mai said with a knowing smile, and he turned in her direction. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I had something to take care of."

"Then we won't keep you. Enjoy the non-ghosties. We'll be heading home now." Mai responded.

Oliver raised a brow at that._ 'Non-ghosties?' _

"Eeh!" Keiko and Michiru exclaimed, dissatisfied.

Even Yuuri who has been quiet until now, pulls on Mai's uniform. "That Mai...Don't worry about it senpai. What is it that you have to do here? We will help you!"

"...Ah, it's only some tape dubbing..." Oliver once again forces his smile. "The truth is, I'm in a hurry right now. How about, next time you tell ghost stories, you let me join in?"

"Then, tomorrow after school!" Keiko wags her tail. Mai rolls her eyes and picks up her bag.

"Alright. Where?"

"Our homeroom! Room 1-F!"

Oliver smiled, bowing his head in assent.

"Okay, then we are off. Goodbye." Michiru stood in an unusually graceful manner.

"Take care."

"Yess."

Mai could see the hearts practically floating out of their eyes. Before she could leave the room after the others, Oliver grabbed her wrist.

"Mai, was it?"

Mai looked up at him. For a moment her eyes reflected sadness as she remembered his death yet again. "Yes... Shibuya-san? Is there something I can help you with?" Mai said with a cheeky grin.

"Do... I... know... you...?" Oliver asked in an uncertain voice.

"Not yet! But you will soon enough, Naru-chan. See you tomorrow!"

Mai pulled her wrist free while Oliver stood stunned and skipped out the door. She couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2- The Old School Building P1

Just like Mai remembered, the following day had nice weather and the sakura trees on the road to school were formed a beautiful white tunnel.

She felt happy. The rising sun filled her with energy. As she passed through the sukura tree tunnel, Mai came across the old school building. It was exactly as she remembered it.

Standing on the opposite side of the sports ground facing the new school building. It was wooden and half-demolished. A building that had many bad rumors going around about it but not one single ghost. Everyone considered it a haunted mansion even when it wasn't.

Mai approached the old school and peeped in through the window.

"There it is, the camera, exactly where I remember it being."

The camera was set on top of a tripod.

Mai opened the door with a creak and entered the building. As she approached the camera at a slight distance from side opposite to the shoe shelves, she heard Lin Koujo for the first time in this repeated life.

"Who is it?"

Lin's voice was sharp, just like she remembered it. A wave of nostalgia flowed through her. Wiping her eyes, Mai turned to greet Lin with a smile as he stalked towards her.

"Hi Lin-san. You might want to move away from those shoe shelves if you don't want a sprained ankle. They'll be coming down any minute now and will crush the camera."

Lin stood there, looking at her visibly shocked. At that moment the shoe shelf swayed turning around. Quickly Mai moved around the camera and pulled Lin away from the shoe shelves to safety as they collapsed onto the camera.

"What... What just happened? How do you know my name?"

Taking a breath of relief, Mai turned to face Lin just like a rogue would in front of two monks. Some things never change.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked, completely ignoring Lin's question.

Lin nodded and at the same time they heard a voice. "What's wrong?"

_'Naru's voice.' _Mai smiled as she turned to Oliver.

"Good morning Naru-chan. Just saving your assistant from a sprained ankle. Though I should be going now if I don't want to be late to class. Bye Lin-san! Have a good day! See you this afternoon Naru-chan. "

Both men watched as Mai skipped out the door with a grin on her face. Their own faces were full on curiosity.

"Lin?" Oliver started. "What happened?"

"Ah, that's……" Lin stopped. He wasn't even sure what had happened himself.

"I found her standing here staring at the camera. When I rushed over to ask what she was doing here, she called me by name and told me I should move if I didn't want a sprained ankle. When the shelves started to tumble, she quickly pulled me out of the way. Who was that? How'd she know my name? And did she just call you Naru-chan? I thought you were going by Shibuya while we're here?" Lin's face turned stern then.

Oliver shrugged. "That was Mai. I met her yesterday. She was telling ghost stories with her friends. She told a rather interesting story too while she was at it. I introduced myself as Shibuya. Her friends lapped it up. She snorted and said 'not' like she knew it wasn't it. Told me to have fun with the 'non-ghosties'. She knows something about why where here but I never told her a thing. Next thing I know, she's calling me Naru-chan as she left."

Lin looked concerned at that. "We should be careful around her, Noll."

"You know the old adage, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Let's try and get her to help us with this case."

...

Unlike Mai's past life, she got to school in time for class. Remembering how the day went previously, she was pleased to have avoided all the bad luck she had on this day in the past.

School ended. Keiko and the others gathered around Mai's desk as she packed, fully knowing that the day's ghost stories wouldn't be told.

"Hey, Mai, are you going home?"

"Why?"

"Weren't we going to meet with yesterday's exchange guy?"

"Naru-chan?"

"What's with the Naru thing? Let's meet him."

"He'll be here soon. I saw him this morning. Though he's not an exchange student despite what he let you think. Not that we'll be telling ghost stories today."

"Whyy? Mai... How'd you get to meet him?"

Even Michiru nods.

"What a weirdo you are. That guy's got a godlike coolness, don't you think so?"

Mai rolled her eyes again at their excitement. _'Poor things.' _

Recognizing Mai as a weirdo, Michiru says, "Well, that's fine. The lesser rivals, the better."

"That's right. We'll be the only ones to enjoy his enchanting eyes."

Keiko is really happy.

"You really don't want to come?", Yuuri adds in mistrust.

"Are you sure? You were quite interested yesterday." With these words Michiru smoothed down her uniform, having nothing more to say.

Keiko too gives up on me and changes the topic.

"But I was really surprised yesterday. The atmosphere was so tense wasn't it? I thought that ghosts had appeared for real."

"Me too."

"Today, we'll tell stories again."

"But where? We won't get in the right mood here. What about we borrow the A/V room again?"

_'Keep thinking that. Once Karuda-san starts off you won't be interested.' _Mai thought darkly.

"Yeah, it isn't dark enough here. The A/V room? The school's mixer room."

"That sounds okay."

...Just when they were talking about this...

"Wait a minute." Kuroda Naoko. Miss desperate-for-attention, herself.

'_She looks as nervous always.' _Mai sighed as she turned to her.

"Ah, Kuroda-san, good-bye." Yuuri turns to her with an innocent smile.

"It isn't goodbye. What were you talking about just now?"

Kuroda was in a bad mood.

Then Mai replied, "We were going to tell ghost stories today. That's what we were talking about."

Keiko poked me.

Mai could feel Kuroda's murderous intent.

_'So what else is new.'_ Mai kept a steady gaze back at her.

At exactly that moment, Oliver showed his face from the door. "Is Mai here?"

Kuroda turned in his direction. "What year are you? What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I had an arrangement with these girls..."

"Arrangement? About the ghost stories?"

"That's right...?"

Hearing Oliver's answer, Kuroda turns to the girls without fail. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing this?!"

"Here it comes." Mai muttered with an eye roll and picked up her bag.

"No wonder I've been having headaches since this morning."

"Uh huh." Mai replied with a shrug. "You should see the school nurse about that."

The other girls giggled in shock and even Oliver had a small smirk.

"Taniyama-san, I am sensitive to spirits. I have headaches when a lot of them gather. I am having headaches today. Spirits have definitely gathered here."

"Riiiiight! You have something, but it ain't ESP." Mai started to walk around Karoda towards Oliver.

"Didn't you know? When you tell ghost stories spirits gather. These are mainly low-level spirits. But even if they are low-level ones, when a lot of them gather they attract stronger spirits. You will be in trouble if that happens."

"First I've heard of it. They're just stories. Not like we're playing Kokkuri-san. Got any scientific proof?"

"What?!" Karoda's voice was high pitched from shock. Then she turned to Oliver ignoring Mai completely.

"It would be quite troublesome if senpai did it too. I'd have to do an exorcism," Kuroda said.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't it just your imagination?"

"That's why people who can't sense spirits are annoying." Her tone is persistently intense.

Oliver looked at her with a strong intent. "You, if you really can sense them then do you sense something from the old school building?"

"Old school building?Ah, it seems spirits of those who died during the war are gathering there." Kuroda says quickly.

"Died during the war……?"

"Right. I often see a man's shadow looking at me from the windows and it looks like a man from the war"

"Heeh, which war?"

"Of course, the World War II. During the war there was a hospital on that place. The spirits of the dead nurses can be seen there. It had been air-raided once. Therefore a lot of injured spirits can be seen too."

"Awesome." Oliver said with a sarcastic smile. "I didn't know this was a hospital during the war. I heard that this school was here since pre-war days. And before that there was a medical faculty, wasn't there?"

"There was no hospital in the old school building and there are no ghosts. At least, not of the spirit variety." Mai snarked from beside Oliver.

Kuroda purses her lips. Then her face gets red.

"I woudn't know such a thing. Anyway, I've seen them. A person unable to sense them wouldn't understand."

Mai looked at her pityingly and patted her on the shoulder. "You keep believing that, Karoda-san. Just know that you don't need to pretend to be special. You have powers. Just not ESP."

Karoda finally fell silent then, staring wide-eyed at Mai. So were the others for that matter. Mai sighed.

"So anyway, you're here to investigate the rumours of the old school building being haunted at the principal's request, right Naru-chan?"

"...Right." Oliver responded coldly, and turned to Mai and her friends. "Since here is no good, let's go elsewhere?"

"Still continuing with such a thing!" Kuroda snapped at Oliver with incredible force.

But Oliver was completely unconcerned waiting Mai's response. Keiko and the others felt restless.

"Let's……" Yuuri's voice was extremely timid voice. "Let's put it off for today?"

"I agree...I'm not in the mood for it." Keiko lost her enthusiasm too.

Then Michiru said, "...Shibuya-senpai, sorry. After all..."

"I see." Oliver nods in assent. "Then some other time."

Saying that, he raises his hand. Looking at the seemingly-pleased Kuroda he says, "You are satisfied too, right?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"It's okay if you don't know. ――Mai, please, could I have a word?"

Keiko and the others throw a surprised glance at Mai.

"Sure." Mai shrugged and followed him out the door ignoring her friends jealous faces.

"Who's that girl?" Okiver asked Mai while walking in a brisk step in front of her.

"Karoda-san? I don't know her personally but supposedly she's been seeking attention since middle school by claiming to be a psychic."

"Yeah. Is she really a medium?" He asked with a thoughtful expression.

"She says she is, but it's more like the human variety of poltergeist if you ask me. How's Lin-san?"

"About that." Oliver turned to face Mai with his cold, indifferent expression. "How'd you know the shelves would fall?"

"You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you." Mai shrugged. "Anything else?"

"The camera was broken."

"Yes, it was, and I'm sure you have it insured."

"Lin... I mean, my assistant, tried to prevent you from touching it, which leads to our current situation."

"Nah uh. I never even tried to touch it. Get to the point, Naru-chan."

"That video camera was custom-made, produced in Germany. Would you like to see the certificate?"

"Still insured, Naru-chan."

"Would you mind joining us as another assistant?"

"I'll do it. But not to compensate for an insured camera. I'll do it for my own personal reasons."

Oliver nods his head in agreement.

"So, Shibuya Psychic Research, huh?"

Oliver stared in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

Mai shrugged. "I know a lot of things. But again, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Tell about your research into the old school building? What have you found so far?"

"If you're interested in listening, I can briefly explain the circumstances?"

Oliver baid as he sat on the bench near the shrubs of the old school building.

"Please, do." Mai said lightly, sitting next to Oliver as she waved for him to continue talking.

"The principal heard that the old school building is haunted, so a week ago he asked me to come investigate. Apparently, he wants to rebuild the gymnasium. For that he wants the old school building demolished.

However, it seems that the many times in the past that they had tried to demolish the old school building, they had to stop the demolition because of the accidents that happened."

"They wanted an investigation so they asked you?"

"That's how it is."

"I see, so when we were planning on telling ghost stories you were planning on bringing up the old school building story, right? Then if you did that, it would be collecting information. Except we'd already told stories about it the day we met."

"Oh, so you have more wisdom than a monkey?"

"And you wonder why I call you Naru-chan." Mai said sarcastically.

"I was collecting the rumors between the students. Yesterday when you were telling ghost stories, a story about the old school building came up?"

"Yeah, Michiru told it. But you already heard it. I know you were already listening in by that point."

"What's the story? Can you remember it?"

"Did you forget it?" Mai's tone was hinted that she knew he hadn't.

"I still remember it. I just want to hear it in your own words."

"Weeellll……" Mai waited for his recorder to come out.

"Wait." Oliver inserted a hand into the inside pocket of his black jacket. He pulled out a small tape recorder.

"Begin" He said as he pushed the record button.

Mai began talking about what Michiru had told them concerning the old school building.

After she finished the story, Oliver stood up and asked, "Now then, can you take a walk with me?"

"To the old school building?"

"Where else?"

Mai nodded. "How much of Michiru's story do you think is true?"

Oliver sat down again and pulled out a file. "Many people died in the old school building."

"Really?" Mai asked.

He turned to a page completely filled with writing.

Mai stared at it intently. It was just like a medical record written by a doctor and she barely remembered it. It was all in English, and in the past Mai couldn't understand a word of it. Now she could.

"During the three years that the old building was being used... That is, eighteen years ago, one or two people died every year.

After the new building was built, they made plans to demolish the old one. The roof fell during the demolition of the west wing. They said it was an operating accident."

"Is that true...?"

"Half of it is."

"Only half?"

"The story you heard was that construction workers died, but that's not the truth. Five people were injured, but no one died."

"Then...?"

"The demolition was completed as planned; they stopped after tearing down a third of the building."

"They didn't stop because of the stories?"

"Regrettably, no. At that time, a child died in the old school building. This most recent event occurred about six years ago."

"The child is..."

"The corpse of a seven-year old girl who lived nearby was found in the old school building. The police caught the murderer a month later. He originally wanted to kidnap her. Furthermore, a teacher really did commit suicide there, but he left a suicide note. Apparently he suffered from neurosis."

"That was really good research."

"Of course. Don't underestimate my research ability."

Mai snorted. _'Once a Naru, always a Naru.' _

"In order to build a gymnasium in its place, the demolition of the old building began again last year."

"What about the truck that ran out of control?"

"Look at this."

Oliver took out a copy of an old newspaper clipping from his files.

"Nine Students Struck by Construction Truck During Demolition" read the heading.

"The driver lost control of the rubble-filled truck near the school grounds, causing it to skid though the volleyball court, leaving seven injured and two dead."

Below the news report were photos of the two deceased students. '_Poor kids...'_ Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Oliver continued indifferently, "There's a plausible reason for it: The driver was drunk."

"...Really."

"At that time the construction had to be stopped. Another reason was because of the rumors that were floating around.

I investigated many claims, but they all turned out to be rumors. Despite being unfortunate ones, there is a clear reason behind each and every one of them. I don't think the old building is haunted at all."

After saying that, Oliver stood up. Mai followed him.

Oliver led the way, walking swiftly along the groves of trees in the front of the old school building before heading around the back. A silver van was parked behind the school building in an inconspicuous area. The trunk was open and most of the equipment was already emptied out.

"Guess saving Lin-san this morning was a good thing for my back." Mai said as she grabbed a box out of the van.

Oliver looked her briefly before grabbing a box of his own and following her into the room that had been designated as base. _'How did she know where we were going to set up?' _

It was the former lab room. Lin-san sat in front of a shelving unit covered in monitors. Mai shuddered remembering the windows breaking in her past life. "We should move those shelves further away from the windows or we'll be covered by glass when they break."

Oliver and Lin stared at Mai. "What?"

"On Sunday, those windows are going to shatter and cover us with glass if we don't move them."

Lin looked at the window and remembered Mai's warning about the shoe shelves before they fell. He got up and began arranging to move the shelving unit further back from the windows.

Oliver began helping after a look between them. Mai had already started.

...

Not long afterward, the classroom was completely filled with equipment.

"...You're not gonna stay here tonight, right Naru-chan?"

"Not today." He replied as he opened five tape recorders. The tape recorders used adhesive tape, not magnetic tape.

"If there are ghosts, I won't stay here unless I know what kind they are."

"There are no ghosts here. But the building is pretty dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"I already told you... ."

"If you told me, I wouldn't believe you. Right."

"Some day Naru-chan. I'll tell you. But not today."

...

After Oliver placed equipment onto the table and connected the wires to an electrical circuit. Meanwhile, Mai placed thermometers in different rooms.

Immediately afterward, Mai was given orders to record the temperatures in each room. Lin and Oliver watched her methodical measurements through the monitor.

"She's done this before." Lin observed.

"She does seem to know what she's doing." Oliver agreed. He looked over the results once Mai brought them back.

"Nothing out of the ordinary... None of the rooms are exceptionally cold. Well, the temperature of the room on the first floor is a little low, but not significantly so."

Mai merely shrugged. She already knew there was no ghost here.

Once they'd finished setting up the last of the cameras and microphones around the building, Oliver turned to Mai.

"That must've been tiring. You can go home now."

"I'm going then. Night Naru-chan, Lin-san." Mai called out, waving goodbye.

Oliver's voice shot through the air, "Meet us by the van after school tomorrow."

"Got it!" Mai replied as she left.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Old School Building P2

"Mai— "

The moment Mai stepped into the building the next day, Keiko rushed up to her.

"...What is it?" Mai asked. "You're a bit too energetic to just greet me."

"Good morning. Hey, what did Shibuya-san say to you?

"Ha ha. So that's why you're ambushing me over here?"

"Right. Hey, exactly what did you guys talk about?"

Mai burst out laughing. Keiko had a startled look on her face.

"Can it be—"

"Don't worry. He just asked me to help with his work as an assistant."

"...Whaaaat..." Keiko let out a deep breath.

Michiru finally spoke out.

"Then, Shibuya-san... Isn't a transfer student?"

"Nope. I said so yesterday, didn't I? Naru-chan is a ghost hunter."

"So that's how it is..." Keiko mumbled listlessly.

Michiru waved her hand in dismissal.

"Don't be so disheartened. Since he's not a student at our school, that means..."

Keiko finished off.

"..No love rivals!"

"Right!"

Mai snorted. "Your biggest rival is his mirror."

"Taniyama-san."

"Good morning Karuda-san," Mai answered, "Is something up?"

"That person... Is he a psychic?"

"He's a ghost hunter."

"But didn't you just say he came here to investigate the old school building?"

"You don't need to be a psychic to be a ghost hunter."

"Ghost hunter?"

When Kuroda-san raised her eyebrows, Keiko and Michiru pulled Mai off to the side and asked:

"Hey, what does that mean?"

"It means he brings in lots of expensive equipment, like video cameras and whatnot to investigate suspected hauntings."

"Oh—," Kuroda-san interjected, considering her idea, "Taniyama-san, can you introduce me to that guy?"

"Why?"

"I have psychic powers, so I might be able to help him with his work."

Mai replied, "But... Kuroda-san, didn't you already meet him? A formal introduction isn't necessary. You can see him after school at the old school building."

"I know that, but..."

"But it's best if you don't get involved with that guy at all."

"Oh, but why?" Kuroda-san asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Naru-chan dislikes talking to amateurs."

"I'm not an amateur like you."

"I have three years of experience in the parapsychology field, Karuda-san. You haven't even been proved to have ESP yet. Causing a poltergeist does not make you a medium."

"Mai." Michiru interjected, pinching my neck. "Calling him Naru-chan already... How affectionate of you."

"Narcisstic Naru-chan. You guys, stop fantasizing about him. He has a rotten personality."

"But he's still *that* handsome?"

"Whatever rocks your boat."

"Really.."

Mai could tell from Keiko's reaction that she'd just get hurt if she got close to him. By this time Karuda had already sat down at her desk with her books open.

"That's just the kind of person she is." Michiru quietly whispered to Mai.

"Didn't Kuroda-san go to the same middle school as you?"

"Right. She was quite famous in middle school, always going on about her psychic powers, her warnings 'oh~this is dangerous', her sensitivity to ghosts, and always wanting us to do this and that."

"Oh..."

"Man, she just likes to be the center of attention. No doubt she likes all the flattery she gets."

"... Well, she is a latent psychic, just not with ESP."

Kuroda-san shot Mai a hateful look which she ignored.

...

When school ended, Mai's friends commented on how 'sly' she was before she headed out towards the old school building.

After Mai went to the back of the old school building, she noticed the silver van was in the same parking space as yesterday. Oliver and Lin were seated in the back looking over data.

"Hello" Mai greeted them.

Hearing Mai's voice, they lifted their heads, shifting their attention from the equipment to Mai.

"What're you doing?" Mai asked.

"Looking over yesterday's recording." Oliver responded.

"Anything interesting?"

Oliver glanced at the shelf overflowing with televisions. "Nothing unusual."

"Only to be expected. We're going to have company soon."

"Company?" Lin asked.

"Mitsuzaki Ayako, self-styled shrine maiden. Takagawa Housho, apostate monk. Brown John, Australian exorcist, and Hara Masoko. I'm sure you know who that is. Oh, and Karuda-san, of course." Mai responded with an eye roll. Lin and Oliver looked at each other.

"Uh... Is the equipment working?"

A voice came from behind Mai. Neatly turning around, Mai saw a woman wearing gaudy clothes and a man with a dumb look on his face.

"These are expensive toys for a kid. Well except for maybe Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome over there." The woman let out a scornful laugh. Lin ignored her.

Oliver stared at them but Mai interrupted before he could speak.

"You'll get used them, Ayako. Takigawa."

Their jaws dropped in surprise.

"How did you know our names?" Ayako asked.

"That's what we'd all like to know." Oliver cut in sarcastically. "She won't tell you either."

"How arrogant, but you're definitely a handsome young man."

"Thank you."

Ayako-san crossed her arms.

"Forget it. Even if you become more handsome, it won't be of any help. You can't exorcise ghosts with your face anyway."

Oliver's gaze lifted up. "Are we in the same industry?"

"Pretty much... I'm a miko."

But then, Oliver retorted. "I was under the impression that miko were young, pure maidens."

Mai couldn't help but laugh. Takigawa beside her, also let out a burst of laughter.

Ayako was furious as she sent deathly glares to Oliver. She chose the wrong opponent.

Oliver continued, "If you want to say you're young, I think you are really too old."

He smirked. Mai sighed. Ayako's lips distorted.

Takigawa proudly added. "She also puts on heavy makeup."

Ayako glared angrily at that man.

"Well, I'm just naturally beautiful. That's why it looks like I'm wearing lots of makeup." Ayako forced on a stiff smile.

"To sum it up... Your little show is over, kid. Just leave the rest to me."

And with her jeering voice, she laughed at Oliver.

"The school principal said that you're unreliable. No matter how you look at it, a sixteen year old just isn't skilled enough."

Oliver smiled slightly. "Then please teach me, senior."

Ayako-san's scowl widened.

Oliver disdainfully glanced at her profile before shifting his line of sight onto the other man.

"...So you're the apostate monk?"

"I'm a monk from Kouya Mountain. My name is Takigawa Houshou."

Oliver and Lin continued to look at the television screens, then Oliver said in a bored tone.

"Kouya Mountain allows long hair now?"

Ayako scoffed.

"Law-breaking monk."

"...But I really did stay at Kouya Mountain. Even though I'm not there right now..."

Takigawa mumbled, his voice carrying a hint of shame. Mai couldn't help but laugh at his pitiful appearance. Their eyes met.

"And who's the giggling girl with the big mouth?"

"I'm Taniyama Mai. I'm just helping out. Not that there is any ghosts for you to exorcise. But feel free to have at it."

"Because you know everything right? And what about you, little boy?"

Without averting his gaze, he looked at the television set. His body language seemed to say 'I have no interest in you guys'.

"You guys should go to the principal to find out. Seems like you at least know my age." Oliver replied.

"Man, we did ask already. He said you're from a paranormal investigation office on the prestigious Shibuya Street."

"I have nothing else to add to that."

Takigawa laughed coldly. "...The principal also mentioned that he thought he could trust this office because of its prestigious location. He never thought that the head of the investigation would be a little kid. Boy, does he feel duped."

"Really, now." Oliver said in his cold tone.

Leaning on the car, Ayako added. "The principal... Is quite a worrywart..."

"That's right." Takgawa agreed.

"An evil spirit or whatnot is something I can easily exorcise… So, the kid can just leave it up to me."

Ayako said, laughing at Oliver.

"If you could help, then that would be fine." Oliver said indifferently.

Even Takigawa decided to join in on the sarcastic remarks. "Man, how regrettable, the kid can't help at all. That principal is also overdoing it. He called in all these people just for a little old school building."

"Right. A ghost hunter, me, and you..." A small smile spread on Ayako's face.

"One would obviously be enough."

"Right, he should've just called on me."

Takigawa laughed too. "What's all this about anyway? Oh right, little boy, what's your name?"

"Shibuya Kazuya."

"Shibuya Kazuya? ...Never heard of it." Takagawa commented.

"But, I never heard of your name either. Must be third-class." Ayako added.

"That's because you don't keep up with your studies. And actually, I've never heard of Matsuzaki either." Takigawa retorted.

"Get a room already, you two. Karuda-san is coming Naru-chan." Mai interrupted their argument.

The moment Kuroda-san saw Mai, she waved.

"Taniyama-san."

"Karuda-san."

Kuroda-san glanced at the car, seeing Ayako and Takigawa. "Who are those two people?"

"They came here to investigate the old school building. They're a priestess and a monk."

"Really..."

When those two noticed the raven-haired girl, Kuroda bowed in assent.

"Are you guys here to exorcise the ghosts in the old school building?"

Ayako examined her for a moment. "Yes, that's the case."

Then Karuda's face cracked into a smile. "Ah, thank goodness. I've always had a feeling of unease towards this ghost-nest of an old school building."

Ayako shot Kuroda an intense stare. "You... How is that possible?"

"I have strong psychic powers... So it's been very annoying for me..."

"Attention lover. You like attention, don't you? Do you want to be noticed that much?" Ayako pressed.

"True. She... Does not have any psychic powers," Takigawa added.

"You'll be surprised." Mai calmly stated.

"I can tell she doesn't by looking," Ayako responded coolly.

"She just wants to get everyone's attention. She's been tricking everyone." Ayako shot a scornful look at the girl before turning around.

"I really do have psychic powers," Kuroda insisted, "I'm going to summon a spirit into my body."

"Enough Kuroda-san. Just ignore Ayako. Unless there's a tree around, she's pretty much useless." Mai intercepted.

"...My psychic powers really are strong..." the Karuda said, her eyes hard and resolute. A deadly look hovered in her eyes. "Fake miko, you'll regret this."

"...I'm waiting for it then." Ayako shot her one last glance.

All of a sudden, Kuroda dashed back towards the playground.

"You're an idiot." Mai said to Ayako before turning back to Oliver and ignoring her.

The whole situation was so chaotic.

"John will be here any minute now, Naru-chan. That's the exorcist."

Naru-chan looked at Mai and nodded.

"Why do you call him Naru?" Takigawa asked.

"Originally it was for Naru the narcissist. But the real reason is a secret."

Oliver glared at Mai who smiled sweetly back. "Don't worry, Naru-chan, I won't blackmail you about it like Masako will."

Naru-chan wore an indescribable expression.

"Which classroom did Mai's senior see the shadow?"

"You mean Michiru's senior's friend. It's on the second floor in the far west wing. It's the classroom that's practically stripped of everything.

"Got it. Go install the equipment there. It would be good if paranormal activity is found there."

Oliver said as he rose and jumped off the van. When he started walking towards the old school building, a silhouette started coming this way.

"Here comes John-san and the principal." Mai stated as she picked up the requested equipment.

The principal advanced towards us. An indistinct figure walked beside him.

"Hold on a moment, who's that person by the principal?" Ayako whispered. "It can't be... Is it another psychic..."

"John-san is an exorcist." Mai responded.

As the principal noticed them, he wiped off his tanuki-like smile. "Ah, everyone is together."

He quickly stepped this way. "Here's the other guest. Let me introduce you guys."

The principal smiled warmly. "This is John Brown-san. Please welcome him, everybody."

John gave them a deep bow. "How y'all doin?"

Ayako, Takigawa, Lin and even Oliver became dumbstruck.

"I be Brown. Glad ta meet y'all."

The principal forced a smile onto his inevitable expression. "Um... Brown-san learned Japanese in the Kansai area..."

Takigawa bust out laughing, followed by Ayako.

Brown seemed a bit lost. His confused look, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, and the fact that he's a foreigner just made him look even more ridiculous.

" Don't worry John-san. You're doing very well for a non-Japanese person. You're from Australia, right?" Mai smiled at John kindly.

"Yeah, I am, how'd you guess?" John asked.

"I have my ways."

The principal gave them a puzzled look, then said, "W-Well then, I'll just leave it at that," before running off.

John turned towards the principal's figure, then said, "Thank ya."

When he said it that way, Takigawa and Ayako burst out laughing again.

Instead of laughing, Oliver and Lin wore a stiff expression on their faces.

Brown looked at the other who were laughing in bewilderment.

"Is my Jabanese really strange?"

Oliver smiled wryly.

"It's pretty strange."

Brown took a deep breath. "Jabanese be so dif'cult!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Takigawa shouted aloud. "I'm begging you, please don't speak in that weird Kyoto accent."

"Still, there ain't no other talk thaz mo' polite than this here Kansai-ben talk."

"Who?! Who taught this guy Japanese!" Takigawa exclaimed, his breathing becoming more and more difficult. "Listen carefully. Kansai-ben is a dialect. I suggest you not speak it anymore, got it? Otherwise it'll seem like you're speaking comic-talk."

"Ah," John nodded, "If I don' speak, then ever'body can jus' get 'long. Y'all are psychics?"

Oliver responded, "Well, more or less. She's Matsuzaki-san, a miko. And he's Takigawa-san, a former monk on Kouya Mountain."

"An' you?"

"I'm a ghost hunter."

"Oh, then this here equipment in da car is all yors? Impressive."

"What about you?"

"Ah, I be an exorcist."

"Exorcist?"

In an instant, Ayako and Takigawa stopped laughing and started staring at John and then Mai, with gazes that suggested they were looking at a powerful enemy.

"About that, I thought in Catholicism you can't be an exorcist unless you're ranked higher than a priest... You seem really young to even be a priest." Oliver stated.

"Thas' right. You, my fella, is very knowledgable. Howeva', I'm 19 already. I jus' look like a young 'un."

"It's best if you don't say 'wate'."

Oliver advised, smiling wryly again.

"If you say boku or watashi, you shouldn't say 'ansan'; otherwise, you'd be changing the meaning to 'you.'"

John nodded his head. "Okay, thanks. What be ya name?"

"Shibuya Kazuya."

"Shibuya-san, hope ya don' min' takin' me aroun' the place first."

Oliver nodded slightly, then turned towards Mai.

"Mai, time to work."

"Okay."

When Oliver headed towards the old school building, Mai noted ironically that everyone else followed.

The equipment in the lab room had recordings. The sound of the machinery echoed throughout the classroom.

"These are..." Takigawa mumbled, apparently at a loss for words, "I can't believe you brought in this much equipment."

Oliver ignored him.

Ayako snorted in contempt. "This is all useless. Little boy, your little show is finished. It's time to pack all your things up."

Oliver ignored Ayako.

"Bringing all this equipment in is such a waste. That must've been exhausting for you," she taunted.

Takigawa said, "That's rude. Ah— I have high hopes in you. Since you have this much equipment, you must be very capable."

His tone was ironic, mocking.

Oliver turned around, a hint of coldness behind his eyes. "...What about you two? Did you come here to exorcise spirits? Or did you come here to play?"

Embarrassed, Ayako instantly turned around. "That's why I said I hate kids. Well, it must be an earth spirit, as it seems to be showing off a lot," she purposely ranted aloud, then left.

Takigawa followed, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Now what are you going to do?" Oliver asked, facing John.

John looked embarrassed. "...Do you want me to help you?"

"I don't care."

"Um... I, I don't really know what to do in this situation. Is it alright if I stay here an' help ya out as much as possible?"

"That's fine. Just do what you want," Oliver answered calmly, his eyes still glued to his computer.

"Come on, John-san, you can help me set up this stuff in the classroom upstairs." Mai led him out of the room.

After nearly ten television sets were stacked on top of each shelf, the TV screens changed. Now they were showing a view of the corridors. Digital numbers and letters flashed incessantly on the screens. A view of the first and second floor could be seen from the TV placed in the entrance hall. All the screens were immersed in blue and green speckles.

"Anything interesting?" Mai asked Oliver and Lin, who were in front of the monitors when they got back.

"Not particularly." Oliver responded.

Mai shrugged and turned to John. "Thanks for helping me, John-san."

John blushed. "It's nothing... That's right, I didn't ask you what your name was. Are you Shibuya-san's assistant?"

"Yeah, one of them. I'm Taniyama Mai. The other one is Lin Koujo." Mai waved in Lin's direction.

"You can jus' call me John."

Mai nodded before turning back yo the screens. She saw Takigawa in the middle of the TV screen. While examining his surroundings, Takigawa walked into the depths of the hallway. Ayako was in another screen.

And in the other screen...

Mai could see the dim classroom deep in the entrance hall. Inside, the shoe cabinet cast off a shadow. And in the middle of the shoe cabinet was Hara Masako.

"Masako has arrived, Naru-chan." She stated, pointing at the TV screen of the entrance hall.

Right in front of the shoe cabinet was a doll-like girl wearing a pink sakura kimono, trying to see what was above the shoe shelf.

She looked just like a living human, with that jet-black hair of hers. She was also about the same age as me.

The girl looked at another direction, then turned and left. She was no longer in the screen.

Not acknowledging Mai's statement, Oliver rose and headed towards the door. His expression didn't change at all.

The door opened.

The doll-like girl stood in the middle of the darkness,

"Oh, look, a ghost."

John softly patted my shoulder.

"It's okay, Mai-san. She's not a ghost."

"Oh, I know, John. That was a joke." Mai responded with a smile.

Oliver forced a smile on..

"The principal must really want us to finish the job quickly since he went as far as inviting you..."

Her expression didn't change.

"Do you two know each other?" Mai asked.

"No. I only recognize her face because she's very popular," Oliver replied.

"If you're talking about me, then I'll introduce myself. I'm Hara Masako."

Oliver sighed. "She's a very famous psychic medium. She's great at summoning spirits, probably the best in Japan."

Mai sighed. "I know who she is, Naru-chan, and she's only the best of the well known mediums."

Oliver looked at the spirit medium. "What is your evaluation of this building, Hara-san?"

Masako cocked her head. "I'm not sure... Who are you? You don't seem to be a psychic..."

"I'm a ghost hunter, Shibuya."

Masako looked at Oliver with a surprised expression.

"Have we... Met before?"

"I think this is the first time we met."

"...Really...?" She said, turning around to face the pile of equipment "...I don't think there're ghosts here. Even though the principal was in a panic over it, there's nothing here. I also don't feel the presence of any spirits."

"Really..." Oliver said, contemplating her words. "Another one for you Mai."

"You counting them now? Then here's another. Ayako is about to get trapped."

It happened at that time.

A loud, knocking sound and a woman's scream echoed through the building.

"Is that Matsuzaki-san's voice?" John asked.

Oliver rushed out of the room and the others apart from Mai and Lin followed. She plonked herself down next to Lin. "Well, at least Karuda-san can't delete the footage this time."

"This time?" Lin queried.

Mai sighed. "Nevermind Lin-san, just watch."

"That sound just now..!" Takagawa exclaimed through the microphone.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be on the first floor," John replied.

Matsuzaki-san's scream echoed through the hallway from the west side of the first floor on the other side of the lab room.

"What happened?!" Oliver was the first to reach the door, but he couldn't open it no matter how hard he pulled.

Ayako banged on the door from inside. "Open the door! Hey, open the door!"

Both Oliver and Takigawa pulled with all their strength. The door started to bend, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Let's kick it open," Takigawa suggested as he faced the door. "Ayako! Move away!"

"What! Don't just call me by my first name like that!"

"You could just remove the nail in the floor." Mai muttered sarcastically. Lin glanced at her.

Takigawa kicked the door, causing the door to emit a snapping sound. He kicked the door again, this time knocking it down.

Ayako's face looked blue.

"What happened?" Oliver asked calmly.

"I don't know... After I came in, the door shut by itself. I couldn't open it."

"You didn't lock it then?"

"No!"

Right when they were about to argue again, Masako intercepted. "How embarrassing."

Ayako stared at Masako. "What do you mean?"

"How can you say you're a psychic? You start hollering like crazy when the door locks on you. Don't you think that's sort of embarrassing?" Masako taunted, her tone cold like the wind.

Takigawa whistled softly, then turned towards the raven-haired girl. "You there... Are you Hara Masako-san?"

"Yes."

"You're prettier in person."

Masako looked at Takigawa as if he were something dirty, then turned around.

Oliver picked up something off the floor and tucked it into his pocket.

...

"Well then, we must find out exactly what's in this old school building," Ayako arrogantly declared.

Everyone took a break in the lab room, drinking the canned coffee that John brought.

"Aren't you being oversensitive?" Masako commented coldly.

"Shut up little girl. I'm not the same as a fake psychic who got popular just because of her looks."

A small smile brushed through Masako's face. "Thank you for complimenting my good looks."

Ayako disregarded Masako. "I believe it's an earth spirit."

"It's not." responded Mai.

Ayako looked fed up with Mai.

"I think it's a Jibakurei," Takigawa intercepted, "Didn't something happen at this old school building? A spirit must live here. It had to disrupt the workers' progress because it was scared of losing its home."

"Not that either." Mai said.

"What do you think, John?" Oliver turned around to look at the foreigner.

"I'm not sure. Aren't haunted houses usually caused by *spirits turning into *ghosts?"

Oliver looked at the nail in his hand, then nodded. "*Spirit...seirei, *ghost is yuurei. Are you listening, Mai?"

"It's not that either." Mai said in a sing song voice, spinning in her chair.

"If it's 'cause of a ghost, then that means the person who died in the house is a Jibakurei," John continued.

"You guys don't believe it's an earth spirit?" Ayako asked as she stood up.

"I don't think so. It's Jibakurei," Takigawa said as he rose and stood beside John.

John's sky-blue eyes mirrored his confusion. "It's early, an' we still can't agree on a conclusion."

Ayako stood up. "To sum it up, everything will be fine as long as it's exorcised. I'll get rid of it tomorrow."

She announced, "I don't have time to waste on this insignificant case. I'll go home as soon as I'm done with the exorcism."

Ayako laughed, then waved as she left the lab room.

Takigawa saw her off, then inquired about everyone's opinions. "What do you guys think?"

Masako replied, "It's no use. I already said there aren't any spirits here."

"I've been saying that from day one." Mai snarked.

"You didn't see anything bad happen, did you? A building this old will always have one or two rumors. It's like the school's Seven Wonders."

"Only that which involves human intervention." Mai stated.

The dark, crimson glow of the sunset shined through the windows, leaving a rosy shine on the glass windows.

"Naru-chan, it's getting dark."

Oliver lifted his head towards the window.

"Ah... We'll go home after the preparations are done," he said, rising from his chair.

"Move the equipment into the classroom on the west side of the second floor."

"Yes, Boss."

Takigawa wondered aloud. "Oh yeah, boy, you're not staying here, are you?"

"Not today... But we might stay tomorrow." Oliver looked at Mai. "Come here after school tomorrow."

"Sure."

Before, she left, Mai whispered in Oliver's ear, "FYI, Masako has seen the video. She knows who you are. I hope she doesn't bore you too much on your little 'dates'."

Oliver's face darkened. "When, and how do you know?"

Mai placed a finger on her cheek as she thought back. "If I remember correctly she claims that you went on several dates by the time we do our next case which takes place in.. Oh.. Around three or four months."

"Any idea on how to prevent it?"

"Tell her to grown up and stop butting her nose into other people's business? I'm not exactly sure who she's threatening to tell however. I never knew how she held it over your head. Just that she did and you resented her for it. Honestly, most of us just assumed that her parents were financial backers for SPR though I know better now."

"Well... Thanks for the warning I guess. Though I'm still curious as to how."

"Would you believe me, if I told you I made a dying wish to turn back time to the beginning?"

Oliver looked at her sceptically.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. By the way, keep in mind that besides the obvious non-paranormal answer to this building, there is another issue to deal with regarding my classmate. While she doesn't have ESP she does have enough latent psychic ability to cause a poltergeist and our adament refusal of the existence of ghosts here will set her off. Although that's a Sunday issue. Let's just get through tomorrow first."

"Non-paranomal?"

"Just pay attention to what's happening underground OK, Oliver?"

Mai patted Oliver's shoulder, gave him a smile and left for the night. Oliver stood lost in thought with one hand holding his shoulder where hers had been.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Old School Building P3

"What did you say just now?"

Michiru persistently stared at Mai in the morning.

"There's a rival."

"Who?"

"She's called Hara Masako. Have you heard of her?"

"Hara Masako? The one who's always on TV?" Yuuri asked.

"You know her?"

"Yeah... The psychic medium on that popular show... She's about our age. She's also really pretty..."

"I guess so. She looks just like a Japanese doll."

"So that girl suddenly tried to get close to Shibuya-san?"

"Not yet, she looked interested though. And Naru-chan did help matters by being ultra polite for a change."

"What!"

Keiko almost pinched Mai again.

"But it's true, that poison-tongued Naru-chan didn't say one sarcastic remark to her."

"Oh..." Keiko mumbled, her voice depressed, disappointed.

"Hey, didn't I say it already... Give up on Naru-chan. He's not as nice as he looks, he's a liar, and he's a poison-tongued narcissist to boot."

"But he's really handsome."

"Whatever..."

Mai's line of sight reached Kuroda, who was looking this way before she suddenly turned away.

Right after class, Keiko co. kept rambling on and on. Mai dashed off the moment they started arguing again.

Mai energetically opened the door only to notice that Naru wasn't here yet. Lin was though, glaring at the girl standing In front of him.

"... Afternoon Lin-san. Back again Karuda-san?" Mai asked.

"I'm just looking around. Shibuya-san doesn't seem to be here."

Kuroda-san touched the equipment beside her.

"It's best if you don't touch anything. Naru-chan will get angry."

"Really?" Kuroda-san asked, her hand still touching the TV's edge, "hey, how were things yesterday?"

"Nothing... Much. Naru-chan said there was nothing unusual."

"What did the others think?"

"Ayako was locked in a classroom. But you already knew that. The others can't seem to agree on whether or not that was because of a ghost."

"Why?" Kuroda-san asked, her eyes suddenly gazing into mine.

"...Masako said there were no ghosts in this old building. But Ayako insisted that there's an earth spirit here."

"Really... Are you referring to Hara Masako?"

"Yes."

"That person's an imposter."

"She isn't, but that's beside the point."

"She's on TV because of her good looks. She doesn't have any psychic powers."

"Right..."

"There's a ghost here, and a very strong one too." Kuroda gazed intensely into Mai's eyes. "I... Was just attacked."

Mai raised an eye brow.

"When I was walking in the corridor, a force suddenly started pulling my hair. I wanted to run, but then it grabbed my neck..."

"That... Can't be."

"It's true," Kuroda-san insisted, a dark smile spreading onto her face, "I even heard a voice telling me, 'Your psychic power is too strong. You're in the way.'."

"Can you corroborate that with the camera footage Lin-San?" Mai asked. Lin turned to the screens to review the footage.

Kuroda looks like she's going to say something else. Then Oliver came back.

He looked at us. "What's the matter?"

After he heard Kuroda talk about her story, Naru-chan thought about if for a while. "When did that happen?"

"Just now. At first I was scared and wanted to go back out, but then I saw all this equipment, and I gave it a second thought. I just got here, and Shibuya-san must also be..."

Oliver looked to Lin "Let's look at the recording. Where did you encounter the ghost?"

"The corridor on the second floor."

Lin rewound the recording.

A view of the corridor showed up on all ten TV screens, with digital numbers lined up on the side.

The digital numbers kept changing.

These changing numbers recorded the time. When the time was "13:12:26", a soft stepping sound could be heard.

Kuroda showed up in front of the corridor. Stiff and prudent, she carefully looked around, then went up the stairs. After she reached the top of the stairs, her eyes darted left and right and continued down the hallway before coming back down the stairs.

"What happened— This broke—" Kuroda exclaimed.

Oliver and Lin looked at the other screens. There was nothing wrong with the other ones.

"...It didn't break," Lin said as he fiddled with one of the TVs.

"What does this mean," Karuda mumbled to herself. "Why did it catch it?"

"Because there was nothing to catch." Mai pointed out.

Oliver contemplated his ideas, then quickly turned to face Kuroda. "Kuroda-san, you said you heard a sound. What kind of sound was it?"

"It was an unclear sound, but it sounded like a little girl's voice."

"Really..."

"Masako has already confirmed that there are no ghosts here." Mai added.

Kuroda-san cocked her head. "Does Hara-san really have psychic powers?"

"Normally... Female mediums have different wavelengths. Maybe your wavelength is the same as that of the ghost."

"Huh?"

"If the old school building does have a ghost, then that ghost might have the same wavelength as you."

Kuroda-san couldn't help but laugh, "Perhaps."

At this time, numerous footsteps came from the entrance hall.

Ayako, Takigawa, John, Masako, the principal, the director, and an old teacher.

In the front was Ayako, clothed in her priestess garments. Her exorcism started.

"Hey, look carefully." Ayako instructed, throwing a jeering glance at Oliver.

She vigourously commanded the teachers and John to make a white, wooden altar in the entrance hall.

Takigawa stood on the side, watching them make the preparations. "Do you think this will work?"

"Who knows," Oliver answered, a cold gaze in his eyes.

"Man, you need to be more open. Young man, what about you?"

"I've never seen a Shinto exorcism before so I'm going to watch," John answered.

Ayako stood in front of the white altar. The three teachers obediently stood behind her.

Ayako clapped her hands, waving a stick with white slips of paper attached.

"I invite you to cautiously come down onto the earth, white light enshrining the spirit...

Please cleanse this ground, I sincerely implore you..."

The ceremony proceeded as planned.

Mai turned away and went back to Lin and tge monitors.

"Now there should be nothing to worry about. Our work here is finished."

Ayako laughed while she talked to the principal after the ceremony. The principal seemed so happy, and with that bright smile of his, he complimented Ayako.

Masako and Takigawa shot her disdainful glances.

"How about we have dinner to celebrate?" the principal invited her.

"It's best to check over things right after the exorcism is completed," Ayako replied.

"Of course, you are a professional after all," the principal politely admitted, "well, did anyone eat lunch yet? How about we all go out and eat lunch?"

When he said that Mai ran out the base door. She yelled, "Get away from the glass!"

...Creak.

Suddenly a loud sound came from the ceiling.

The teachers and Ayako immediately sprang up from their chairs and moved away from the walls towards Mai.

Crack.

The sound of something breaking.

And at the same time, the light bulb on the door shattered, along with the windows.

Bang.

White smoke rushed out. Right afterwards, window glass shards shot out.

"Didn't you say there was nothing to worry about?" Kuroda sneered at Ayako, "how should I say this... You simply can't exorcise spirits."

Kuroda snickered.

Ayako glared at her for a moment but didn't say anything. She walked towards the glass shards. Though no one was injured thanks to Mai's warning but it was still scary how close they had been.

"That was just an accident," Masako coldly pointed out.

Ayako nodded in agreement. "Of course. My exorcism..."

"...was unsuccessful in exorcising spirits. Because there were none to start off with," Masako finished off.

A triangle.

Masako saying there are no spirits, Ayako saying she exorcised the spirits, and Kuroda saying there are spirits and Ayako didn't exorcise them.

Three people staring at each other. The guys are all contemplating as well.

Turning his head, John asked, "Could it be a coincidence?"

Takagawa replied, "What if something is here? Let's say something so strong that Ayako couldn't get rid of it?"

Oliver lowered his head. "...If that were the case, the equipment would be responding."

"Idiots..." Mai muttered.

The others looked at her in question but Mai ignored them and headed back to base. She stared at the screens before noticing something strange on the second floor on the west side of the classroom.

The equipment that she placed there yesterday. Mai remembered that class had many disorganized rows of old tables and chairs in front of the blackboard.

"Naru-chan," Mai broke off Oliver's conversation with Takigawa.

"What's wrong?"

Mai pointed at the TV screen. "There's a chair in the middle of the room. It wasn't there yesterday. There were no chairs in that area."

Oliver raised his beautiful eyebrows, then asked the psychics behind him, "Did anyone go to the classroom on the west side?"

They all looked at each other before answering, "No we didn't...?"

While everyone was watching, Lin rewound the recording. He replayed the video. The recording was when the glass windows broke.

There were no camcorders in the entrance hall because they were all in the ceremony room. So in the end, nothing was recorded in those camcorders except the sound.

But the camcorder in that room was working. And right then, in the classroom on the west side, the chair moved. Apparently no one touched the chair.

In front of the blackboard, a dusty chair suddenly started moving little by little, until it reached the middle of the room.

It moved nearly fifty cm.

"So how did that happen?" Mai raised her head with a brow raised. Not that she was really asking since she already knew.

"...I'm not sure."

I'm hearing Oliver's reply, Kuroda-san declared from behind, "Is it a poltergeist?"

"Not this time." Mai stated.

"Poltergeist means 'noisy spirit.' Like when an object moves or a sound is produced. —Right, Shibuya-san?"

"Right. You seem to have a clear understanding of this."

"This is common sense."

"However, I don't think this is a poltergeist," Oliver stated.

"Why?"

"Objects moved by poltergeists are usually warm."

"Is there a problem...?"

"According to the thermography, that chair's temperature did not rise. This kind of thing never happens."

Kuroda was dumbstruck.

John turned towards Oliver. "Aren't there other conditions that would categorize this as a poltergeist? I think this is a poltergeist."

Oliver smiled slightly. "Tisane."

"What's that?" Ayako asked.

Masako shot a look of contempt at her. "Are you really a psychic?"

Annoyed, Oliver explained, "Of course, Hara-san would know. E.Tisane, a French officer, classified poltergeists."

Mai noticed that Takigawa didn't seem to know about this either. Kuroda just looked clueless.

"There are nine categories in total. Explosions, opening and closing of doors, noises, knocking... Out of the nine conditions, three occurred here: a door closing by itself, a moving object, and a shattered window. That isn't enough to qualify this as a poltergeist haunting."

"So the thing that attacked me was..?" Karuda asked.

Suddenly Takigawa asked, "What did you say?"

Kuroda gleefully explained again since they weren't there to hear it the first time. Meanwhile, Oliver carefully re-examined the TV that didn't record the incident.

Oliver glared angrily at Mai for a moment while Kuroda-san proudly shared her story. Mai glared back.

"Masako-san, what do you think?" Takigawa's voice sounded so loud in the silence.

"She made a mistake because she was thinking too much," Masako quietly replied.

Kuroda glared at her. "I'm not mistaken. Why don't you admit it. There's an evil spirit in the old school building."

Masako silently stood up.

"...Are you going to run away?"

"...Run away? Why would I run?" she carefully looked at Kuroda, "I'm just going to look over this place again."

"That was really not straightforward of her," Ayako snickered, "she could've just said that the other girl was wrong."

"...There are no ghosts in the old school building," Masako calmly repeated before walking out of the classroom.

John looked at Masako's figure as she left. "It seems like she got quite a blow there."

"Of course," Oliver replied, "psychics can see things that normal people can't. If you mess up, then you can't be considered a psychic anymore."

"John, can you do me a favour?" Mai asked. "Can you go with her and make sure she doesn't touch the boarded up wall on the upper floor? Otherwise she's going to fall threw it and land in hospital."

John stared at Mai for a second before nodding and chasing after Masako.

"Naru just goes for pretty faces." Kuroda snarked.

"Why do you say that?" Oliver shot a cold stare at her direction.

"Aren't you covering up for her?" she asked.

"She has been remarkably successful in her job. I'm just giving her the respect she deserves."

"Really now?"

Ayako giggled, "Well, we think you should treat us with some respect too."

"I would if Matsuzaki-san's ability were high enough," Oliver replied in a cold tone.

Takigawa laughed, "Well— That can't be helped. She can't exorcise the ghost, and she screamed for help when she was locked up."

"When did I scream for help?"

"Just last time, when you were locked in that classroom. Didn't you scream for help?"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh— Then, then you were howling, right? Like a dog?"

"Ah—so noisy." Mai threw her hands up in the air.

Ayako countered his insults.

Crack.

The sound of wood breaking.

Thump.

Everyone was silent.

A loud knocking sound came from the ceiling.

Takigawa looked at the surroundings, "A rapping sound?"

A chill ran down Mai's back.

Crack... Thump...

The sounds are from the west side of the ceiling.

Crash

Along with the faint cracking sounds, a loud, splitting sound shot through the air from the west side.

Followed by a piercing scream.

The room was completely silent again.

Suddenly, Lin shouted, "Hara-san!"

He raced out of the room.

"Hara-san nearly fell from the second floor!"

The others apart from Oliver followed him.

"I told John to stop her." Mai sighed plonking herself in Lin's empty seat and watching John and Lin pull Masako back up through the hole in the wall from the monitor. Oliver stared at her, hard.

"What now, Naru? Say what you want to say."

"How did you know?"

"You mean apart from the fact that the building is unsafe and falling apart and common sense would indicate not the touch rotting boards in place of walls?"

Oliver blushed slightly at that. "... Yes..?"

"I told you yesterday. A dying wish."

Oliver only looked a little less sceptic than before.

...

It was evening. Apart from a few splinters Masako wasn't any worse for wear. However she left early to recover from the shock.

"Exactly what happened?" the principal questioned Oliver, "I called you here so you could exorcise the ghost. Those rumors are..."

Oliver interrupted the principal.

"Before Hara-san left, she insisted that there are no ghosts here. She said this was an accident due to her carelessness. Don't worry."

"But..."

"I will go back and continue to investigate."

Oliver bowed, then left returned to base. The others followed him.

"That's just Masako being stubborn," Ayako asserted.

"I think there's a ghost here," she repeated.

"Really? Then Ayako must've been unsuccessful in exorcising it," Takigawa retorted.

After hearing Takigawa, Ayako blushed in embarrassment.

"...Okay, I admit it. My exorcism failed. This place is dangerous."

Mai couldn't help but add, "Dangerous? That's an understatement. But it still isn't a ghost."

Ayako crossed her arms in frustration. "If an exorcism fails, the ghost will act like an injured bear: it'll act fierce..."

"There is no ghost." Mai stated.

"Yes, there is!" Karuda inserted.

Oliver interposed. "Don't jump to conclusions. The camera recording revealed it as an accident. It's exactly what Hara-san said: she was careless."

"Hey, Naru? What are you thinking?"

"... This building is strange. I don't understand."

"Why?" Kuroda asked, her tone blunt and frank.

"There have been no responses to the equipment. There have been no temperature declines, no ion deviations, and no electromagnetic wave abnormalities. All of the data appear normal."

"Then, why did Miko-san get locked up? Why was I attacked? Why did the camcorder recording vanish? Why did the windows break? And how come the chair moved by itself?" Karuda yelled.

"That's why I said I don't understand."

Takigawa interrupted, "Maybe you don't know about this kind of ghost. It could be a ghost strong enough to hide its presence."

Oliver pondered the idea. "So you think that..."

"It's a Jibakurei," Takigawa finished the sentence.

"I bet it's a tsukumogami," Ayako added.

"Could you stop thinking of paranormal explanations and think of common sense ones please?" Mai groaned in frustration pulling at her hair. "It's like talking to a brick wall with you lot."

"You keep saying there's nothing there, but you haven't offered any reasoning of your own." Ayako accused.

"Land subsidence." Mai retorted. Oliver froze and looked at Mai while the others laughed.

Takigawa shot Ayako a look of disgust. "Then where did that earth spirit of yours go?"

"Of course, part of it is the earth spirit's fault."

"This building is a gathering place for spirits. The spirits absorb the negative emotions of the people and then become tsukumogami."

Oliver asked, "What do you think, John?"

"I'm not sure. But this place is dangerous. I'll perform an exorcism."

"Really..."

"Naru, what do you think?" Takigawa inquired.

"I'll withhold my opinion for now. I'm going to investigate this from a different angle. Mai."

"Yes Naru?"

"I'm going back to the van. You stay here with Lin. If anything happens, call me," Oliver said, pointing to a microphone. "This microphone is linked to the van."

"Okay."

Oliver left the lab room.

Takigawa asked Ayako, "What's up with that guy?"

"What's wrong?"

"He brought in lots of expensive equipment, but does he really know what he's doing?"

"How would I know?"

"He's much better than you two," Kuroda retorted.

"Well, young lady, aren't you going home?"

"I want to witness your incapability before going home," she chuckled, "now what are you guys going to say? It sure would be nice if you could actually exorcise the ghost."

Takigawa and Ayako eyes filled with anger and hostility.

John stood. "My turn."

"Ah.. What a huge honor, Exorcist," Takigawa mocked.

John nodded slightly.

"Do you need help with anything?" Mai asked John.

"No. But when I start praying, keep an eye on the equipment. There might be a response."

"Okay."

The TV screen gave a view of a room on the second floor that was rumored to have a ghost.

It was also the room where Masako fell down. The sunset's afterglow shined into the classroom.

Suddenly the TV's connection was cut, leaving the screen filled with static.

The screen was filled with black-and-white static. It had switched to night vision.

"Naru."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just letting you know that John said he's going to perform his exorcism... Ah, he's on screen now."

"Thanks. Keep me updated."

John had changed into priest robes, which looked great on him. His stunning blonde hair gives him a mysterious air.

Walking into the classroom, he lifted a cup filled with water. He dipped his finger in the water and drew a cross on the altar with it. After he drew the sign of the cross on the altar and wall, he placed the altar, some gray candles, and a cross onto the platform. The room brightened after he lit up the candles. Then John placed his hands together, bowed his head, and prayed.

A faint sound came from the microphone.

"Heavenly God, please allow us to worship you."

John scattered the water. So that must be holy water. Then he opened his bible.

"God, your soul becomes our heaven and the earth."

The TV screen was recording this smoothly. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"In the beginning was the word. The word was with God. The word was God..."

After constantly staring at the TV screen, Takigawa finally stood up. "I'm going out for a walk."

"I'm going too."

Ayako also stood up.

"Kuroda-san, you're not leaving, right?"

"If you're scared, I'll stay here with you."

"I'm just making sure you weren't going to cause more trouble."

Mai ignored Karuda and turned back to the monitors to watch John.

The sky grew darker and darker.

The light from the TV screens was the only thing that kept the room from being swallowed up in darkness. Even though there are lots of TV screens, the room was still dark and forboding.

Takigawa was in the TV screen, walking in the corridor of the first floor. Dressed in monk robes, he walked towards the room on the far left, his hand holding an object. John continued to perform his exorcism in the classroom above.

He took some salt from a container and scattered it around the floor.

"The word was with God in the beginning. Through him all things were made."

John suddenly stopped praying and started looking around.

Mai watched concerned as Lin increased the volume of the speakers.

In the midst of John's prayer, a snapping sound could be heard.

"It's noise made from a poltergeist," Kuroda stated.

"In Him was life, and that life was the light of men," John continued.

He constantly lifted his head to look at the ceiling.

"The light shone in the darkness. But the darkness could not comprehend the light..."

Mai suddenly ran out the door towards John.

"Mai...?" Lin questioned before noticing the screen.

The wood on the ceiling was bending.

"Taniyama-san?!" Kuroda cried out.

As Mai reached the door she heard a loud cracking sound.

"John! John!" Mai forcefully slid the door open, leaving a surprised John staring at her.

"Mai-san..."

"John, it's dangerous. Come out now!"

"Eh?!"

Merely minutes passed after John had moved towards Mai when the crack in the ceiling that the ceiling came crashing down, rocking the floor. Mai pulled John out of the room as the candle was knocked over, the room was pitch black.

...

The flashlight flickered, then lit up.

The rubble covered up the entire classroom. Pieces of wood and stone were scattered all over the floor.

...The west side of the roof completely collapsed.

"If Mai-san didn't call me, I would've been in trouble," John said, his voice quivering slightly.

Oliver picked up a piece of rubble and examined it.

He looked like he was in a trance.

"Since this place is dangerous, let's go down instead," Takigawa advised, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Ayako crossed her arms in a cold manner. "...I'm leaving today."

"You sure get scared easily," Kuroda laughed.

Ayako appeared unaffected by her remark. "Your life is the most important thing. Masako would've died if she hit the ground when she fell through the wall. John almost died too. I'm smart, so I'm retreating before that happens to me."

"Are you scared?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm calling it quits for today. I'll continue tomorrow."

"She's correct," Oliver stated silently.

"Hey, hey, Naru-chan," Takigawa exclaimed in shock. "You're not scared by this too, are you?"

"Say what you want," Oliver replied. "But this time, Matsuzuki-san is correct... Mai, you can go home."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late researching and don't pack up too soon. There's more than land subsidence to deal work here." Mai replied.

"Right..." Oliver paused, throwing the rock he was tossing around back into the pile of rubble. Then he faced Kuroda, saying, "Kuroda-san, you should go home too."

"Hey hey, so if I'm not a girl, then..." Takagawa nagged.

Oliver sent a deathly glare in Takigawa's direction. "I suggest that all of you go home now."

John sighed. "I... Guess we should go home then."

"How obedient," Takigawa said, smacking his lips, "forget it, let's just call it a day."

Takigawa ushered everyone but Lin and Oliver out of the building.

Oliver waved to us from the entrance hall. "Good-bye."

...

The next day, Mai went to school right after she got up. She carried a thermos fuelled with hot Earl Grey tea and a couple of cups.

Once she was in the old school building, she went directly towards the van. Mai peered into the van. Both Lin and Oliver were leaning on the equipment, fast asleep. She knocked on the car window.

"Morning, you two!"

They opened their eyes slightly, apparently still in a daze from sleeping, then looked at Mai.

"...Mai."

"Here, I brought you guys some hot tea to wake you up." Mai said as she poured the tea from the thermos into the cups she brought and handing it to the two men.

"Don't 'good morning' me. What's wrong with you, coming here so early in the morning."

"You might want to look at the clock. It's already past 11 o'clock."

"It's not afternoon..."

"Your point? The others will be here soon. Be grateful I'm the one who woke you."

"Thank you Mai-san." Lin offered for the tea and wake up. Mai nodded in response. She didn't bother waiting for one from Oliver. It would never come.

"Last night, did you find anything?" She asked instead.

"Yes."

"Land subsidence?"

"Yes."

Oliver's face was stoic.

The rest of the team except Masako who was staying home after her fall, arrived then calling out Oliver's current nickname curtesy of Mai.

In the front was Takigawa. "Hey, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"The equipment in the lab room!" Ayako shouted in a stubborn tone.

"Are you getting ready to leave?"

Naru calmly replied, "Soon."

"...Are you kidding?"

Ayako looked surprised.

"No, that's why I started bringing back my equipment."

Silence ensued.

Then, everyone started talking again.

Oliver and Lin placed a hand on their heads.

"Please don't be so loud to someone who just woke up... I just went to sleep a little while ago." Oliver complained.

Takigawa stared at Naru. "...Then why are you putting all your equipment back?"

"I've decided that this case has been solved."

"You exorcised the ghost?" Takigawa asked.

"No."

Oliver slowly picked up his files and handed them to Takigawa.

"What's this?"

"Last night, the old school building sank 0.2 inches."

"What did you say?"

Takigawa snatched the graphs from Oliver and carefully examined them. Unfortunately for him, he didn't understand it at all and just ended up looking embarrassed.

"I don't understand."

Ayako interjected, "What's going on?"

"Land subsidence." Mai answered.

"What? Are you saying that all the phenomenon were caused by land subsidence?!"

Not acknowledging the question, Oliver reached into his files and took out a sheet of paper.

"A level scale graph, a geological diagram, and a water-course diagram," Oliver muttered, placing each diagram beside him.

"What're those?"

"If you look at them, you will know."

They gazed intensely at the diagrams.

"Diagrams..."

"They're diagrams..."

Finally finishing his second cup of tea that Mai had poured him while the others were studying the diagrams, Oliver was fully awake.

He stretched. "The building was built on moist land. The workers had placed fresh soil on this land in an attempt to lessen the moisture before the school was built. Based on the number of wells around the area, there is a big water vein running beneath the school."

Everyone stared at the diagrams.

Countless circles were drawn onto the diagrams.

"Now only two wells remain, both of which are dry. This is what I discovered yesterday."

"Huh?" Ayako was confused.

"What I'm saying is, the building is weak because it was built on damp soil. Furthermore, the water vein is almost dry. Because of these factors, the building is sinking. Moreover, the building is sinking at an alarming rate. The area that is sinking the fastest is..."

Oliver pulled out another diagram and pointed at blue circles that indicated areas that were falling apart. "Over here. The building is sinking rapidly on this side of the building, and as a result the rest of the building is becoming unstable and distorting. Even though the principal wants to tear down the building, there really is no need. The old school building will come down in a matter of time."

Everybody fell silent.

Takigawa disappointedly lowered his arm. "What, so you're saying the chair moved and the ceiling fell because of this?"

"Correct. The classroom on the west is three inches lower than the one on the east."

"Three inches, meaning 7.5 centimeters... That was unexpected," Ayako mumbled in dissatisfaction.

"Then the ghost sounds... Were they also?" Ayako asked.

Oliver nodded. "Those weren't sounds made by ghosts. Those were sounds made by the building falling apart."

"...Stop playing with me. Then are you saying we were in a dangerous place like that?" Ayako asked.

"Apparently, yes."

"Then it's really dangerous. Tell the principal to make that building off limits to everyone desu ," John said.

Takigawa couldn't stand it anymore. "John! I beg you, don't use 'desu' with the Osaka dialect!"

"Sorry..."

Mai patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"John's right," Oliver said in an icy tone. "Inform the principal that the old school building is to be off limits to everyone. It will collapse soon."

...

In the afternoon, when Oliver, Lin and Mai had finished putting the equipment back, Kuroda came.

"...What happened?" she asked, observing the scene.

Mai explained the situation to her.

"Since this building was built on damp soil, it's not very sturdy and is now falling apart. That's why it seems that ghosts are here."

"But... Then, what about the ghost who attacked me?" Kuroda asked, her gaze turning to Oliver.

Oliver coldly replied, "Perhaps it is a wandering spirit that follows you around."

"...How can that be," Kuroda said.

Mai knocked him over the head and Oliver turned to look at her in surprise.

"Baka. Use the brain you're so proud of. She causes poltergeists." Mai muttered in his ear.

"Then, are you done with your work?" Karuda pressed.

"Not yet. I will be after I finish writing my report today."

"I still think there's a ghost here," Kuroda insisted.

"There is none."

"How confident. This place may have land subsidence, but a ghost could still be here."

Kuroda was stubborn, unwilling to accept Oliver's words.

"There are none. My investigation has showed me that there are no ghosts here."

"You could've made a mistake."

"Kuroda-san..." Mai said softly in warning.

There it is again. That cold look in Oliver's eyes.

"Hey Kuroda-san, do things often happen around you, particularly when you get stressed out?" Mai asked.

Kuroda looked timid for a moment. She turned around to avoid Oliver's piercing gaze.

"... Yes.." Karuda answered.

"That's PK. You're a latent psychic. When you majorly stress out your mental energy surges out and causes things to happen like glass breaking or floating objects. Then you end up thinking it's aa ghost when it's really yourself."

"What? Is that what you were on about in class the other day?"

"Yep."

"...Is that so?" Karuda murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is."

And at that time...

Crack..!

A sharp sound. The windows in front of us Cracked.

"Mai! Get away!" Oliver shouted, reaching out to pull her from the window. Mai grabbed Karuda as he pulled her so the other girl would follow.

The windows shattered, with the glass flying out the window because the curtains prevented them from flying at them.

And at the same time, there was a knocking sound.

"Karuda, calm down!" Mai shouted at the frightened girl.

"What's happening?" shouted Ayako as she ran into the room.

"...Is it collapsing...?" asked Oliver hesitantly.

The knocking sound seemed to be coming from all directions. And with each knock, the building shook. Dust drifted down from the ceiling.

"Is someone knocking on the wall?"

Oliver didn't answer Ayako's question.

Bang!

Suddenly the door shut itself. It was scary, especially since it happened right after the glass windows had shattered.

The door opened and closed by itself.

No one touched it.

It just automatically opened and closed.

When the door closed one more time, the windows completely shattered.

Kuroda screamed.

Mai grabbed Karuda's face and made the girl focus on her. "Karuda! Breathe! Calm down please. Will it to stop!"

She waited for Karuda to calm down. Talking to her softly, calmly.

Takigawa and John's voice came from somewhere inside the building.

Oliver watched Mai calm the girl down. As Karuda calmed down the activity calmed as well. When it had all stopped he said calmly, "We should leave the building for the moment."

Then there were the normal creaking and groaning noises that they usually heard before a ceiling collapses.

The others began running out.

Grabbing Kuroda's hand, Mai ran out of the base and pushed her towards the exit of the building.

They others ran out of the building but before Mai could leave, a shoe shelf began tipping over, falling on her.

...

Takigawa looked at Oliver. "...What was that?"

Oliver didn't reply. He just gazed at the old school building, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Was that ground subsidence?" asked Takagawa.

"Only partially... " Oliver finally answered.

"What the hell?! Didn't you say that there're no strong poltergeists here!" Takigawa yelled.

"It wasn't a spirit. If that's what you mean. Karuda-san caused the poltergeist activity."

Oliver looked around, counting heads. "Where's Mai?!" He suddenly said panicking when he didn't see her. Lin stiffened when he heard Oliver's question.

"Huh?" Takigawa looked around.

They rushed back inside.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Old School Building P4

Mai's head hurt.

The cool wind brushed against her, cheeks... It felt good. Her eyes fluttered open.

She was in a small, dark place. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was inside the van. She wanted to get up, but didn't have the energy to.

_'That's right. The shoe cabinet fell on me.' _

She looked around and realized she was in the astral plane. _'So where is Gene?' _

Right when she was determined to get up, a soft, pale hand caressed her forehead.

"Gene..." Her voice was weak.

She looked up past the pale hand. In the darkness she could make out the face.

"...It's been a while, Gene. How are you?"

Gene reassured with a calm voice. "Don't move."

He said that with a warm but confused smile on his face. He had no idea that Mai even knew who he was. '_So much for pretending to be Oliver.' _

"It's great to see you finally, Gene. No pretending to be Naru this time please. I know you both too well to fall for that trick again."

Gene cocked his head in question, "You know us?"

"In another life, yes."

"Curious. You'll have to explain that sometime. For now you should go back to sleep. Your head must be hurting."

"Yeah it is. Bye Gene, see you next time. Sleep well. I'll tell your brother hello for you." Mai answered softly closing her eyes.

Gene watched her fade from the astral plane with a soft smile.

...

Then she woke up.

Looking around, she realized she was in the van. The moonlight faintly shined through. The equipment was piled up in a stack.

Her head hurt and sleeping on this hard "bed" made her back ache. She had no idea how Lin and Oliver did it.

Looking around she found the pair dozing in the van next to her, apparently having fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up. She watched them for a while before falling back to sleep. It was was still dark.

...

When she woke again early in the morning, the other two were still asleep. Her sitting up disturbed them and made them stir.

"Are you all right?" Oliver asked concerned.

"My head hurts but I'm fine. Gene says hello."

Both men stiffened.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Naru. He's my spirit guide. I met him in the astral plane."

They stared at her shocked.

"I need to go home and get ready for school. I assume you'll be running the test for latent psychic energy later?" Mai pushed out of the van and slid to the ground before turning to look at them.

"... Yes." Oliver answered.

"Then I'll see you later today." Mai waved before walking off.

...

The moment Mai stepped into the classroom, Kuroda called her.

"Taniyama-san... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you."

After sitting down, Mai was surrounded by Keiko and the others.

"Mai, I heard that yesterday was dangerous."

"How do you know?"

"Kuroda said so. She was bragging about it just now."

"Ah, of course. Not to worry. I'm fine."

Yuuri whispered listlessly, "It must be so lucky having psychic powers... Things would be great if I had them..."

Michiru said, "Yeah— That would be awesome. And I would be able to hear Shibuya-san's beautiful voice."

Keiko's expression changed. "True. For a moment there, I was scared when the telephone rang."

Mai turned to Keiko, "Did he ask you about Karuda-san?"

Keiko looked at the others, then Michiru quietly answered my question. "He asked a lot of questions. Questions about the old school building. And questions about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He also asked about the teacher and Kuroda."

Mai nodded. The teacher suddenly came in then. The moment she entered, she announced, "Kuroda, Taniyama, the principal wants to see you."

The two girls nodded and left the room.

...

Kuroda and Mai knocked on the door, then entered the room.

There were eight people.

In the middle was Oliver with Lin off to the side by the curtains.

Mai waved hello to the principal. "Sorry we're late..." Then she sat in one of the chairs arranged for them, ready for the experiment.

Oliver stood up. "Is everyone who was involved in this case here and accounted for?"

The principal nodded in response.

Oliver told everyone to relax. Lin turned off the lights and covered the windows with the curtains, sealing the room in darkness.

A light lay on the table, flashing repeatedly like a flickering flashlight.

"Please look at this light."

The room flashed from light to dark.

Oliver spoke calmly, "Look at the light. Slowly breathe in and out... Relax your shoulders..."

They listened carefully.

Oliver's voice was calm, quiet. "Listen carefully to your breathing..."

He repeated it. His soft voice rang through the air. Mai could hear the fluctuating rhythm of his voice.

"Tonight... Something will happen...

The chair on the second floor of the old school building... Will move by itself...

Tonight in the old school building... In the lab room...

The lab room... Chair"

...

"Okay, it's finished."

The room suddenly brightened.

The bright light blinded everyone's eyes.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Oliver bowed. There was an old chair beside him that everyone seemed to focus on.

After Mai left the classroom, Oliver called out to Mai before he left for the old school building.

"Mai!"

Mai turned around.

"How long have you known Gene?"

"In this life? I only just met him last night. I will only see him while we're on a case though. The rest of the time, it's like he's asleep."

"But you knew who we are before we met you."

"I knew you all for 3 years before we all died and I made my wish. Although, I know knew who you both really were for about half of that. Until then Gene had a ball pretending to be you in my dreams and I was too embarrassed to be dreaming of you to tell you and get the whole twin thing cleared up."

"Will I find his body?"

"Yeah, eventually, all in good time. You have a few important cases to deal with first. Don't worry about it too much."

Oliver looked a little lost so Mai surprised him by giving him a quick, gentle hug before she ran off to class.

He didn't realise he was blushing until she was no longer in sight.

...

After school Mai went to the old school building to help finish setting up the test. She found Oliver and Lin sitting down in their van.

Oliver noticed her as she rounded the side of the van. He looked at her, his eyes dark and unsure.

Oliver stood up, then handed Mai some electrical wires. "Set up the equipment."

"Got it!"

John passed by and joined Lin, Oliver and Mai in carrying the required equipment into the old school building. helped Naru instead.

When Oliver reached the classroom on the upper floor, he placed his equipment down and told Mai to set up the tripod.

Oliver pulled an old chair from a corner. The chair was nearly broken. Then he placed the chair in the middle of the room and started drawing a circle around it.

Mai ignored him and began boarding up the windows. Johm and Lin joined her.

After Naru drew the circle, he left the room. He returned to the van to bring in more equipment. Oliver looked around the room for a place to put the camcorder. Mai pointed to an appropriate place to set it. Oliver's face was stoic.

Once he had finished setting up the equipment, he joined them in nailed to boards. After every surface was covered, Oliver handed calligraphic brushes to Mai and John. "Sign your name on the boards, and make sure you write big."

Mai began signing her name and John soon followed.

They left the lab room once all the boards were signed, and Oliver closed the door. After he nailed the boards onto the door, sealing it shut, he ordered them to sign it again.

Afterwards, Oliver walked towards his equipment and placed a cleansing tag on it. They signed their names on it again.

Then they all finally left.

...

The next day Mai went to school early heading straight for the old school building. She carried her thermos full of fresh tea and the two cups again.

Oliver and Lin were already there, if they had ever left. They were sitting in their van, handling something.

Mai walked towards the van and knocked. "Good morning. Want some tea?"

Both men nodded and Oliver opened the van door scooting over for Mai to take a seat once she had finished pouring the tea into the cups and handed them out. Lin murmuring a "Thank you" for his cup.

"You're here rather early today." Oliver asked as Mai took a seat next to him.

"Of course I am."

Oliver looked impatient.

"Relax, I'm just excited to see if Karuda-san moved the chair or not."

Oliver sighed. "Mai, don't you think you talk too much?"

Mai poked her tongue out him before giggling.

Oliver rolled his eyes at her giggling. He kind of thought it was cute. _'and isn't that a bazare thought. Me thinking a girl cute.' _He shook his head to dispel the thought. "Wait a while. Everyone will be here soon."

"I know. Another cup?" Mai held her hand out for their cups. The two men gave them grateful for the caffeine boost. She made good tea.

The monk and miko were already arguing and could be heard before they saw them. The others followed along not long after.

Kuroda came before class started as well.

Unlike Mai, they were pestering Oliver for answers. They wanted to know what happened yesterday and were impatient. Karuda began to pick a fight with him.

"Then I'll stay here and wait," Kuroda announced.

"Go home," Oliver replied coldly.

In the end Kuroda won the arguement, to which Oliver sighed resignedly.

After the school bell rang, since everyone was already here, he proceeded to the door of the sealed room.

Lin carried a camcorder in one hand.

"What are you going to show us today?" Takagawa snickered.

Ayako laughed too.

Oliver showed no expression on his face.

"I just want some witnesses in my experiment," Oliver replied.

"Huh?"

Ayako and Takigawa were dumbfounded.

When they reached the front of the sealed room Oliver called for John and Mai, "Look at the equipment. Is the paper with your signature intact?"

Ma examined the paper with their signatures. It wasn't damaged in any way, and her signature was still intact.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Mai replied.

"Yes, it's the same as yesterday," John answered.

"What about the signatures on the door? Is it your handwriting?"

"Yes."

"That's right."

Oliver nodded, then proceeded to tear down the planks he had hammered onto the door yesterday.

We looked with curiosity.

Oliver entered the room.

The chair was no longer inside the chalk cycle but was beside the window.

"Shibuya-san, the chair moved," John informed.

"Yes it did," Oliver said, smiling satisfactorily.

Ayako interjected, "Wait a minute. What's going on here?"

Instead of answering, Oliver headed toward the camcorder. After he saw the display screen of the camcorder, he smiled.

"Hey, Naru-chan," Ayako called out impatiently.

Oliver looked at them, a confident glint in his eyes.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Tomorrow I will leave."

"You already told us this case was over," Ayako reminded him sarcastically.

"I did say something like that."

"Land subsidence?"

Oliver nodded, "Yes."

"Haaa!"

Takigawa jeered, "You better stop while you're ahead. Can land subsidence really cause all that?"

"Land subsidence is a sufficient explanation for the case the principal presented me."

"Then, what made the windows shatter? And what caused the strange noises afterwards?!"

"That was a poltergeist." Mai inserted into the conversation.

"Look you!" Ayako and Takigawa shouted in unison.

"You can't exorcise ghosts, right? So you're just investigating a bit and then calling it a day," Takigawa said, pointing a finger of accusation at Oliver.

Oliver remained calm, "There is no need to exorcise. I believe that would be unnecessary."

Rewinding his tape, Oliver turned toward them, "Do you want to watch?"

Everyone started to watch the recording of the chair. At first the chair was in the middle of the room. They stared intently.

"What're we watching this for?" Ayako mumbled.

Oliver paid no attention to her.

"Hey..." the woman said as the chair in the TV screen began to shake.

The chair shook and shook, then it started to slide across the floor. There was no external force. It just moved by itself to the side of the window. It shook violently, then fell. It didn't move again.

Oliver pressed the stop button.

"What... Was that just now?" Karuda asked.

"It's just what you saw."

"The chair moved?"

"Yes, it did move."

Takigawa sighed exasperately, "That was a very strong poltergeist! We must exorcise it immediately..."

Oliver replied coldly, "That would be unnecessary."

He noticed the others confusion, then proceeded to explain, "Yesterday I gave everyone an autosuggestion."

"Huh?"

"It's similar to hypnotism. The autosuggestion was that this chair would move at night."

"So that was hypnotism?" Masako asked.

Oliver nodded in response.

"...Basically, yes. Then I placed the chair here, and with Mai and John's help I locked the doors and windows, and hammered in the wooden planks. Afterwards I proceeded to seal the room. This way, no one would be able to enter. If someone were to enter, we would notice."

Pausing momentarily, Oliver looked carefully at each one of them, his eyes darker than the night sky.

"Poltergeist incidents are usually caused by human beings, namely those that are thirteen to fifteen years old. But sometimes they're caused by teenage girls under a lot of stress who want to be noticed by others."

"Are you saying that could be a problem?" Ayako asked.

"It is highly probable. However, the culprit is usually unaware of doing this."

"What?"

"In these situations, an autosuggestion will make the event actually occur."

Takigawa interposed, "So you're saying that the chair moved because of a human?"

"Correct."

"And not because of a ghost?" asked Ayako. "So the activities happening in the old school building were also caused by a human?"

"To put it simply, yes. I have not been mistaken yet."

"...Then the culprit is?"

"Is..."

Oliver remained silent.

Everyone else looked at Kuroda.

"...Me...?"

Oliver nodded his head.

"You are the prime suspect."

"So Mai was right. I caused it? That poltergeist?"

Fear showed in her eyes.

"There is a higher possibility that it is you than the others," Oliver said, looking at her.

"You were the first person to talk about the old school building. For instance, you said there were ghosts of soldiers and nurses there. But the fact of the matter is, there never was a hospital here. An air raid never occurred here, and the school was never used as a hospital before."

"But..."

"—To sum it up, you were mistaken or perhaps the rumors got to you. Didn't Ayako say that you didn't have psychic powers?"

Oliver turned towards Ayako.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure I wasn't wrong," Ayako confirmed.

"Whether Kuroda-san did that on purpose or whether she just pretended to see them... Even now I am not so sure," Oliver continued to explain.

"I wasn't lying!" Kuroda exclaimed.

"In the beginning I thought that you possessed psychic powers," Oliver said as he pulled out the tape recorder from under the table. "I said something like this earlier: half of poltergeist incidents are caused by humans. When the poltergeist activity occurred at the old school building, I was perplexed. The equipment did not show any presence of spirits. Plus, Hara-san didn't sense any."

"Yes, that's correct," Masako said, nodding her head.

"If it's not caused by a spirit, then it must be caused by a human. If this were to happen at somebody's house, then the person responsible would be whoever lives there. It could be a thirteen to fifteen year old or a teenage girl. If you are stressed out, you may unconsciously do this. You unconsciously hope that people do not ignore you and that they notice you instead. And so, the culprit may cause many poltergeist disturbances. Let's say the people in the household get into a fight. You unconsciously believe that you get attention when you are in an argument. But... No one lives in the old school building."

Silence filled the room.

"It's also possible to take it the opposite way. The person who craves attention would be the culprit of these poltergeist activities. Meaning... The only two people who fit this description is Kuroda-san and... Mai."

"If you compare the two, Kuroda-san is the more likely one."

"I don't have PK." Mai stated calmly.

After saying that, Oliver stared intensely at Kuroda, who was already blushing furiously. "I heard that your psychic powers have made you rather popular in school. Ever since middle school, you have been admired for them."

"..."

"You mentioned earlier that there are spirits in the old school building. But... What if there really were no spirits? Instead of ghosts, it's ground subsidence. What would happen if everyone found out about this?"

Takigawa replied, "Everyone would stop believing her. In the end, they wouldn't be able to trust her again."

Ayako seemed to feel sorry for her too. "...So at first, you didn't have any psychic powers, but now it's come to this."

"...That's right. In order for Kuroda-san to get everyone's attention, ghosts would have to exist. So to her, ghosts must exist in the old school building."

Everyone looked at Kuroda. Mai smiled at her gently.

"Our investigation could've made Kuroda-san's ghost sightings invalid, which stressed her. As a result, she was unconsciously under a lot of stress. In her mind she believed that there must be ghosts here, and that poltergeist activities must occur here. And then..."

Takigawa continued, "...she unconsciously made poltergeist activity."

Oliver looked back at Kuroda, a gentle look on his face. "I think she is a latent psychic."

"Psychic?"

"Someone who has psychic powers. Even though she is unaware of it, she may have some PK."

"Oh..." Ayako said, looking at Kuroda before turning toward Oliver, "then in that case, she felt more stressed because you mentioned ground subsidence. Then how do you explain me getting locked in that room? Did she do that too?"

Masako said in a low voice, "You locked yourself in."

"What, you're saying that I forgot I locked myself in?"

"Are you saying you didn't?"

Oliver halted their argument with his hand, then turned towards Kuroda. "...Allow me to explain."

Kuroda nodded forcefully.

"Now, about Matsuzaki-san being locked up," Oliver said as he pulled out a nail from his pocket.

"What about it."

"It's a nail."

"I can tell it's a nail by looking. What are you trying to say?"

"This nail was sticking out the door."

"So that's what you meant, Mai-san!" Lin interjected. Mai nodded in his direction.

"The reason the door wouldn't open is that this nail was stuck in it. I noticed this earlier, but I didn't believe it was necessary to mention it." Oliver continued.

Ayako grabbed the nail from Oliver and looked at it carefully.

"So someone put it there on purpose," said Ayako.

"Right."

"Who could've... Is it you?!" She stared at Kuroda, who shrank back. Mai couldn't help but pat her shoulder to comfort her.

Oliver continued, "It was probably a joke. Were you not mean to her earlier?"

Ayako bit her lip.

Kuroda shrank back, then apologized for what she did.

John told her in a comforting tone, "Don't worry about it. Even though it did cause a lot of trouble."

"That's not the problem here! You guys are all rotten!"

Oliver replied coldly, "It's because Matsuzaki-san insulted her by saying she didn't have psychic powers. That's why she was so angry she couldn't stand it anymore. As a lesson, do not talk carelessly in the future."

"Does everyone understand now?"

Ayako angrily crossed her arms. "Now we understand. But now what? We can't just leave like this. The principal called on us to exorcise the ghost."

"We can just say that we exorcised the ghost."

"What if Kuroda wants to stop the demolition of the building?" Ayako snarked, shooting a sharp look at Kuroda.

"I plan to tell the principal this: There were many spirits of soldiers in the old school building. We exorcised them so now it's safe to continue the demolition project—is this okay with you, Kuroda-san?"

Kuroda looked like she was about to shed tears of happiness.

"...Dead soliders... Huh," Ayako mumbled unhappily.

Takigawa said, "So now there's no problem, right?"

Oliver crossed his arms.

"That's right," Masako answered. "But I'm a little worried. How about we tell the principal the truth? Just tell him what you told us."

"She's already under a lot of pressure. There's no need to add to that, right?" Oliver responded.

Ayako asked, "Then who gets the credit of exorcising the ghost?"

At that moment everyone became silent.

Oliver calmly responded, "Everyone helped in the exorcism. Will this be alright with everybody?"

"...Huh?"

Ayako turned her gaze toward Oliver, "...So you do have your merits. Are you going to divide the credit among us?"

With his arms crossed, Oliver shot a sharp look at Mai, "Mai, don't tell anyone about this."

"You didn't need to tell me, I already know."

Ayako seemed touched by this, "You're quite the gentleman."

"Thank you."

"Hey... Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...I don't understand."

"I can repress myself, even if it is with a young one," she purred.

"Thank you for your kind offer."

Oliver smiled slightly, "I appreciate your kind offer; however, I am already too used to looking at myself in the mirror."

Ayako's face turned stark red.

"And I already have someone I like." He added further. Mai was actually surprised by that. He never said that part in the last life.

Takigawa burst out in laughter while Ayako looked the other way.

...

Oliver suddenly lifted his camcorder and headed out the door.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. He looked back at them with his deep eyes. "Aren't you going to prepare to leave?"

"Yeah, that's right," Ayako said, standing up, "this wasn't exactly a really big case."

Takigawa injected, "But weren't you scared to death earlier?"

"Don't joke with me."

Mai watched as Oliver collected equipment. He turned around and looked at her as she started to help him. "Don't you two have to go to school today?"

"I'm not going today," Mai replied.

Oliver immediately shot her a disdainful look.

"Why don't you put more effort into becoming smarter?"

"You forget, this is my second time this life. I'm not missing anything new in class."

He turned around and called out, "If you're not going to class, then help me move the equipment back."

"I already was." She replied.

Without saying anything, Kuroda walked back to class, hanging her head down in shame.

Mai helped Oliver and Lin move the equipment back into the van.

Oliver rolled up the last of the electrical wires and lifted it into his arms. There was nothing left in the base now.

"Mai, you can go back to class now."

"Very well. It was a pleasure working with you both." Mai hugged both men before running off to class. They both stared after her.

"Think we should hire her?" Lin asked softly.

"She has a connection to my brother and having already lived this life she has a better understanding of the cases we may be taking in the future." Oliver nodded.

"When are you going to ring her?"

"In a couple of days. Once the hype has died down."

"Very well."

The two men locked up the van before heading in to see the principal and make their report.

...

A day later Mai gazed at the old school building through the window in class.

It was quiet. The old school building's windows distorted. The remaining glass was covered by white dust. A cracking sound emanated from the building, followed by the sound of shattering glass. She couldn't help but get up and walk toward the window.

The teacher called on Mai to sit down, but then stopped when she heard the sound of the glass shattering. Noise filled the room as everyone started talking at the same time.

They saw the building shake. The roof on the west started to fall, followed by the rest of the building, creating a cloud of yellow dust. The west side looked like it was going to completely break down.

The building let out one final sound as it collapsed.

The left side of the building slowly sank. It was like as if a sand funnel or a hole in the ground was sucking it in. The entire building toppled like a ship sinking into the ocean.

Before the dust had cleared, Mai moved away from the window and sat back down while everyone was still focused on the collapsing building outside.

A few days later, the demolition project restarted to tear down the part of the building left standing. At the same time, rumors of Kuroda's psychic abilities spread throughout the school...

... And Mai was hired by SPR as a part time assistant.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Doll House P1

A month after Mai was hired, she walked through the door of SPR after school. She was later than she normally would be since she had to stop at the tea shop to top up on their tea supply. Since discovering Mai's tea making skills during the Old School Building case, Oliver and Lin drank a lot of tea. Even more than Mai remembered them doing, during their first month working together in her first life.

The irregulars wouldn't start visiting the office until after the next case so Mai was rather surprised to find Oliver's door slammed open and a sulking Masako storming out. Mai was even more shocked when Masako, on catching a glimpse of Mai coming out of the kitchen carrying three cups of fresh hot Earl Grey tea on a tray, glared at her. Before Mai could enquire what was wrong, Masako had stormed over, pushed the tray that Mai was carrying upwards, and towards Mai, so that the hot tea spilled over her, and then ran out the door in tears.

Mai's shreak of pain brought both Oliver and Lin running out of their offices in a panic. Lin was the first to recover from his shock of a tea soaked Mai. He rushed her into the office bathroom and into the emergency shower based there where he quickly ran the cold shower water over Mai to negate the the hot tea, telling her to stay there.

Lin then shook Oliver out of his own stupor and made him go up the road to buy a change of clothes for Mai. Oliver only took 40 minutes before he came back with a tasteful white 3/4 sleeve blouse, navy knee length pencil skirt with a flirty hemline and white lacy underwear for Mai that was suitable for the office.

By the time Oliver came back, Mai had been allowed out of the shower and, after Lin left the bathroom, had removed her soaking clothes. She stood in the bathroom with a towel partially wrapped around her body as she applied ointment and bandages to her burns. Thankfully, the burns were light and Mai wouldn't need to seek further medical treatment.

Unfortunately, Lin forgot to alert Oliver to this fact before he opened the bathroom door without knocking. It was Mai's second shrek of the day that broke Oliver's next stupor. He barely remembered to drop the bag of clothes just inside the door as an annoyed Lin pulled the bright red-faced boy back out of the bathroom.

It took a while before an equally red-faced Mai could calm down enough to finish treating her burns and getting dressed into the clothes Oliver had bought her. Her blush deepened again on seeing the underwear.

Eventually a calm Mai left the bathroom with her wet clothes now bundled into the shopping bag. She was just glad that Oliver had good taste in clothes and got something that appeared to suit Mai perfectly. It looked so good on her that Oliver blushed again when he remembered what she was wearing underneath it.

Mai ignored the two men sitting in the seating area waiting for her and walked into the kitchen. Several minutes later she walked back out with a tray holding three fresh cups of tea and joined them in the seating area. She handed out the cups of tea to the two men and picked up her own before Mai gracefully sat down in the chair opposite them. Her voice had a icily cold tone to it when she spoke and both men shivered on hearing it.

"Now, would somebody like to please explain what that little tantrum from Masako was about?"

Oliver looked uncomfortable when he answered. "She attempted to blackmail me and I wasn't exactly polite in my refusal to play her game."

Mai glared at him coldly. "And how does that translate to her throwing a tray of hot tea all over me?"

He had the grace to look guilty as he replied to Mai's question. "I might have told her I was already involved with someone and therefore wouldn't be taking her out on her blackmail dates?"

"I see. And I ended up her target of ire, because... ?"

"... I might... have told her... that... I was seeing you..." Oliver's voice was so quiet near the end that Mai could barely hear his answer. She froze when she finally worked out what he had said.

" You... Said... What?!" Mai's voice seemed to get even colder, if that was possible. Lin excused himself to hide in his office. He was not a necessary part of the conversation. Oliver had no such excuse to hide since he was the cause of Mai's icy temper.

"Please, Mai, I'm not asking you to do it for real, but at least play along so I can keep Hara-san at a distance?"

Mai stared at him for a while. It was the first time, in either of her lives, that she had ever heard him plead like this. The expression in his face broke her icy temper. In the end she signed and looked away.

" All right. I'll help you by playing along. But we need to set some ground rules."

Oliver could have hugged her in relief. Mai had agreed. Even if it was only pretend for the moment, it was a start. He would make it work. "Thank you, Mai. What rules do you insist on? We do need to have some flexibility however for any unforeseen circumstances."

Mai thought for a minute. "Are we doing this in front of the rest of the irregulars or only in front Masako?"

"Everyone."

Oliver's response was a little too fast and it made Mai suspicious. None of this had happened in her past life so she was a little uncertain how to proceed, especially when her heart was already involved with the man sitting in front of her.

"Will we be going on actual dates or just pretending that we have?"

"Actual dates would be better. I have a feeling that Matsuzaki-san and Takagawa-san would be particularly gossipy about it. They would get suspicious if you couldn't describe the kinds of dates we'd been on."

Mai nodded. She agreed with that assessment. Especially once Madoka and Yasu would arrive.

"Are you expecting any form of PDA and in what situation would you expect it and to what level?"

"PDA?" Oliver wasn't exactly sure what that term meant.

"Public display of affection." Mai answered him. It was the first time she had ever had to explain something to Oliver, ever! Talk about a day of firsts.

"Oh... Um... I guess it's a necessary action for a couple in a relationship and the others would expect it. I'm not exactly sure in what situation and to what level though. I don't have the experience to base it on. I've never actually been in a relationship before now."

Mai sighed. "I guess that makes two of us. Perhaps for now we can leave it with the basics? The occasional hug or hand holding or cheek kiss? I don't imagine they'll be expecting anything more from a newish relationship, anyway. Anything else we can negotiate as it arrives."

Oliver was happy with that suggestion. It gave him a base to work from.

"Then we are agreed?" He asked.

"Agreed." Mai nodded as she stood up. She collected the now empty cups to take into the kitchen. "I assume you would like another tea?" She said as she walked off.

"Yes," Oliver replied as he reentered his office.

...

Over the next couple of months, they went on dates and practiced being a couple. Oliver got used to holding Mai's hand as they walked or wrapping an arm around her shoulders whenever they sat next to each other. He especially loved the slight blush that covered her cheeks whenever he kissed it in thanks for his tea.

Mai in turn got used to kissing his cheek as she left the room or hugging him during moments of happiness. It was ironic that both sides of the couple felt like their so-called relationship was real. Both quietly ignored the pretend factor in order to enjoy the realness.

Lin watched over them quietly taking the occasional photo and sending updates to Oliver's adoptive mother, Luella who was ecstatic that Oliver was finally living despite the shared grief of his older brother and her other son.

At some stage during that time, Mai made a point of talking to Lin about the whole Japanese vs Chinese judgement thing. While his standoffish behaviour was by no means as harsh as it had been in Mai's first life, it was still in existence until that talk.

Mai felt better about getting it out of the way sooner rather than waiting until the Urado case as she had in her past life. Lin, in turn, felt relieved from the guilt of liking Mai despite his familial prejudice against the Japanese. It helped that her argument was so like Eugene's was that it made him laugh.

...

"Is Shibuya Psy-something over here?"

A woman dressed in extravagant clothes entered. Mai stood up from her desk to greet this guest.

"Is there anything troubling you?" Mai asked and gave her a warm, business-like smile.

But the woman ignored Mai and looked towards the sofa where Oliver happened to be reading a book.

"That child over there."

"Excuse me madam, is there anything I can help you with?" Mai asked affably, again, in the hopes of avoiding Oliver's coming anger. She remembered how this meeting ended in the past and only vaguely hoped to change it.

The woman glanced at Mai, then continued to ignore her again. Mai sighed.

Paying no heed to Mai, the woman persistently spoke to Oliver, "Child, do you work at this office?"

Oliver didn't bother lifting up his head. Of course he didn't pay any attention to her. She called him a 'child'.

Mai stepped in front of the woman and sternly asked her again, "Please, may I help you?" She was ignored again as the woman side stepped her. _'Breathe Mai. Hold your temper in. She's a possible client.' _

"If you have a request, please direct it to me," Mai politely asked her, stepping in front of the woman once again.

She stared at Mai rudely then let out a disdainful hmph. Mai finally gave up and glared at Oliver for help.

The woman moved to face Oliver, "That child over there... I'm a guest!"

"A guest...?" Oliver said coldly, not even looking up from his book.

"Correct. You should answer my question. Otherwise, I will be given a bad impression."

Oliver replied indifferently, "Please leave."

"—What the hell, I already said I'm a guest."

"I have yet to know of the etiquette I must show to a guest I've never met before."

The woman's face reddened, "You have no manners... Call the person in charge! I want to file a complaint!"

Oliver closed his book quietly before finally standing up, then faced the woman with eyes cold as ice. This kind of expression can stop anyone from talking. Pitch black hair, black pupils, and completely black clothes... He looked like a frightening, beautiful demon or vampire.

Oliver calmly stated, "I am the manager, Shibuya."

The woman became speechless.

He looked at her disdainfully, his pale lips curved into a mocking smile, "Please leave."

Simultaneously, he directed his voice to the nearby reference room and said, "Lin! Send the guest out."

The rude woman was thrown out by the tall, unfriendly assistant.

"Mai, tea." His gaze turned back to his reopened book.

"Yes, Naru-can. It's coming." Mai said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

Oliver had been in a bad mood recently due to the numerous people coming in with stupid reasons and a poor understanding of what psychic research actually entailed.

There was that rude woman, a request to investigate an extramarital affair, a request to cure an aching waist, and even a request to analyze a horoscope for marriage.

Furthermore, there was that guy who thought they were part of a new religion. The only reasonable request was, "My daughter has been behaving strangely. She must be possessed, so please come and exorcise the ghost."

Mai had to explain to them every time. "This is a paranormal investigation office. We use scientific methods to solve paranormal phenomena."

"This isn't a detective agency."

"You're mistaken. We do not supply medicine here."

"I'm sorry, but we are not divine."

"No, this isn't a religious organization."

It drove Mai nuts and Oliver even more so.

"Here you go."

Mai placed the black tea onto the table.

Oliver stood up briefly to kiss Mai's cheek in thanks, before picking up his cup and sitting back down with his nose in his book to hide his smirk. Mai blushed a pretty pink and returned to her desk to get on with her work. Unlike her last life, since she already knew about Oliver's real identity and the background of the SPR office, Mai had actual work to get on with. She was trusted to open and sort the mail and answer the phone and to do the actual office work that Oliver prevented her from doing in the last life.

...

One afternoon, as Mai settled into her desk after school, she glanced at the calendar sitting in the corner. She paused. It's today. Norika-san would be coming in today. She glanced at the clock. Two hours before her arrival.

Mai started to organize the parapsychology books on the shelves in the office. Organizing them was part of her job. Almost 2 hours later, she stopped what she was doing and went into the kitchen to make 4 cups of tea. Only her way to the seating area, Mai knocked on both Lin and Oliver's doors notifying them that a client, Norika-san, would be arriving any minute.

Right when Mai placed the tray of tea on the table, the door opened, and a young lady entered.

She looked to be about twenty years old. Although she wore subtle clothes that adults usually wear, she gave me the feeling that she faced many difficulties lately.

"Please come and sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?" Mai asked, handing her a cup of tea. The woman looked around the office uneasily as she sat.

"Please excuse me... Is this SPR?"

"Yes, it is. I'm Taniyama Mai, and assistant. My manager and his other assistant, Lin, will be out shortly. I've already notified them of your arrival, Norika-san."

Noriko Morishita looked up at Mai in shock which was when Oliver chose to enter the room and greeted her. Lin following close behind with his laptop ready to record the client's story.

"...Is something troubling you?" Oliver spoke calmly. While the day had been particularly trying in annoying non-requests, something about Mai's unusual behaviour told him that this was a real case. Oliver signaled to Lin with his eyes, who then pulled out a cassette recorder to tape Noriko's account as well as type it.

Noriko lowered her head, not looking up at Oliver.

"...Well, strange things have been happening at my house," she admitted.

"What kind?"

Oliver's tone was polite. He was still mindful of Mai's unusual behaviour.

Noriko quietly responded, "There are strange sounds. Sounds of someone knocking on the wall and climbing onto the bed will come from empty rooms. The door opens and closes by itself..."

A glimmer of light flashed in Oliver's eyes.

"The door opens and closes with no apparent reason?" he restated.

Noriko nodded uneasily. "Objects in the room won't be in their usual place. The room often shakes. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but it wasn't..."

Oliver's eyes gleamed. He was interested in the case for its own sake now and not just because of Mai.

"Can you be more specific on objects not being in their usual place?" he inquired.

"Um... The flower vase moved, things I put in the drawer aren't there anymore, and they all end up in places they shouldn't be in."

"And the earthquake?"

"It kind of feels like an earthquake. The furniture emits a rumbling sound. And then there's this swaying feeling..."

Oliver continued to asked Noriko questions. "First of all, can you tell us about the other inhabitants?"

...

After Mai took Noriko's contact details and Noriko left, Oliver immediately started discussing the matter with Lin and Mai.

"It sounds like a reasonable request. Mai, you knew this case was coming?"

"Yes, this was our second case together in my past life." By this time both Lin and Oliver had come to terms with Mai's story about a dying wish turning back time to give them a second chance. "Remember the day we met, Naru? Were you already listening when I told my story?"

"The one about the mother who drowned herself in the well after her daughter was abducted and proceeded to take children's lives in order to find her own?"

Mai grinned. "I knew you had to be listening at that point! Anyway, that story is about this case."

"Since I wasn't privy to that story, mind explaining?" Lin asked.

"Sure, I'll even go into more detail if you like. Basically years before the current house was built there was another house built a little further away, which is no longer there now. In it a mother lived with her young daughter, Tomiko.

At some stage while Tomiko was playing outside and tall strange man came up to her. After a couple of minutes, he took her away. Six months later, her body was found in the pond on the property and the mother in her grief, threw herself down the well.

The current house is built above the well. Anyway over the years the mother's spirit hasn't been able to rest and she kills the children who enter the house over a period of time before trapping their spirits in her search for Tomiko. Of ccours, I didn't know any of this last time until Gene showed me the memory in my dream. Lin, you're probably going to need to make a hitogata to end this case."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil it too much, but pay attention to Minnie." Mai refused to say anything more about the case. She didn't want to spoil the process too much, Oliver needed to feel like he'd actually solved the case and not just have it handed to him on a platter.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Doll House P2

Three days later the 3 person SPR team left the office in an equipment packed van to head to Noriko's house. Luckily for Mai, it was the summer holidays for all public schools in the country so she didn't need to take leave from school.

It was a two-hour drive from Tokyo. Mai sat in the centre seat between Lin who was driving and Oliver who was reading the case file research they had pulled together during theast couple of days.

The house was built in an old architectural style. Noriko lived in a tall house near the woods. The first impression Mai got from the house was that it was dark. Dark and gloomy. Almost like it was completely foreign. The trees in the backyard nearly covered up the entire rooftop. The brick walls were covered by a painting of a mountain tiger. The vines had even started to reach the windows.

It really did seem like an old house. Even if Mai didn't have any proof of it.

"What's wrong?" Oliver turned around and asked.

"Tell you later..." Mai murmured back.

How could she talk about the house looking really dark and creepy with Noriko standing right there. When it was finally quiet, Noriko smiled, "Are you surprised that it's so old? They say that this house was built before the war. It always feels a bit lonely to me."

Mai smiled politely.

The wind blew, rustling the leaves in trees and causing Mai to shiver.

"—Come in, come in," she ushered them in.

At Noriko's request, they went inside.

The house looked good inside. The white walls and brown furniture gave it a quaint look.

"What a cool house..."

Noriko smiled at Mai and said "Thanks." Then her expression suddenly changed to a serious one. "It would be better if those strange things didn't happen..."

Mai nodded.

"My older brother's not here, so the place always makes me uneasy."

Noriko's older brother is the owner of the house, but right now he was overseas on a business trip. Right now there are three females in the house, including Noriko's sister-in-law and niece.

Noriko smiled slightly, "My sister is waiting for everyone so please come along."

We entered the guest room.

"Ah!"

"Ge!"

"Long time, no see Ayako, Takigawa." Mai greeted as she entered the room.

"...Long time no see."

"Sly one, huh."

"Do you know them?" a bulky women asked curiously.

"This is Kana, my sister-in-law," Noriko introduced.

Kana bowed.

Oliver answered her earlier question, displeasure evident in his blunt tone, "We've done business together before."

"So that's how it is... In that case, an introduction would be unnecessary."

"That's right."

Not long afterwards, a little girl followed Noriko, who was carrying tea, into the room.

The supple girl almost looked like an angel or doll. Wearing a white dress, she was cradling an outdated doll with her tiny fingers. She looked like she came from a painting. Mai shivered when she saw it.

"This is my niece, Ayami," Noriko introduced.

Even though Noriko's older brother Morishita is still young, he owned a company. Ayami is his daughter. Ayami's mother wasn't Kana. Her mother had divorced her father a long time ago. It's been nearly a year since their marriage took place.

Noticing that everyone was looking at Ayami, Noriko let out a small laugh, then introduced us to the woman carrying dishes, "This is our housekeeper, Shibata-san."

"So is that everyone?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Right," Noriko answered Oliver, "but Shibata-san doesn't live here."

Oliver nodded, "I have some questions for you later. Kana-san, would it be alright if you prepare a room for us? A base for us to investigate from."

"No problem. Please come this way," Noriko raised her hand and guided us to another room.

They were led to an empty room on the first floor near the stairs.

Oliver examined the room and nodded. Then he turned toward Takigawa and Ayako "…Can you tell me why you two are here?"

Even though he knew they would be since Mai had told him earlier.

Ayako looked smug, "Long time no see. Can't you act a little bit happier?"

"I'm terribly sorry." Oliver's expression was still cold and detached.

"So handsome, yet so fickle," Takigawa sighed.

Oliver's lack of emotion and cold stare urged the two to reply.

"That's because," Ayako said, looking at Takigawa, "I had..." She pointed at herself. "...gotten a request from the nanny over here."

"Morishita's secretary requested me."

"And then I met Morishita's little sister—"

"It's easier to have more people around in this kind of situation."

"That's why we're here today."

"Then I was scared to death after seeing this simpleminded priestess over here," said Takigawa.

"You frivolous rule-breaking monk!"

They glared at each other.

"Man—we'll just leave it at that. Please continue to help us," Takigawa said, smiling surreptitiously.

Oliver ignored the other two and looked at Mai and Lin instead, "Let's start working."

Mai and Lin nodded, before they left the room to grab equipment from the van. Soon the room was full of equipment and Mai had already set up the shelves so all she had left to do was move the equipment onto that. Seeing the room become a research institute, Noriko was really surprised.

"Is there a room where the paranormal phenomena particularly occurs?" Oliver asked.

Noriko shook her head, "There isn't a specific place where it occurs..."

Oliver contemplated, then said, "Then we can place two videocams on both the first and second floor. And we can set one up in the hallway. Let's observe the situation first."

"Can I suggest Ayami-chan's bedroom, the living room and the kitchen as well?" Mai added.

Oliver nodded in agreement to Takigawa and Ayako's confusion. As far as they were concerned, Mai was an amateur. So Oliver taking her suggestions without question was weird.

After they placed the videocams in those designated places, they were sweating.

"Still the same, I see," Takigawa sighed, glancing up at the mountain-pile of TVs and video cameras.

Lin-san sat in front of the equipment. The TV screens brightened, showing different areas of Morishita's house.

"What do you think of this place?" Takigawa asked Oliver.

"I can't be sure as of now," Oliver replied coldly. He wasn't going to tell them what Mai had told him. Let them find out on their own.

Ayako snickered, "I don't know anything about this ghost hunt stuff, but as always, you're making a big deal out of this. This isn't even a big case."

"So is this Matsuzaki-san's intuition?" asked Oliver sarcastically.

After hearing him, Ayako was at a loss for words. "That time was an exception. This time I'm not wrong. The culprit is an earth spirit."

"You said that last time, but you guessed wrong," he stated matter-of-factly. Such a disdainful tone.

Ayako raised an eyebrow. She looked like a secretary or maybe even a college student with her formal clothing on.

Takigawa laughed loudly, earning a glare from the woman.

"What about you?" Ayako asked the guffawing man.

"Me? I know my stuff so my opinion counts."

"What about you, "ojou-chan"? You're Mai, right? Naru's assistant."

"Something like that and you're both wrong." Mai said with a small smile at Oliver who smiled back.

"Oh."

"Heh."

Takigawa's and Ayako's eyes were wide open.

"Something you want to tell us?" Takigawa asked.

"Is it any of your business?" Retorted Mai.

Takigawa looked at Lin. "Is that man over there Naru's assistant?"

Lin nodded slightly.

"What do you think of this case?" asked Takigawa.

Lin briefly answered in a low tone, "Am I obligated to reply you?"

Both Takigawa and Ayako raised their eyebrows. "...You're definitely Naru's assistant. What a great personality."

Oliver crossed his arms, ignoring them.

With the stiff atmosphere surrounding them, Takigawa and Ayako left the room.

Lin continued to look at the TV screen as if nothing happened. His bangs practically covered up half his extremely, stoic face.

When they were almost done with straightening everything out, Noriko brought them to the luxurious guest room.

"What a gorgeous room, Noriko-san."

"Are you satisfied with this room?" Noriko asked, smiling.

"Yes. Thank you very much," Mai replied.

"Well, you don't have to be so polite, okay?"

"Yes, but..."

"Please."

"...Okay."

Hearing Mai's reply, Noriko seemed happy. The room faced the west. When Mai reached the window, she wasn't surprised to see a pond south of the house.

"The scenery is amazing," Mai said gently.

Like Mai, Noriko also looked at the scenery from the window.

"...I've often thought that way too... But lately it seems scary..." she admitted.

"Scary?" Mai asked.

"Think about it. Aren't there stories like this? The young child that drowned cries out for his friend..."

"I wish I could tell that it never happened here but our researchsays otherwise. It's a scary thought but we'll do everything we can to keep Ayami-chan safe."

"...Thank you. My brother is usually not at home so it gets scary."

Mai chuckled, "Everything will soon be alright. Our director is here, and so is the priestess and monk. Those two often argue so much that it's easy to laugh at them."

"Really?" Noriko seemed a bit happier now.

"It's their version of flirting." Mai grinned. "Not that they know it yet."

Noriko grinned back.

"If it's okay with you, would you join me for tea? It's time for afternoon tea. Is it okay if Ayami comes too?"

"That would be awesome."

Carrying the tea set, Noriko and Mai went into Ayami's room.

"Ayami."

Noriko opened the door.

Ayami was lying on the floor, reading a picture book. Her eyes swept toward them.

She seemed lost in thought, which made her look as cute as a rabbit.

"Hello," Mai smiled, waving her hand.

Ayami let out a happy smile, then pushed her picture book to the side. She grabbed her doll and walked toward Mai.

She was holding the old-styled, foreign doll that Mai saw earlier. '_Minnie_.' Even though the doll was cute, Mai had to struggle to prevent the shiver that wanted to escape.

Ayami turned toward Mai, then lifted the doll's left arm, "Hello."

Mai bent down, hiding her reluctance, and shook the foreign doll's hand. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Minnie," Ayami said, moving the doll's little hand.

"Minnie, nice to meet you. I'm Mai."

"Nice to meet you, Mai."

Ayami laughed, then made the foreign doll bow.

"Ayami, it's snack time."

Hearing Noriko, Ayami quickly nodded, then just as quickly shook her head.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Ayami-chan? Does Minnie not like it?" Mai asked.

Ayami looked shocked then scared for a moment and shook her head furiously.

Mai patted her head. "It''s OK, Ayami-chan." She said soothingly.

...

After dinner, Oliver gathered everyone together. He was going to perform the pk poltergeist autosuggestion test just in case thoughthough Lin, Oliver and Mai knew that it wouldn't work.

Kana, Noriko, Ayami, and the housekeeper Shibata. When Oliver got everyone to sit down on the sofa in the guest room, he turned off the lights. The room became pitch dark.

"I'll have to borrow your time for a while," he stated.

After saying that, he turned on a light. The white light flashed on and off.

"Please look at the light."

The light flashed on and off in the dark.

Oliver softly said, "Please breathe along to the light. Slowly now.. Relax your shoulders..."

"Please count the number of times you breathe," Oliver said repeatedly.

They repeated that for five minutes. When everyone became relaxed, Oliver stated his autosuggestion goal.

"Tonight, the flower vase in the dining room will move... The glass flower vase. Tonight it will reappear on the table in this room."

His soft fluctuating voice. If I were to describe the color of his voice, it would be clear, transparent.

"—Okay, it's finished."

He suddenly turned the lights back on. Everyone blinked their eyes in hopes of adjusting to the light again.

"Now you are free to do what you want. But don't do anything you normally wouldn't. ...Morishita-san."

"Yes."

"Please give me the key to this room."

Morishita-san handed the key to Oliver. At the moment there was a vase in Oliver's arms, a flower vase.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the flower vase. In just an instant, the autosuggestion had succeeded. If the autosuggestion had failed, no one would've looked at the flower vase.

Once everyone left the room, Mai placed the vase in the middle of the table, where Oliver had drawn a circle.

Meanwhile Oliver set a video camera up to record the table. The sensitive camera can record videos in the dark. Even if there's only a little light, the camera will record it as if it's broad daylight. Oliver plugged the video camera cable into the outlet. After everything was put into place, Oliver and Mai left the room too.

Oliver locked the door, sealing it with a piece of paper. That way no one would be able to go in. If someone forced themselves into the room, the paper would tear. The guest room had become an isolated room.

The other radar was on the other side of the wall, observing the flower vase. If the vase moved even slightly, then the radar would record that movement and send it to the base.

...

After the autosuggestion, Oliver and Mai returned to base, holding hands. He kissed Mai's cheek before opening the door and entering. Takigawa and Ayako were inside chatting again.

"Leisure time, I see," Oliver remarked, his tone heavy with sarcasm.

Takagawa replied, "I'll decide what to do after we see the results of that experiment. When I'm sure the poltergeist activities aren't caused by a human, I'll take action."

"How honorable of you," came Oliver's mocking voice.

Then Ayako noticed Oliver was holding Mai's hand. He hadn't let go if it even after opening the door. Oliver was too use to the feel of doing it. Mai's hand was warm compared to his cold ones.

"Ehhh! What's this! Was Mai the one you were talking about at the old school building?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Oliver replied coldly.

"Yo, Jou-chan! How do you deal with this block of ice?!" Takigawa asked bewildered.

Mai smiled at Oliver and kisses his cheek before heading back out to the kitchen to make tea.

"He's not cold to me, Bou-san." She threw over her shoulder in a sing-song voice.

...

Just before 9 pm, Mai pointed out Ayami's bedroom on the monitor to Lin and Oliver. It had rearranged it.

Before Lin could rewind the tape, Kana ran into the base.

"Please take a look!" she exclaimed.

"Do you mean Ayami's bedroom? We are already aware. We have it on camera. I'd like to take a look at the real thing though."

Kana's face was pale and frantic. But at Oliver's words she calmed down and nodded. Before Mai left base to follow the others, she told Lin to pay attention to the lounge camera next. He nodded.

...

They arrived at Ayami's room. Her room was on the second floor, just like the room Mai shared with Ayako.

"Look!"

Kana rushed into the room.

Everyone's eyes, other than Mai, widened as they observed the room. The table that used to be right beside the wall was leaned over. Not only that, the bed, bookshelf and wardrobe were all at a crooked angle, pushed to the edge of the room.

Dazed and sleepy, Ayami stood in the corner in her pajamas.

"...What happened..." Takigawa whispered.

Kana replied firmly, "...When I came to get Ayami in bed, the room was just like this. And you still ask 'what happened'? Didn't I call on you guys because of things like this?"

Hearing Kana's uneasy retort, Mai intercepted, placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "We have to investigate what's happening first, Kana-San, before we can deal with it. We understand that the situation is frightening for you but please calm down and have some patience. It's been less than a day after all."

Kana blushed lightly from embarrassment and nodded. Mai gave her an understanding smile and Kana returned it. Then Mai knelt down next to Ayami.

"Ayami-chan." Mai called softly.

Ayami blinked her eyes several times, then raised her head toward Mai, "Why is the furniture on the sides?"

She was scared stiff.

"It's OK, Ayami-chan. We'll fix it in the morning. Do you know how it happened? Did some 'friends' do this to your room?"

Ayami hesitated then nodded one just slightly. If Mai wasn't watching carefully, she would have missed it.

Leaning on the side of the door, Ayako softly offered an explanation, "Didn't that kid do it?

Mai couldn't help but retort, "And how would Ayami-chan be able to do that?"

"That's what I was thinking," Takigawa agreed. "With all that furniture on the carpet, even I wouldn't be able to move it. Or are you saying that you can do it?"

He threw a ridiculing look at Ayako.

Oliver calmly asked Kana, "...First of all, can we examine this room?"

"Yes, do what you want," Kana said, nodding. "We'll leave then."

Kana pulled Ayami's hand.

Ayami lifted her head and looked at Mai, "I didn't do it."

She was on the verge of tears.

"It's OK, Ayami-chan. I know you didn't do it," Mai said calmly, consoling her with a hug.

Even Takigawa went and softly patted her head, "We all know it's not your fault. Don't cry, okay?"

"Okay," Ayami finally broke into a smile.

After they left, Oliver and Takigawa started to discuss the case.

"What's your opinion on this, Naru-chan?"

"If someone is capable of accomplishing this, I'd like to see that person. Maybe Matsuzaki-san knows of someone like this, but I don't know of anyone that strong."

Ayako turned around in embarrassment, like always. "I was just saying."

To demonstrate, Oliver went up and pushed the bed. Takigawa went up too, to help him. The bed didn't move, and the carpet made even less progress.

Oliver looked around the bed, then said softly, "There aren't any marks on the bed. A human didn't do this."

"Not to interrupt of anything but we should be heading down to the living room. That's next on the ghost children's prank list." Mai commented as she walked out the door.

And then a despairing cry came from downstairs.

They rushed down the stairs.

"What happened?" Takigawa asked.

They ran to the living room.

Kana was standing, her face chalk white. Ayami was on the side, her eyes in a daze. Noriko rushed here, noticed the scene, and was shocked.

The others ran to a halt. Mai continued until she was kneeling in front of Ayami and hugging her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. Mai knew she was scared about telling and thought she was being punished by Minnie. To Mai, Ayami was the most important person to deal with in that moment.

The others observed the room.

The furniture was all flipped upside down.

The table, chairs, and even the bookshelf leaning against the wall were all flipped upside-down. The painting on the wall was also flipped upside-down.

No one said a word.

It might seem easy to flip the table over, but this table is composed of thick, tough wood. If Oliver, Lin, and Takigawa all try to flip it over together, then it might work.

The cabinet would be heavy. Kana kept her collection of clocks there. So many clocks. Some old, some new. There're marble clocks, brass clocks, bronze clocks, and even silver clocks. Plus, the cabinet was also made of thick, tough wood. Moving it down, flipping it over, and pushing it to the wall.

Even the carpet, which was under all the furniture, was also flipped upside-down.

Oliver thanked God that he'd followed Mai's advice to set up video cameras in Ayami-chan's room and the living room.

Ayami would be sleeping with Noriko that night.

Oliver looked at the equipment in those two rooms, then he started contemplating.

Takigawa suggested, "That's right, it's obvious. The problem is who's causing the poltergeist activity."

"It's not an earth spirit?"

"At first I thought it was."

"Can I suggest we go look at the recordings?" Mai asked.

Oliver nodded and headed to base.

Lin rewound both tapes and played first the footage from Ayami's room and then the footage from the living room. They all sat in silence as they watched furniture turn itself over seemingly by itself. The microphones that Mai had carefully attached to the cameras, without Oliver knowing, dispelled this idea though. Children's voices could be heard giggling as the furniture flipped over.

"It doesn't matter what it is because this can be taken care of easily. I will exorcise it tomorrow," Ayako declared, standing up.

"Naru-chan, are you still watching the TV screen? You're wasting time," Ayako nagged.

Oliver ignored her. Ayako flicked her hand as she left the room.

"Well, if you want to keep watching the TV screen then just keep doing that. I'm going to sleep."

"Only if you use your tree spirits to help." Mai quipped as Ayako left the room. Ayako ignored her.

Takigawa observed Oliver for a moment before asking, "What's up? You seem to be concentrating hard on something."

Oliver ignored him. But Takigawa didn't seem to care. "Did you find any clues?"

Finally, Oliver answered, "Mai already gave you a clue earlier when she left Ayami's room for the living room, ghost children. Don't you think they reacted too early?"

"Huh?" Takigawa was confused by the change in topic.

Light flickered in Oliver's dark eyes. He proceeded to explain, "Spirits normally hate outsiders. When outsiders come into their house, they usually hide for a certain amount of time."

"True. Whether it's a spirit or a poltergeist, once an outsider comes, they usually lay low for a while... It should be this way."

Oliver's eyes were fixed on the TV, "But so many incidents have occurred since we came here. And they're all more serious than the ones Noriko-san mentioned."

"...Yeah. Noriko-san only mentioned objects swaying in her house..."

"What do you think?"

Takigawa's eyes became serious and intense, a rare moment to see, as he crossed his arms, "...Usually the reactions weaken. A loud sound would instead become a soft sound created by friction. But if the reactions become stronger instead..."

Takigawa stopped for a moment. "Repulsion."

Oliver looked at Takigawa. "So you think that way too?"

"Yes. This house seemed unhappy the moment we came here."

"Plus, it showed us a number of incidents in our short time here..."

"This poltergeist isn't an ordinary one."

Oliver nodded, his voice barely a whisper, "...This could be a troublesome one."

Takigawa finally left base after a while and Mai sat down to report the day's conversations and observations to Oliver and Lin. She included her initial instinctual reaction to the house when they first arrived that she had deferred at the time.

Oliver looked concerned at Mai's report but said nothing. It was too early to make decisions.

When nothing else moved in the night, they finally went to sleep around daybreak.

...

The flower vase on the table was still in the same place. It didn't move into the circle on the table.

"How's it going?" Mai asked, kissing Oliver's cheek and watching him use the video camera.

"The flower vase didn't move." Oliver replied, kissing Mai's cheek in return.

"As expected."

Once they got back to base, Mai stated, "Since the flower vase didn't move... We know for certain now that it's not a poltergeist of human origin."

"Yes."

Oliver turned around Mai, "Mai, can you please check the temperatures of each room?"

Mai nodded and grabbed the necessary gear.

He then turned around to face Lin, "Lin, check the foundations of this building."

"Okay." Lin stood up.

...

In the afternoon, while Mai was measuring the temperatures of each room, Ayako started her exorcism. She didn't use tree spirits and Mai shook her head as she past Ayami's bedroom where it was taking place.

When Mai passed by the base, she saw Ayako in a video camera, standing in front of an altar. Behind her was a confused-looking Shibata, Noriko, and Kana. A Shinto prayer could be heard through the microphone.

"It's not going to work." Mai stated as she entered.

Takigawa sat in front of the equipment, obviously at ease. Lin went out to investigate about the well, while Oliver went around the house to investigate.

"Bou-san, aren't you going to do something?" Mai asked him.

"Are you saying you know Naru's conclusion?" Takigawa replied.

Mai laughed. "I don't need to. I've already lived this case. Naru hasn't come to a conclusion yet and I haven't told him all the answers."

Takigawa stared at Mai then. "Lived this case...?"

Mai nodded. "Well, I certainly don't know everything because I'm clairvoyant."

"Oh, mighty heavenly God, I beseech you to come down..." the prayer continued.

Hearing Ayako's voice again, Mai left the room. Takigawa ran up to her, "What? Jou-chan? Aren't you going to stay longer?"

"I'm busy, unlike a certain monk."

"You... Act more like Naru-chan everyday."

"I spend the most time with him. I'm his girlfriend after all."

Takigawa gave up, "Well, I'm going to keep watching. Good luck."

After Ayako finished her prayer, she turned towards Kana, a confident smile on her face, "Tonight you may sleep with ease."

"Yeah, right. How's the situation?" Mai asked Oliver, ignoring Ayako's useless statement and handed him a piece of paper with the recorded temperatures of each room.

Now was now 10 am.

"The temperature in Ayami's room is somewhat low," he responded.

Oliver's placed down Mai's report, then looked at a layout of the house.

"This house isn't slanted, and the foundations are solid. Although water flows under this house, it does so smoothly. In addition, the water level hasn't decreased. There is no sign of a well under the building in the plans either. Are you sure it's there Mai?"

"It's there, under the living room floor. Exorcising Ayami-chan's bedroom is a waste of time. The child spirits only hang out there because Ayami-chan does."

Oliver nodded.

"Anyway, we need to start paying attention to the kitchen. The stove is about to catch fire." Mai continued, starting to head out the base door. Oliver and Takigawa quickly followed.

That's when Shibata's shrill cry rang through the air.

On their way to the kitchen, they bumped into Noriko. When they got there, the others were frightened for a moment.

The pipe was on fire!

Noriko screamed. Shibata stood frozen stiff with fear.

The huge flames almost engulfed the opposite wall.

Oliver and Takigawa pulled Shibata out of the way while Mai reached for the fire extinguisher by the refrigerator.

"Noriko-san, can you grab the other fire extinguisher?!" Mai yelled as she turned the fire extinguisher on. Mist sprayed into the surroundings. Noriko ran grabbed another fire extinguisher and helped.

Using the two fire extinguishers, they finally put out the fire. Noriko shut off her fire extinguisher.

Noriko and Shibata slumped onto the floor.

"Thank... You."

Shibata continued to tremble. Takigawa tried to comfort her. "Madam, are you alright?"

"Ah... This kind of thing... Happened."

"Well, let's end this for today. Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Shibata reluctantly nodded.

"Naru, watch the window" Mai suddenly said turning to face that direction.

Someone was there. A child. That child looked at us from the window.

Then it suddenly disappeared.

"Did you see that just now?" Takigawa asked.

Oliver looked at Mai before running to the window and looked outside, "No one's there now."

Everyone became nervous.

"Was it Ayami-chan?" Oliver asked.

"But, Ayami-chan's already asleep," Noriko said uneasily.

"No it wasn't Ayami-chan. It was one of the child spirits." Mai added.

Oliver turned his intense gaze downward onto the floor, thinking carefully. "Let's look at the situation first."

Ayami-chan was supposed to be sleeping in Noriko's room again that night. The lights were off in Noriko's room, however in the dimness they could see Ayami wasn't asleep... In the dark room, she was sitting up in the bed, playing with her doll. She placed a small quilt on Minnie.

Ayami raised her head.

Noriko turned on the lights, then sat by her, "Ayami, were you in the kitchen just now?"

Blinded by the lights, Ayami blinked her eyes before shaking her head in surprise. She looked uncomfortable under Noriko's interrogating gaze.

"No I wasn't." She shook her head furiously.

Noriko let out a soft sigh. A loud sound came from the ceiling. It was almost as if something was hitting the ceiling.

They looked up at the ceiling. The sound didn't stop.

"I didn't do it!" Ayami cried out.

"I didn't do it!" She cried again, tears brimming in her eyes.

The thumping sounds continued, as if they were responding to Ayami.

Mai rushed over to Ayami hugging her. "It's OK Ayami. We believe you. Calm down sweetheart, your friends are reacting to you being upset."

The chandelier swayed, making a creaking sound.

The thumping sounds grew louder and louder.

The bed and furniture rocked too.

"Noriko, it's dangerous here..." Oliver warned.

Right after he said that, the bed flipped over and the bookshelf started to fall.

"Noriko...-san...!"

The bookshelf and toys on the bookshelf started to tumble onto the frightened woman.

Mai pulled her out of the way.

Ayami screamed.

As if on cue, the lights went off.

...

Noriko wasn't hurt luckily, thanks to Mai. She and Ayami went to sleep in another room.

The others returned to base. There was a TV screen showing Ayami's room. It was currently empty. The brightness of the screen was because this was taken with thermal imaging.

The string of numbers on the screen changed continuously. That indicated the time. The other thermal cameras were placed in the living room, the kitchen, and the hallways on the first and second floor.

The blue and orange colors indicated the temperature. This was thermography, which is used to show temperature. The orange color indicated a high temperature, while the blue color indicated a low one.

Nothing changed on the T.V.

"Looks like you gave up," Takigawa commented, glancing at Ayako, who immediately turned her head to the other side.

"Yeah, it's beyond my abilities. I'm really sorry."

"You could have used the nearby trees." Remarked Mai. "It might have worked then."

Ayako froze. "How do you know about that?"

Mai winked and placed a finger to her lips. "It's. A. Secret."

"...But, don't you think it's dangerous?" Ayako's voice was uneasy. "The pipe broke...and suddenly burst into fire. Doesn't this poltergeist seem strong?"

As if sensing she was uneasy, Oliver coldly suggested, "If you're scared, you can go home."

"Well, there will be a solution," Takigawa said in a carefree tone, "The gas valve is already closed. Fire won't explode from it again. Naru-chan, doesn't it seem strange?" Bou-san asked.

"Ayami-chan's situation?"

"Yeah, that poltergeist back there seemed to react to the kid's actions. Then there was the kid we saw back in the kitchen..."

"Are you saying that Ayami-chan is the reason for the poltergeist activity?" Oliver asked.

Takigawa touched his jaw, "The autosuggestion showed that the culprit isn't someone who lives here. How much confidence do you place in that test?"

"A hundred percent," Oliver replied bluntly, "the culprit doesn't live here. Mai has already mentioned several times that the cause is child spirits."

"Your autosuggestion might've failed."

"That's impossible."

"Don't say it so resolutely..." Takigawa said, not willing to give up. Lin's low voice intercepted, "Naru is an expert at autosuggestion so that would be indeed impossible."

"Oh, you sure trust him a lot," Ayako snatched this opportunity for sarcasm.

But Lin just continued to look at the TV screen. "I'm only stating a fact."

"Naru knows what he's doing." Mai added.

Ayako was about to say something else, but then Lin cut her off, "Naru, the temperature is decreasing."

Oliver looked at the TV. "...What's the time?"

"2:42 a.m."

At this time, a red light shone on the edge of Ayami's room.

"Look" Mai pointed at the screen.

"—Lin, the speaker."

As soon as Lin set up the microphone, eerie sounds came out.

A booming sound came down, followed by a quiet knocking sound. A cracking sound sounded through the air. Noisy sounds filled the air. It almost sounded like a mob of people was running around up there.

"Such strong sounds..."

There was nothing on the screen. No one was in the room. Nothing moved in the room either.

"This is...really serious..." Oliver whispered. "The temperature suddenly dropped..."

The screen with Ayami's bedroom was filled with a deep, blue color.

"The response is strong. The temperature's still dropping... It's below freezing temperature..."

Oliver looked uptight.

The strange sounds continued.

"Ayami-chan didn't do this. No human could've done this..."

"It's a ghost?" Ayako asked uneasy.

"Correct, and strong ones too..." Oliver looked tense. "Seems like Bou-san was correct."

"It's a Jibakurei?"

"I'm afraid so."

"It's not." Mai corrected.

Takigawa seemed excited as he stood confidently, ignoring Mai's comment, "Well it's like I said, I'm not the same as Ayako. I'm actually capable."

"You were extremely accurate," Oliver chuckled. Mai sighed at being ignored.

Ayako turned unhappily toward Takigawa, ""It's a bolt from the blue", right Naru?"

Takigawa couldn't help but smirk, "Whatever you say. If there is a ghost, it'll be my turn now. I'll perform a magnificent exorcism."

"As long as you don't fail," Ayako smiled coldly, "well, let me see your exorcism then. You say you are very capable."

"Of course. I'm not incapable of exorcism like you."

"But you failed in the last case as well."

"That was—"

"Oh, get a room already!" Mai groaned. Ayako and Takigawa glared at her.

The eerie sounds persisted for a while before quieting down.

Then they watched the recording of the kitchen fire. A child's giggle could be heard through the mic. The face on the window was visible on the screen. Lin paused it.

"That's definitely not Ayami-chan." Oliver stated.

"It looks more like a boy." Takigawa mused.

They all went to get some rest.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Doll House P3

**A/N - Thanks for all your comments guys! I'm loving your responses! Unfortunately I can't reply to all of them now but I will respond to the ones from Chapter 5 to the last one.**

**Chapter 5 comments:**

**_Zdraco - Naru is certainly a lot more free with his emotions this time. I think knowing that he will find Gene's body and not having to hide anything from Mai helps with that. He's not as stressed out as he was originally._**

**_DeceptiveLullaby - I try my best!_**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - Yeah, I couldn't resist foiling Gene's attempt to trick her. It changes a lot of the dynamics in his relationship with Mai and allows them to communicate better._**

**Chapter 6 comments:**

**_FabulosIceCream - Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying it._**

**_Ghost hunt.er loves Japan 77 - I always thought it was strange how nobody ever asked her until over a year later. How many teens do they know who works practically every day and goes on cases at a moments notice? It always annoyed me at how unperceptive they are. I don't know if that will change this time around, however. I guess it will depend on how the relationship dynamics between them change. As for the fake dating thing. Naru certainly seems to be enjoying himself and he also seems to be taking the dating part more seriously than the fake part, right?_**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - I doubt Masako will stop her attempts regardless. She always seemed to come across as a girl who doesn't care about existing relationships when she wants someone. Both Mai and Naru are definitely ignoring the fake part of their dating. And I loved the outfit too. I felt it was what Naru had always wanted Mai to wear in the office rather than the casual outfits she usually wore. It helps that in this story we have a more mentally mature 18 year old Mai in her 15 year old body so she can actually pull off such outfits._**

**Chapter 7 comments :**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - They certainly never do!_**

**_..._**

When Mai woke up on the second day, it was to Oliver kissing her goodbye. Both teens blushes since rather than kissing Mai's cheek, he had actually snuck a kiss from her lips. Oliver told her that he had to do some research before leaving. Mai stretched and got ready for the day. Lin was in charge of the base and after Mai had made him a cup of tea, she went to Noriko-san's room.

Ayami was playing House by herself.

"Ayami-chan, can I play with you?" Mai asked her.

Ayami shook her head silently.

Noriko was standing on the side, her arms crossed.

Ayami let her doll Minnie drink tea, then eat cake.

"Ayami-chan is really obedient."

Hearing Mai's words, Noriko's face had a kind glow. "She wasn't like this before..."

"Really?"

"Yes. She was more extroverted before. She loved to annoy people. But ever since my older brother remarried and moved here, she's been awfully quiet and doesn't smile much anymore."

"...Hey, Noriko-san?" Mai asked a little hesitantly. "Did Ayami-chan get along with Kana-San before moving into this house?"

"Huh?" Noriko looked at her in surprise. "Ayami-chan acts nervous around her now... But it wasn't as bad before moving here as it is now when I think about it... "

"So that's how it is..."

They chatted until 3:00 pm, when Kana came in to give us snacks. Handing out snacks was supposed to be the maid's job, but she quit after yesterday's incident.

Kana placed the cookie tray onto the table, then turned toward Ayami. "Ayami, are you playing by yourself? Such a good girl. What are you playing?"

Like a doll, Ayami's expression was emotionless. She did not look at Kana. Mai watched concerned.

"At least answer me," Kana's voice tightened, "they're snacks, after all."

Kana roughly placed the cookies right in front of Ayami. Ayami looked unhappy.

"What's wrong? You don't want them?"

Ayami shook her head.

Kana glared at Ayami. She couldn't understand why the child was acting like this. They had gotten along better before they moved to this house. Suddenly Kana felt a wave of hate for this house they were living in and she left the room with her face dark.

Noriko let out a deep breath, then looked at Ayami, "Ayami, you don't want to eat the snacks?"

She shook her head.

"Then, I'll eat them."

Suddenly Ayami shouted, "Don't!"

"Eh?"

"They're poisoned!"

Noriko couldn't help but stare at the little girl.

"Did your friends tell you that, Ayami-chan?" Mai asked gently, crouching next to her.

Ayami tried her best to explain. "Minnie told me! The snacks are poisoned! That woman is an evil witch!"

Mai rubbed Ayami's back gently in a reassuring manner. "Minnie told you this?"

"Yes. That person is an evil witch. Don't trust her. She put Daddy under a spell and made him her slave. She thinks me and my sister are in the way, so she's trying to kill us!" Ayami-chan's eyes were serious. Her eyes were earnest.

"That witch is going to kill us one day! Because we're in her way!"

"...So Minnie told you all this? Not someone else?"

Noriko and Mai continued to look at the serious girl, Mai's hand still gently rubbing Ayami's back.

"Minnie told me. Minnie won't lie. So onee-chan and Mai-san must be careful! The witch wants to kill onee-chan, cut her body into pieces, and then hide them. Then she'll tell Daddy that onee-chan left home. The witch wants to make me drown in the pond and then say it's an accident!"

"Hey Ayami-chan..." Mai started gently.

"I know you said Minnie won't lie, but do you think Minnie is actually a good friend? A good friend is someone who helps you and doesn't try to get you into trouble. They don't try to hurt you or your family. Does Minnie help you or does she try to get you into trouble? Has she ever hurt you or your family? "

Ayami's face was chalk white as she clutched her doll tightly. Pale and weak, the little girl could barely stand and almost collapsed into Mai, dropping the doll, as she began to cry. Mai cuddled her as the little girl cried.

...

Afterwards, Mai went back to her room. She brought the doll with her. Mai glared at her for a couple of minutes. "I'm not going to let you have her, Minnie. I won't let you have Ayami-chan. We will stop you."

Carefully she wrapped the doll up tightly into a jumper and locked it in a box she had hidden in her suitcase. Mai had bought a special box with a lock on it just for this occasion. She placed the box into her suitcase and locked that as well. Then she placed it on her bed in place of the pillow. Mai intended to take a nap and she was determined to not let the doll out of her sight. She lay down in bed, soon fell asleep. The sun rays streaked in, giving the room a rosy tint.

Opening her eyes again, Mai realised she was dreaming. Glancing over to the door, Mai saw Gene and gave him a smile. Gene smiled back, his eyes warm.

"Hey Gene. It's good to see you again." Mai greeted him.

"You too, Mai. It's good to see Noll opening up too. I thought he was going to grieve forever."

"He's still grieving but he's not stressed anymore. He knows we'll find you when the time is right and that knowledge had removed his greatest worry."

Suddenly Gene's face became solemn. He seemed anxious. Mai held up a hand.

"Yeah I know. Ayami-chan is in danger. We're working on it."

"Not just Ayami-chan, Mai. You too. You've just alerted her that you know who she is. She's going to start targeting you!"

"It's OK Gene. I'm prepared. I can defend myself as well as Ayami-chan."

Gene nodded reluctantly and then Mai woke up properly. Something was trying pull the suitcase from under her head.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mai grinned before sitting up and starting to chant the protective chants that Takagawa and Ayako had taught her in her past life. The unearthly scream, frantic running steps and door banging open brought the rest of team, who were hanging out in the base, to her room.

Mai greeted them all with a grin, sitting cross legged on her bed. Oliver had arrived back during her nap and even Lin had left the base. While they watched silently, Mai unlocked her suitcase and then a box that she pulled out from inside it. The questions started when she unwrapped the doll from her jumper. She held up her hand to quiet the noise.

"Let's get back to base. We'll talk there."

She took the doll and the box with as she left the room. The others followed along behind her.

...

Back in base, Mai told the events that had happened earlier that day and her conversation with Ayami. She also passed on Gene's comments without mentioning Gene specifically, calling him her spirit guide. Only Oliver and Lin knew who she really meant. She ended with the excitement that had brought them all to her room. Then she passed Minnie over to Oliver to examine.

"Oh? So this is Minnie?"

Mai replied, "Yes, it is..."

Oliver called for Noriko before asking her some questions about the doll, "When did you buy it?"

"Before we moved into this house. My brother went to Europe... This is a gift... He said it's from Paris."

"Did Ayami-chan's personality change before or after that?"

Noriko thought for a moment, "Afterwards...I think."

"I see..."

Mai looked at Naru, "You forgot the biggest question." Turning to Noriko, she asked. "Did Ayami-chan's behaviour change before the moved into this house or afterwards?"

"...Afterwards, I think."

"Give it back!"

Suddenly Ayami's voice shot out into the air. Ayami pulled at Oliver's black clothes.

"Give Minnie back! Don't touch her!"

"Ayami-chan, can you speak with Minnie?" he asked.

Oliver didn't get a reply. Ayami persistently stretched out her hand to grab at the doll until Mai stopped her. Gently tugging the small girl to look at her, Mai spoke softly.

"Ayami-chan, did Minnie's friends scare you? Are they making you come get Minnie back?"

Ayami ran into Mai's arms sobbing. "They said I was a bad girl for telling! They said I need to be punished if I don't get her back!"

Mai soothed Ayami, calming her down. "I won't let them hurt you, Ayami-chan. I'll protect you."

She looked up at Oliver still holding the doll. "Get Ayako to make Ayami-chan a protective charm and call in John. He needs to give Ayami-chan a blessing and exorcise the doll before we can burn it."

Oliver nodded, giving Ayako the instruction for the protective charm and for Lin to call John. Mai locked the doll back in the box placing it on the table in front of the monitors so that it would be kept in sight.

Ayako put the protective charm on Ayami before she went to bed. She would be sleeping with Noriko again. This time Ayako would be in the room with them for protection. This time she also placed protective charms around the room as well as an extra precaution. John would be arriving in the morning to perform the exorcism on the doll.

...

In the base, Mai and Oliver sat side by side watching the monitors. He had one arm around her shoulder and Mai was tucked into his side. Ayako and Takagawa were arguing about something nonsensical in the background. Lin was listening in to the microphones.

All of a sudden Mai pointed to the one displaying Ayami's bedroom. "It's starting."

"What is?" Oliver asked before he realised what Mai meant.

The temperature of Ayami's room decreased dramatically.

They looked at the equipment. Three of the thermography machines whirred. Now it was in temperature mode. The video camera slowly changed its angle until it faced the bed. In the center was Minnie, situated on top of a pillow.

They had placed her there after Ayami went to sleep for an experiment. The others crowded around the monitors to watch.

"Bou-san, they're saying the temperature is dropping," Ayako remarked .

"It's just the wind," Takigawa replied. He had performed an exorcism in the room earlier that day and felt confident that he'd already solved the problem. Mai rolled her eyes at his response but kept watching the screen.

Concentrating on the TV, Oliver didn't seem to hear the monk's comment.

Minnie's emotionless face was in the videocam. Glass eyes. Emptiness.

"That dolls has always given me the creeps," Mai said.

Behind her, Takigawa replied, "Well, of course." He crossed his arms. "Dolls used to be vessels for human souls. Hitogata resemble humans. In the past, they were used to curse people."

Ayako nodded, "It can serve as a channel for curses. Sealing spirits into voodoo dolls. Then you stick needles into the doll. If the voodoo doll is damaged, so is the person it represents. This is a method to hurt people."

...Oliver abruptly stood up.

All eyes but Mai's turned toward him. His eyes remained staring intently at the screen as Mai's own eyes did, though she remained seated still.

Ayako, Takigawa , and Lin all leaned forward to watch.

...Minnie's head was facing downwards...

Minnie's golden hair spread across the pillow.

As they watched, Minnie moved. Sliding and moving, she moved like a stiff puppet. Her head fell off.

The dismembered head rolled on the bed. Then there was the sound of it hitting something. The head stopped in full view of the camera staring at the lense. It was as if the doll was alive.

Afterwards, the temperature in Ayami's room rose until it was back to normal range.

The others rushed to the bedroom. Mai remained in base watching the dolls head on the screen. "I won't let you win, Minnie." She whispered to the screen.

When the others got to the room, everything was the back to how they had first left it. Minnie was sitting in her old position, head intact. Oliver picked up the doll and brought it back to base to lock back up in her box. He didn't want the doll to escape.

The dolls face had been removed from the screen the moment Oliver picked up the doll. Mai watched it happen. One moment the dismembered head was staring at Mai through the screen, the next she could see Oliver lifting the doll off the bed.

When they rewound the tape, to review it, it was all blank. There was no sound either. Except for one thing. "Bad girls need to be punished, Mai. You're a bad girl."

The threat must have freaked Oliver out. He pulled Mai towards him and wrapped to her up tightly in his arms as if afraid to let her out of his sight. It was a while before he released her. None of them went to sleep that night.

...

In the early hours of the morning at around 4 am, John arrived dressed in his robes by taxi.

"Long time no see. Shibuya-san, where's the doll and child?"

"Ayami-chan's on the second floor, sleeping. Lin is guarding the doll in the base."

"I wanna to see Ayami-chan first. Can one of y'all take me to her?"

"I'll take you, John."

Mai led the way. They went to Noriko's room and found Ayami asleep. Ayako and Noriko sat in the corner chatting. Oliver waited in the door way.

After John was introduced to Noriko, he examined Ayami's sleeping face. "I'm not sure if I can help out, but I'd like to give the child a blessing as a protection."

Noriko gave her permission and John proceeded with his blessing.

He read the bible, then used holy water to draw a cross on the wall and door. When he drew a cross on Ayami's forehead, she budged slightly. John took out a silver cross, then placed it on Ayami's body.

"I'm not sure if this will help out, but better this than nothing."

"Thank you." Noriko bowed to him.

Smiling, John turned around to Oliver, "Shibuya-san, where's the doll?"

Something surprising was awaiting them when they got back to base.

Oliver strictly asked Lin, who was watching over the equipment. "Lin! Where's Minnie?!" Lin looked at Oliver, surprise evident in his face. "If you want to see Minnie, she's right..."

His hand stiffened as he pointed to nothing. The box that Mai kept in front of the monitors had been moved by Lin to the shelf. It was no longer there.

"...Did it run away?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry." Lin bowed his head. Oliver bit his lip, then reverted back to his stoic mask. "It'll come back... Definitely."

Around 5 am, the house started to shake. The poltergeist activity started. It was almost as if it was looking for something in its rampage to turn the house upside down.

All the furniture moved, rapping noises started, and stomping sounds could be heard.

"It's so... Strong," John murmered uneasily. "The degree of it is so high."

Takagawa stared at the equipment. "Looks like John's prayer is working."

"In other words... This boundary is effective."

Mai nodded and then looked at the equipment. In the middle was one TV screen, shining bright red. The microphone was transmitting sounds.

"Naru! Machine #6 is receiving sound!" Lin called out.

"Switch it."

"Okay."

Sound overflowed from the speakers.

Children's voices crying.

Knocking sounds on the bed and walls.

Oliver contemplated the sounds, "It's so noisy. How many children are there?"

The ghostly sounds faded earlier than usual, and soon a dark silence was looming over them. Nothing changed.

"It disappeared... Why?" Takigawa asked.

"I'm not sure, but..." Oliver stopped thinking.

"Minnie found Ayami-chan." Mai said.

A few minutes later, Ayako, who was supposed to be watching Ayami, ran into base. "Naru!"

"What's wrong?"

"Minnie came back!"

Ayako handed a bundle wrapped in bedsheets to him. "This. It's too scary." She muttered.

John came over and unwrapped the bundle, closing the doll's marble eyes.

"When did it appear?"

"Just now. Noriko-san noticed a bundle under the blanket near Ayami's legs... She unfolded it and found Minnie."

"Is Ayami-chan okay?"

"...She's fine..."

Mai's box was found later in a hallway. The lock was mangled and the lid was twisted off the hinges.

...

At 6 am, John had finished preparing an altar. Minnie was placed inside, underneath a silver cross of Christ. John took out a glass bottle, then started to pray.

"In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God..."

Minnie was wearing a blue skirt, her skin pure white. Her marble eyes were closed, and her teeth ivory white. The doll was an empty vessel that's possessed by a spirit and that spirit wanted little Ayami.

"Please look over us and protect us."

John was speaking softly. The small silver cross had been laid across Minnie's forehead.

Right at that moment...

Crack.

The sound of the cross breaking. Minnie's eyes fluttered open.

Behind Mai, Ayako took in a deep breath.

John shifted around slightly, then continued his prayer.

Minnie didn't move again. Its hands were stiff, its marble eyes still.

"All things were made through Him, and without Him nothing was made."

John opened his thick bible and raised the glass bottle.

"In the beginning..."

John read and moved the glass bottle. He sprinkled holy water onto Minnie. Minnie's body rumbled.

"In Him was life, and the life was the light of men."

John read and sprinkled holy water at the same time.

Finally, a wisp of smoke rose from Minnie's forehead, followed by a cracking sound. The doll's skirt fluttered in the wind.

"The light shineth in the darkness, and the darkness comprehended it not."

Minnie's marble eyes rolled down, and the cross on its forehead slid down. There was a scar of the cross on its forehead.

"The exorcism was successful," John announced as he stopped his prayer. He turned around to look at the others. "However, the ghost did not disappear. Just to be safe, I think we should burn it."

Oliver nodded and handed the doll to Takigawa who took the doll and burned it in the backyard. When he was done, the ash floated away in the breeze.

...

Later that day Oliver left to do some more research. Noriko and Kana went shopping while John and Mai watched over Ayami.

At one point in the day, some of the child ghosts came into the room they were in, pulling at both girls' clothes and hair before Mai scared them off with her chants. Mai and John headed back to base once Noriko came back and took over.

Oliver came back later, kissing Mai on the lips in greeting, to a blushing John's surprise.

"You must be tired," Ayako grumbled as she welcomed Oliver back. "Did you find anything? We're still waiting for you to prove yourself."

Her tone was more sarcastic than usual.

Oliver ignored Ayako.

"Lin, anything new happen?"

"No. It's the same as yesterday."

"Really... What about Ayami-chan?" Naru asked Mai.

"She's in Noriko-san's room. John and I watched her earlier. Some of the kid ghosts came and harassed us for a while. It didn't last long though."

"Are you OK?" Oliver asked worried.

"We're fine, Naru." Mai responded, giving him a reassuring hug.

"Mai managed to scare them off before I had even opened my bible." John added.

Everyone stopped to stare at Mai, including Oliver. He wasn't even aware that Mai knew some protection chants.

"Care to explain?" He asked staring at her intently with his arms folded.

Mai shrugged. "You know about my past life. Takigawa and Ayako taught me during one of the cases we'll be doing later."

Oliver sighed in frustration before pulling her back into his arms and burying his face in her hair. "I wish you'd tell me these things before something happens to remind you!"

"Sorry Naru." Mai whispered softly into his chest.

They soon began discussing the case.

"So, are you going to tell us about your research?" Mai asked. She was standing next to Oliver tucked into his side with an arm around her waist.

"Yeah soon."

Ayako turned around, "I still think it's an earth spirit. The main root of the problem seems to be that doll. Fine then, I'll exorcise the spirit."

Seeing Ayako all energized, Takigawa interrupted her, "Well, spirit exorcism is my job."

"You don't need to pretend. You should go find that jibakurei of yours."

"...Really. I know already!" Takigawa suddenly started clapping his hands. "A jibakurei bound to Minnie!"

After saying that, he turned to Oliver, "Don't you think this is it?"

"Yes, most likely."

Takigawa nodded proudly, "Okay, that's good. Then all I have to do is exorcise it!"

"Ugh!" Mai growled in frustration. She pulled away from Oliver, spinning around to face him with her hands in her hips and annoyance on her face. Her voice had an obviously peeved tone.

"Naru, remember the ghost story I told the day we met?"

Oliver nodded slowly, feeling unsure. He wasn't used to dealing with a peeved Mai in this life. Neither were the others for that matter. They watched silently.

"And do you remember what I said about that story before we took this case?"

"Ah..." Enlightenment began to reach his face.

"And what do we call a mother spirit looking for her child?"

"OK, I got it. I understand." He pulled her back into his arms. He didn't like being at odds with Mai.

"Hold on a moment," Ayako interrupted "We can't know for sure if the exorcism will work. Why don't we call Masako?"

Silence filled the room.

"If Masako were here, we can find out for sure what we're dealing with," the priestess stated.

Oliver disagreed. "That would be unnecessary. Takigawa, how about you perform the exorcism."

Ayako seemed unsatisfied. "But isn't this way more dangerous? Since the doll was possessed, then during an exorcism, won't the spirit possess Ayami-chan instead?"

"It's possible... Matsuzaki-san, can you protect Ayami-chan?"

"Ah, yes. This way, if anything bad happens it can be resolved quickly." A look of surprise flashed across Ayako's face. "I never thought you could be so considerate. I didn't expect you to let me do this."

"I thought you might like a chance to redeem yourself."

"Thank you. After this case is solved, would you go on a date with me?"

"Sorry, but I refuse. I didn't take you for someone who would try to poach another woman's man." Oliver replied coldly.

Ayako flushed darkly when she realised Mai was glaring at her in cold anger.

"Sorry..." Ayako looked away, apologetic.

Oliver turned toward Takigawa. "Bou-san, can you do the exorcism?"

"Just leave it to me."

It was almost 12 o'clock. Takigawa waited to start the exorcism in Ayami's bedroom.

Ayako was sitting beside Ayami in a guest room with fresh protective charms around the walls, windows and doors.

On one side was a stick figure; in the front were two knives. Ayako's left hand was carrying a bead necklace, while she carried a bell with her other hand. There was another charm on Ayami's chest. Noriko sat on the side, watching.

"I'm ready." Ayako informed the waiting Mai.

Mai left and went to Ayami's room to tell Takigawa. "She's ready."

Takigawa nodded, signaling that he was ready.

Mai then left for the base to join Oliver and Lin with a sigh. Despite reminding Oliver of what they were dealing with, he still was going about it the wrong way.

Once Mai reached base, she could hear Takigawa's voice from the microphone.

"Na u ma ku san man da ba za ra dan. Sen da ma ka ro sha da so ku ta ya un ta ra ta kan man."

"You know this isn't going to work." Mai commented from beside Oliver.

"Why?" Oliver cocked his head, deep in thought. Suddenly there was a moaning sound. The sound came from the room Ayami was in.

When they got there, it looked like a small hurricane just went through the room. Everything was messy; the furniture were all pushed and slanted onto the walls.

Ayako held the chalk-faced Ayami. Noriko shrank onto the bed.

"Noriko-san, are you alright?" Mai went to console her.

"Noriko-san?!... Naru, call an ambulance!" Mai called out frantically. She suddenly remembered what happened in her last life.

Takigawa ran up to them to look at her foot. "...Her ankle... Is dislocated..."

"Call the ambulance." Mai repeated.

Oliver rushed out the door.

Noriko clutched Mai's hand. She could feel her shaking.

"The person... Who pulled my foot... Was very strong."

"...Who...?" Ayako asked.

"I don't know..."

Takigawa pointed at her foot. There was a clear child's hand print near her ankle.

...

"Exactly what happened here?!"

Kana called the taxi to take Noriko to the hospital. Ayako leaned closer to Takigawa as he explained, "I'm the one who wants to know what happened! It felt like a small earthquake, but then all this happened!"

"Aren't you here so that you can prevent this from happening?!"

"I can't help it either! It came so fast that I couldn't do anything!"

Oliver put a stop to their argument. "...The situation is already like this. Even if you argue, nothing will change. Instead..."

Oliver looked at Ayami, who shrank back in response.

"Ayami-chan, exactly what happened?"

Ayami shook her head.

"Did Minnie do this?"

Ayami didn't answer. Then she looked like she just remembered something.

"Ayami-chan!" Oliver's imposing voice made the little girl shrink back even more.

"Listen, your onee-chan is injured. Minnie did that, right?"

Ayami's eyes were filled with tears. She looked like an injured animal.

Mai intervened then. "Enough Naru. You already know what happened and why it didn't work. Stop questioning the poor girl. It's not her fault."

Ayami-chan started to cry. She rushed off the bed and ran to Mai's side.

"Mai!" she cried out.

"Don't worry. Don't be scared," Mai soothed her. "I won't let her hurt you. I'm sorry, your aunt got hurt because I forgot she also needed protection. It won't happen again."

Oliver stopped and looked at Mai. "You forgot...?"

Mai gave Oliver a cold stare. "Yes, I forgot. I won't forget again."

"Mai! Now's not the time for this!"

Ayami cried out, and Mai stroked her hair. "Don't worry, don't worry."

"...Rry!"

"Hm? Don't worry. It's not your fault."

"...I'm...sor...ry!"

"Ayami-chan..."

She held onto Mai's hand. "Minnie told me I can't speak with anyone else! If I do, she'll punish everyone!"

"...Minnie said that?" Oliver asked.

Sobbing, Ayami nodded. "Minnie said I can't speak with other people. If I do, she'll hurt everyone else. But I really want to play with onee-chan and Mai-san...!"

"When did Minnie start talking?"

Oliver was using a softer tone this time.

"...After we moved here."

"What did she say at first?"

"She said my stepmother's a witch, and Daddy's her slave. She said they want to kill me."

"What else?"

"Minnie said onee-chan is also on the witch's side. Minnie said she'll protect me, but then I can't talk to other people... Sometimes I forget what she says, and I play with onee-chan. But then Minnie messes up my room and hides my toys."

"You didn't tell anyone about this?"

Ayami shook her head.

"She said that was my punishment. So..." the girl continued.

"—And then Minnie brought all those kids over?"

"Yes... A lot of kids too. Boys and girls that are about my age. All of them are Minnie's underlings."

...

The next day held a fresh and cool morning. Noriko was still in the hospital. Kana was with her now. Ayami slept in Mai's room the night before.

When they went to base, Takigawa stated his opinion, "Minnie must be the cause of all this."

"She's the reason for all of it?" Ayako asked.

"Yes. For example, if a former inhabitant of this house died, it might've been Minnie's fault."

Oliver immediately rejected, "Minnie isn't the problem."

"What did you say?! Aren't you wrong? What do you mean it's not the doll's fault."

"Why?!" Ayako interjected.

Oliver ignored her.

"The problem is Minnie was being used as a vessel... The doll, however, was just a toy. A ghost in this house had possessed Minnie..." Oliver raised his eyes. "Minnie is dangerous. We must find the real culprit."

"...Are you kidding?" Ayako exclaimed.

"It would be good if that were so..." Takigawa mused.

Right then, Noriko dashed toward them, "Mai! Mai!"

"Noriko-san! You're back from the hospital? Is your injury healed already?"

"Now's not the time to talk about that," was her swift response.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, come with me. Shibuya-san, you too. Something strange happened."

"What?"

Noriko pulled us into the corridor. Mai left Ayami with Takigawa and Ayako.

Kana's face was chalk white as she looked at the wall.

"Come quickly! Look!"

Noriko pointed at the wall behind them. Mai was already looking. After Oliver turned around, heq sucked in a big breath.

Words completely covered the wall.

"Bad children must be punished."

"Bad children... Well, that's new. Last time it was 'bad child'." Mai commented.

Oliver stared at the wall, worried. He remembered the verbal threat recorded on the microphone from a couple of days ago.

"Ayami-chan violated her promise with Minnie of speaking with other people. Minnie thinks Ayami-chan betrayed her... Mai."

"Yes?"

"Stay with Ayami-chan and protect her."

"Obviously. I was already going to do that anyway."

...

In the afternoon, Mai sat in the backyard with Noriko and played House with Ayami.

Meanwhile, Oliver and the others were cleaning the message on the wall. They didn't want Ayami to see it. It was Oliver who suggested that.

After the writing on the wall, Kana left. There was a note on the living room table.

"I cannot stay in this creepy house anymore."

It was the only sentence on the paper.

Noriko was kind of surprised. The maid had resigned, and now, Kana left. Only she and Ayami remained.

"Mai," Ayami handed a paper cup to me. "Have some tea."

"Thank you."

Mai bowed, and laughter arose from Ayami. It had been so long since they had seen her smile. Before, she was threatened by Minnie so she wouldn't say anything. She must've been so lonely. "Onee-chan, have some tea."

"Thank you."

"Onee-chan, does your foot hurt?" Ayami suddenly asked.

Noriko shook her head. "It's fine now. As long as Ayami-chan cares about me, it'll be okay."

An angelic smile lit up Ayami's face.

"Onee-chan, do you want flowers?"

"Yes."

Ayami stood up to go get flowers. "I'll pick some flowers then."

"Then I'll go with you," Noriko offered.

"No, you're hurt so you can't move. I'll go find some flowers."

"It's only a small injury. I can go."

"No! Mai-san, let's go."

"Okay." Mai let Ayami pull her into the beautiful, purple flower garden. She was wary, remembering what happened last time.

"Just pick a few, Ayami-chan," Noriko shouted at them.

Ayami nodded, her hand reaching toward a flower. Mai quickly pulled her hand back.

"Mai-san?"

"Why don't you let me pick them for you? You point to the flower and I'll pick it." Mai said hurriedly.

"OK." Ayami agreed.

She pointed to flowers and Mai picked them. Soon they had a nice little bundle to take back to Noriko.

The three of them went inside to the kitchen, avoiding the wall with the writing. Noriko fulled a vase with water and helped Ayami arrange the flowers. They took it to the dining table and placed it into he middle of the table.

Suddenly, the vase lifted by itself and threw itself against the wall, smashing into pieces and dropping flowers onto the floor below. It scared Ayami and crying, she ran off. Mai was quick to follow, remembering what happened after the last flower event.

"Ayami-chan! Wait!" Noriko called out to the little girl.

To the south of the house was the big, deep pond. The petals of the lotus tree near the pond often fell into the water.

"Minnie! I'm sorry!" Ayami screamed, as if she was running from something. Then she ran around the lotus tree.

"Ayami-chan!"

Mai grabbed her just before Ayami's foot slipped. She pulled her away from the pond and pushed her back towards Noriko, who was coming as fast as she could behind them.

"Ayami-chan!" Noriko cried, pulling the girl to her in a tight hug.

Suddenly, Mai felt a hand grab her ankle. Before she could start chanting, it dragged her into pond.

"Mai-san!"

"Mai!"

Noriko and Ayami's screams pulled the others out of the house.

The water splashed while Mai was held under the surface.

The others reached the edge of the pond.

Oliver rushed into the pond to try and pull Mai out. At the sudden resistance, the spirit holding Mai down let go. Oliver pulled her up against him as she gasped for air. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and tears in her eyes. He placed an arm under her legs and carried her out of the pond.

Noriko rubbed Ayami's hair soothingly. "Thank goodness... She's okay."

"Yes. Mai-san is also...wet."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Mai smiled to reassure them.

...

After taking a hot shower, Mai dressed in fresh clothes and joined the team in the base.

Ayako looked at Oliver and Takagawa, then sighed. "Ah... If we had a psychometrist, then everything would be okay."

Seeing the blank look on Mai's face, Takigawa and Ayako misunderstood and shook their heads.

Oliver ignored their misunderstanding. He knew Mai understood the word.

"Psychometry. It's a type of ESP. The term was coined by an American scientist, Buchanan. In other words, it's token-object reading. After touching the object, all things about the object can be known. Information on the origin of the object, the past owners of the object, and the present owner can all be known after one touch. Gerard Croiset of the Netherlands and Peter Filis of the U.S. are well known for their ability." Takigawa explained, still thinking Mai didn't know what it was.

Mai snorted. "Thanks Bou-san for the unnecessary explanation. I know what a psychometrist is and how psychometry works. I just don't see why we would require that particular skill set in this particular situation." Her tone was dry and filled with sarcasm.

"Oh..."

"Well, we can't get a psychometrist here anyway," Ayako sighed. "At least call Hara Masako. She might be able to help. What do you think?"

"I said that would be unnecessary," Oliver refused, his voice stone hard with certainty. Then he stood up. "I'm going to check up on Ayami-chan. Mai come with me."

Mai followed him out of the room and a little down the hallway out of sight of the cameras, before he stopped to pull her to him and burying his face into her neck.

"Are you OK?" Mai asked returning the hug.

"Are you?" Oliver asked pointedly. "You were the one that almost drowned."

Mai looked up at Oliver. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she answered him. "I'm fine, Naru. I'm right here, safe and sound because you came to save me."

Oliver stared down at Mai intently, looking for any sign that she might be lying just to reassure him. Whatever he saw there made him trust her words. Suddenly he lifted a hand to the back of Mai's neck and pulled her face to his, taking her lips in a desperate kiss.

Mai felt like she was drowning all over again. All his emotions were being poured into his kiss and Mai could feel them deep in her heart. She poured her own back into kiss hoping they would reach him.

Oliver was shocked. In the middle of their kiss, a pile of emotions not his own but similar in feeling, flowed into his heart. Slowing the kiss down, he pulled away for air, leaning his forehead gently against hers.

"Mai, did you..."

"... Feel your emotions? Yes... Did you...?"

"... Yes..."

He pressed his lips against hers again in a soft gentle kiss before reluctantly pulling away. "Come on. We need to check on Ayami-chan."

Ayami was sleeping soundly in Noriko's room.

Looking at her sleeping face, Noriko spoke, "I want to give my brother a call about moving out of this house."

Oliver spoke. "You need to be aware that some poltergeists will follow those who move."

"Then tell me what to do! When will this all end?! Only Ayami-chan and I are left in this house!"

"Noriko-san... Do you know about the history of this house?"

"...History?"

"I've done some research on the past owners of this house."

Noriko looked at him uneasily.

Oliver's eyes seemed to have a dangerous sparkle in it.

"Ten months before the Morishita family moved here. The owner before this was the Watanabe family, who lived here for three years before selling the house due to work."

"So he didn't sell the house because weird stuff was happening here?" she asked.

Oliver nodded. "That's right. The neighbors also said they didn't hear of any ghost rumors. The family before that was the Nogi family. Their nine year old daughter died here.

One year older than Ayami-chan. They say it's because of an illness. The family before them was the Onuma family. In half a year, all three of their children died."

"All three?"

"Yes. A ten-year old boy, an eight-year old boy, and a seven-year old girl. All were either because of accidents or illness. And so the Onuma family sold the house."

"..."

"Before them was the Murakimi family. No one died in that family. They had a fifteen year old daughter, but nothing happened to her. The family before them, the Taniguchi family, had three childen of the ages fourteen, fifteen, and eighteen. Nothing happened to them. However, a child of their relatives came here to play, and he died. He was about ten years old.

The family before them was the Ikedas. Nothing happened to them while they lived here, but after they moved away, their seven year old daughter died. Children that're about fifteen are okay. The family before them, the Tachibanas, had an eight year old daughter who died here."

"So what you're saying is... Children about eight years old are in danger here...?"

"Seems like it."

"...Then what should I do!" Noriko cried out.

"If you want to move away, I won't stop you. But please wait. As of now, you will be in danger even if you move. For now, I'm going to arrange for you and Ayami-chan to stay at a hotel with some of my team and some protective charms."

Noriko was quick to agree.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Doll House P4

**A/N - You guys have no idea how hard it was to rearrange the last chapter in a way that would make sense and fit in with Mai's future knowledge. Still I hope you all enjoyed it!** **Here's a whole new chapter for you. **

**...**

After leaving Noriko and Ayami's room, Mai and Oliver headed back to base to watch the video from Takigawa's attempted exorcism. That's when everyone started to discuss the case.

"What's up with all that wailing?" Takigawa asked. "There were so many voices; it's not just one or two. It's not just Minnie."

Ayako agreed, "There are other ghosts here besides Minnie. But no one can see them except Ayami-chan."

"Those are the kids that Minnie brought over..." Mai answered.

"Well, isn't that the case?" Ayako asked Oliver. "We can't just guess like crazy. Why don't we call Masako?"

Oliver's face was frozen.

Takigawa urged him as well. "I say, Naru— Why do you hate Masako so much? She's pretty, and didn't you say that she was really capable?"

"There's no need," Oliver replied, his voice steel hard.

"Ha ha," Ayako laughed happily. "I know, I know. It's because she has a terrible personality."

John said, "...Well, let's put that to the side for now. I believe Minnie is a jibakurei, right? There must've been a strong reason for Minnie to become a jibakurei. She's one of the kids who died here, right?"

"Most likely." Takigawa nodded. "Minnie is a jibakurei. She died here as a child, and since she's lonely, she wants friends. That's why she brought all those other kids here. The kids that die here become her playmates. Then they turn into jibakurei too..."

Mai rolled her eyes. _'They don't listen. At. All!'_

Oliver considered the idea. "Yes...that would make sense, but..."

"But what?"

"The problem is why is it just kids? If a child wants to find a playmate, then it wouldn't be limited to just kids. A motherly figure, a sister figure, or anyone who can be comforting... These should suffice as well."

"You do have a point."

"But those spirits only care about Ayami-chan. If Noriko-san and Mai were also targets, then it would make more sense. But Ayami-chan is the only one they want. Well, they want Mai too but not for a motherly figure or playmate. It's more along the lines of punishing her than wanting her."

"...Ah..." Takigawa contemplated. "It's strange... What can be the motive of those spirits..."

"Yeah, Shibuya-san. The kids who die here become jibakurei. Minnie is the boss of those kids. What about the first kid who died here?" asked John.

"It's possible... Lin."

Lin-san silently took out a notebook. Oliver took it and flipped through it.

"Try an exorcism again."

"How do we do that?" Ayako asked mockingly.

"It's Bou-san's turn."

"Mine?"

Oliver handed the notebook to Takigawa. "The first child who died here was Tachibana. The birth and death dates are below the name. The child was in the Buddhist sect. Below that is her post-'Buddhist name'."

Takigawa stared at the notebook, his eyes open wide. "...You sure did thorough research... All this is from seventy years ago..."

"This is a simple task for me. I'm not the same as you."

Mai turned her back on them and sat next to Lin at the monitors. He could tell from her body language that the girl was angry.

'_Tachibana was not the first child to die here. Tomiko was and Oliver knows that! What's the point of trying to exorcise the child spirits when the problem is the mother spirit!' _Well, if they weren't going to listen, then Mai wasn't going to help them.

Takigawa went to Ayami's room to start the exorcism.

John and Ayako stayed in Noriko's room to protect Ayami.

Oliver stood behind Lin and Mai, watching the screen. He didn't notice Mai's anger until he placed a hand on her shoulder and a wave of it hit him in his heart. Looking down at her confused, he opted to wait until after Takagawa's exorcism was finished to sort it out.

On the screen Takigawa put his hands together.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan sendamakaroshada sowataya untarata kan man."

"Mai, pay attention," warned Oliver.

Mai ignored him. She had never stopped watching the screen.

Unnerved and anxious, Oliver stared intently at the screen.

"Naumaku sanmanda danan on boron."

"Naru, the temperature is decreasing," informed Lin.

"What about the sounds?"

"Right now there's nothing different... In fact, it's eerily quiet."

"On sunba nisunba un bazara un hakku."

"The temperature decreased by... Two degrees. Especially the temperature near the bed. There are no abnormal sounds."

"Naumaku shittiriyazibikyanan sarabatataagyatanan an birazibirazi."

"...The rapping sounds have started. Should I transfer them?"

"Not right now."

"Makasyakyara baziri satasata saratei tairatarai bidamani sanbanzyani taramati siddariya taran sowaka."

"The temperature is decreasing dramatically... Especially the bed's surroundings. It's about ten degrees now."

Mai looked at the thermography screen. She noticed a deep blue color surrounding the bed.

"How are the rapping sounds?"

"They're still continuing... Nothing else is unusual."

"Oh..." Oliver said absently.

Mai, still angry, pointed at the living room screen, drawing Oliver's attention to it.

A white wispy fog clouded the room; it was eerily quiet.

Oliver stiffened. "Lin, what's the temperature of the living room?"

Lin shifted the computer slightly. "As of now, the temperature is negative two degrees."

"Negative...?!" Oliver looked at Lin in disbelief.

"Why the living room..." Lin asked.

"How would I know!"

"Idiots." Mai muttered. The two men looked at her in question. "That's where the well is."

"Then... What's the smoke?"

"Geez, think about it... well... water... trapped child spirits..." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Naru, I've directed the sound here." Lin-san had connected the microphone.

The room was completely silent.

The white mist... The fog... Was swirling around.

A circle... It looked like a child's face...

"Isn't that a child...?" Oliver asked.

"Obviously." Mai responded sarcastically.

At that point, the living door room opened.

"...What?"

A small figure came through the door.

"Ayami-chan...! Goddammit John and Ayako!" Mai took off running before Oliver could stop her.

Ayami looked at the wispy smoke, then walked to the middle of the room.

The speakers transmitted Ayami's laughter.

"What? They brought me here?" Ayami said as she looked at the smoke.

"No one wants to go to sleep? It's late, but they still want to play? They'll be reprimanded."

Mai rushed toward the living room. Before touching the door she chanted the 9 cuts at it. Then she pulled it open, running towards Ayami.

Oliver grabbed the microphone. "Bou-san, go to the living room! On your way there, look into Noriko-san's room and find out what those two idiots are doing!"

Oliver then raced after Mai.

"Ayami-chan!" Mai called as she reached her.

The room was filled with smoke. In the middle was Ayami, standing there in a daze.

"Mai-chan...?"

Mai began pulling the small girl back out of the room "Ayami-chan, come, it's dangerous here. Let's get out of here."

"But they want me to play with them."

"You can't. You can't play with them."

"But..."

They were almost to the door when the smoke entwined around Ayami. The thickening smoke had Ayami trapped in a daze.

"Ayami-chan!"

"They won't let me go!"

When she shouted, a black figure came from behind Ayami.

The black figure reached her hand out toward Ayami. Mai pushed Ayami behind her and formed her hands into position, beginning to chant, focusing on the black figure.

Oliver grabbed Ayami and pulled her from the room. Takigawa joined Mai taking over the chanting as Oliver grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her backwards to the door.

"Naumari saba tatakiyateibiyari sarabamokkeibiyari sarabata taraku...

Senda unkikikiki sarabahisananun tarata kanmun!"

The fog started to disperse, and in a moment the black figure disappeared.

Ayami ran toward Mai. "Mai-chan!"

"Thank goodness..."

Mai embraced Ayami. Her body was freezing, her teeth chattering.

"Is it gone?" Oliver asked Takigawa.

"No, it only released its grip..."

...

"You idiots! We told you to watch Ayami-chan!" Takigawa shouted angrily.

"Sorry, that was so embarrassing..." John admitted, bowing his head.

When Takigawa had reached Noriko's room, he had found John and Ayako fast asleep on the bed like a pair of pigs.

Ayako's voice was sharp. "It couldn't be helped. I just suddenly felt sleepy. When I realized what was happening, I was already asleep. It must be those ghosts' fault. There's no other explanation. I just suddenly felt sleepy... It couldn't be helped."

Meanwhile Oliver was examining the tape, his earphones already in place.

"Bou-san, did you see that black figure?"

"I did. It was a woman, not a child."

"Maybe that living room has..."

"A woman."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Now we know that something is there, and it's not the same kind of spirit as the one in Ayami-chan's room. The lowest temperature recorded was negative twenty degrees— If this were someone else's results, I would not believe them."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure." Oliver suddenly stopped the videotape. Mai sat with her arms folded ignoring them all. She was still angry with them.

"What's wrong?" Takigawa ask.

Oliver rewinded the tape.

"Did you notice something?"

"Quiet. Listen."

They turned toward the screen. Sounds of the cries of children came out of the speakers.

Takigawa stood up.

In the midst of the white fog, a sudden wail sounded. The voices overlapped so that they were unclear. But one thing was true: the children were in pain.

In the video, Ayami went into the center of the living room. The cries grew louder.

The children were calling for Ayami. They're lonely, sad, and in pain, so they want Ayami to play with them.

Mai entered the screen, her voice talking to Ayami as she pulled her back to the door, .

"No one told me!" came a woman's voice.

Then there was Mai chanting.

"...My daughter..."

When Takigawa began the chant, the children's omnipotent cries faded away. The chant had stopped their painful wailing.

"That sound just now...!" Ayako cried out, crossing her arms. "The one in the living room is their boss! That woman, right?!"

"Seems like it," Oiver agreed.

Ayako stood up, "Since things have gone this far, call Masako. We must find out that woman's identity."

This time Oliver didn't object. "So it has come down to this."

Mai snorted and ignored them all. Unfortunately, Oliver didn't have time to sort out her issues.

...

Masako received Ayako's phone call and arrived by sunset.

John opened the door and welcomed her.

Once he opened the door, the doll-like Masako just gaped at him.

"...Hara-san, what's wrong?" John asked.

Like the last case, she wore a kimono. Her shoulders shuddered.

"Hara-san, do you feel uncomfortable..."

Masako interrupted John's question. "What's wrong here?"

"Huh?"

"It's so strong... It's the first time I've seen a house this bad..."

John led the chalk-white girl into base.

The moment they entered, Masako looked at Oliver.

"Hara-san?" Okiver looked at her, his face stoic as usual even though it wasn't with the intention of making her leave.

"It's so... Strong... I feel uncomfortable."

Not particularly caring about the girl's discomfort, Ayako helped her get into a chair to sit down.

"What do you see?"

"I can feel the spirits of many children gathered here. They're all children. On my way here, I saw three children headed toward this house. This is like a congregation of ghost children."

Oliver asked Masako, "Can you call them out?"

"There's no need to call them out. All of them are wailing so loudly that I want to plug my ears. What do you want to ask? No matter how much you ask, I'm sure I can help you."

"Minnie... The first child who died here is Tachibana. Call her out."

"If I try to call her down over here, I'll be possessed by a different spirit instead. So please wait a moment. She's called Tachibana, right?" Masako asked as she reached her hand out toward Oliver. "Can you lead me to the hall?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "John help Hara-san to the hall."

They left base and arrived at the hall.

Masako held onto John's hand, resentful that it wasn't Oliver's, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Tachibana, are you there?"

She said to the ceiling.

"...Excuse me, but please quiet down."

She spoke again, to the ceiling.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew Masako's hair.

"Please, listen to me. Will you please answer my questions? ...What did you say? Please speak louder..."

Suddenly Masako's eyes became unfocused, her face expressionless. Her small mouth opened and closed.

"...Really...so that's how it is? ...Yes, I know now... So that's what happened."

The others watched silently. Mai stood with her arms folded beside Oliver, who wrapped an arm around her waist and ignored the feeling of her anger flowing through him.

"...Who... Is it? ...That can't be... It's not like that. You can't believe... Right... You can't."

Suddenly a sound came from the floor.

"...!"

They all waited for the moment to come.

The room began to sway while the rapping sounds started up again. The chandelier rocked along. Bang! Knocking sounds rapped through. Everything was noisy.

"What, what is this!" Ayako shouted.

John, dropped Masako's hand and ran to the stairs.

"John?!"

John kept going up the stairs, then turned around. "I'm going to check on Ayami-chan!"

The rapping sounds almost completely covered up John's reply. Knocking sounds on the walls and stomping sounds of the floor filled the air.

The floor swayed, and the temperature dropped.

Suddenly

"Tomiko!"

Shouted a woman's voice in the distance.

The sound came closer.

Masako's face was pale. Her expression was hard to describe, but it was almost like a mask of hatred. Normally her face wouldn't be like that.

And right in front of Mai's eyes, she reached her hand out toward Oliver.

"Masako!" Ayako cried out.

Masako's hands almost clutched Oliver's neck, but then both Mai and Oliver grabbed her wrists and held her off. "Bou-san! Stop her! She's been possessed!"

Takigawa stuck his hands together and chanted, "On asanmo ginei un hatta!"

After his recitation, Masako's body became limp. Takigawa caught her as Mai and Oliver released her wrists.

The rapping sounds stopped.

Takigawa carried the unconscious girl back into the base and lay her on the sofa.

While they were rewinding the tape, Masako woke up.

"How do you feel?" Ayako asked.

Masako shook her head, her face still deathly pale. "I'm fine... I seemed to have been possessed."

"It was due to my negligence. Sorry— Did you find Tachibana?"

"Yes."

Masako nodded, then looked each of us in the eye. "There is a woman's spirit here."

"Well, duh!" Mai muttered from beside Lin. He gave her a brief smile in response. He had realised a while ago why Mai had been so angry for most of the day.

Masako continued slowly. "The evil spirit is that woman. She's hidden deep inside... At least that's what I think. However, I'm not sure what kind of ghost she is. But I'm positive it's a female spirit."

Masako paused for a moment. "The children's spirits have been gathered here. They're tired of this place, and they want to go home, but they can't because they're lost... Does everyone follow?"

"So basically, the children are stuck here?"

"Yes. The woman's spirit had gathered all the children here. She's pretending to be their mother, and she keeps bringing more kids here. Tachibana realized that she isn't her mother.

That woman isn't only tricking those kids, but she's also making them bring more children here. She's making the kids pretend to be friends, so that they can bring in more living children. Tachibana is the leader of the children, but she also can't take it anymore. She says she's tired, in pain, and that she can't stand it anymore."

Oliver asked Masako, "Do you remember calling for Tomiko?"

"Tomiko..." Masako said dazily. "Yes, I remember... That's the woman's child, a daughter in fact... That female spirit is looking for her daughter, Tomiko. That's why she's calling in more children."

"...I see," Oliver said quietly before standing up.

"Naru?"

"In other words, that woman is searching for her own daughter, but in the end, she is simply collecting all these children." He said in a hard tone. "Since she can't find her own child, she tricks all these other innocent children into coming, and not only that, she's also utilizing them as tools."

Mai resisted the urge to clap in a sarcastic manner, though it was an extremely close thing.

"Those children cannot pass on. That woman won't let them go. They're simply wandering in Chuute... They can't go anywhere," Oliver continued.

"...Ah," Takigawa nodded in agreement.

"Ghosts that are lingering around do not know that they have died. It's the same with those children. To those children, they believe they are lost, not dead. That's why they want to go home..."

"That woman knows this and is using it to her advantage by pretending to be their mother. She knows that she's not going to Heaven, and that she will just suffer."

Oliver picked up his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a while. I don't know when I'm coming back. Take care of Ayami-chan."

"Naru!"

And like a gust of wind, Oliver left the room without even giving Mai her usual kiss goodbye.

"What is that guy doing?!" Takigawa shouted.

"...What does he want to do anyway. It's almost dark."

"He's looking for information about Tomiko and her mother." Mai answered.

Takigawa said to Ayako in a sarcastic manner, "It doesn't matter what he wants to do. In the end, he always puts all his effort into his work."

Then he looked up. "Well, let's just do this then. Tonight Ayami-chan should sleep in a hotel."

"Wouldn't that create problems?"

"At least it'll be safer than sleeping at home. John can stay at the hotel. Last time, John's prayer gave that guy a hard time finding Ayami-chan. If the distance is greater, it might be more effective. Make a charm, get Ayako to help, and place the charm on the hotel room. That way, those spirits won't be able to enter."

"Okay."

"Ayako, go to the hotel and help John. I still haven't seen you be useful yet. Can you really exorcise ghosts?"

Ayako replied gruffly, "...Perhaps I have something up my sleeve."

"Then you can be John's partner. Masako, go with them." Takigawa turned around and looked at Masako.

"Me?"

"These two idiots are too susceptible to the ghosts. If things end up like before, we'll really be in trouble. Go with them. If a ghost shows up, wake the two up."

"I got it." Ayako stood up. "Then, what about you?"

"Since the prayer seemed to be effective, I'm going to try an exorcism." He said before shooting a glance at Mai. "Jou-chan, help me prepare."

It was already dusk, and the night was imminent.

Noriko packed up and took Ayami with her to the hotel escorted by Ayako, John and Masako.

Before they left, Ayako had made a protective charm and put it on Ayumi.

"This way, those spirits won't be able to see Ayami-chan."

"Is it working?" Mai asked Masako.

"Those charms seem to be effective. —Don't worry. Those ghosts didn't even notice."

Mai and Takigawa saw the five people off, then started to prepare for the exorcism. They spent a good amount of time moving all the furniture out and setting up the altar. Mai was silent the whole time, ignoring Takigawa's chatter.

After helping Takigawa, Mai moved the equipment in Ayami's room to the living room. When she finished moving the equipment, she went to base to help Lin make preparations. When they finished making all the wire connections, Takigawa started his exorcism.

A few moments after Takigawa started his exorcism, sounds filled the room. At the same time the temperature dropped.

The cold air accumulated along the floor. In the thermography graph, the floor was blue.

The video camera moved too, and combined with the thermography chart, we could see the places where the temperature was the lowest.

The video cameras faced the middle of the room and the floor right in front of the window.

...The temperature is lowest at...

Suddenly a sound came from the living room, a rapping sound. It was almost like a shock wave. The floor rocked, as did Takigawa.

And then a sound vibrated through the entire room.

Stomp, stomp, stomp... The sound of somebody running. A smoky substance started to fill the room. The thermography chart showed a dark blue color.

The altar swayed, then fell to the ground.

The smoke thickened, and Takigawa's body became hard to see. The mournful cries of the children filled the room.

A black shadow appeared in the middle of the room, behind Takigawa. It slowly started to form into a shape.

"Bou-san, I know you can't see her but the woman is standing behind you. Turn around!" Mai instructed.

Takigawa turned around and looked straight through the black figure. He continued chanting.

Mai stood up and ran from the room.

"Mai, don't go!" Lin shouted as he tried to stop her.

She ran to the living room and opened the door. Smoke covered the room. She stayed in the doorway.

"Bou-san, are you okay?"

"Idiot! Why did you come!!"

"Bou-san you need to get out of here. It's not working."

She started chanting from the doorway trying to clear a path for Takigawa to exit with.

The air swirling around her felt cold and sticky then she heard some words in her mind.

'Do not hinder me.'

'How dare you.'

'This is inexcusable'

'Bad girls must be punished.'

Mai began chanting faster. A pair of ice cold hands encircled her neck...

Mai continued to chant focusing on the woman's hands around her neck. She was too strong and resisted.

Takigawa turned around and pulled out some golden beads.

"Na u ma ku sa man da baza ra dan kan!"

The hands clutching Mai's neck disappeared with the combined effort of Mai and Takigawa. All that was left was a cold feeling.

"Are you alright?"

Mai nodded. "Let's go! Forget it! It's too dangerous!"

This time he stood up and ran toward the door. Because now, the floor was swaying so much it was almost impossible to stand up.

The floor was rocking, distorting.

After Takigawa left the room, the noise in the living room stopped.

He was speechless as he sat almost paralyzed in the hallway.

The smoke in the room faded away too.

After the smoke faded away, they noticed there was a hole on the floor in the middle of the room, right in front of the windows. The floor cracked open, revealing a huge hole. Mai had been expecting it. She dreaded her up coming trip down it.

Takigawa abruptly ran out.

"Bou-san?"

"I'm going to call Ayako. Those ghosts might've gone to find Ayami-chan again."

Mai nodded.

"That woman just came in all of a sudden. Maybe she knows where Ayami-chan is." Takigawa continued.

Mai's heart felt heavy. She knew what bad news was coming.

As Takigawa ran to the telephone, the telephone rang.

Hesitating, Takigawa slowly picked up the phone.

—The ghosts had found Ayami-chan.

What they were doing was very clear and simple.

They suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tried to push Ayami out of the window from the fifteenth floor.

John had quickly held onto Ayami, and the two were violently tugged toward the window.

What saved them was neither Ayako nor Masako, but that the window in the hotel was thick and strong. That is what kept the two safe from the ghosts' attacks.

At dawn, they all stared at the pit in the floor.

In order to confirm the disaster from last night, they went to the living room again, with the exception of Oliver. He still hadn't contacted them.

There was a well beneath the hole just like Mai had told Oliver repeatedly there would be.

The diameter was about 1.5 meters, and the opening was made of stone. The depth was about three meters.

"This is a well that had been buried underneath the house," Takigawa told Ayako.

"Seems like it. It's also rather old."

There was nothing in the well. Of course there was no water either. The only thing there was some dry dirt and some tools that dropped.

Mai had nothing to say to them. It's not like she hadn't already told them it was there.

Masako looked at the well with a dazed look. She appeared to be seeing something from the other world. Suddenly her face paled, and she moved away from the well.

"What's wrong?" asked Takigawa.

"I don't think... I can see the bottom of this well. Deep inside the well... The ghost children are at the bottom... It's almost as if countless corpses have been piled on top of each other..."

"Do those ghosts look like they'll come out?" Takigawa questioned.

"I don't know... But they won't be coming out as of now..."

Shivering slightly, Ayako let out an exasperated sigh. "Where did that Naru run off to! When will he be back!" Ayako demanded again.

"Oh, Ayako, do you feel uneasy when Naru's not around?" Takigawa chuckled while Ayako threw him a hard look.

"Do. Not. Joke. Around. You make it sound like I'm a little child who needs protection."

"You mean you're not?"

"Of course not! How would that happen!"

"Eh... No matter how I think of it, you're just like a ten year old." Takigawa smiled wryly.

"It's only a 6 year difference!"

"Whatever the case, your ages do not match," Masako interrupted.

Ayako glared at Masako, "Don't you know that guys his age tend to go for older girls?"

"Does that line of reasoning even make sense?" Masako shot back.

"Oh, so now you're showing your true self? Masako-chan, what can you be to Naru anyway?"

"I hoped you wouldn't talk about me like that.. In any case, Matsuzaki-san, you're already so old, yet..."

"Stop playing around with me. I know that with your personality, there's no way Naru would fall for you."

"My personality is better than a certain old woman's."

"Why are the two of you fighting over an already attached man like he's a piece of meat available for eating?" Mai asked in a frozen tone with her arms crossed and tapping her left foot angrily.

Ayako looked guilty. "Oops, I forgot..."

"It's not like he's serious about you." Masako commented snidely with a sleeve covering her mouth.

"Hara-san..." John tried to stop her.

"He went on a date before," Masako asserted. "We went out together numerous times." The doll-like girl smiled.

"...You're kidding." Ayako's eyes were open wide.

"How rude. Well, you can go ask Kazuya-san yourself."

Everyone stared at Masako.

"Well, aren't you a delusional miss. Pretending that Naru gave into your attempt at blackmail, doesn't make it true, Masako." Mai said calmly.

"How can you be sure?" Masako asked with a brow raised.

"Simple. I spend every day and every evening with him at his request. When would he even have the time to go out with you? He doesn't even answer your phone calls. Either Lin or I do it. We have no secrets from each other. Stop trying to cause trouble in my relationship."

Masako turned away, temporarily defeated.

"So basically," Takigawa resumed solemnly, "when Naru comes back, doesn't concern us."

He looked around at everybody. "It doesn't matter if he's not here. He's not a psychic; he's just a paranormal researcher. Even if he is here, he can't exorcise ghosts or protect Ayami-chan.

Things are going to be the same, whether or not he's here. Right now, we must decide if we're going to exorcise the ghosts or run away."

"..."

Everyone was thinking. Mai didn't bother. She knew they wouldn't listen to her anyway.

"Let's try it again. Ayako, John, which one of you will take up the challenge? Speak up clearly. Those ghosts in the living room are tough."

Ayako glanced at Takigawa.

"So you're saying you want to do it?" asked Takigawa.

Ayako responded, "Go to Ayami-chan. I can't protect her. Also, John, you should be there protecting her as well."

"Got it."

Takigawa and Mai pulled the altar out of the hole and helped Ayako prepare for her exorcism.

"Can we still use this?"

"Well, I guess."

After they set up the altar, Takigawa and John went to the hotel. Ayako, Mai and Lin were left behind.

Ayako changed into her priestess kimono in base.

"Hey, Mai-chan? Do you want to stay in the living room to watch me do the prayer?" Ayako asked with her back turned towards her.

Mai sighed knowing what was coming. "Very well."

Ayako looked visibly relieved. She looked at the mountain-pile of equipment. "Lin-san, can you..."

"I left it there to record data," Lin informed her in a cold tone.

"...What a personality. Just like the boss. That "lady-killer"."

"Huh...?" It seemed like Lin didn't understand Ayako. His eyes were open wide in confusion. Mai snorted. Lin was another involved man. Ayako was barking up the wrong tree there.

"Oh, nevermind. I was just saying your boss is a pervert— Mai, let's go!"

Ayako grabbed Mai's hand and pulled the girl out with her.

Under the rosy afterglow of the sunset, Ayako started her prayer. The scarlet light lingered in the room. It gave Mai a bad feeling.

"Here I humbly offer a modest cleansing ritual and enshrine this temporary altar..."

When the exorcism started, faint sounds filled the room.

A chill covered the floor. Sitting near the door, Mai felt a chill on her back. Her feet got colder.

She looked at the video camera, which was facing the old well. The cold air was coming from that well.

As the swaying became more evident, noises arose from the floor.

Ayako's voice was terse. "In the sacred presence of his Majesty... Emperor of... Yamato, who reigns..."

It was freezing. The trees in the courtyard swayed, casting a shadow into the living room. A dark mist conjured in the middle of the room. Ayako paused in fear.

"Ayako! Don't stop!"

"Don't say that so easily!"

Quickly Ayako regained her composure. Rapping noises sounded nearby. It was getting colder. Mai's breath came out as white fog.

"Over the Land of the Eight Grand Islands as the living god..."

The sun was sinking as Ayako proceeded with her prayer. Soon the room was covered in darkness. The only light left was the flickering of the candles.

A wispy gaseous figure came into view. Mai could hardly breathe, feeling afraid.

"Ah!" Ayako screamed, jumping up.

"Ayako!"

"Someone touched my shoulder!"

"Calm down! You're a priestess!"

Mai felt a cold presence tug on her hands.

"Keep going Ayako!" Mai yelled.

Someone's breath. Mai felt completely surrounded.

The room swayed incessantly as thumping sounds restarted.

Ayako got up and slowly tried to step out of the room. She had given up.

"Mai, it's too dangerous here! Let's go!"

"Yeah...Yeah."

Ayako dashed out.

At the same time, the floor swayed intensely. Mai didn't bother getting up. She took a deep breath and yelled for Lin.

The floor rocked back and forth.

"Mai! Hurry up!" Ayako called out from the door.

"Mai!"

A cold pair of hands grabbed Mai's feet.

Looking down, she saw the wispy smoke encircle her ankle.

Mai tried chanting to release her foot but it didn't work. The cold grasp was firm. Her hands were sweaty and her ankle was freezing.

"Ayako!"

"Mai!"

Mai was being pulled backwards towards the well.

Another pair of cold hands grasped her ankle and pulled her fully into the hole. Her hands clutched desperately to the edge of the well trying to stop herself from being pulled further.

"Mai!" Lin rushed in. He ran to the well and stretched out his hand to grab Mai's outstretched one. But he was too late.

The eerie hands grabbing Mai's foot pulled harder. Mai lost her grip and disappeared down the well.

"Mai!"

The floor swayed violently, knocking down Lin and Ayako.

"Mai!!"

Mai reached her hand out toward the opening as she plunged down into the darkness.

She could hear the voices of two people.

But their words were unclear...


	10. Chapter 10 - The Doll House P5

**Chapter 3 comments:**

**_Guest - Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too. _**

**Chapter 8 comments:**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - I feel that since Mai knows what's going to happen, she will do whatever she can to prevent it. Of course, it would be more helpful if Naru actually paid attention to what she says instead of brushing it off. I can feel a small argument coming soon if Naru doesn't start listening. And yeah, he doesn't want anything more to do with Masako than absolutely necessary. _**

**Chapter 9 comments:**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - Poor Mai. She knew she would have to keep an eye on Masako but she didn't realise she'd have to watch Ayako as well! I can't comment too much on how Naru will fell about Mai going down the well. You can read it yourself in this chapter._**

**_Enjoy the latest chapter everyone! _**

**... **

Mai opened her eyes and sat up. All around her it was dark. She soon realised she was viewing a dream and looked around.

She was no longer in Noriko's house but Tomiko's one. The memory of Tomiko's abduction. She concentrated in order to see more, remember more, that she had the first time.

The room she was in had a Japanese style sliding door that was currently open. Beyond the porch was a backyard with the pond.

Tomiko was playing with a red ball in the backyard. Mai could tell she was almost Ayami's age. She was wearing a blue kimono with small white flowers over it. Her obi and under kimono was white as well.

"Tomiko! Tomiko!"

A woman's cry rang from inside the house. Tomiko's mother was calling for her.

A man entered the view.

The man and Tomiko exchanged a few words, and then the man took the Tomiko's hand and walked off with her.

The shrill cry of the mother from the house continued.

The man walked away as he held onto Tomiko's hand. They went toward the pond.

Tomiko vanished into the distance.

"Tomiko!" The mother screamed.

Mai walked outside and onto the porch but white fog engulfed the pond, and nothing more could be seen.

Mai waited patiently. Lowering her head she noticed there was a well. Deep inside the well, water was flowing.

A woman brushing her long black hair was reflected by the water. Tomiko's mother.

The mother's teardrops fell into the well and rippled the water's surface.

Mai focused on watching the mother. The woman's sadness washed over Mai and she unconsciously began to cry, herself.

A hand gently touched her shoulder. Looking up briefly Mai found Gene staring back at her. His eyes looked pained, the sadness evident in his face. Mai offered him a sad smile and looked back to the grieving mother.

Sobbing and whimpering, she leaned against the well.

Crying, crying... She cried out Tomiko's name before jumping into the well.

The sound of water dripping.

Gene squeezed Mai's shoulder gently and then Mai woke up properly. Sitting up she started to talk softly, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that you went through that, Hiro-san. I'm sorry that nasty man took Tomiko away from you, but there is no need to look for her. She's waiting for you in the afterlife. Tomiko is waiting for her mother to join her. Tomiko is waiting for you to join her, Hiro-san."

Mai pleaded to the mother spirit that she could feel watching her. Although she wasn't able to see her, there and then.

A sound of confusion from Hiro came back to Mai; before a sound came from above disturbed them and Hiro pulled back from Mai's senses.

"Mai! Are you okay?!"

Ayako leaned against the well, obviously worried.

"I'm fine! But I can't climb back up!"

"Lin is finding something to help you out! Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

Mai heard some footsteps and Lin quickly appeared. His hands held onto the well as he agilely made his way down.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just some scrapes and bruises."

Offering Mai a small smile, he nodded and looked back up at Ayako.

"Throw the chair down here."

Ayako tossed the chair into the well.

Standing on the chair, Lin reached his hand out toward Mai and lifted her back out of the well. Lin climbing back out after her.

"What time...is it now?" Mai asked Ayako.

"It's 10:00. We've just started work."

'_The dream only lasted a few minutes.'_ Mai thought as they headed into base.

"I had a dream. A memory of the past of Tomiko's kidnapping and her mother's suicide by drowning herself in this well."

"Kidnapping?"

Ayako asked as she cleaned the scrapes on Mai's knees from being dragged across the floor. There was dark purple bruising on each ankle in the shape of a pair of children's hands. A neck bruise had already started to show earlier after Oliver had left from when she called Takigawa out of the room. It was more fully pronounced now. The hands a distinct adult size and an even darker purple than the ankles. Ayako frowned looking at them.

Mai, looking at her ankles, groaned. Apparently some of her abilities from her past life, when her powers had grown, had begun to bleed into her new one. They shouldn't even exist at this stage. Looking at her hands she could see brushes of light lavender shade where her hands had been tugged on.

They weren't really bruising per say. It's just what she called them to avoid questions since it was always a purple coloured tone. The shade level of the purple indicated the level of aggression from the spirits that touched her. No aggression, meant no colour.

"Yeah, that's what I dreamt. Tomiko was kidnapped, and then her mother, Hiro-san, jumped into the well to commit suicide."

"Did you hit your head?" Ayako giggled. "You're not even a medium so does your dream even count?"

"You're right. I'm not a medium. I'm a post-cognitive and an astral projector. I view the spirit's memories through my dreams on the astral plane. I have a spirit guide who helps to guide me to view the memories I need to see. He is almost always there when I view them.

And while I can't see the spirits unless they allow me to, I can usually feel them when they are close to me. They tend to leave a physical response on my body whenever they touch me in any aggressive manner." Mai waved to her neck and ankles as an example before also showing her hands.

Ayako bit her lip. She hadn't realised that the girl had psychic abilities. Though now that she thought about it, the girl had known who she and Takigawa was the day they met before they had introduced themselves. She had known other things too.

Lin contemplated, "...This was the dream you based that ghost story on. The one you told Naru and I in the office, right?"

"Yes, it was. I remembered it from my past life. I didn't see anything new this time though, other than more details of the room around me, since I wasn't panicking this time around."

Lin was still deep in thought.

"Hey, what do you think? I doubt we can purify this place," Ayako admitted.

"We can. We just have to give Hiro-san what she wants, and as soon as Naru comes back with the necessary information, it will Lin's turn." Mai offered a smile in his direction.

Lin nodded back, remembering that she had told him he may need to make a hitogata before they started the case. He had one partially prepared already. It just needed the pertinent information to be put on it.

"...Aren't there other ways? First of all, we don't even know when Naru will be back," Ayako replied.

"Naru has a clear idea of our situation. He wouldn't loaf around and waste time, so he'll definitely be back soon."

"...You sure have faith in your boss."

Lin shot a cold glare at Ayako. "Naru has never let anyone down before. That's why I believe him."

Turning towards Mai, his tone warmed again, "Rest for a while. Your head might hurt after your fall."

"Okay."

Mai willingly lay down on the couch. She was starting to feel an ache all over her body from being pulled down the well. Mai fell asleep.

...

Mai was floating, drifting. She opened her eyes.

In the dark room, she could hear the whirring sounds of the equipment. She was still in the base.

The person sitting in front of the equipment was Gene.

She looked at Gene. He was smiling.

"Gene?" She asked while lying down.

Gene cocked his head, as if wondering why she asked this way.

"Is there any more memories that might help us cleanse the mother?"

"No, there's nothing else. Everything will be fine. Just wait for Noll to get back." Gene reassured Mai with a smile.

Mai frowned briefly. She remembered how insistent Masako was about dating Oliver, and even though she had faith in him, there was a small touch of doubt.

"Did Naru really go on a date with Masako behind my back? Nevermind, don't answer that. I'm better off asking Naru directly. It's not fair of me to go behind his back to his brother for answers."

Gene smiled again wandering over to pat Mai's hair, reassuringly. "Your faith in him is justified. He wouldn't betray you like that. He cares for you too much."

Gene bent down to place a kiss on her forehead. "Time to wake up for real little sister. Tell my brother on Lin hello for me."

Mai closed her eyes with a smile and opened them again to the sound of the door being opened.

This time she was really awake.

Slowly she sat up from the sofa.

Lin was in front of the monitors, Ayako watching from a corner of the base, a magazine on her lap, and Oliver was back.

Oliver looked at Mai, observing the plasters on her knees and the bruising around her ankles and neck. He pulled her up to hug her and kiss her in greeting. Mai returned his kiss, her original anger with him, currently forgotten.

"You-know-who says hello to you and Lin." Mai told him softly. Oliver smiled at her in response.

Then he turned to the other two in the room, with an arm around her waist.

"Would somebody like to explain why my girlfriend is in, even less than perfect health now, than she was when I left?"

Not even a slight tone of warmth.

"We tried a couple of exorcisms. It didn't work."

Oliver faced Lin now. "Lin, replay the recording."

"Okay."

Lin rewound the footage starting with Takigawa's and then Ayako's.

Takigawa and company came in to just in time to watch Ayako's footage. John and Masako, who were supposed to be guarding Ayami, was also here. Masako glared at Mai, who was still tucked into Oliver's side with his arm around her waist.

"What about Ayami-chan?" Ayako asked.

Takigawa shrugged in response. "Naru said we could come back and leave her with Noriko-san."

"Naru! Is it okay if we just leave those two there?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," Oliver responded bluntly.

"What do you mean 'it shouldn't be a problem'...how irresponsible."

"Tonight this case will be solved." He looked back at Mai with his deep, profound eyes. There was no worry and no hesitation. Mai nodded back, confident that he was on the right track now.

"Will it succeed?!" He asked.

"Yes." Mai responded with a smile. Oliver gave her a small smile in return, before turning back to the footage. He frowned as he watched Mai get pulled down the well. His arm tightening around her waist, unconsciously.

"Where did you ran away to while we were trying to solve the case?" Takigawa asked.

"Did you think I was out doing nothing the past few days?" Oliver retorted disdainfully. "Even with this many people, everything is still a mess."

Unconvinced, Ayako inquired, "Are you sure this will work? You don't know everything so some things might be unclear. That woman isn't an easy one to deal with."

Oliver's eyes were overflowing with contempt. "I knew from the start that the woman was no ordinary ghost. From a poltergeist standpoint, it was obvious."

For a moment Ayako had nothing else to say so Takigawa pursued it instead, "Well, let's listen to your strategy and decide whether or not it's good."

Not looking at the T.V. anymore, Oliver crossed his arms. "The situation is obvious. That woman wants to find her child."

Ayako interrupted, "We don't know anything about that. The problem is, how do we get her to give up?"

"As long as we give her the child, things will be okay."

"What?!"

"If that child is here, that woman will be satisfied and pass on."

"And where...would that child be? How old is she now? We probably won't find her."

"Are you implying that (with my intelligence) I did not think of this? Bringing Tomiko here would not only be impossible, but also meaningless. Even if she sees Tomiko now, she might not recognize her."

"...Then what do you mean..."

Oliver ignored Ayako. "Hara-san, how's the situation now?"

Masako listened carefully for a moment. "The living room...They're still in the living room. They haven't tried to go to the hotel yet..."

Ayako butted back into the conversation, "Hey, why don't we consider our safety first?!"

Oliver shot her a cold glare. "Well, that's not something a professional would say."

"Even professionals have limits! This place is dangerous! I've seen many haunted house, and this is the first time I've seen one this bad."

Takigawa calmly nodded his head. "If we don't handle this situation carefully, we may become jibakurei ourselves—"

"Why don't you just wait..."

Ayako interrupted Mai. "Quitting while you're ahead is also a strategy!"

Mai was about to argue, but then Oliver calmly called her out. "Mai, anyone who wants to go home can leave. I do not want to work with mediums of that caliber."

Ayako was fuming.

Takigawa pressed Oliver, "So will your plan be successful?"

"Whether or not you trust me is your choice," Oliver replied in a cold tone.

Takigawa and Ayako exchanged glances.

"Okay..." Takigawa stood up. "Then I'll just trust you. I'll suffer through this again and try to exorcise the ghost."

"Oh, forget it. I'll join too..." Ayako murmered hesitantly as she stood up.

"Try our best. At least until we fall," Takigawa offered.

"I'll bury your corpse."

"If it's a Shinto style burial, you'll never live down the shame. So what will we be doing?" asked Takigawa.

Oliver instructed them, "As of now, we have enough manpower. The underlying problem is the woman. If we don't bring her out, everything we do will be meaningless."

"How do we bring her out?" Ayako retorted.

"Disperse the children," he said in his sharp voice, "Matsuzaki-san, can you make some charms?"

"Of course I can. Even though the ones I stuck in the hotel were useless earlier."

"First, make a significant amount of charms."

"I'm telling you this will fail," complained Ayako.

"It's okay. John will assist us."

"Okay, but..." John murmered.

Oliver patted John's back, cutting him off. "Perform another exorcism."

"What?!"

"The idea isn't to prevent the ghosts from getting near Ayami-chan. It's to not let the ghosts leave the house in the first place."

Takigawa blinked his eyes in surprise. "I don't know if that will work."

"It doesn't necessarily need to strong. Just good enough to keep the spirits from leaving and to leave the Demon's Gate open."

"So you want us to disperse the spirits that leave through the Demon's Gate?"

"That's right. All you have to do is disperse them."

Ayako commented, "We can't solve the problem this way. Even if we do disperse the spirits, they will end up accumulating anyway."

"Don't worry. As long as we temporarily reduce the amount of spirits near that woman, it'll be okay. John, go to the living room and disperse the spirits there."

"Got it."

Oliver nodded and stood up.

Takigawa called him, "Hey, I understand that we handle the childrens' spirits, but who will be doing the most important exorcism of that woman?"

"Can it be...Naru, are you doing it?"

Oliver smirked confidently and softly clapped his hands together. "We're starting."

It was 4:00 AM.

Charms were pasted all over the walls. To prevent the ghosts from leaving through the living room, John stayed in the living room and sprinkled holy water. He recited the prayer used earlier on Ayami. At that time, the spirits couldn't immediately find Ayami; instead, they just wandered around. Even though in the end, his spell was still broken.

Outside, Takigawa and Ayako had stuck their charms onto the house. There were also charms in the hotel Ayami was staying in.

Only one place wasn't sealed by charms. The Demon's Gate and that's where Takigawa and Ayako were positioned.

John and Oliver were in the living room while Lin looked over the equipment.

Oliver had told Mai and Masako to stay in base, but Masako insisted on being in the living room.

"Mai, the living room will be sort of dangerous. Stay with Hara-san. Things will be troublesome if she gets possessed."

Ignoring Oliver's words, she followed Masako to the living room.

It was dawn, and the sun was almost up. Even if the sky didn't seem much lighter.

"John," Oliver called out, urging him to start.

John nodded and started his prayer.

Not long afterwards, the room became foggy and the sounds began.

It was starting...

Mai could feel the child spirits around her even though she couldn't see them. She could hear warping sounds coming from the ground. Knocking sounds on the wall and thumping sounds in the furniture started too. Masako's face was pale white.

"Are you okay? Do you want to go back to base?" Mai whispered.

Masako shook her head. "No, I'm fine... I'll stay here."

Mai nodded.

"There are two ways to exorcise spirits..." Masako explained, her eyes searching the room. "Cleansing them and removing them. Cleansing them involves talking with the spirit and finding out why they can't cross the bridge. But this is something that only a medium can do."

"Naru's not a medium, but he wants to exorcise the ghost," she continued to explain.

"I know, Masako. I'm not a newb even if it appears that way. Trust in Naru. He knows what's he's doing."

"I hope he doesn't kill them, at least not in front of me."

"Not that your opinion really matter to Naru, but he isn't going to kill them."

Masako ignored her.

While Masako and Mai were softly talking to each other, the rapping sounds grew louder.

Footsteps sounded from the floor. The sound of children trying to run away.

A cold layer of air enshrouded the floor, as white, wispy smoke hovered about the floor, encircling the entire room. In the middle a vague, lone figure started to materialize.

Sorrowful cries filled Mai's ears. The desperate cries became louder.

John's prayer was making them flee.

Someone tapped Mai's shoulder hard, but no one stood there when she turned around. Her hair was pulled, painfully.

Mai wasn't the only one either. John constantly turned around, sprinkling holy water every time in order to push the spirit away.

The barrier was working.

The floor distorted, and they couldn't help but sway along with it. A flash of light shone on the wall.

The room swang intensely.

The sudden shaking of the floor made Masako lose her balance as she was lounged into the air, pulling Mai with her, since Masako had been clinging to Mai's arm in fear and refused to let go. John and the others were struggling too.

Mai could feel someone clutching onto her wrist as she stood back up. She tried to pull her hand back, but the unseen force tugged her back onto the ground. She would have a new set of bruises there after this.

"Mai-san!" John cried out as he turned around and sprinkled holy water in her direction.

The force on Mais wrist vanished. The smoke engulfed the entire room.

John didn't stop his prayer. The objects that the smoke was moving were dropped temporarily.

"Hara-san! What's the situation?!" Oliver turned to look at Masako, who was still clinging to Mai.

"They're running away. The amount of spirits has decreased dramatically... They're leaving the the living room."

The remaining spirits cried as they left. Mai was probably the only one who heard them.

The ghosts moved slugglishly. They were all trapped in this house, with no where to go. They couldn't go back to their house. They were sad, lonely spirits who called out to more children. And now John's prayer was hurting them.

It was the same for the mother, Hiro. Trapped in her own sadness, she couldn't stop looking for Tomiko, and now she had created a snaring trap of sorrow.

The mist in the living room started to dissipate. This was proof that the number of spirits are decreasing. The spirits were pushed away with the help of John, Takagawa, and Ayako.

Masako abruptly took a deep breath, her blanched face reflecting her fear. She stared at the well.

"...She's coming..."

And then there was silence.

A thin wispy mist drifted our direction.

They held their breath.

And then an empty sound filled the air.

Water drops in the well could be heard. And then, a voice bellowed.

A bluish light floated above the well.

A transient figure arose.

They all stared. It was an indistinct figure of a woman. Hiro's hair was wrapped up in a bun, and her lanky figure was covered in a kimono. She looked like she might disappear any minute.

"Tomiko-san isn't here!" Masako exclaimed. "She's not here anymore!"

Hiro lowered her head, but didn't respond.

"Please understand! Tomiko-san isn't here!" Masako cried out desperately.

"These children aren't Tomiko-san! Please release them! They all want to return to their mothers!"

Masako stopped.

The transient figure was halfway up from the well; the edge of the well reached her waist. Small white things appeared on the brim of the well. It was as if they were larva. White, small, childrens'...fingers.

The little fingers reached for the floor.

They want to come up.

On the other side was another pair of fingers. And another, and another... The edge of the well was covered with little, white fingers as the children tried their best to get out.

"No! Don't come here!" Masako shouted.

John stood in front of them as he prepared to sprinkle the holy water again. Suddenly a force knocked him off his feet.

"John!" Mai cried out.

And then, Hiro, whose head was lowered started to raise her head.

Eyes filled with hatred, Hiro didn't hear Masako at all. She was still concentrated on finding Tomiko. She had no plans of leaving until then.

Her gloomy eyes swept the floor. They stopped at the black figure near the door.

A figure black as night. A pallid face.

Oliver stared back at the mother. His dark eyes were full of confidence.

Oliver raised his right hand.

"Naru, stop! Please wait!" Masako cried out.

"Do it, Naru." Mai countered.

Oliver didn't bother looking at Masako although he nodded at Mai's support. He stared at Hiro, his arm raised high, flashing the object in his hand to the ghost. The woman watched Oliver's movements intensively.

"Your daughter is here," Oliver calmly announced.

There was a wooden board cut in the shape of a human in his hand. A spell paper was pasted on it.

Hiro stared at the wooden piece.

"Take those children...with you as well."

Oliver tossed the wooden piece into the air.

The woman cried out.

The wooden figurine spun in the darkness, slowly spinning toward Hiro. The blurred trajectory faded into the figure of her child, Tomiko.

Hiro hunched back and reached out for Tomiko. Tomiko ran into her mother's arms.

The air in the room began to revolve counterclockwise.

Hiro spun too, her hands wispy like smoke. The moment her faded hands touched Tomiko, a white light flashed.

Hiro embraced Tomiko. A white light emanated from them. From the way she held her head and shoulders...she looked satisfied.

A white light encircled the woman. She melted into the brightness.

The light engulfed the entire room.

A warm, serene light. It wasn't blinding at all. It was just very warm.

The light slowly faded away.

The misty children's figure appeared distinct for a moment in the white light. Soon after, they too disappeared into the light.

Mai saw them. In the midst of the fog, she saw the smiles of the children.

'Thank you' whispered into Mai's head. She smiled in response.

The white light dissipated, leaving the dusky room the way it was before it all happened.

Masako stood up.

"...They're gone...the spirits have been cleansed...!"

...

Soon dawn came.

They were in the living room, looking at the hole in the floor.

"Masako, what's the situation?" Ayako asked.

Masako smiled slightly. "...Everything's fine. There are no more spirits here..."

They sat on the floor. Everyone was quiet. They had no more energy left so they all just sat there, a bit dazed.

"...How did it get cleansed?" Ayako mumbled.

Oliver replied, "Because her wish was fulfilled."

"Wish?"

"Of finding her daughter."

"I was surprised to see you use a hitogata," Takigawa commented.

Oliver looked irritated.

"It's a suitable place to store a soul. It was the easiest way to give the woman what she wanted, her daughter."

"Ah~"

"That human effigy represented Tomiko. That woman thought it was her daughter, and so she believed she found her daughter. That's how she was cleansed."

"So basically, she was tricked?" Ayako asked.

"Hey! You can't say it like that," Takigawa shouted out.

"It's amazing that you can make one. Is that why you left earlier?" Takigawa asked Oliver.

"That's right. In order to find her birth and death dates," Oliver confirmed.

"The human effigy was successful, meaning you found them, right?"

"Of course. It cost me quite some time. I was able to find the information because this house is on an old street and Mai had given me clues. Otherwise, I'm afraid I wouldn't have found it."

"...Then what's her name?"

"The woman was Oshima Hiro. After her house was torn down, this one was built in its place. Tomiko was her only child. After half a year, Tomiko's body was found in the pond."

"...Was it a kidnapping?" Ayako asked.

Lin looked at Mai.

Oliver crossed his arms. "Maybe. That woman..."

"Committed suicide by falling into the well," Ayako chuckled.

Oliver looked a bit shocked. "...There are no records on how she died although Mai has said that in the past. Hiro-san passed away half a year after her daughter was found. The only information I needed was Tomiko's birth and death date; that's what is required for a human effigy."

Oliver then left the living room, followed by Lin.

Takigawa looked at the two retreating figures. "I never thought Naru-chan was an onmyouji."

"Impressive, an onmyouji," Ayako appraised.

"He's not." Mai replied then stood up.

"He isn't? But then who produced the effigy?"

Mai ignored the question. That wasn't her information to tell.

"The scariest thing was that woman," Takigawa sighed.

"Ohh, in that case, the strongest emotion is a mother's love," Ayako remarked.

"Really... Well, forget it. Ah—I'm exhausted. I don't want to encounter something like this again."

"True," Ayako agreed.

They left the living room.

When Mai reached the hallway, she saw Oliver on the phone.

"...You can come back anytime. Everything has been solved," he said into the phone.

After he hung up the phone, his eyes fell on Mai. Eyes deeper than the darkest night.

"Are things okay now?" Mai asked as he pulled her towards him into a hug, careful of the hand shaped bruises marking her wrist.

Oliver's eyes were warm as he replied, "Yes, everything's fine now."

"Okay."

At his side was Takigawa, who was stretching. "Naru-chan, are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Naru?" Ayako asked. "I heard you and Masako are dating. Is it true?"

"Dating?"

"Did you go on a date with her? You know, movies and concerts. Young people sure have it good." She said in a sneering tone.

Oliver shot Ayako a cold look. "I'm with Mai. Why would I be dating Masako?"

"You player."

"Does it bother you that Mai and I go out?" Oliver asked, a smug look in his face. Mai smacked his shoulder in irritation.

"Don't speak so confidently because you're mistaken. I have no interest in children," Ayako retorted.

"Good, because I have no interest in anyone other than Mai."

Oliver smirked.

Ayako turned around and dashed to the second floor.

That left Mai and Oliver in the hallway.

"Masako tried to give a song and dance about you two going on dates to the movies etc," Mai said, no longer smiling. "She wasn't pleased when I denied it by saying we spend every day and evening together."

Oliver had a confused look on his face.

"I don't know what Masako said," Oliver said, looking directly into Mai eyes, "but it's not true. I would never betray you like that."

"I know, Naru. I trust you." Mai replied kissing him. She pushed all her feelings of love and trust into her kiss. Oliver received them and deepened the kiss, pushing his own feelings of love back to her.

...

While they were organizing the equipment, Noriko and Ayami came back from the hotel.

Oliver explained what happened to Noriko.

"Is everything really okay?" Noriko asked uneasily.

"Don't worry. If a problem still persists, you can tear down the house. In that case, you won't have to worry."

After hearing Oliver's reassurances, Noriko sighed and lifted Ayami.

Ayami looked at Mai and smiled.

The bright, clear smile of a child.

"We can finally go home now," Mai said.

Ayami dashed towards Mai, a concerned look on her face. She tugged Mai's hand. "Mai-chan, are you leaving?"

"Hm? Yes."

"Can't you stay longer?" Ayami pleaded, an unsatisfied look on her face.

"Mai-chan, when are you leaving?"

Being asked a question like that, Mai looked at Oliver.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then," Mai answered Ayami.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Then, Mai-chan, can you sleep in my room tonight? If you want, you can keep living here."

Noriko couldn't help but smile. Mai did the same.

Ayami looked at them.

In order to make sure everything was okay, they stayed an additional night. Mai followed Ayami's wishes and slept in her room.

The knocking sounds were gone. The night couldn't have been more peaceful.


	11. Chapter 11 - Birthday Surprises

**A/N - this is more of a filler chapter since it doesn't include a case but it's important to the storyline. Enjoy.****...**

A few days later, Oliver finally worked out what Mai had been so angry about after talking to Lin while she was still at school.

"You mean, other than the fact you blantonly ignored her advise and clues, resulting in numerous failed attempts at exorcisms and her constantly getting hurt protecting everyone? I wonder..."

Lin's tone was sarcastic. He felt protective of the girl. She was like a little sister or a niece that needed to be cared for. It had annoyed him that Mai's supposedly intelligent boyfriend couldn't work that out for himself. Oliver was lucky that Mai had already forgiven him.

When Mai arrived to work that afternoon and made their first cups of tea, she was surprised to find Oliver standing by her desk. He took the tray she was carrying, putting on her desk and pulled her into his arms.

"What's wrong, Naru?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"About not listening to you in the last case."

"Baka. I've already forgiven for it this time." Mai kissed his cheek. "Better listen next time though. We'll be getting into some rather dangerous cases soon enough."

Oliver nodded. Mai hoped he'd learnt his lesson but only time would tell.

Oliver looked hesitant for a moment before asking, "Mai can we talk? About the fake dating thing?"

Mai froze. She had practically forgotten that their relationship was supposed to be fake.

"What about it?" She asked uncertain.

"Can we skip the fake part and make it real? Please? It should be obvious from the sharing of feelings that we feel whenever we touch, how much we love each other. I want to be with you for real."

Mai cried in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I was so scared that you wanted to break up. Yes, let's make it real. I don't want to pretend."

Their kiss was even more heated than it usually was and only stopped when Lin opened his office door.

...

A month later Mai was organizing tapes. 'The Case of Morishita'. She was translating English into Kanji and writing both onto a label before pasting it on the specified tape.

She was glad her English had improved near the end of her last life. It helped so much now.

The door opened.

Mai quickly put on a smile and stood up, before she realised who it was.

"Yo."

Takigawa carefreely waved hello. He had been coming over a lot since the last case.

"It's so hot. Mai-chan, give me some tea."

"Why do I have to pour tea to someone who's not a client? Or maybe, Bou-san, you have a request?"

Takigawa sighed in response. "Why is everyone being so cold lately?"

"This is our business policy."

"Business policy, what's that? Hey, I have a request: tea. Next time I'll take you out to a movie."

"No thanks, I already have a boyfriend. He takes me anywhere I want to go."

The door opened again.

"Mai, I want black tea."

"You too, Ayako!"

"Bou-san, what are you doing around here?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"This isn't a coffee shop."

"Where's Naru?" Ayako asked.

"The director is in his office, thinking over things," Mai replied in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"What is he doing?"

"Research."

"Oh—"

"Plus, if you bother him at a time like this, he'll get furious. So, forget about Naru, drink your tea, and go back home."

Ayako pouted. "Come on, I want Earl Gray."

Mai groaned in defeat.

When she was about to go to the kitchen, the door opened again.

"Ah, hello everybody."

"Ah— John," Mai murmured to herself. "I guess they're all coming in today."

"Yo," Takigawa greeted.

Mai asked, "John, is something up?"

"I was near the area, so I decided to drop by and say hi."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"...I'm sorry. Anything's fine. Don't mind me."

Mai took out a pot and began to boil the tea.

At that moment, the director's door opened, and Oliver came out.

"Mai, tea..." Oliver said, and as he looked around the room, his eyes widened. "...Do you have some business here?"

"When you put it that way—"

"Kind of—"

Oliver impatiently listened to their excuses.

"...Mai, what's going on here?"

"They're freeloading. What else would they be doing here? What kind of tea do you want?"

"Any is fine," Oliver replied, taking another glance at the crowd. "This isn't a coffee shop."

"Well, well," Takigawa said, clapping his hands. "Come on, don't be so mean— I heard you're doing research?"

"What of it?"

"What are you researching?

Oliver sighed and sat by John. "What industry am I in? What else would I be researching?"

The conversation quickly changed direction. Now they were talking about the latest books and thesis, psychic phenomena, and generally other things that only a specialist would know about.

"So much for not being a coffee shop." Shaking her head, Mai began to pour tea.

After she arranged the teacups onto the plate, she was about to leave the coffee room. At that time, the door opened again.

"So it's just Masako. Is something up?" Ayako coldly greeted her.

"Well now, Matsuzaki-san, do you have any business here?"

"I just happened to be nearby, so..."

"Same here. Hello everybody."

Masako smiled at Oliver who ignored her.

Oliver stood up in a flash. "...Mai, let's go out for a while."

"Ara, you're going out then?" Ayako asked.

"Yes... Mai and I have some business to take care of."

"I can go with you. I'm sure Mai has too much to do here." Masako suggested.

"There's no need. Mai is all I need."

Oliver's gaze landed on Masako and Ayako before turning and grabbing Mai's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Looks like your attempt for a date failed, Masako. You should give up. He's already happy with Mai." Ayako smirked at the rejected girl.

"Hmph..." Masako turned away, ignoring the woman. She looked out the window where she could see Oliver and Mai walking down the street. He had his arm around her waist. For a moment he stopped to kiss Mai in the lips before they continued on their way. Not once did either of them look back at the office.

"How about we lighten up our mood? Want to go on a date with me?" Takigawa offered to Masako.

"I refuse. Who wants to go on a date with you."

"Okay, okay. Well, Ayako, what about you?"

"...Bou-san, are you treating me?"

"Of course. I just got my payment from the previous case, so now I'm rich."

"I'll go."

John and Masako looked at them in surprise.

"Let's go, then." Ayako said.

Ayako dragged Takigawa out the door.

John and Masako were left in the office to finish their cups of tea before leaving. Lin stayed in his office and ignored them.

...

Another month or two passed. Mai walked into the office one July afternoon, to find two small boxes wrapped with bows and a cake waiting for her on her desk. Reading the attached cards she smiled before opening the presents. No one had bothered with her birthday in her last life, so it was a nice surprise.

Lin had given her a silver charm bracelet. The charms were full of protection spells. Mai carefully put it on her left wrist.

Oliver gave her an antique style silver promise ring along with a matching necklace and earring set with a heart-shaped ruby pendant. The necklace and earring set was obviously new. The ring had a worn look to it that made Mai think it might be a family heirloom. Mai placed the ring on her right ring finger and put the necklace and earrings on.

She took the cake into the kitchen and boiled the kettle for tea. Cutting three slices of cake she placed them on small plates and added a dessert fork each next it. Then she made three cups of tea before placing it all on a tray.

She stopped at Lin's door first, knocking softly before entering his office. Quietly she placed a cup of tea and plate of cake on his desk next to him before leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for my bracelet. It's beautiful."

Lin froze in shock before smiling warmly at the girl. "You're very welcome. Happy birthday Mai."

Mai smiled back before quietly leaving his office and shutting his door. She moved to Oliver's door next, knocking on it politely before opening it. He was on the phone, when she entered, talking in English. From the sounds of it, he was talking to his mother.

Quietly she placed his tea and cake on his desk next to him. He waved her into the chair in front of his desk, indicating for her to have her own there with him. Mai did as requested, tucking the tray against the desk out of the way.

**"Yes Mother. No Mother. I didn't forget Mother, Mai's wearing her present right now... Yes, she just walked into the office, just now... No, I don't know if she likes it yet. I haven't had a chance to ask her!"****"I love them, Oliver. Thank you." **Mai interrupted in English so his mother could hear her. Oliver nodded with a smile before turning back to his mother.

**"There, you see, she loved them. No I don't know what anyone else got her yet."**Mai lifted her left wrist to show the bracelet before pointing to Lin's office.

**"Oh, Lin apparently got her a charm bracelet. It looks like he's imbued it with protection spells."**Mai nodded.

**"OK Mother. I need to go. My tea is getting cold and Mai is waiting. All right. I will. I love you too. Say hi to Dad. Bye!"**

Oliver finally put the phone down and sighed. "Mother says Happy birthday."

Mai smiled. "I gathered that. She's quite talkative, isn't she?"

"God, yes." He replied as he stood up and rounded his desk to greet her properly. After their kiss, Mai placed another one on his cheek. "Thank you for my present. I love them. Is the ring an heirloom?"

"Happy birthday Mai. Yes, it was Luella's grandmother's. Mother wanted you to have it."

Oliver sat back down at his desk and picked up his tea.

"It's beautiful and I can feel the love it contains from it's past wearers. Please tell Luella, thank you, for me."

"I will. Did you have a good day?"

"Hmmm, it was pleasant enough. Keiko, Michiru and Yuuri gave me some chocolates and biscuits. We shared them at lunch and my neighbour left a gift basket full of groceries outside my door this morning as they left for work. I found it as I was leaving for school. I'll have to thank her tonight when I get home." Mai sipped at her tea before picking up her plate to eat her cake.

"Are we expecting any of the others to turn up and today?" Oliver asked as he began eating his own slice of cake.

"Hmmm, not that I know of. I doubt they even know that it's my birthday. But then, this is the first time you and Lin ever paid attention to it as well. You never even noticed it in my first life."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's OK, Oliver. It's in the past and a different you."

They continued chatting until they'd finished their tea and cake, before Mai placed the used dishes onto her tray and began to leave the room. Oliver kissed her at the door before she exited. Stopping to collect Lin's empty dishes, she took them into the kitchen to wash. It wasn't long before she was seated at her desk getting on with her work.

Two months later it is was Oliver's turn for a birthday. Mai came into the office carrying a gift in one hand and a cake in the other. She dropped the gift and her bag at her desk before heading into the kitchen with the cake.

Like on her own birthday, she prepared three cups of tea and cut three slices of cake. Putting them on the tray she stopped at Lin's office to drop of his share before picking up the present from her desk and taking it into Oliver's office.

His desk was covered in research. Since there was no need to go on trips to search every lake he could find in this life, he spent his spare time either conducting his Cambridge University studies through the online courses or researching data for his next book. Mai sometimes helped with that part. Her research skills were even better in this life.

Looking up at Mai as she entered he cleared his desk to make room for the cucups of tea and cake that she was carrying, surprised to find she also carried a present. Placing his tea and cake to the side and his present in front of him, Mai bent down to kiss his cheek. "Happy birthday, Oliver."

Opening his present, Oliver found a white gold man's ring. It was wrapped in a large men's navy silk handkerchief with his initials hand embroidered in one corner. Underneath was a parapsychology book that Mai knew he didn't have but wanted.

"The ring was my father's. You might need to get it resized but I think he'd have wanted you to have it. I embroidered the handkerchief myself."

Oliver pulled Mai from where she was standing next to his desk into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Reaching around Mai as she sat in his lap, he picked up the ring and put it on his right ring finger. To both their surprise, it fit perfectly as if made for him. He kissed her cheek as the ring sent him visions of its previous owner. "Your father loved you and your mother very much."

Mai smiled. "I know. I only have happy memories of him and Mum."

She went to get up and move around his desk to her usual seat but Oliver refused to let her move. Instead he pulled her cup and plate across the desk towards them from where she had placed it and bade her to eat where she was. He was content with her seated where she was.


	12. Chapter 12 - Kasai Panic P1

**Chapter 4 Comments:**

**_Guest M - Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy my story._**

**Chapter 11 Comments:**

**_Ghost hunt.er loves japan 77 - Good questions. Regarding Luella, I guess from the fact she wanted Mai to have her Grandmother's ring and from the phone call, Luella must be happy with Mai. Since in the original, Luella never came to Japan until after Oliver found Gene's body in the original, I would imagine it was due to an agreement to get Oliver's identity a secret. So unless they figure him out earlier this time around or he up front tells them, then that same agreement is still in place._**

**_As for w_****_hether they find out about Mai being an orphan will depend on whether they ask. To be honest we all assume that Oliver knew when he hired her and that's why he hired her, but I still feel he was somewhat surprised as was Lin when she mentioned it during thethe Urado case. Obviously the two men definitely know this time, because how could they not? Their relationship is much closer this time. As for the others, only time will tell!_**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - Thanks for pointing that out for me! I knew something wasn't fitting right but couldn't pick it up no matter how many times I read over it while editing!_**

**_... _**

As Mai opened the door to the SPR office one Saturday morning and entered, the autumn wind rushed inside after her. Outside by the cherry blossom tree, the smell of red tea wafted through.

Mai dropped her stuff at her desk and delivered her customary tea to Oliver and Lin in their respective offices, received a kiss from Oliver in greeting and settled down at her desk with her on tea to begin her work.

It wasn't long before the sound of the doorbell ringing disturbed her. The clients who just came in looked like girls in high school.

"Not here. I heard that this is where they do investigations on ghosts, but."

"Yes. That's right," Mai said suddenly remembering just what case they came in for from her past life.

The two girls looked at Mai with their round eyes. They were about the same age as Mai. They looked surprised.

"What kind of situation are you in?"

One of them answered in a timid voice. "It's about this headstrong girl. The one...who was possessed by a fox spirit. Can you help her?"

"Is it a fox spirit?"

"Yes. ...My friend. A doctor looked at her, but she just seems to be getting worse. A spirit showed up too. Is the director here?"

Mai directed them to the sofa.

"Take a seat. I'll get the director for you shortly."

Mai knocked on Oliver's door before entering his office and shutting it behind her.

"Oliver, we have two girls with a case. Please pay attention to what they say and don't give them a direct no. While I know what they say won't immediately interest you, we are going to get flooded with requests for this same case. We need to take it."

Oliver looked up at Mai. "Is this one of those cases?"

"Yes. It is."

Oliver nodded and got up following Mai out the door.

The girls sitting on the sofa were all uncomfortable, sitting so closely together that their shoulders touched. When Mai left Oliver's office, she noticed they were tense and pale.

Oliver walked calmly to the sofa, as his head tilted down slightly as he spoke.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the director, Shibuya."

The girls looked dazed at Oliver's looks.

Suddenly the the two girls shrieked, their eyes staring into each other's.

"What are the details of your problem." Oliver spoke in a cold manner, annoyed at the noise.

They opened their mouths simultaneously.

"That...!"

Then they looked at each other.

"Only one of you needs to explain," Oliver said coldly.

They looked at each other again, and then the girl opened her mouth.

"Umm. There was a classmate who was doing kokkuri at school last month. A friend of ours saw it too, and it seems that she's been possessed by a fox spirit. Since then, she has been acting weird."

"Weird?"

"Sometimes she acts strange. She says and does weird things."

Oliver sighed softly.

"Be more specific."

The girl hesitantly lowered her head.

"Oh... In the middle of class, she jumped onto a table, laughed, and then cursed the teacher. Also, one time in P.E., when we were practicing the long jump, she suddenly ate...sand from the sandpit."

"Whoever died then must've been that kind of person. This is serious," the girl emphasized.

Oliver's fingers entwined together as he pondered the situation.

"And you want the fox spirit to leave," he said presumingly.

"Yes."

They nodded their heads.

Lifting his head, Oliver glared at Mai before looking back at them.

"Leave your details with Mai. We'll contact you if we decide to take you case."

He responded as he stood up.

"Well then."

They let out an indignified scoff, but Oliver didn't take notice. His pitch-black eyes turned toward me.

"Mai, can you make some tea and ask Lin to join us in my office once you've seen them out?"

"Yes."

Without turning around, Oliver continued to walk toward his room.

After the stoic man shut his door, Mai turned towards the girls.

"Sorry... Here, things are a little different."

The girl laughed bitterly.

"...But, it's terrible. If only you could see her!"

"Look, I think what you said is true," Mai said in a reassuring voice. "How about you give me your name and school, and I'll compile a report of your problem. It's very likely that we will look into it."

And then their faces brightened.

"Really?"

"I guarantee it."

Mai took out an SPR pen, and the talkative girl eagerly took it. The sound of the pen scribbling on the paper. She wrote the information with round characters.

"Name...Itou Kiyomi. Occupation...High-school freshman. Address..."

Afterwards Mai saw them off and once they were gone, tucked the paper into an empty folder on her desk. She then made tea, grabbed Lin and the both of them entered Oliver's office to talk.

Once the three of them were seated and holding their cups of tea, Oliver started.

"Mai, explain."

Mai sighed. "OK, those two girls are just the start. Two more requests will come today. Tomorrow Bou-san will come in with a request from one of his band fans and then the principal will come in. The fox spirit possession is just one of the many strange things happening at this school.

It all links back to a girl whowho discovered she could bend spoons. It caused a panic splitting the school into two. It came to a head when one of the teachers forced to to bend a key on stage in assembly. She did. The teacher reacted negatively and it resulted in the girl yelling about cursing him. Not long after strange things started to happen."

"It sounds like the girl did curse them." Oliver observed.

"She didn't. But she certainly is going the blame for it. The culprit is someone close to her. I'm not sure how much else to tell you without giving the whole thing away but I will say this. Be careful who you give your full name to at this school. The curses are individualised and usually personalised. There's nothing we can do about Masako. She's too well known. Someone probably needs to make sure that she doesn't get pushed down the stairs. Not that she's actually needed on this case. There are no actual spirits involved."

Lin looked suspicious. "It's sounds like your talking about Onmyoudou..."

"Good guess, Lin, we're dealing with hitogatas. Lots of them." Mai nodded. "In my last life I made the mistake of telling the poor girl that Oliver was an onmyouji. Well, I didn't know any better at the time. She told the person who was guilty and that person cursed him. I also made the mistake of telling that guilty person my full name after adamantly refusing to believe that the accused girl was to blame by proclaiming her innocent. That cursed me because they were afraid that I'd cause a chain reaction. If they stopped believing she had done it, they might cotton on to them."

"Anything else we should know?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing I can say without spoiling it for you. I need to leave some mystery for you after all." Mai replied with a smile. Then it dropped. "Except... Try to solve the case before you end up in hospital, please?"

"Why would I end up in hospital?" Oliver asked worried by the look on Mai's face.

"Using your PK to clear the rubble at the bottom of a man hole to prevent us from getting too hurt when we fall in it."

"... Well, that makes sense." Lin commented before he left the couple in the office and headed to his own.

"Are you sure we weren't dating in your past life?" Oliver asked.

Mai laughed. "How could we? You were too busy pandering to Masako and her blackmailing. I doubt you ever took much notice of me other than to insult my intelligence and wind me up with your lack of manners. There was so much I didn't know back then." Mai ended with a sigh.

"If I made a habit of teasing you like that, I must have noticed you." Oliver pulled her around the desk and into his lap.

"I doubt it. You were too focused on finding Gene for anything else. You spent the entire time until that point in a constant bad mood with frustration."

"Impossible." Oliver muttered as he captured her lips with his own.

There was no more talking after that.

...

The next day was Sunday. It was a fine, autumn day, with the wind blowing gently and a clear sky hanging above. The heat wasn't as intense as it normally was.

Mai looked outside the window beside her desk briefly before staring at the three papers spread out in front of her. Yesterday, they had three requests for the same school, and Mai knew more were coming in that day. They were all piling up. One was a request to exorcise a ghost, another to exorcise a fox spirit, and then one about a poltergeist.

She looked at the name of the school. Yuasa High School is an all girls private high school near Tokyo.

...

"Naru-chan."

Mai could hear the sound of the door opening, followed by a rough voice. Takigawa had arrived.

"Yo! Mai-chan, how are you feeling?"

Takigawa waved at Mai with a bright smile on his face.

Mai looked at him when he entered. Black hat, black sunglasses, black everything. Except for the hot pink t-shirt he was wearing beneath his coat.

"Afternoon Bou-san. How was your concert?"

"Eh?! How'd you know? Went great. Give me some ice coffee," he commanded as he slumped onto the couch. "Please, the vending machine's too far away."

"If you're that tired, then you should be panting right now."

"Don't be so mean. I had a lot of work today."

"Whatever."

Mai knocked on Oliver's door, poking her head in. "Naru, Bou-san is here with his request. He's demanding an ice coffee. Want a tea?"

"Yes, please. I'll be right there."

Mai nodded and went to the kitchen and poured Takigawa's ice coffee into a glass cup. It was his favourite. She then prepared tea for herself, Oliver and Lin, placing the four cups onto the usual tray. She dropped Lin's cup into his office before stopping at her desk to pick up her folder and heading out to the seating area with the rest.

"Naru will be out shortly." Mai commented as she set out the cups.

"So how'd you know I was at a concert?"

"Your clothes. You're a professional bassist with your own studio. You have your own band, but the lead singer isn't very Good. Today, you were playing back up."

Takigawa's jaw dropped just as Oliver came out into the main room.

"Bou-san."

"Yo."

"Today we were talking about work."

"No kidding."

"I mean it. It sounds like a complicated case, so I thought I'd borrow your knowledge."

Oliver took a seat beside Takigawa, and Mai handed him his tea, before sitting on Oliver's other side.

"A complicated case?"

"Yes. Actually—this a request from a fan of my band. She's a high school student from Tokyo..."

"Band?"

"Yeah. I'm a professional bassist with my own band." After he heard the news, Oliver looked surprised.

Takigawa raised a brow at Oliver's surprise. "So how did Mai know, if you didn't...?"

"Mai's special. She knows a lot of things about everyone."

Takigawa looked like he wanted to ask further but the look on Oliver's face stopped him.

"It's a request from one of my fans, Taka. She's a high school student, and there're some weird things happening at her school. I have a bad feeling about it."

Oliver was silent and attentive.

"That girl said that there's a desk in her room that's cursed. In the past three months, the people who've sat in that desk all had accidents."

"...This sounds cliche," Oliver remarked.

"You can't say that. This situation is different, because four people had the exact same accident."

"...Didn't Japan have the highest amount of accidents in history this year?"

"I thought you'd say that. But unfortunately, that's not the case. This isn't a simple traffic accident. All four of them were dragged by a train. Their arms got caught in the door. And this happened to all four of them. In the past nine months, the seating arrangment changed three times, and four different students have sat there. One person was injured slightly, but the other three sustained large injuries. Well, fortunately no one died. Don't you think this is strange?"

Oliver's hard gaze showed that he was deep in thought.

"And that's not all. One of the girl's teacher used an art prep room, but then a ghost showed up and the teacher was sent to the hospital. He's still vomiting blood, but no one knows why."

"There seems to be a lot of strange incidents happening at that school. It's not just a simple ghost story. There seems to be other accidents and illnesses going on in ther school. That girl also said..."

"Hey, Bou-san. The school is 'Yuasa High School' right...?"

Takigawa looked surprised.

"What...? It is Yuasa High School. How did you know?"

Mai handed over her folder to Oliver with the requests she'd taken over the weekend.

"Yesterday we had three requests. All from Yuasa High School"

Takigawa snatched the folder from Oliver.

"This request..."

"Was that fan of yours Itou Kiyomi? Her friend saw someone do Kokkuri, and now she's possessed by a fox spirit. In the second request, Miura Satoko said a ghost touched her, and now she's having liver problems. And in the third request, a poltergeist showed up in a club meeting."

"...What do we do?" Takigawa groaned.

"It's not just a coincidence," Takigawa declared.

"We know." Oliver said.

"Naru-chan, what should we do? Are you just going to ignore this?" Takigawa asked.

"We're waiting on one more requester." Mai responded for him. "He should be here any minute now."

That's when the door opened. Mai's anticipated guest had arrived.

"Um..." the guest muttered.

An old gentleman came into the room.

Mai got up to greet him and the man handed her a business card.

"Noboru Mikami, principal of private school: 'Yuasa High School'" read the card.

"There have been a number of strange incidents happening at my school, so I was wondering if I could request an investigation."

...

They arrived at Yuasa High School on the following Monday. Before proceeding with the investigation, they wanted to hear the staff's and students' accounts of the incidents. Oliver and Mai went inside the school. Lin went around and got some information already.

Since Takigawa also received a request from this school, he went there as well. And so SPR and Takigawa represented separate entities.

It was a typical school. It wasn't old, but it wasn't new either. It wasn't wide, but it wasn't narrow. It seemed like there was an adjacent building that used to be part of the student union. But now it's old and rotting, so now they're in the middle of demolishing it.

When they arrived at the school, they saw the PE teacher teaching softball to the students.

The PE teacher saw the principal with them. Afterwards, Principal Mikami was waiting for them in the main office. Oliver introduced Mai and Takigawa to the principal. Even though all he said was, "This is my assistant."

"I'm Gosokurou-sama. Nice to meet you."

Then the principal introduced them to a middle-aged teacher. "This is our student advisor, Yoshino-kun. He helps the students. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

Yoshino bowed lightly. His bad complexion made him appear nervous.

"Anyway, there have been a lot of accidents and illnesses lately," the teacher said, "one-fifth of our staff is on leave, and this has been a hindrance to our classes. The same thing is happening with the students... In any case, the strange rumors have spread not only to the students, but also to the teachers. Everyone seems to be losing it. —Well, it'll be better if you could hear the complaints from the affected people themselves. Since you've requested it, I have prepared a small conference room for you to use. You can use this room as your base. If you need anything else, feel free to ask me."

"I've informed the students and teachers about this and told them they could see you after school in this room. But I don't know how many people will come."

"Feel free to investigate the school however way you want. You can do whatever you believe to be convenient here. I give my best regards to you," the principal said.

Oliver bowed slightly. "You can leave it to us, sir."

After they left the principal's office, Yoshino guided them through the school. Then he lead them to the room designated as their base.

"Here it is," the teacher announced.

Yoshino-sensei looked back at them. His eyes rested on the tallest figure, Takigawa.

"Are you the leader?" He asked.

"No, no. The leader's over there."

Takigawa pointed at Oliver.

Yoshino turned to look at Oliver. Then an uneasy expression appeared on the teacher's face.

"Well...I also have something to talk to you about."

Oliver calmly looked at the teacher, then nodded.

"I'll listen. ...Did it happen here?"

Mai looked at the door. Above it was the nameplate, "Small Conference Room".

"...I see."

Yoshino opened the door. There was a big table inside, along with a white board and a small shelf. It looked unused.

Oliver carefully scanned the room.

Yoshino encouraged them to enter.

"Tell me the details," said Oliver.

Yoshino looked back at him, the lines on his face reflecting his uneasiness.

"...Well, the thing I've wanted to talk about was..."

Oliver nodded.

"We will protect our client's privacy. You don't need to hide anything from us. By all means, please tell us the details."

Yoshino nodded. His forehead was covered in sweat.

"Um... I hear knocking sounds at night."

"Does this happen in your house?"

"Yes, at first it was. It's a soft sound, but I woke up anyway even though I'm a heavy sleeper. It's a knocking sound on the windows and doors... And then when I checked it out..."

Yoshino became hesitant. Oliver silently prompted him to continue.

"Nobody was there. I looked through the curtains and saw a hand knocking on the door. A thin, white, feminine hand. After I see it, the hand stops and the sound is gone. At first I thought I was just seeing things, but then the knocking goes on every night..."

"Is it just a knocking sound?" Oliver asked as he took down notes.

"Yes, just a knocking sound. I was scared. There were times when I didn't want to go home, so I went out at night. But it's the same wherever I go. Whether it's in the bar, or at midnight, or just in the vicinity, I always hear that knocking sound. If I don't open the door or window, then it just keeps knocking until the morning. ...Recently I haven't been getting enough sleep."

Oliver nodded.

"...That's what I thought. So does anyone else hear this sound?"

"Yes. My family hears it too, but they don't really care."

"I see." After muttering to himself, Oliver turned around and faced Takigawa.

"Bou-san, make some mantras."

After saying that, he turned to face Yoshino.

"We will give you a cleansing tag to seal off the evil spirit. Never open the window or door at night. And please refrain from walking by yourself at night. The knocking sounds may continue, but don't worry. ...We will have to investigate more."

"...Okay."

Takigawa left the room to write the mantras. Afterwards, Yoshino took the charms and bowed. Then he left the room.

"...That was sudden. What do we do now?" Takigawa asked.

Oliver shrugged and looked at his watch.

"If we wait, class will end soon," Oliver replied. "We can let the students come in and tell us about the incidents. It's almost the end of the day."

...

The first group who came to the conference room included Itou-san, the girl who came to SPR earlier. Her friend had been possessed by a fox spirit. She looked nervous.

Oliver told the six girls who came to sit down as he prepared the tape-recorder.

"I want to confirm the incidents that occured here," he said.

As Oliver spoke to Itou, all the others became nervous.

"As I recall, your friend has been possessed by a fox spirit. Is that right?"

"...Yes."

"Is she here today?"

"No, she has been staying home for a long time now. Her mother won't let her leave the house even though she seems to be healthy now."

Itou looked back at her friends for confirmation, and they nodded.

"Please tell me the situation again."

Itou repeated the story. The group of girls murmered agreements, and the SPR team were able to get a better grasp on the story than from what they had heard in the SPR office.

One day that girl just suddenly did something really strange. Her unusual actions (jumping onto a desk, running around the classroom, and then crying and laughing aloud) became worse (bad-mouthing others, proclaiming prophesies, just a lot of things that didn't make sense). In the end, she jumped into the pool on a cold day, and then she swallowed sand, pebbles, and chalk.

"Did she hurt anyone?" Oliver asked.

"No, she didn't."

"I see. —You said she was possessed by a fox spirit. Why do you think so?"

"That's because..."

Itou looked back at her friends.

"That's because she said so herself," one of the girls said.

"Yeah," another girl agreed.

After they heard the details, that girl seemed to have said her friend was possessed by a fox spirit.

Oliver lightly tapped his desk with his finger.

"Well, at the time we thought nothing of it. When someone's at that state, wouldn't you think she's sick? Wouldn't it be a good idea to take her to a neurologist?"

The group of girls started to whisper to each other. Eventually it was Itou who answered.

"It's because...she said, 'I am Oinari-san's servant, the white fox'. And she started acting strange after we played Kokkuri-san last month."

"Kokkuri-san... With paper and...what else? Glass? Goblets? Did you use any of those?"

"No, we used a pencil. We wrote five characters onto the paper with a pencil."

"...I see. It sounds quite simple. Did you have fun with it?"

"Yes." Keiko nodded.

"Nothing else was strange, but... Kokkuri-san didn't return, and we didn't make fun of him either. But, as we were leaving, she said something weird."

"She told us she felt like she was possessed. She complained that her shoulder felt heavy."

"That's right. She started acting strange the very next day."

"Yeah."

The girls started to talk amongst themselves again.

"...Okay. Where did you do Kokkuri-san?"

"In the classroom. First year, room three."

Oliver looked up at the rough map of the school, which was on the board. He was clearly contemplating something.

"Please write down your friend's name and contact number. I will investigate this throughly."

After Itou left, the next group, which included Kugayama Minori, came in. A student who looked slightly younger than Mai, and a student who looked older than Mai, came in as well.

"Your request regards a...poltergeist in a classroom," Oliver stated.

"Yes...erm, about that." Kugayama nodded nervously.

"In the track and field team, strange things happen in the dressing room. Lockers are toppled over, and equipment get scattered all over the floor. Then our equipment stopped working too."

"Did you not think that someone was trying to sabotage the team?"

"We thought so, at first."

"Of course, we thought someone was just up to mischief. We changed the key to the locker room. But there was nothing wrong with the key. One night, we even stayed by the locker room to catch the culprit, but no one came."

"I see. Yes, that is strange."

The other student nodded in agreement.

"But when we looked away for a moment, the shot puts, which were in boxes, were lined up perfectly beside each other on the floor."

"...I see." Oliver nodded slightly.

"Are poltergeists behind all these things?"

"I don't know..."

Kugayama bowed her head.

After Kugayama left, Satoko Miura's group came in next.

Although Takigawa and Mai began to feel this to be tedious, Oliver persistently questioned the people who entered.

"So you are...Miura-san?"

"Yes."

Surrounded by friends, Miura had to stand on tip-toe to show us where she was.

"Please listen. It seems that someone got possessed."

"Yes...we'll see."

She started to act strange after she did Kimodameshi last month.

"There's a 'closed warehouse' in the gym. Several years ago, the caretaker of the warehouse died. Since then, there are rumors that strange things have been happening there."

The other girl picked off from where the previous girl had stopped.

"We did Kimodameshi after we finished our tests."

"Okay."

"We told hundreds of ghost stories there, and nothing strange ever happened. Except for this kid."

The girl pointed at Miura.

"I felt really bad."

"In the daytime, I'll see strange shadows. Since then, the strange figures will return the very next day."

"Please elaborate," Oliver said.

"Yes. Um, say I'm using the sink, okay? And then I see a figure. The mirror...reflects the wall, and even though it's odd, there will be a strange shadow on the wall. The weird part is there's also a rope on the wall, and it's in the shape of a noose."

"That's it, then."

The next, plump girl opened her mouth.

"Didn't Ei-chan get hospitalized? I had a bad feeling about that."

After saying that, the girl spoke to Oliver.

"Yeah, Ei-chan is hospitalized now. After we did Kimodameshi together, ghosts of children have been showing up at her desk. After a few days, Ei-chan had to go the hospital because there was a puncture in her stomach."

"It's true. She would suddenly feel frozen in the middle of class, and when she looked down, she'd feel something touching her stomach. So...when she bent down and looked into her desk, she'd see a hand stretching out, massaging her stomach."

"We all screamed."

"She thought it was weird because the ghost would often massage her stomach, but then disappear soon after. She told me that when I visited her yesterday."

Tapping his finger on the table, Oliver was thinking again. He crossed his arms, a hard expression on his face as he faced Takigawa. Oliver looked like he was about to leave.

But then Miura's group returned. Sighing, the Mai and the others were tired out when the last group, including Takahashi Yuuko, came in.

One of the seats in her class is cursed. The last person who sat there was dragged by a train.

Yuuko faced Mai, then Takigawa shook hands with her, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"You really came—" she said in adoration.

"Seems like it."

Then Takigawa introduced everyone.

"That handsome guy over here is the president of "Shibuya Psychic Research", Shibuya. And the little girl over there is his assistant, Taniyama."

"Nice to meet you." Yuuko smiled mischieviously.

"Same here."

"I want to hear the entire story."

Takigawa turned around to look at Oliver, who continued to speak.

"Is the person involved in that accident here today?"

Mai looked at the group of eight in front of them.

"She's here."

Yuuko indicated a girl in the back.

"I'm the second person to get in an accident, but..."

"I wanted to say the story back then, but," the girl hesitated for a moment.

"It happened when I tried to get off the train. Well, I was getting out of the train, right? As I was leaving the train, someone tugged my arm. It was really forceful. My arm got stuck in the door, and the train started moving, so I ran to keep up with it. There was nothing else I could do, right? Anyway, I fell and was dragged along the platform. This went on for five meters before the train stopped."

Her shoulder was dislocated, and her leg broke. She removed her cast last week.

"Did anyone see you get dragged by the train?"

"About that."

Everyone turned to look at the girl.

"There weren't many passengers on the train that day. No one was near the door when my arm got stuck."

Oliver scribbled down some notes.

"What time was it?"

She reported the time the incident happened, as well as the situation of the other victims. After answering the questions, Oliver went on:

"Do you know why these accidents happen to people who sit in that desk?"

The girls exchanged doubtful looks.

"We don't know...right?"

They whispered to each other.

"...I see. Thank you."

He shut his binder with a slam. Then Oliver turned around to face Takagawa.

"I want to see the desk."

"Ah, well, I'll show it to you."

Yuuko's hand shot up into the air.

The girls brought them to Yuuko's classroom. It was classroom 2-5.

The classroom was on the second floor in the south wing of the school. The cursed desk was near the window.

"Over there."

After she said that, Oliver walked over to the desk. As he touched the desk, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Is anyone sitting here now?"

Yuuko shook her head.

"Nope. The last person who sat there is in the hospital now."

"Was the desk ever moved?"

"No, it has always been over there."

Oliver was contemplating.

After a while, he looked satisfied and left the desk.

"I heard that your teacher was behaving strangely."

Yuuko is nodded again.

"That's right. He said he saw a ghost in class, so now he's not coming to school. He wasn't the type to believe in them either. But now he's in the hospital. They say that he still sees ghosts in his hospital room, and that he's suffering from Neurosis."

"Okay... Thank you."

Oliver placed his hand on his chin. This was an expression he often showed when he was thinking.

"Naru, since we're here, you should look under the desk." Mai told him quietly.

Oliver nodded and crouched down to look under the table. Turning his head to look at the underside, his expression hardened. Very quickly he reached up with one hand and ripped something off. When he stood up he held a hitogata in his hand. He tucked it into a pocket before they headed back to base.

Two teachers were waiting in the meeting room when they returned. One teacher said he saw ghosts in the car mirror when he drove.. The other said that he felt like someone was following him even though no one was. In addition, the two said they often heard eerie sounds.

Anyway, after they finished receiving the inquiries, Mai made tea for everyone. Oliver carefully took out the hitogata of his pocket and placed it on the table between them.

"This is really bad." Takigawa said. "Mai, you knew?"

Mai nodded.

"Look at the sheer amount of incidents that occur here."

Takigawa looked at the notes that Oliver took then back to the hitogata.

"...I guess there's no point in trying to exorcise anything, then."

He let out an exaggerated sigh and then looked at Oliver.

"Naru-chan, do we have to look for all of the hitogata?"

"Yes. Only by burning them and throwing the Ash into the river will the curses stop. Of course, we also need to find the curser so we can prevent them from making more."

"Oh, that does work, but how are we going to find them all. Looking at all those enquiries there must be dozens of hitogatas hidden around."

"That's the eay part actually." Mai said. "Most of them are at the bottom of the man hole into the field behind us. Only one or two others need to be found elsewhere, like the gym."

"Seriously?" Takigawa remarked as he faced Mai.

"As for the curser... You might was to ask Keiko or Yuuko the next time they stop by about the Kasai Panic."

Bou-san frowned. "You. Why can't you just tell us straight out what we need to know?"

"Now where would the fun be in that!" Mai giggled.


	13. Chapter 13 - Kasai Panic P2

**Chapter 7 Comments:**

**_Guest Chocoholic202 - Don't worry. I will._**

**Chapter 11 Comments:**

**_Zdraco - They didn't put much in terms of fillers into the light novel which I'm basing this story on. There is more of them in the manga/anime. At least it allows for some fanfiction creativity!_**

**Chapter 12 Comments:**

**_CaitHawke4Ever - Actually I didn't, I left Takagawa dressed exactly as described in the light novel._****_It certainly seems like Naru has learnt his lesson. I certainly hope so._****_With the amount of times they all turn the office into a coffee shop, you would think someone would have noticed. But apparently not. Not even Takigawa who is on case with them has noticed the rings yet!_**

**_Ghostisreading - Thank you. I aim to please. So here's another update for you!_**

**_..._**

When Lin came back from wherever he had gone, they took advantage of the empty school to clear out all the hitogatas that were hidden. She was trying to avoid all the accidents that had happened in the past. She made them use a rope ladder to go down the man hole. She knew the original ladder for the man hole was rusted and unstable.

They weren't dealing with spirits so there was no point in calling in the others like they had in Mai's past life. They would have nothing to do anything.

All that was left was to lead Oliver to the culprit and get her to stop. But to do that, she had to let Oliver investigate something. He had his pride after all and Mai didn't want to stomp all over it.

The next day, the four of them were facing Yuasa High School. However, it was at Oliver's request that everyone had gathered there.

It was time to get serious about solving the case. Takigawa was assigned to cleanse the hitogatas, burn them and throw the ash into the river. Oliver instructed him to do it well away from the school so he wouldn't be seen. Oliver didn't want to give the game away to the curser incase they made more.

Mai and Oliver were to stay in base. Lin would be sent out for research whenever something came up worthy of researching.

Takigawa left to do as instructed. Mai made herself and Oliver some tea, and Lin some coffee. She knew he liked the occasional cup.

Mai organized the large amount of notes regarding the incidents, their locations, and what happened according to the witnesses. She wanted to make sure they had found every hitogata made.

Oliver and Lin were looking over files of unknown content.

The conference room door opened. Mai looked up. It was Yuuko.

"Good morning Takahashi-san" Mai greeted her.

"Morning Mai. Where's Norio?"

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"Bou-san." Mai answered. "Norio is his stage name. He's running an errand for the case."

"Oh, OK if I sit?"

Giggling, Yuuko energetically entered the room and sat down with a pat.

"Have some tea. How's class?" Mai asked.

"Thanks. ...We have to teach ourselves the material because our teacher is in the hospital."

"Since a lot of our teachers have been hospitalized, everything is self-taught. I feel grateful. By the way, Mai, why are so many incidents happening here?"

"That... We're still investigating."

"So they're not hauntings?"

"Right now we're not sure."

"Is that so—"

Like a boy, she crossed her arms. "What's wrong with this school. Must be because it's a really haunted school. Curses, ghosts, and psychic powers. If an UFO comes along..."

"Takahashi-san, what did you say just now?" Oliver asked, suddenly paying attention to the girls conversation.

"Oh call me Taka please, both of you. Everyone does. - It's all because of this huge assembly gathering on psychic powers. The existence of curses, ghosts, and psychic abilities..."

"Stop! Who's this person with psychic powers?"

"Oh, you didn't hear about it? It's Kasai Chiaki."

"Explain."

Yuuko tilted her head.

"In this school, there's a third year. She has psychic powers. It's Kasai Chiaki-san. Lately there have been these TV programs. Programs about spoon bending. Spoons were being bent."

"...I see."

"I think it immediately started right after summer vacation. It became really popular overnight. A lot of people went and saw her do it. I went and saw it too. Anyhow, the craze soon died down."

Yuuko chuckled. "Bending the spoon by the neck. It's amazing. I was really impressed by it, but some people believed it was fake. And then, for a while it became a hot topic. The school became divided up into believers and non-believers. Spoon bending became popular for a moment, but..."

"But what?"

"Things became serious. Even the teachers were dragged into the strangeness. Everyone wanted to put an end to this and find out whether or not it is fake, so Kasai-san was asked to go to the stage in a morning assembly."

"...And that's when things got worse."

"Then Kasai-san's friend, Sawaguchi-san, lost her temper. Her friend became an overwhelming figure when that happened. And then the guidance counselor, Yoshino, asked Kasai-san to bend a key in order to prove her powers."

"Did everyone see it?"

"Yes. In the assembly in front of the entire school."

"Hmm..."

"And then well, the teachers and Sawaguchi-san attacked Kasai-san. Saying stuff like, psychic powers don't exist, you're trying to escape reality, this is fake, how dreadful. Seriously.

And now Sawaguchi-san refuses to go to school. And also, Kasai-chan became furious. She said 'I'll curse you to death' to the teacher. It became hectic.

And he lectured specifically on this matter in the school assembly, saying there's no such things as psychic powers or ghosts. He and his long speech."

"Poor him." Mai muttered with barely hidden sarcasm. Oliver raised an eye brow at her before turning back to Yuuko.

"I feel bad for him too. Thank you. But, since then, strange things have been happening, and people have been talking. It's only gossip, but there have been some talk that it's because of Kasai-san's curse."

After Oliver listened to Yuuko's explanation, he contemplated.

"If I remember correctly, Kasai-san and Sawaguchi-san were both in the Biology Club. Kasai-san might still be in school. She should be in the room where the Biology club was in, the Bio-preparation room."

"Thank you. We'll go there and take a look. —Mai, come on. Lin, see what you can find out about Kasai-San."

"Okay..."

After a crude explanation on using the equipment, he let Yuuko moniter the machines and then he and Mai left the base to search out the biology preparation room. Stopping for a brief kiss along the way. They hadn't had much time to themselves during the case so far.

The Biology preparation room was lined up with some other science courses. It was in the class right beside the lab room. As Mai and Oliver approached the door, they heard voices coming from inside. The moment Oliver knocked, the voices came to a halt.

"Yes?"

A woman's voice.

Oliver opened the door.

"Excuse me for intruding, but would Kasai-san be here?"

There were some desks and shelves inside, along with a schoolgirl and a female teacher.

After hearing the name "Kasai", the pair's expressions changed immediately.

"What business do you have here?" asked the teacher.

The teacher looked at Oliver. She was a young schoolteacher with a gentle voice. She listened with business-like attention to Oliver.

"I want to speak with Kasai-san. —Are you Kasai Chiaki-san?" he asked.

When Oliver saw the girl, she stared back at him.

"...Now what?"

It was clearly hostility. It was the first time the girl saw Oliver.

"The principal had called us in. I'm Shibuya from 'Shibuya Psychic Research'."

Kasai turned her head to face them. She wore an expression of disinterest. The teacher looked slightly embarrassed.

"...Please take a seat. I'm Ubusuna Kei, the Biology teacher."

"Ubusuna...It's quite an unusual name," Oliver commented.

Ubusuna smiled gently in response.

"Since it's about Kasai-san... That must mean you want to hear about the incident in September."

"Yes. I would like to ask her about the circumstances."

Ubusuna looked at Kasai's direction.

"I don't want to." Kasai's face was turned away from them. "It has nothing to do with me. Leave me alone."

"But, you should talk to them so that they don't misunderstand," the teacher coaxed.

"..."

Kasai looked outside the window.

"I don't want to. They're just call me a liar."

Ubusuna walked over to Kasai.

"They're paranormal researchers. The CEO will not dismiss what you have to say."

The teacher tried to get Kasai to answer. Then she let out a small sigh.

"...Well? What do you want to ask about?" the girl finally said.

"I heard that you're connected to the strange incidents happening in the school from a student here. You also had an argument with your friend, Sawakuchi-san."

"I have nothing to do with the incidents happening in the school. Mizuo also—"

"Mizuo? Do you mean Sawakuchi-san?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Sawakuchi Mizuo. Lately she hasn't been coming to school. She shuts himself in her room and refuses to go out or even answer the phone. I didn't make her do that, because I didn't even meet with her this month."

Oliver nodded slightly.

"Sawakuchi-san heard about the mysterious power you had and made an announcement to the entire school in the morning gathering."

"...That's right. But she didn't believe it."

"Can you bend spoons?"

Upon hearing Oliver's voice, she gave him a stern stare.

"Yes I can. You probably don't believe it, and you must think I'm being selfish."

"You don't need all the commotion around you, isn't that right?"

A biting, suppressed smile spread onto Kasai's features.

"After all...You don't believe in psychic powers anyway, right?" she pressed.

"Why wouldn't I? Even I can bend a spoon."

Ubusuna and Kasai were shocked as they stared at Oliver.

"You can?" the girl asked.

"I can. There are no paranormal researchers that do not believe in PK."

"—Can you do it easily?"

"...Yes..."

And then without any warning, the girl immediately said, "Show me."

As he stood up, the glass on the shelf pierced into him as he reached for a spoon.

Oliver accepted the spoon from the girl. There was a complicated look on his face. He seemed to be hesitating.

"Can you do it? Can you really?"

Oliver's glance fell toward the spoon. He looked at the spoon, then at Kasai.

"I wonder if you do not know how."

He muttered something. As the tip of his finger touched the spoon, the spoon's neck became bent and fell down.

Clink! The sound of the metal echoed throughout the room.

Then he handed the headless spoon, which was now a mere stick, to Kasai. She timidly accepted the bent spoon.

"Amazing..."

"Do you believe me now?"

"...Yes."

Kasai tightly grasped the spoon handle.

"It all started when I saw this TV program in the Summer," Kasai said. "I just happened to see this late night program about spoon bending. I ended up thinking about it afterwards, and I tried to bend one by myself."

The girl picked up the fallen head of the spoon and joined it to the handle. This created a five degree angle.

"I don't have anything amazing to show you though, not at my level."

Shrugging her shoulders, she tossed the broken spoon onto Ubusuna's desk.

"The next day, Mizuo bought spoons and called lots of people. Then I bent the spoon, though I couldn't do it as easily as you. It took me a long time to bend the spoon in one shot."

"...?"

Kasai stopped talking to Oliver. Ubusuna then continued for her.

"Back in the day, a psychic named Uri Geller appeared in a broadcasting. Some of the viewers began to bend spoons, and that's when this whole commotion about psychic powers started. Those who discovered their psychic powers back then were called 'Gellerini'."

"You know this very well."

Ubusuna smiled.

Oliver directed his question to Kasai.

"Can you still bend it?" he asked.

Kasai's expression seemed constrained. Oliver's words appeared to send her a challenge.

"Of course I can!" Kasai shouted as she grabbed another spoon.

Her right hand grasped the spoon in front of her face, as her left hand reached out for the spoon's neck.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked. "Don't try to force it if it's not a good day. Your powers can fluctuate. Sometimes even though you normally can, your powers won't cooperate. Just say if you want to try at a later time."

Kasai looked at Mai. "But..."

"You can do it, Kasai!" Ubusuna encouraged her.

Mai glared at the woman subtly. Only Oliver and Ubusuna noticed however. Ubasuna had a confused look at her face. Kasai refocused on the spoon.

Oliver was silent while the girl stared intently at the spoon. The tip of her finger touched the spoon. However, her power seemed to concentrate in her shoulders. Focusing her mind and feelings, she stooped forward. Her body was almost completely bent forward into the chair.

"Don't do that."

Oliver gripped Kasai's shoulder.

The girl shot him an unhappy look. Her face was pale.

"...What."

"I know what you're doing. When you do that, you're doing the same thing some of the Gellerini did."

Kasai's face was white as Ubusuna turned to Oliver.

"...Sorry. But this child isn't lying. It's just, sometimes she can't bend it," Ubusuna explained.

Oliver slowly turned around.

"That was a trick. While your body was bent, you tried to bend the spoon with the chair. Placing the spoon into your shadow, you'd bend it—against the hard edge of the chair."

Oliver's eyes were serious as he spoke.

"The majority of the Gellerini nearly lost all their psychic powers in a short amount of time. As a result, they had to resort to tricks in order to cover up the loss of their powers. Some of the Gellerini were caught and labeled as impostors. Right then, it looked like you used one of the typical tricks that the Gellerini used."

"But I really can bend it!" Kasai shouted.

"We believe you, Kasai-san." Mai soothed. "You can do it for us again at another time. Perhaps after our investigation is finished. I'm sure Shibuya-san could arrange for training to help you learn to control it too."

"If you are caught using that kind of trick, you will lose your credibility. Got it?" Oliver added with a nod.

"...Yes."

"The Gellerini's powers were terribly unstable. Every paranormal researcher knows this fact. If you can't do it, then just say you can't do it. Don't pay any attention to those people who do not believe because they never believed in psychic powers from the beginning."

"I understand."

"Because of the Gellerini, Shelby Meyer of Switzerland also had a worldwide reputation from her PK. ...Never again was it given such recognition."

Kasai looked small.

"I'm the one who taught her that." Ubusuna placed a hand by her mouth as she apologized. "Some teachers put her in situations where she had to bend spoons to prove her powers. Kasai-san's powers are unstable...Everybody's suspicion grew stronger, and they wanted to make her cower."

Oliver nodded. "You are a very understanding teacher."

Ubusuna didn't answer, but smiled slightly instead. Mai rolled her eyes, looking away.

Kasai spoke in a low voice, "...Lately, I haven't been able to bend spoons."

"That's possible."

"I talked to Kei-sensei, and she taught me that trick. I haven't been able to bend spoons recently. Even if I can do it, I only bend it slightly, so I use that method instead."

"...I see."

"...Mizuo constantly taunted me. I learned how to concentrate on bending spoons from Kei-sensei, and I practiced it. So then I tried to use that method hastily, but I can't do it at all."

"What about Sakauchi-san? Did he think you could really do it?"

"...Mmm, he kept finding fault in me. He did that countless times. And then...in September, I was called to the front of the school in the morning assembly— The guidance counselor, Yoshino-sensei, came and went on about how psychic powers is nonsense, and then he complained about me being an idiot and a lowly woman. At that time, Mizuo got angry because I could do it, and he told me off."

"You bent the teacher's key..."

"Yes. It was Yoshino-sensei's car key. And that's just the beginning. But, I opposed the teacher in front of everyone, y'know? Since then, the teacher's criticism was relentless... I became quiet, and coming to school has been hard with all the gossip. But Kei-sensei has been nice to me despite all the criticism she has to face. Just what is the Biology Club doing, and other stuff like that. The members of the club have been sending me glares, and afterwards a lot of them left the club. I...made them quit the club. That's why I've been idle lately; I just can't help but think about this."

After Oliver listened to what Kasai said, she stuck out her tongue.

"I see. Did you also say: 'I'll curse you to death'?

"After he said all those mean things to me, I flew into a rage. I couldn't help but get angry."

"So you were just saying it?" Oliver said to Kasai and Ubusuna as he looked at them.

"It's possible that...something like cursing him to death would be hard to do."

"Yes, that's right," Oliver agreed in a dull voice.

...

When Oliver and Mai returned to the conference room, they heard lively voices from inside. Everyone had returned.

"They're back. " Mai said casually.

"Mai."

"What."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"About your bending the spoon earlier, right? "

"Yeah... Keep it a secret from everybody, please. Especially from Lin."

"I know. You didn't need to ask." Mai reassured him.

They entered the room. Oliver looked over to Lin.

"Lin, we need to do some research into a certain teacher. Mai, Bou-san, you're on base duty."

Oliver dropped a kiss on Mai's forehead before he and Lin left the room. Mai, Takigawa and Yuuko were left behind.

"Wow! So... You and him, Mai?" Yuuko asked.

"...Yeah."

"Quite the catch."

"You think so?" Mai asked.

"Of course. Not my type though. I have my eye on someone else" Yuuko replied, subtly pointing at Takigawa with her eyes.

Mai nodded. "I wish you luck with that."

...

It was raining later that afternoon. Mai had made tea for her and Takigawa. Lin and Oliver weren't back yet.

Takigawa was talking about his family back on Kouya Mountain. Mai heard him, and gave the occasional listening sound, but she wasn't really listening. Instead, she was looking out the window and watching the rain fall.

The monotonous rain made her feel gloomy. The rain softly came down like were strings of silver. The clouds darkened the sky, which created a depressing mood.

And then the next thing she knew, she was in an amusement park.

'_Why am I in an amusement park?_

_...Of course, this is a dream.' _

It was the amusement park her mom had once taken her to. Mai stood in the front of a mirror house. In the middle was a glass mirror, and around it was a maze. She turned away from the maze and left the mirror house to search for Gene.

He was waiting for her outside.

"Have a nice nap, nii-san?" Mai asked him.

"Nii-san?" Gene responded with a raised brow.

"You started it by calling me, little sister." Mai smirked.

"... Fair enough" Gene laughed then pointed in the direction they needed to view.

The school. The inside of the school was inversed black and white, like a photographic negative. The wall was black, while the blackboard was white. The wall and floor had a white outline, but other than that they were transparent. This was the school's shadow.

And that's an unripe will-o-wisp. In her last life the school had been full of will-o-wisp. Now, since they'd already dealt with the rest of the hitogatas, it meant that Ubusuna had made a new one.

"Who did she focus on?" Mai asked Gene as she looked up at him. "Was it Oliver?"

Gene answered, "You'll know soo enough. Say hello to my little brother."

The darkness began to brighten until Mai found herself staring at a green wall.

"Mai."

She lifted her head and saw Oliver. There was a soft expression on his face.

"Just now, you were asleep, weren't you?"

Mai yawned. "Nii-san says hi."

"You were completely sound asleep with your eyes open."

"Blame Nii-san... He pulled me into it."

"Eh?! Mai, you have a bother?" Takigawa asked.

"No. I don't. I was talking about my spirit guide. Last time he called me to the astral plane, he teased me by calling me little sister. This time I retaliated by called him nii-san. Anyway, we need to be careful. She's making another hitogata and it's focused on one of us"

Oliver looked at Mai with warm eyes leaning down to kiss her. "Tell the idiot I said hello back next time you see him."

"Will do."

"Eh, Naru-chan, you know Mai's spirit guide?"

Oliver and Mai ignored Takigawa's question.

"Did you find everything you need to finish the case?" Mai asked Oliver instead.

"Yeah, I think so. Now we just need some proof. ."

"Then I guess we'll have that soon enough as soon as that hitogata becomes active. It has to be either of us. She hasn't had contact with Bou-san or Lin yet."

"Just don't fall down the man hole." Oliver said with his forehead touching hers.

"I'm fine," Mai replied. "That was the result of a hitogata curse anyway."

"So I guess now we wait..." Takigawa sighed.

...

They filled the rest of the time that day talking about the research that Lin and Oliver had found. Some how it managed to lead into Uri Geller and the Gellerini.

Takigawa was enthusiastic about the topic. Spoon bending apparently fascinated him.

"Right. Uri Geller started spoon bending. Uri Geller is the best psychic of the century...his supernatural powers were shown to the public. He had PK, clairvoyance, and prediction abilities similar to that of a prophet. He made the impossible possible. Geller was everywhere when it came to spoon bending. All the children saw him do it too."

"You mean the Gellerini?" Mai dutifully asked.

"Yes, that's right. But the Gellerini had unstable powers. When they lost their powers, they would rely on magic tricks. Some of them were exposed as cheaters.

"I see."

"Because of that, some people began to doubt Geller's ability."

"What was their reasoning?" Mai asked.

"At that time, America's Society of Parapsychology had publicly announced that Uri Geller was a fake. That incident left such a strong impression on people that everyone now believes spoon bending is fake."

"But Bou-san, did you think Uri Geller's powers were real?"

"Hmm. Not really."

"Why?"

"Psychic ability...if it's the ability of sensing hidden things, hearing noises, or seeing things, then that's the ability to sense things that shouldn't be there. Geller was well-received at first, but he was later in a bind. He could do everything, but there was still something strange about him," the monk admitted.

"Right," Oliver nodded. "There are two types of psychic abilities, ESP and PK. Generally psychics fall into one of these classifications: PK or ESP. Occasionally someone will be a mix of each, but most people will fall into just one of those categories."

Takigawa nodded. "Edgar Cayce Jean Dickson is an amazing clairvoyant, but I've never heard of him bending a spoon before. Likewise, Nina Kulagina has strong PK powers, but I've never heard of her having ESP. Only Kulagina and Davis have that kind of PK power."

"That's right," Lin agreed. "But for Uri Geller, assuming his PK was the best, was his ESP also the best too? If that's the case, then that means his power was unrestricted. However, I think he was a fake."

"Well, I only have ESP. That's hard enough to handle. I don't think I could manage a version of PK on top of it. So Kasai-san would have a form of PK-ST, right? Since she can bend spoons? It seems pretty cool." Mai wondered aloud.

Takigawa confirmed it. "Spoon bending would fall under the PK-ST category. There are a lot of misunderstandings regarding this ability though. There have been many reports of frauds that claim to have this. Actually, PK-MT is considered the best ability out of all of them. That is the ability to influence moving objects, such as changing the eyes of a die as it's rolling. If you're thinking about getting a two, then you really will get a two."

" That would be great ability if you were a gambler."

"PK-MT is also widely considered to be fake. However, the majority of people have this. This latent ability varies in power for different people." Oliver mentioned.

"I doubt I have any of it. I couldn't will something to move if I tried." Mai muttered. "Well, not unless I'm on the astral plane anyway."

"Maybe. If someone has PK-ST, it doesn't necessarily mean that said person is a fake. Unlike the Gellerini's PK, Shelby Meyer's was fake. She bent a special type of metal. She seemed credible but terribly arrogant." Oliver mentioned.

"Oh, coming from you, Naru?" Mai joked. He rolled his eyes before ignoring her.

"Generally, for people with psychic abilities, like Geller, would act as a magician. In that case, he would be able to perform magic without having to put up with others' complaints. But even magicians have limits. Otherwise, people would get suspicious, right? If I remember correctly, Meyer was also a magician, similar to Rolfe-something or other, but Rolfe constantly got into conflicts and fights with others. Despite this, this Rolfe magician was eventually backed up by Meyer. In other words, Meyer had confirmed his powers." Oliver continued.

"And there was also Nina Kulagina. She was very strong. She had both PK-ST and PK-LT. PK-LT is the ability to influence living organisms, such as making them move. Such actions were often a cinch for her. She could cure illnesses with just physical contact. She stopped a frog's heart and even a human heart." Takigawa added.

"Why would anyone want to stop hearts?"

"During the experiment, she aroused the researcher's curiosity. If she could stop a frog's heart, then she might be able to stop a human's heart. He got a volunteer for the experiment, and eventually the volunteer's heart was in imminent danger of stopping. The doctor witnessing this was able to save him though.

...Also, another very important figure in PK is England's Oliver Davis. He also has PK-ST. Normally, PK is used to move matchboxes, spoons, or other little objects. But there's a big gap of power between this guy and the others. Dr. Davis is more of a serious researcher than a PK-user, and as such he hasn't been publicized much. If I remember correctly, last year there was a video of him doing an experiment. In the experiment, he threw a 50 kg block of aluminum into a wall."

"50 kg?" Mai peeked at Oliver. She had a brow raised and a small skirk on her face. He ignored her. Takigawa never noticed.

"But PK is just limited that way. Neither Shelby Meyer nor Oliver Davis had PK-LT either. I haven't heard of anyone being able to influence living things. Despite that...Uri Geller could do all the PK, right? On top of that, he could also use ESP. Still, he looked suspicious to me."

"Oh..." Oliver interposed. "Well...in any case, regarding Kasai-san's problem, for the time being, the important thing is she believed in her powers. She felt that her teacher's attack on her was quite unfair. This resulted in..."

"Cursing to kill"?

"Yes," Oliver confirmed.

"That's our current situation. She can't have PK-LT like Nuna Kulagina though, right?"

"Things said in anger have no relevance. Or shouldn't. The only difference this time is that someone close to her is taking advantage of Kasai-san's publically said 'curse' and ran with it. Kasai-san's powers are not stable enough to do it." Mai's tone was confident.

"...Correct, it's not Kasai-san," he clarified.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mai called out.

Kasai entered the room, stopping the conversation. Her eyes swept through the room.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in, come in."

"Thank you. ...What are you doing?"

"We were talking about our investigation."

"So how're things going?"

"―Well, it's weird." Mai said. The guys left the conversation to Mai. She was better at it and it gave them a chance to listen for pertinent information.

"And what about exorcisms? Did you guys do some?"

"We haven't found anything specific that requires an exorcism yet."

Kasai raised her eyebrows. "There aren't any? Then what caused the incidents at the school?"

"Yeah, well. I can't tell you about that yet. We're investigating from a different angle."

Kasai shrugged.

"Kasai-san sure knows her stuff..."

"Yeah. Kei-sensei has been teaching me. It's because Kei-sensei is very knowledgeable about parapsychological research."

"You mean Ubusuna-sensei? Hehh, she sure is."

"Yeah. That's why there were rumors of the Biology club becoming an occult club. In actuality, the club didn't really have any activities at all."

"...So how's the Biology club faring now?"

"Actually it's virtually over. The only member left is me. Mizuho put an end to it."

"She ended it?" Mai asked.

Kasai gave a lonely smile.

"What of it? It happened a long time ago. When I started bending spoons, he changed completely."

"That way of thinking is unproductive. If everybody were to try their utmost for themselves only, then eventually others won't be able to influence them."

Kasai stared back at Mai. "...Thank you. I feel a bit responsible though. About Mizuho, Kei-sensei, and all those things that happened afterwards..."

"You don't need to think that way. You aren't at fault."

Kasai is making that lonely smile again.

"That's right. But still, Kei-sensei has been put in a difficult position too. Since she's protecting me, all the teachers are criticizing her, and even PTA is criticizing her too. –During the time in which the school was split up into believers and non-believers, teachers and students alike shot her stony looks. Everyone was so mean and sarcastic to her. She ended up completely ostracized. In addition, the criticisms have been heavier lately. In any case, there are no ghosts here and no ESP, but people still claim to see ghosts here. Some students discuss these things in private with Kei-sensei."

This time Kasai let out a real smile.

Kasai-san grinned. "...It's because I'm a junior. When I was attacked by the school, she came to my aid. The teaching practically came to a halt. And eventually I couldn't think anymore. Come to think, she's been looking rather tired lately. I guess the stress is starting to get to her."

Oliver quickly looked up at Kasai then, before he gained control of his actions and looked back down at the files that he'd pulled out of nowhere.

"...Oh. What does Ubusuna-sensei teach?"

"You don't know? She's the Biology teacher in this school."

"So, about what those students were talking about..."

"Eh? What?" she asked. "Even if I knew, I can't tell you. It's confidential."

"Oh."

Kasai edged closer to Mai.

"You can go to Yoshino-sensei's house and ask him."

Kasai seemed ready to move.

"By Yoshino-sensei, do you mean the one who humiliated you in the school morning assembly?"

"Yes...that's the one." She let out a satisfactory smile. "Hehh, I see. Did he make you nervous?"

"Well, about that— He had dark shadows under his eyes."

"Serves him right. ...No, what am I saying, this isn't right. Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay, it's okay. I understand all too well."

The girls furrowed their brows and laughed heartily.

As Mai talked with Kasai a little while longer, Yuuko came into the conference room.

"Oh! Norio you're here!" she exclaimed. Takigawa smiled at her but turned back to the files.

"Were you looking for him, Taka? They've been busy with the investigation. Would you like some tea? I was just about to make some."

"That would be nice. Kasai-senpai, nice to see you."

"Same here."

Kasai was on her toes now. She seemed wary. But Yuuko didn't mind. Though already cheerful, Kasai eventually became relaxed and opened up to the girls even more. They were able to wipe off her seemingly unfriendly personality, and their conversation eventually became really exciting. They were even able to see her smile.

"...It's been a long time since I had a conversation like this with someone other than Kei-sensei," Kasai said gratefully.

On the other hand, Yuuko looked really tired.

"...Poor you... If you want, we can hang out sometime," Yuuko suggested.

"Yeah. Thank you. Today was really fun. And Taniyama-san, thank you."

"Call me Mai. Will you come back?" Mai asked her.

"Yeah."

Yuuko stood up with a bounce and bowed.

"I've gotta go too! Kasai-senpai, wanna leave together?"

"Of course."

...

The later the next day, everyone gathered in the conference room. They'd spent most of the morning following up with the enquiries to see if getting rid of the hitogatas had taken effect. Oliver brought up news about Yuuko's hospitalized homeroom teacher. He was doing better and would be released from hospital later that day. They were all relieved.

The men other than Oliver all left. Lin had something to attend to in the office. Takigawa had to a musician appointment to get to. Oliver and Mai settled in with paperwork while they waited.

Without a knock, the door opened. Yuuko popped her head in, and Kasai followed her in from behind.

"Yahhoo~"

"Yes~"

"I met Kasai-senpai, so I came hauling her here with me." Yuuko laughed.

"I was waiting, you know? I can't bear being alone after school until I sense it's dusk."

"It's too unbearable, indeed. That's why I thought of coming here to see you. Feeling grateful?"

"I am, I am. I must make some tea with my feelings of gratitude in it."

"Yay~" Yuuko laughed and turned to say, "See?" to Kasai.

"Aren't you perhaps treating the conference room like a coffee shop, Taka?" Oliver asked her.

"Oh, I'm busted?"

"This place isn't a coffee shop after all. I hope you won't linger here thinking otherwise."

"But~ But Mama-san is a good person and comfortable to be with~"

"I would say the same as well," even Kasai agreed.

"...Could I be the good Mama-san you're talking about?" Mai asked with a laugh.

"Who else qualifies for that role?" Yuuko replied. Oliver could be heard snorting with hidden laughter. Then seemed to blush slightly at a private thought.

"Please, take a seat. Would you like to drink tea or something?"

They drank tea once the three girls had laughed for a while. Oliver flat out ignored other than a brief smile hearing Mai's joyful tone. After a pause, Yuuko leaned forward as though imparting some secret. "What's Norio up to?"

"He had an appointment."

"Oh? What a shame."

"Hmm... I wonder. You have it bad." Mai goggled.

When Mai said that, Yuuko leaned closer. "Hey, how's Norio?"

"What do you mean by 'How'?"

"Because—He's a medium, isn't he? Is he dependable?"

"Technically he's a monk, not a medium. It's a little different."

"Really?"

"Instead of that, what do you think about Bou-san's band?"

"Okay, band, huh?" Yuuko folded her arms. "The vocals, you see, aren't very good."

"How about Bou-san's?"

"He's great at it~ He also composes music though, beautiful songs such as Melody Rain; I love it."

"Really? He's that good?"

"He surely is. He's a studio musician after all."

"...?? Explain your point in less than 50 words."

"Well, a studio musician can't be half-skillful, you know."

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously. It's outrageous to be unskillful. That's why, Norio isn't the problem. Vocals, you see, are firstly about the song and secondly about the looks. The vocals are still lacking, even though he's in charge of it since he writes the song lyrics."

"Heh~"

Yuuko turned to Kasai. "That's right. Don't you write song lyrics too?"

Kasai blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yup. I was told something like, 'Even if no one can write song lyrics, shouldn't you still try it?' Kasai-san, you're very good at writing poetry."

"Eh, is that true?" Mai asked.

Yuuko replied, "It's the psychic girl's hidden talent. Heaven bestows two gifts to people like that, right? You wrote the poem for the literature club's bulletin, didn't you? That was an excellent poem."

Kasai looked a bit bashful. "...Aah, that. That sort of thing... It's because the members are few, and since the club bulletin wasn't filled, I only wrote to fill the gaps."

"Kasai-san has also joined the Literature Club?"

"Yeah... It's a club in the required curriculum, you see," Kasai said, her face reddening a bit. "Enough about that talk already. Rather than that, I want to hear the direction of the band's story."

"Eh—Really, senpai, stop being shy~"

"I'm not being shy~"

"But your face is red." Once she had laughed her head off for a bit, Yuuko carried on, "Well, the songwriting is lacking, and the vocals are also lacking. I guess the keyboard is also lacking. The guitar isn't really, very promising as well."

"...Only the bass is good in the band?"

"The drums are also good."

"How come the rhythm sessions are merely like that? Isn't that kind of band unproductive?" Mai remarked, and Kasai agreed a whole lot too.

Yuuko stuck out her small tongue and said, "Well, yeah. I might be the only one who thinks like that, but, look at me, I'm into Norio supremacism—"

"Ah, that's how it is~ Heeeh~"

"Hehe. Say, Mai, are you by any chance into Shibuya-san supremacism, I wonder?"

Mai gave a start at the topic change. "...What are you talking about?"

Yuuko giggled after looking seriously at Mai's face. "It's useless, Mai. Especially after what I saw yesterday."

Even Kasai said in a teasing tone, "Heh~ What did you see yesterday?"

"Shibuya-san kissed her as he left the room while I was here yesterday." Yuuko giggled as she explained. They had apparently forgotten that Oliver was still in the room, silent as he was.

The two girls blushed when he got up, reminding them that he was there, and walked around behind Mai, reaching over to lift her right hand with his own to show their promise rings.

"We've been together for a while now, actually." He answered for Mai, kissing her on the side of her side as he put her hand down again.

"So cute!" the two girls exclaimed clapping their hands together.

Suddenly somewhere in the room came irritating and unusual clattering noises. They looked up at the ceiling where the sounds originated. Thumping sounds continued once again; it's as if somebody were moving something hard on the floor above.

"Naru..." Mai said softly standing up, keeping her eyes on the ceiling light in the centre of the room.

Oliver nodded. "Girls, get behind us." He said to the two girls who had clutched each other when he noises began. "Quickly now."

Kasai and Yuuko hurried around the table and behind Oliver and Mai who stood side by side. He was staring at the same light Mai was.

All of a sudden, the light dimmed. It wavered gloomily as if it were wearing down.

There were clunking sounds in the ceiling again. Soon, the seemingly exhausted light flickered. It was already dark outside the window. Whenever the light flickered, the ceiling would stand out faintly in the dim light before the bulb went out afresh.

After it flickered many times, they noticed a handful of hair falling through the ceiling, as though it sprouted from there. It was about ten centimeters long.

"...Mai." The girls behind them grabbed the back of Mai's shirt.

"Calm down. Don't move." Oliver told them calmly.

The dim light turned off, and when it turned on again, that handful of hair was astonishingly two times longer. It seemed to be about 30 centimeters in length now.

Warily, Mai watched the hair grow. Every time the light flickered, it steadily lengthened. Oliver placed a hand on Mai's shoulder. When there was a flicker again, a hairline became visible—a hairline with a pale forehead.

Oliver said, "...Don't move. It will be all right. Hold still."

"...Yeah."

The light wavered. It went down, revealing its forehead up to its eyebrows. Another flicker, and closed eyes came in sight. It fell from the ceiling in every flicker. Soon its cheeks and jaw appeared.

...Before long, it turned into a woman's form dangling from the ceiling merely by her neck.

"Mai..." Oliver warned.

The woman, whose face was pale as wax, opened her eyes widely in an instant. She focused on Mai with glaring eyes as though she were starving for something. She then lifted her thin bloodless lips into a smile.

Slowly Mai nodded and without removing her eyes from the woman's in a bazare staring contest, she raised her hands into position. Softly she started chanting focusing her will into her words.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan! Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan!"

As she was saying that, the light wavered again. The demonic woman's body came down: her white-kimono-clad shoulders and then chest. Looking like she wouldn't stop soon, the woman leaned forward from the ceiling. Hanging upside down, she held a gruesome smile and watched Mai intently. The look in her eyes was brutal.

"Rin!

Pyou!

Tou!

Sha!

Kai!

Jin!

Retsu!

Zai!

Zen!"

As Mai finished the chant, the woman's body slithered back into the ceiling. The light turned on at the same time as the tips of her hair vanished.

"Eh! What was that, Mai?" Yuuko and Kasai asked.

"That..." Mai patted their heads. "Are you okay? Were you scared?"

"...Yeah, that was so scary! Mai, you're a psychic?"

"Yeah. Just ESP though. No PK like you, Kasai-san."

"That's so cool!"

"...Oh..."

"What's wrong, Taka?" Mai looked at her.

"That was...after you."

"—What?" Kasai asked.

"It was looking straight at Mai."

"Looks like something about you, scared that woman, Mai."

"Hmmm, probably scared of how I'm breaking Kasai-san's isolation. We've become friends. Taka too. That interferes with her plans. If people stop believing that Kasai-san caused it, then they might start looking at her."

"You're right. She wouldn't like that."

Kasai looked confused. "Who won't like that?"

Surprisingly at that moment, somebody opened the door.

"Bou-san!"

"What's up?" Takigawa asked in surprise at the four teens huddled as they were.

In an extremely calm voice, Oliver said, "The target is Mai."

"Then we'd better find that hitogata and fast." Takigawa commented, worried.

"Seems like it." Oliver nodded.

"Any chance it could be down the man hole like the others were?" He asked.

"Probably not. She must have noticed that the others were gone by now."

After explaining what a hitogata looked like to the two girls, the five of them began searching the room. Oliver and Takigawa searched the ceiling panels. The girls checked every nook and crany available in the room. Mai eventually found it taped under a table like the one for the desk had been.

Takigawa offered to escorts the two girls to catch the train station before going to cleanse and burn Mai's hitogata like he had the others.

Lin came to pick up Mai and Oliver. After stopping at Mai's to pack a bag, they returned to the hotel room they were staying in. Oliver insisted that Mai stay there with them that night just in case the demon woman came back before Takagawa got rid of the hitogata.

Mai slept in Oliver's bed, while Oliver took the couch. Their worries were for naught, however. The demonic woman never came back and Takigawa got rid of the hitogata without issue.


	14. Chapter 14 Kasai Panic P3

**A/N - This is where it gets difficult. The rest of this arc in the light novel series hasn't finished being translated yet. Which means I need to rely on the manga and anime to guide me. Thankfully at this point I can pretty much ignore most of what's left in the arc. It's mostly the confrontation that's left. Hopefully I don't left you guys down too much with this chapter! Wish me luck.**

**.****..**

Lin, Oliver and Mai arrived at base around mid-morning the next day. Takigawa entered no more than 15 minutes after them. They discussed their plan of action for the day. The plan was to confront the culprit.

Not long afterwards someone knocked on the door. It was Yuuko and Kasai again. Yuuko giggled when she saw Takigawa, otherwise both girls focused on Mai hoping to have lunch together later.

"Sure! I would love that!" Mai agreed happily.

"You sure make friends fast, jou-chan."

"Heehee, just part of my charm, I guess." Mai winked at him.

"Actually, while you both are here," interrupted Oliver, "Would you be able to ask Usabuna-sensei to come here, for us? We have a few questions for her."

"We'll do it now!" The girls ran off, all too happy to avoid needing to get to class.

"Will she come?" Mai asked.

"Undoubtedly. She will probably try and place another hitogata. Lin make sure you watch her carefully."

Lin nodded and opened his laptop that was sitting in front of him on the table. He would be recording everything that was said during the confrontation. Mai sat down next to Oliver who grabbed her hand under the table. Takigawa sat on her other side.

Soon came another knock on the door as Kasai, Yuuko and Usabuna came in.

"Excuse me. You had some questions for me?"

Oliver stood, letting go of Mai's hand. "Yes, we did. Please take a seat. You too, girls. I need you for some clarification questions too."

Yuuko sat next to Takigawa. Kasai sat beside her. Ubasuna sat hesitantly next to Kasai. From her body language she was ready to run. It seemed she was aware of why they wanted to talk to her.

"Ubasuna-sensei, from what I can tell, you are apparently quite knowledgeable about parapsychology?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Do you know what an Enmi curse is?"

"Well, of cause. It's a curse made through an effigy doll, usually a hitogata."

"Do you know what my assistant's name is?" Oliver asked waving at Mai to indicate which assistant he meant.

"Um, it's... Taniyama Mai, isn't it?"

"Right. It is. But at no point did we introduce her to you as such. So, where did you learn it?"

"Well... That... I overheard some of the students talking about a Taniyama-san who was with the investigators. They had apparently seen her kissing you in the hallway, Shibuya-san. It caused a bit of excitement. And then Kasai-san came in the other day talking about a Mai-san who was also an investigator here. Since she was the only female in the group, it wasn't had to put two and two together."

Oliver nodded. "Where are you from originally, Ubasuna-sensei?"

Ubasuna looked confused. "Where?... I'm from Fukushima. Why?"

"You came to Tokyo for the first time after you became a teacher, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Got it. Thank you. We can solve this case now."

"Excuse me. What do you mean by solve?"

"I figured it out. It was a zuso. More specifically an enmi, performed by using hitogatas... Which means we just need to get rid of the hitogatas. Well, we've done that part already, obviously. Now we just need to convince the Jusha to stop the zuso."

"What's that mean?" Kasai asked. "The reason you called us here... Is it to say that I'm the Jusha?"

"No way... !" Yuuko exclaimed.

"Kasai-san, you're innocent." Oliver interrupted. "The Jusha is Ubasuna-sensei."

"What?!" Kasai cried out.

"We've burnt all the hitogatas. You made those right, Ubasuna-sensei?" Oliver pulled out photos of all the hitogatas, taken before Takigawa had cleansed them.

"... What are you talking about." Ubasuna asked with an innocent smile.

"Please let me know if there are any more zuso items that we haven't already gathered so we can get rid of them too."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"And please, promise me, you will never do this again." Oliver continued despite the interruption.

"... I'm not the Jusha."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"There's no one else it could be. All of the victims didn't believe in Kasai-san's power which she demonstrated at morning assembly. I'm sure the Jusha's motivation is related to that some how."

"Really? Then shouldn't you be accusing Kasai-san of being the Jusha rather than me?"

"Kei-sensei..." Kasai covered her mouth in shock.

"Kasai-san didn't do it. Because she knew the first victim, Murayama-san."

"Is that right?"

"... Yes... In our sophomore year... We were in the literacy club together..." Kasai confirmed.

"If she knew the person who sat at that desk, she wouldn't have had to place the zuso on a random person who sat at that desk. She would only have to place it on Murayama-san. So the question is why the Jusha placed the zuso on the desk, rather than the actual person. And that's because the Jusha didn't know Murayama-san's name." Oliver explained.

" What nonsense... I could have asked someone what her name was." Ubasuna had a scary smile on her face. It was supposed to look innocent but it was much darker than that. Mai shivered on seeing it.

" At that time, many people didn't want to associate themselves with you and Kasai-san. Would you have felt comfortable asking someone what her name was?"

"Then it must have been someone else. We are innocent."

"It wouldn't make sense. Aside from the motives why would the Jusha place a zuso on Mai? Unless Mai was in the way. She was pretty adamant that Kasai-san was innocent the whole way through the investigation and she was helping Kasai-san to make friends, which meant she was no longer isolated, and reliant solely on you for support. Not to mention that others might start believing in her and becoming friends. And where would that leave you, if that happened?"

"Kei-sensei..." Kasai was crying now. She turned to Yuuko and fell into her arms. Yuuko rubbed her back in sympathy.

"As far as I can tell there's no one else the Jusha could be, but you, Ubasuna-sensei." Oliver continued.

"But what reason could I have to hurt all these people?"

"Because of Kasai-san's psychic power. Both of you were treated poorly. That was enough to cause you to want to hurt them."

"But that was Kasai-san's problem, not mine. It's true I did defend her but l only did that out of sympathy..."

"No. It was your problem too. You understand parapsychology very well. You're very knowledgeable and resourceful in the field... Which I found to be very interesting. However it seems that you had more than a curiosity in Kasai-san's psychic power.

I found that to be a little odd and began looking through old news articles and sure enough, I found some that had stories of you in them.

A little over 20 years ago Uri Geller came to Japan. Shortly after that, his followers, the gellerini, started. The gellerini were children who were inspired after seeing Geller bend spoons. They began to bend spoons just like Geller. Some of these children ended up in the spotlight of the paparazzi. Ubasuna-sensei, you were one of those children."

Yuuko and Kasai turned to stare at Ubasuna in shock.

"Along with the fall of Geller's popularity, psychic bashing began in Japan. Most of the gellerini were accused of cheating and some of them even admitted to using tricks... And some were even forced to say they were cheating. Ubasuna-sensei was one of the children who admitted to using tricks.."

"But I... I... I never cheated." Ubasuna cried out. "Really, I was able to bend spoons. But sometimes I just couldn't do it... But that one journalist said 'If you're truly a psychic, you should be able to bend a spoon, right now. I want you to show me.' So I got nervous and was worried that if I messed it up people wouldn't believe me. That made me even more nervous, so I tried a trick another gellerini member taught me. And that one time I cheated I was photographed..."

"You must be referring to an old magazine article called, 'Let's find ESP cheaters'. Oliver pulled out a magazine open to a page with a row of photos of a little girl using a chair to bend the spoon.

"I saw a series of photographs in it where you were caught bending a spoon by using a chair."

"Are you talking about... the same trick I tried to use?" Kasai asked horrified.

"I... Unlike Kasai-san, I didn't have anyone that would tell me it was a wrong thing to do... Nobody was there to tell me it was OK to say when I couldn't do it... No one was ever there for me..."

"For you... It was unfortunate that it happened when it did. Because at that time Japan depended on the media to decide the legitimacy of ESP. Japan had no proper ESP research organisation. There were no proper tests to determine your psychic ability. It should not have been left up to the media to decide. The paparazzi were more interested in creating a sensation, rather than presenting the truth."

"Kei-sensei..." Kasai looked saddened for the woman who had been her closest support for a long time now.

"I... I just wanted to... Protect Kasai-san's special ability as much as I could. However we, somehow, became the object of school criticism... And even other teachers started to attack us. They criticised Kasai-san's psychic power at various times even prior to that day of the morning assembly. They even criticised me and told me I wasn't being a proper educator."

"That's why you did it?"

"Yes, it was just a prank. I couldn't stand them." This time there was nothing remotely innocent about her smile.

"This is much more serious than a prank. Do you understand that enmi is a curse, placed on others to violently harm them?

Lucky no one has died yet, but it was only a matter of time.

With that desk, it's likely that the next person who sat there could have been dragged by the train and killed."

"That... would be unfortunate. But if that were to happen, people would finally start to realise, you know? In life there are things that take more than science to be understood."

"Bou-san. Please contact the principal. Let him know she'll be needing a counselor."

"How rude! You're a parapsychologist too. And you're treating me like a sick person!"

"... Ubasuna-sensei, you must be exhausted and you should get some rest... For zuso, it takes both physical and emotional energy."

"OK... You may be right."

And with that the investigation was over.

...

A week later the seating area of the office was filled by the irregulars. Takigawa was telling them about the case. Mai was just coming back with the requested teas and coffees.

"Why didn't call me?" Masako asked.

"Or me?!" Added Ayako.

"For what?" Mai asked. "There was no spirits involved, which means both of you would have been useless. The majority of the investigation required research work not exorcisms."

"So, what did you do that was so useful?" Masako said snidely with her sleeve over our mouth.

"Mai basically solved the entire case before we got there. She was the most useful person on the team." Oliver replied to her in his usual steelly tone when as exited his office to join them for his tea.

Taking his cup from Mai, he kissed her cheek in thanks. He sat down in the last chair, pulling Mai into his lap so that she had somewhere to sit. Masako's face went dark.

"That's basically true. All I really did was cleanse the hitogatas. Lin and Naru mostly did research. It was Mai who brought in most of the information though. Man, she could get those girls to talk!"

It was as Mai picked up her own tea cup with her right hand that Ayako suddenly noticed her ring.

"Hey, I've never seen that before. Let's have a look."

Mai put her cup down and leaned over to show off the ring on her hand.

"It looks old. And ugly. I don't know how you can wear things like that. It would freak me out." Masako remarked unkindly.

Mai ignored her, pulling her hand back before Ayako could attempt to pull her ring off and try it on. It really wasn't worth her temper.

"But, well cherished, and expensive. Is it a family heirloom?"

"It is." Oliver answered her, instead of Mai.

"Wait. Is it yours, Naru-chan? So, is the one on your hand also a family heirloom?" Takigawa asked.

"The one Mai is wearing, belonged to my mother's grandmother. Her husband gave it to her on their engagement. The one I'm wearing, was Mai's father's." Oliver explained. If one of the girls had asked the question, he would have ignored them. But Oliver quite liked Takigawa. He was observant and actually useful.

Masako froze. "You gave each other promise rings?" Promise rings had a serious connotation for meaning a serious relationship.

"We did. Naru gave me mine, for my birthday. And I gave Naru his, for his own birthday." Masako's face got darker. Oliver didn't give her anything for her birthday and she hadn't even known he'd had his recently.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Both of your parents must be happy about your relationship to allow you to use family heirlooms as promise rings like that." John commented.

"My mother was ecstatic." Oliver agreed.

Mai snorted. "That is kind of an understatement."

"What about your own parents jou-chan?" Takigawa asked.

"They're happy." Was all she said about it.

...

A little while later, Oliver pulled Mai aside to ask her if she would do a test for him. Mai sighed.

"Do you mean the one where I guess the flashing light? What result do you want. One where I miss them all or one where I hit them all?"

"I did this with you in the past life?"

"Yeah. The first time was directly after the case we just had. Because I was still wary of my powers, I managed to miss all 1000 of them and you declared me a latent sensitive. A couple of years later, you made me do it again, and since I was no longer afraid of my powers, I hit all 1000 of them."

"I see... Want to try both? Miss the first 1000 and hit the second 1000."

"... If I have to."

A few hours later a tired Mai faced a proud boyfriend/boss with an equally proud assistant, and several gobsmacked irregulars.

"What the hell, Mai?" Takigawa yelled.

"I could believe the 1000 misses but the 1000 hits? Was that a fluke?" Masako joined in.

"No. It's based on my instincts. I'm a latent sensitive. The first set worked by focusing on self-preservation or classifying 'what is wrong'. The second set used a focus on classifying 'what is right'." Mai explained. "I can use one or the other depending on necessity but preferably not at the same time. It takes a lot of my psychic energy to keep it up like that."

"Instinct? You mean like a dog?" Ayako laughed.

"At least Mai's animal instinct has proven useful. What have you accomplished so far, Matsuzaki-san?"

Ayako virtually growled.

Masako laughed. "Yes, you have yet to prove yourself, Ayako."

"She'll prove herself when we need it most." Mai shot Masako down. "Ayako is more powerful than you think."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Takigawa laughed.

"You won't be laughing come summer, then."

"Eh, summer? What's happening then?"

"Nothing you need to worry about for now." Mai dismissed the question, getting up from the floor in front of the coffee table.

"Anyone for another cup of tea?"


	15. Chapter 15 - A Busy December

**Chapter 13 Comments :**

**_CaitHawke4Ever – I had to keep the friendship. Some of the story won't work without it! Naru's reaction was cute and it's a pretty natural reaction to that kind of comment._**

**_Ghost hunt.er loves Japan 77 – It's hard to put in action into a case that pretty much negates it when you remove all the previously unknown obstacles. Other cases will be a little more active when those obstacles can't be ignored._**

**_Ghostisreading – I wouldn't be surprised especially if he was thinking of his own child while doing so!_**

**Chapter 14 Comments:**

**_FabulosIceCream – Thank you!_**

**_Ghostisreading – I do wonder? She has been getting hints thrown at her but I'm not sure how much she is actually taking on board!_**

**_CaitHawke4Ever – There is only so much you can change about certain confrontations. Had to keep the test in. Plus it allowed for some post novel stories to be told such as with the second test. Yasu isn't up yet. That case takes place in the new year and there are a couple of December filler cases that need to be done first! Speaking of Masako, I wonder how she feels about being pretty much useless during some of these cases._**

**_DarkRain4Eternity – Thanks for the compliment. I hope my story stays in your favourites._**

**_Jainga – Mai's abilities are a bit of a catch 22 situation. This is the second time she's lived this life so she's not really developing her unknown abilities as much of actively making use of previous life training. Does that make sense? When you take away the stress factor of needing to keep things hidden, all Naru and Lin can do is relax. While Mai hasn't told them how they died, she has indicated that it was bad enough to create a death wish resulting in sending her back to the beginning. As for the others, they haven't heard the full story yet and so are very much still in the disbelief stage. They seem to think she is clairvoyant more than believing her when she talks about her past life._**

**_SydBread – I am too. There are a couple of stories on here but none of them are finished and they tend to leave me wanting for more. Which is about the point I started my own! It has certainly been interesting to combine a more confident 18 year old Mai back in a 15/16 year old body. Funnily enough I will be starting to bring in triggered memory ambushes of painful events in the more dangerous cases. Especially the ones where more nightmare type events occur. This will be even more pertinent as she gets closer to the case that causes their deaths. She did have some strong reactions when she first went back in time but those instinctual reactions would dull down over time as she got used to it. I'm loving their relationship too. It can be hard to remember that Naru is a teenage boy sometimes especially with how mature he tends to act. Since he doesn't have to hide feelings behind school boy crush bullying and being blackmailed, he can actually allow himself to act his age over certain things. I honestly wanted to bang my own head against the wall at how stupid they all were. Even with Naru knowing she knows how the case goes, he still didn't pay attention. You would think he of all people would know better. _**

...

Mai skipped into the office one afternoon after school, on an early December day. Without bothering to take off her heavy coat, she dropped her bag onto her desk and skipped into Oliver's office without knocking.

"Ne, Naru, want to go on a date in the park?"

Oliver looked up from the file he was reading. "During office hours?"

"If we go now, we can solve the case and miss Masako arriving for the same thing."

Oliver shut the file and stood up. He grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her out after him, stopping only to let Lin know they were going out.

"So what is this case about?" Oliver asked as they walked down the street.

"Ah, technically my friend, Michiru, brought me this case, although it was one we did in my last life too.

Basically, six months ago, a woman got heartbroken when her boyfriend started seeing another woman behind her back. They first met at the park and it was the same place she found out he was cheating on her. So she tried to commit suicide, first by hanging, and then by overdosing. When she finally gave up, a cat startled her on her way home and she fell over the curb, hitting her head and knocking her out. No one found her in time and she passed away.

After coming back as a ghost she tried to haunt her boyfriend but he's spiritually unaware. Nothing she did worked. So she then came back to the park, where she began punishing the couples she saw around her, by pouring water over them. Something that he had done to her when she confronted him about the new woman.

To get her to move on, we just need to hear her out, help her to teach her ex a lesson and then she'll pass."

By this time they had reached the entrance of the park.

"So what does Hara-san have to do with this case?" Oliver asked.

"Last time, when I asked you to take the case you turned me down. She came in asking you as a 'favour' and you took it straight away. Some producer was trying to film here and the ghost kept interrupting the filming by dousing the actors. He asked her and she blackmailed you into taking it."

"So how did it play out last time?"

"Everyone split up into couples to bate her. I got paired with Bou-san. You with Masako. Ayako with John. Bou-san and I got doused with water. Masako got possessed. We heard her story. Talked her into stopping dousing the random couples and into getting revenge on her ex.

Bou-san, John and Ayako creeped him out by telling him he had done something bad and was being haunted. Masako, while possessed, poured a bottle of water over him. He acknowledged his ex, freaked and left. Then she was cleansed and left."

Oliver watched Mai as she spoke. She had a smile on her face and both her arms were wrapped around one of his. Unable to resist any longer, he stopped walking pulling her to a stop beside him, used his free hand to turn her face up to his, and kissed her gently.

Which is when a large amount of water dropped over them. Mai looked over at the spirit cackling behind them as water dripped down her face. Oliver turned on a tape recorder that he habitually carried around in his pocket hoping to catch the EVP on it even if he couldn't hear the spirit himself.

"Did you enjoy doing that?" Mai asked her.

"Of course! It was funny! You deserve it! Showing off your lovey dovey acts of affection in front of me when I'm so depressed!"

Mai looked at her sympathetically. "Wouldn't you rather get revenge on the man who cheated on you instead? If you stay here any longer, you'll end up an earthbound spirit."

"I tried! Nothing worked!"

"Then we'll help you confront him. When the time is right, after we get his attention, then you can possess me and pour water over him in revenge. Once that's done, you should move on to the light so that you don't get stuck here."

The spirit thought about it for a second. "Will you really help me?"

"We both will, right Naru?"

Naru nodded. "We will."

The three of them chatted for a while until the spirit stopped and pointed. "There he is. That jerk."

Mai looked over to where she pointed and Oliver followed where she looked. She picked up a bottle of water that they'd bought for the occasion, and one by one they walked over to the man. Oliver reached him first. As he passed him, Oliver spoke.

"Hold up." The man turned back to look at Oliver, questionly, who turned to look back at him. "You've done something recently to incur the wrath of another."

"Wha... What?" The man looked at Oliver confused.

"I sense an extremely evil aura about you."

Suddenly a girl spoke behind him and he whipped around to face Mai.

"I can see it. The spirit of a woman who died bearing a grudge against you."

"Who are you people? Stop saying such creepy things about me!"

"Don't you care that she's dead?" Oliver asked him.

"Wh... Who's dead?"

"They say that a woman's curse lasts a hundred generations." Mai said in a conversational tone while running her hand up his arm as she walked around him.

"You had better exorcise her as soon as possible." Oliver responded.

"Are you sure you're talking about me? Don't you have me mistaken for someone else?" The man asked confused and slightly panicking.

While he was looking at Oliver, Mai gave a discrete nod to the spirit to possess her. The possessed Mai then walked straight up to the spirit's ex-boyfriend and opened the bottle of water she carried.

"Why should I have to exorcise..." He stopped when Mai stood directly in front of him and lifted the bottle above his head.

"Wh... Wha... What are you doing?"

"You disgust me." Mai's voice now had a slightly dead tone to it as the spirit spoke through her. She tipped the bottle over him, dousing him with water in the exact same way he had done to her.

He stared at her stunned, as the spirit's own image shimmered over Mai, visible enough that even he could see it.

"It's you..."

"They talk about men who are dripping in good looks, right...?" The spirit responded in Mai's dead tone.

He knelt on the ground, covering his soaking head with his arms.

"Sp... Spare me. I didn't mean anything wrong! Spare me!" He pleaded desperately.

"Are you satisfied now?" Oliver asked the spirit, looking down in disgust at the begging man.

"Yes. Thank you. That was fun. I hope you've learned your lesson now." The spirit replied, looking down, equally disgusted, at her begging ex-boyfriend.

"Then release my girlfriend please."

The spirit nodded and left Mai. Oliver caught her as she dropped. The spirit shone gold for a second as the two men watched before disappearing.

"Take that as a lesson." Oliver spoke to the man as he lifted Mai in his arms in a princess hold before beginning to walk off. "The next woman may not be so kind."

Oliver left him to search out a quiet bench and sat on it, Mai cuddled on his lap with her head on his shoulder. It was a mere 10 minutes later before she began to stir.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes. Happy with her revenge."

"I'm glad." Mai said with a smile up at Oliver.

He smiled down at her. "Now, where were we again, before your spirit friend rudely interrupted us?"

He leaned down to captured Mai's lips.

...

An hour later, the pair wandered back into the office, arm in arm. They found an impatient Masako waiting for them in the seating area.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you were on a date this whole time! I have a case for you."

"Oh, you mean the spirit in the park? We've already taken care of her." Mai quipped from her seat on Oliver's lap where he had pulled her for protection. Whether it was for her protection or his, Mai wasn't exactly sure.

"You... What?" Masako asked stunned.

"We have just come back from cleansing the spirit at the park. All she wanted was to teach her cheating ex a lesson." Oliver confirmed.

Masako huffed before storming out of the office. Mai giggled before kissing Oliver. She then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Tea, Naru?"

"Yes, please." Oliver smiled at her, before heading into his office.

It was quiet for the rest of the day.

...

_'I'm here. Right here. Come find me!'_

_Mai could feel herself in a crouching position. Her small child sized arms were wrapped around her knees. She was cold. Snow covered her and surrounded her. A large statue stood directly in front of her. A hard wall was placed at her back. She was up high and unable to call out to the searching men below her. She had lost her whistle and didn't have a stick to bang with. The men soon left and Mai was all alone in the freezing cold._

In the early dark hours of Christmas eve morning a gasping Mai sat up in her bed.

"Kenji..."

Calming down, Mai decided to get up and head to the office. She still hadn't decorated it for Christmas and she wanted to get it done before Oliver and Lin arrived. Not to mention she had a pile of presents for the two men that had been sent to her discretely by Oliver's parents.

She took a taxi to the office with a box fulled with presents and a box fulled with Christmas decorations. She decorated the office while waiting for the tree that she had arranged to be dropped off later. As soon as the tree arrived, she decorated that too.

She had just finished placing the presents under the tree when Oliver and Lin walked through the door at 9 am.

"Mai..."

The two men were stunned. The decorations had to have taken hours for Mai to do alone. Mai waited for a response nervously. Last time she had done this, Oliver did not respond happily. In fact he had told her to pull it all down before the others arrived and convinced him to keep it.

"It looks beautiful, Mai. How long have you been here to do all this?" Oliver asked.

"Far too early. I had a dream about today's case around 3 am and couldn't get back to sleep."

"So you came here?" Lin asked surprised.

"Yes." Mai yawned as she headed into the kitchen to make tea for her and Oliver and a coffee for Lin.

"We have a case today?" Oliver asked when Mai came back with the steaming cups.

"Yes. John is bringing it in. A lost child spirit at his church. Kenji was verbally disabled and got lost playing stick hide and seek. He was the best hider and the other kids couldn't find him. When it got late, they went back to the church orphanage. A snow storm started the blow and the adults who looked after the children couldn't find him.

They found his whistle beside the aquaduct and the scaffolding crashed in the front door. He was hiding too far up for anyone to find him and had no voice to call out.

Kenji mainly possesses a child and hides. He likes playing hide and seek. He just wants to be found."

At that moment Masako came through the door. "Oh, what a lovely tree!"

She was followed shortly after by Takigawa and Ayako.

"That looks awesome, Mai. Puts you right in the mood for Christmas."

"Aren't you supposed to be a monk?" Ayako smirked at him before glaring when he responded with,

"Aren't you supposed to be a miko?"

Oliver interrupted their argument. "Is there a reason you're here in our office?"

"It's Christmas Eve. The day to spend time with loved ones and friends." Ayako quipped.

"Let's have a Christmas party!" Takigawa added.

The three irregulars looked at Oliver pleadingly. He looked at Mai who shrugged back.

"You may as well. It won't be able to happen until after our case though."

"We have a case?" Ayako groaned.

Mai looked up at the clock. "Yes, as soon as John gets here in 3... 2... 1..."

The door opened and John entered the room. He stopped as everyone looked at him surprise before turning back to Mai, jaws dropped. Mai smiled at John in greeting.

"Merry Christmas John. You have a case for us?"

"Ye... Yes... How'd you know?"

"It's. A. Secret." Mai giggled, head tilted with a finger over her lips. John blushed and sat down to join the others and tell them about the case.

...

It was just before Lin pulled up to the church that Mai next spoke about the information she had on the case. She sat between Oliver and Lin in the van. The others were in Takigawa's car.

"Oliver, I'm going to have to apologise. I'm not going to be of huge use to you once Kenji leaves Thanet. All I can say is that the left angel hides a huge secret.

And Lin, I apologise for everything that will occur as soon as Kenji sees you. You look so much like his father that whoever he posseses will cling to you. I know you aren't a person who likes to be touched and you don't have a huge amount of patience for children, but please keep a hold of your temper as much as you can during this case. For my sake as well as Kenji's."

The two men looked at Mai who avoided their stares to look straight ahead. Despite their questions, she refused to answer anything more. She sat stiffly, waiting for Oliver to get out so she could as well. Takigawa pulled up behind them and the two men had no choice but to give up on questioning Mai.

Every one stood in front of the church. At the front entrance above the door, there were three beautiful large angel statues. Mai stared up at them.

"Beautiful... But they hold such a sad secret."

Oliver watched her walk off. Her words echoing in his ears. He looked up at the statues curiously. _'What secret do you hold?' _

"Brown-kun!" An older gentleman called out as he exited the church.

"Toujo-san." John greeted him.

"I'm glad you came." Toujo said with a smile.

"Shibuya-san, this is our client, Father Toujo." John introduced Oliver. "Father, this is Shibuya-san, the president of Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Thank you for coming." Toujo bowed to Oliver. "Please come in."

"Huh, this is somewhat psycadelic, don't you think?" Takigawa said to Mai with a grin after staring up at the angels.

Mai said nothing. She just stared with a sad expression at the small skull she could only just see peeking from behind the left statue. Shrugging at Mai's lack of response, Takigawa looked around at the children playing in the church yard.

"There seem to be children from all over the world here."

"Toujo-san watches over the children of foreign workers. He looks after them when their parents are working. He also takes in orphaned children and gives them a home."

"I see..." Takigawa responded, as Mai smiled at John and headed inside after Oliver.

"Naru." Mai called out to him from the entrance. Oliver turned back to her.

"Yes Mai, what is it?"

"I'm going to go find Thanet while you talk the case over with Father Toujo-san. Kenji has him hiding in the woods right now and I'd like to get him back in sight as soon as possible."

Oliver looked at her for a moment. "All right, but please don't take too long."

"Thanks Naru." Mai smiled at him before moving to kiss his cheek. She headed back outside and into the woods to search for Thanet and Kenji.

She found them quickly. Exactly in the same spot as she had in her past life.

"Hi Kenji-kun. Are you playing stick? Can I play with you?"

Kenji, in Thanet's small body, looked up at Mai where she crouched in front of him in surprise before he nodded. Mai smiled at him.

"Do you want to hide first?"

Kenji nodded.

"Alright, you go hide. I'll stay here and count. Let me know when you're ready for me to come looking."

Kenji gave a small grin before running off. Mai began to count. It wasn't long before a series of banging sounds rung through the forest. Mai began to head towards the back of the church where she remembered Kenji hiding last time.

"Found you Kenji-kun!" Mai called happily as the child entered her sight, hiding in a corner, banging a stick on the ground.

Kenji smiled up at her as she crouched next to him.

"Mai, what's going on?" Oliver asked her from where he had appeared behind her. The banging noises had brought the whole SPR team around to look.

"Kenji-kun and I were just playing stick. Kenji-kun hid while I looked for him." Mai smiled up at Oliver.

Suddenly Kenji looked past Oliver to Lin.

"Daddy!" He cried out, launching himself at Lin and wrapping Thanet's small arms around Lin's waist. He stood there staring up at Lin's shocked face with a blissful smile.

"Kenji-kun, I know he looks like your daddy, but Lin really isn't your daddy. Your daddy is already waiting for you, you know?" Mai told Kenji with a soft hand on Thanet's shoulder in sympathy.

Kenji looked back at her sadly.

"You just want to be found right, Kenji-kun? Then you can go and meet your daddy up in heaven." Mai continued.

Kenji nodded sadly.

"Tell you what, why don't you let Thanet go? He's probably cold and tired by now, and we don't want to let him get sick now, right? If you want, you can possess me instead. Then you can help the nice people around us to find your hiding spot."

Kenji thought for a moment before nodding. Quickly, Thanet dropped to the ground as Kenji possessed Mai. Lin barely catching the boy before his head hit the ground.

Kenji, now in Mai's body, smiled up at Lin before clinging to his arm from where Lin still crouched on the ground. Takigawa quickly stepped in to pick up the unconscious Thanet.

Lin looked frustratedly at Oliver, who was glaring back at him in barely concealed jealousy. Oliver turned to look at Mai.

"Kenji-kun, do you know where you're hiding? Can you show us?"

Kenji nodded. Grabbing Lin's hand, he dragged him to the front of the church. The others followed behind them. As soon as Kenji got there he turned to stare at the exact spot Mai had earlier.

_"... the left angel hides a huge secret."_

_"Beautiful... But they hold such a sad secret."_

Mai's words reverberated around Oliver's mind as he stared at the spot that Kenji looked at. He could see a small skull hiding behind the left angel. He wasn't sure how he had missed it earlier.

Father Toujo, gasped in horror. "Kenji-kun, have you been hiding up there this whole time?"

Kenji nodded. Letting go of Lin's hand, he tugged on Oliver's sleeve.

"Thank you."

Then Kenji glowed gold before leaving Mai's body. Oliver caught her before she could drop to the ground. Lifting her into the same princess hold, he had after the park spirit case.

...

_"I'm here. Come find me. I'm here!"_

_Mai was back, crouched behind the statue in the cold snow. Suddenly, it got warm as a familiar hand touched her shoulder. Mai looked up and saw a face very like Lin's._

_"Daddy!"_

Mai opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed in the church medical bay. Lin and Oliver talked quietly next to her. Oliver sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand. Lin, seated in a chair next to the bed. Both men looked at Mai as she spoke, a happy tear running down her face.

"Kenji made it home to Daddy just in time for Christmas."

Oliver smiled, lifting up the hand he held to his lips. "I'm glad." The three of them stared quietly out the window at the falling snow.

Not long after the SPR team headed back to the office for a Christmas party. Ayako carried some fruit cake that she had been given by one of the carers in thanks. Mai make everyone hot cocoa, tea or coffee as per their request.

Soon the others left, high in spirits. Mai, Lin and Oliver were left alone in the office. Mai bent down to pick up the presents, placing each present in front of their respective owner. Both men looked at her in surprise.

"Luella sent it to me. Lin's family passed his presents to her, and she sent it all to me to make sure you both got them."

She passed them two smaller presents. "These ones are from me."

"Thank you Mai." Lin said softly, leaning over to kiss her cheek. He left the seating area to enter his office for a few minutes before coming back out with two small presents of his own that he placed in front of Mai and Oliver. Then he sat down to open his gifts.

Oliver grinned before getting up and entering his own office. He exited shortly after with more presents that he placed in front of Lin and Mai. Bending down, he kissed Mai's lips before whispering his own thanks. Then he sat down to open his own presents while Mai opened hers.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sakauchi P1

**Chapter 15 Comments:**

**_Ghostisreading – Thanks. It's always fun trying to work out how something would change if someone already knew all the answers. If it were me, I would make as fast work of it wherever possible._**

**_CaitHawke4Ever – I just couldn't leave those cases out. They make good bonding experiences._**

**_DarkRain4Eternity – thank you. I appreciate the compliment to my writing!_**

**_Mythelfa – Gah, editing! Thanks for pointing that out though. All I can assume is that my autocorrect played up by saving a typo instead of the correct spelling! Let me know if I missed one since my editing._**

**_Guest – Hopefully the two girls do. Masako was always a little more stubborn about it though. And yes, yes it is. Everyone say hello to Yasu because he's on his way!_**

**_..._**

_Mai sat at a desk. It wasn't her desk and this wasn't her room. In front of her lay a Kokkuri paper. It was customised. Not like the standard ones she'd seen most people used._

_Mai could see a school uniform hanging above a single sized bed and books on a heavy book shelf. They were all parapsychology titles similar to what Oliver had on the book shelves at the office._

_Looking down at her hands, Mai realised she was in a first person dream. The hands weren't hers._

_'I am not a dog!' It was a boy's voices._

...

Mai opened her eyes. She had been dreaming of Sakauchi for the last week, starting from a couple of days after Christmas. She'd seen memories of him being persecuted by his teachers, researching parapsychology books and now designing a death curse. Her past life abilities were bleeding through even faster now. It made her nervous. This hadn't happened nearly as fast the first time.

...

"Hu..."

Mai could not help sighing aloud as she opened the newspapers and the glanced at the headlines as she supported her jaw on her palms.

On the third page of the newspaper, a bold headline announced: "35 Students Suffer Mass Hysteria"

That incident occured the day before in a public high school in Chiba. Apparantly, a student complaint during class that his foot had been bitten by a black dog that could not be seen by the naked eye. Subsequently that caused a large uproar.

"Ah..."

Mai cut out the article and put it in an open folder. There were three other articles in there with it. While she was re-reading the article for the multipleth time, Kasai interrupted.

"Wha~at's up, Mai?" Raising her head from her book, Kasai said, looking at her.

Kasai began working and training at SPR recently to help with her depression. Yuuko was also working there now. Both were part time to help Mai with the office work and cleaning.

"What happened?"

In response to Kasai's query, Mai showed her the article of interest.

"Look at this. It concerns that Ryokuryou High School again."

Ryokuryou High School. A school that has appeared in the news many times in the past week.

"Them again? What happened this time?"

"They say someone was bitten by a black dog and caused a commotion in the classroom."

"Dog?"

"Eh. Although the teacher could not see it, students claim to have been bitten and caused a rukus. Furthermore, amongst those who claim to have been bitten, some have what appears to be wounds caused by a dog bite or something similar."

"Ah... And the reason?"

"It was explained as mass hysteria. 'We believe that due to the spate of recent inexplicable occurences in the same school, some aggitated students experienced mild hysteria, and spread the hysteria to other students.' Is what they say."

"But, wasn't someone injured? What was that about?"

"Unexplained."

"Forget it. This is a common occurence."

"I wish I could. I've been dreaming of this case since just after Christmas."

"What was the first incident?"

"Mass absenteesm."

Kasai rolled her eyes.

"Eh... And was the next incident was the fires in the locker room?"

"It is as you say. Since autum, there were a series of fires in the gymnasiums' locker room. When it came out, it was quickly published on the news."

"Wasn't it arson?"

"About that, it is said that the teachers seriously took watch. They even put locks on the door. No one should have been able to enter, but the fires continued to occur."

"And the next incident was the fourth incident about the exorcism.

"The students thought that there was something haunting the school, and attempted an exorcism." Kasai counted on her fingers.

"Some time ago, there was a student who commited suicide."

"Eh, about nine months ago there was a male student who committed suicide. Apparently the students believed the spirit of that student was haunting the school. They gathered in the gynmasium to exorcise the spirit but the teachers stopped them. In the end the exorcism became a fight."

"So, is this the fifth incident?"

Kasai glanced at Mai's clippings. At this time, someone spoke up suddenly behind us.

"What fifth incident?"

When they looked at the door where the voice came from, they saw Yuuko taking off her coat.

Yuuko rushed over and looked at the items in Mai's hands.

"What is it?"

Kasai showed the newspaper clippings to Yuuko.

"Ryokuryou High School. Another incident occured."

"Them again? Incredible!"

Mai concurred with Yuuko's words.

"You think so too? If that's the case, then it is incredible indeed."

"Exactly."

Kasai was shocked.

"Incredible?"

Mai nodded.

"Because that, supposed unexplained incident..."

"Or rather, strange occurence..."

"Or more accurately, paranormal phenomenon. This type of things tend not to be discussed openly in public, and happen without anyone noticing. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah. Like with the incident at our school - in the end it was not publicly announced."

"Eh, eh. But for them, the headline was printed so boldly on the papers."

"And they are even on primetime television."

"It's really incredible."

"Yeah."

Kasai looked at the other two and gave up on arguing with them, who were nodding in agreement.

"... is it like that."

"It is exactly like that."

Still nodding, Yuuko grabbed Mai's mug.

"Come on."

"Forget it."

Saying that, Mai finished the water remaining in the mug.

"However, boss is not interested. Such a huge incident is an opportunity to make us famous overnight."

Kasai was shocked by Yuuko's words.

"... Why is that?" Kasai asked.

"Ah? Haven't you heard from boss? He came yesterday - the principal of Ryokuryou High School." Yuuko laughed.

"The fact is, our company is famous within the education community. Just look at it: haven't we solved cases in both Mai's and my school? Therefore he came with his request."

Kasai whispered, "Then what happened? Was he rejected?"

"Eh. It was an immediate rejection. He said he did not like highly publicised incidents."

"It is regretful to do that." Kasai said.

"Exactly. If we solve su~uch a large incident, the company would shoot to instant fame. We would get interviewed by the media and other stuff."

"Boss, too, would be an instant celebrity."

"Yeah. Boss is really handsome, so he'll probably get a fanclub."

"Naru isn't in this line of work to get famous though and he has his reasons for keeping out of the limelight. Good ones." Mai interrupted the two girls.

Yuuko and Kasai looked at Mai meaningfully. "...What?"

"Great, he rejected the principal." Yuuko stated the fact softly.

"Yes, yes. We won't be getting any new rivals this way." Kasai agreed.

"It's not like I need to worry about them anyway. Naru certainly isn't going to be paying attention to them." Mai shrugged.

"... So lucky!" Kasai and Yuuko sighed together.

Someone opened the office door. In the doorway stood a male about the girls age. Mai looked up at him. "Yasuhara Osamu..."

"Eh?! Yes, I am Yasuhara Osamu from Ryokuryou High School. How'd you know?"

Mai merely smiled and after waving towards the seating area, left to get Oliver.

When Yasuhara saw the beautiful male coming from Oliver's office, he was really shocked. Something that was a common occurrence. Of all of SPR's clients, Yasuhara managed to be one of the fastest to regain his cool.

With an anxious expression, Yasuhara bowed to Oliver who was sitting opposite.

"I am the student council president of Ryokuryou High School, Yasuhara Osamu. This -" He retrieved a stack of papers from his bag and handed it to Oliver. "I have collected the student's petition. I represent the entire student body to ask a favour of you."

Yasuhara folded his tall body and bowed deeply to Oliver. "Please accept our principal's request."

Oliver took the petition and placed it on the table. Pale fingers pinched together, he rested his hand on his knee. "Regarding this situation, I have already refused your principal yesterday." Yasuhara looked directly at Oliver.

"I know. I already know of your rejection. Despite that, I still would like to ask for your help." said Yasuhara seriously. "Just as you know, the situation in school is really serious. But what worries everyone the most is the media's attention. At first it was just some wild rumours; recently the situation has escalated such that people are getting hurt. If this continues, who knows what might happen. Please, help us."

Oliver considered a moment, looking up at Mai who stood next to the couch. She nodded at him and mouthed silently. "Take it."

"To tell the truth, I am really interested in the situation in Ryokuryou High School. However, I would prefer to avoid the media's attention." Oliver replied.

"I understand where you are coming from. Right now, I am one of many who is troubled by this situation. Therefore I truly hope that the situation can be resolved as soon as possible."

"Currently, horrifying rumours are all over school. We all feel unsettled and insecure, and the atmosphere is gloomy. That petition..." Yasuhara eyed the petition lying on the table.

"This was collected, just this morning between when I heard of your rejection of our principal's request and before I left school, to ask that you reconsider. It only took about half a day. Despite the short time we collected so many signatures."

With this, he bowed yet again. "We really need you help. Please - you must help us."

Oliver was deep in thought.

Mai stood at the side feeling anxious; agreeing to help would resolve everything. This case was important to their time line. Oliver had to take it but he didn't like public cases in case something made the connection to his true identity.

Oliver closed his black eyes and thought about the case without moving; Yasuhara quietly observed Oliver. Before long, Oliver looked up and turned towards Mai.

"Mai, give Ryokuryou High School a call."

Mai gave him a huge smile in relief.

"Tell the principal, if he has yet to decide on a substitute investigator, we will accept his request."

"Right away, Naru!" Mai replied. She made quick work of the phone calls to the principal and the irregulars regarding the case.

Later, once Yasuhara had left and Kasai and Yuuko had finished work, Mai made a coffee for Lin and tea for herself and Oliver and asked them for a meeting.

When they were seated around the coffee table in the seating area, Oliver looked at Mai. "Is this one of those cases?"

Mai nodded. "Yes, and a very dangerous one too."

"What do we need to know?" Lin asked.

"Well... I'm not sure how much to tell you. It all links back to Sakauchi-kun and to one of the teachers. Sakauchi-kun committed suicide 9 months ago after he was continuously ridiculed by his teachers. One in particular was especially harsh. He wasn't happy about Sakauchi-kun being strongly interested in parapsychology. Often throwing his books into the bin etc. Sakauchi-kun wanted to be a ghost hunter." Mai smiled wryly at this. "Anyway, to get revenge he devised a special Kokkuri-san and spread it around the school. It has a special chant and has to be buried under the shrine just up the road from the school."

Lin froze. "If you wish for madness, bury it the crossing of paths… If you wish to kill, bury it beneath the palace."

Mai nodded. "Yeah... The death curse Kokkuri-san has been successful in summoning thousands of spirits. The school sits on top of a burial ground and because of that it has a barrier around it. The spirits have no where to go, so exorcisms are pretty much useless, and it's resulting in them devouring each other."

"Devouring..." Oliver looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, you called it to a Kodoku curse."

"Who is the target of the curse?" Oliver asked.

"Matsuyama Hideharu. The teacher who terrorised Sakauchi-kun as well as the rest of the students. Lin... You're probably going to want to get a complete list of the student body and begin making hitogatas for them all. We're going to need them."

Both Lin and Oliver stared at each other for a while. "So... We have to reverse the curse?" Lin asked.

"Yes... Um... One other thing, Oliver, I've been dreaming about this case all week. That's new for me, at least in this life. Normally I only dream of cases on site. But since the night before Christmas eve and this case, I've been dreaming before they even started. My past life abilities are bleeding through into this life even faster than they did in the first life."

"What about Gene? Is he helping you?"

"Gene is only my spirit guide when we're near each other. He's not there if you're not."

"Then the dreams you're having?"

"My natural talent. Though it was only in the last 6 months of my previous life that we worked that out. Until then Gene instigated almost all of my dreams to aid you in your cases. It was only when you two learned how to talk to each other in the mirror that we learned that I had been having dreams that he hadn't sent."

"We could talk through a mirror?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Well any reflective surface really, but yes, mostly mirrors. You could pass your pk through it for him to bounce it back. It helped cut down on the hospital visits. Though you didn't discover that until after we'd found Gene's body last time."

"I wonder if we could do it now?" Oliver had a hand on his chin in contemplation.

Mai shrugged. "You can only try, but don't forget he tends to sleep between cases."

"Well, we're on a case now." Lin suggested.

Oliver nodded and the three of them headed to the bathroom for the mirror.

Oliver stood in front of it and searched his reflection. It wasn't long before his reflection changed slightly. It looked like Oliver but not. Slightly younger, less defined.

**"Gene..."** Oliver gasped. Despite his hope he was shocked.

**"Long time, no see, little brother."**

Gene grinned at Oliver. Mai and Lin could see him too but only Mai could hear his voice in her mind along with Oliver. Lin could only lip read.

**"It really worked. Mai said we could do it in her past life."**

**"Guess, little sister was right, then."**

Mai snorted.** "Does this mean you're going to carry around a mirror now?"**

They all laughed.

...

They set off to Ryokuryou High School the next day.

It was 3 hours away from the office by car. After passing through Funabashi and Chiba, with a view of Yokosuka and its surrounds across the ocean, came the school's compound.

Attending the investigation at the school would be Oliver, Lin and Mai from SPR and all four of the irregulars: John, Takigawa, Ayako and Masako. Kasai and Yuuko would stay in the office.

Although they had all worked together often in the past, this was the first time they started a case with the intention of cooperating. The shocking thing for the irregulars was that this was the first time, Oliver, through Mai, had contacted them, saying "I hope to have your help".

Based on everyone's schedules, first to enter the school would be Oliver, Takigawa and Mai. Based on their preliminary investigations, they would discuss what equipment they would need, and then Lin and Ayako would bring them. Masako and John had plans they could not get out of, and would come the following day.

Mai hated this school. Not because of how it looked. But because of her memories of the things that happened there and the teachers who worked there. Added to that were the memories that Sakauchi had shared with her for the last week. She didn't mention any of this to Oliver, though he saw the look of dislike appear on her face in the car mirror.

When they arrived at the back gate at the appointed time, there was a teacher waiting for them. However, that teacher's attitude was terrible. Even when they greeted him, he didn't even acknowledge them with a nod. After entering the back gate, the teacher took them to the principal's office.

The principal was even worse. His attitude was incredibly arrogant, his tone very impolite. Furthermore, although he requested SPR to do an investigation, he did not trust them and made no attempt to hide it.

And then, the finishing blow was the guidance teacher, Matsuyama Hideharu. Oliver could feel the rage rolling under Mai's skin even without touching her. He was impressed with how well she was keeping her mouth shut.

"Are you the head?" he asked Oliver as he brought them to the meeting room that was to be the headquarters of their investigation.

Matsuyama looked at them judgmental. "All this commotion about spirits - there's nothing more nonsensical and stupid."

He glared at them with naked contempt. Takigawa was too shocked to reply. Oliver and Mai purposefully ignored him. His gaze finally settled on Oliver.

"Just how old are you anyway?", he asked.

"Seventeen."

"What about Senior High?"

"Please use your own imagination."

Matsuyama snorted in laughter at that and turned his head to look at Mai.

"And you?"

"Sixteen. Second year of Senior High."

"Don't you have school today? Playing truant, aren't you? Where's your school? Let's hear it."

"I have already been granted permission by my school and Shibuya-san is a university student, not a drop out. Just because you weren't intelligent enough finish school so early, doesn't mean everyone else is."

When Mai said that, Matsuyama showed her a hate-filled glare.

" Eh, Mai, I thought you were a first year still?" Takigawa interrupted, curious.

"Hmmm, my grades have been so good and I'm ahead of my work so they recently pushed me up a year." Mai responded nonchalantly.

"It's a really leniently managed school, to be so lax." Matsuyama remarked in an arrogant tone.

"Or it is a decent school that allows students to have some individuality without turning them into obedient dogs." Mai replied, her expression dripping with obvious disdain.

Matsuyama hurried through the school's corridors with irritation. "Belief in the supernatural is a recent fad; when one thinks like that, one gets lazy, hence its popularity. When brats who have not even completed their compulsory education are bound by such beliefs about super powers and UFOs, they use these non-existent things to escape from reality. Furthermore, taking advantage of the situation, conmen come to mingle. Youths these days for no good reason, can't seem to do work reliably."

Mai rolled her eyes and ignored him. Oliver and Takigawa did the same. Matsuyama sneered at them mockingly. "Recently amongst these fraudulent neo-religions, it looks like even girls have been implicated in these malicious situations, right?"

Takigawa started speaking in a seldom used, quiet, extremely polite tone. "If we are talking about the recently popular small scale religious groups, I think it is more accurate to call them New Rising Religions."

"What?" Matsuyama looked unprepared for that attack.

Takigawa continued his act and said, "That is to say, recent - in what they call the Third Age of Religion that we are currently in the midst of; about the rapidly spawning witchcraft based small scale religious groups, they should be called New Rising Religions to be accurate."

Matsuyama looked like he was about to say something, but Takigawa did not give him a chance to interrupt.

"And if we are discussing these New Rising Religions, these are the ones that came chronologically after the Second Age of Religion. This is common knowledge."

"Such small details don't matter!" roared Matsuyama.

Takigawa smiled a satisfied smile. "So it is. But, don't you feel that arguments based on mistaken knowledge are meaningless?

No, Sensei might have only been slightly misinformed; but if you are really unaware, I can enlighten you. Even though you are an educator; to allow you to persist in your misunderstanding is unthinkable."

Instantly, Matsuyama was stunned. "As long as people don't mess up the essential parts in life, that is enough! What the heck, you people! I don't know if it is the attraction of boring religion, or if there is something strange going on in the depths of your minds; a student like you who is clearly skiving, and a man like you who keeps his hair long and messy will sooner or later wind up on the wrong path!"

"Is it here?" Oliver pointed to a door; above the door hung a sign, "Meeting Room".

"Yes." Matsuyama said as he violently opened the door.

When the door opened, student council president Yasuhara was waiting for them inside.

He rose upon seeing Oliver. "I've been waiting for a long time."

Oliver nodded in greeting towards Yasuhara.

Matsuyama spoke up. "Yasuhara, don't you need to be in class?"

"The third year's class time has already been greatly reduced."

"No problems with exams?"

"Please do not worry." Yasuhara was clearly forcing his expression.

Looking slightly put off, Matsuyama sat heavily on the chair. "Now what? What do you do first?"

He looked at them sarcastically. "Start a fire, and then chant scriptures?"

The corners of Matsuyama's lips raised slightly in a hint of a smirk.

They ignored Matsuyama's presence.

To Takigawa 's question, "Shall we start our investigation now?" Oliver glanced at his watch.

"So we shall. Let's start by seeking out students involved in the various incidents to understand the situation."

After saying that, Oliver turned to Mai and continued.

"Ignore the case of the small fires. Go and look for the students involved in the other three incidents."

Before Mai could reply, Yasuhara cut in. "Let me do it."

"That would be much faster. Thanks."

"Sure."

Matsuyama sat on the chair, looking on as they spoke.

Oliver bowed slightly to Matsuyama. "Thank you very much for your help. Sensei may return to your office. We do not require further assistance."

"That won't do. It is my job to manage students.

"These supposed students may not leave the field of vision of the teacher."

Yasuhara's and Mai's expressions hardened with anger. Oliver, still expressionless, calmly continued.

"Anyone involved in these incidents is considered our client. We need to maintain the privacy of our clients."

"Do children have any privacy to speak of?"

Oliver remained calm.

"Regardless of age, clients are clients. Now please leave."

"Do you mean to say you will be inconvenienced by my presence?"

Takigawa said angrily, "The principal said we would have freedom to do our work."

"Even if it was freedom it would be limited. I'd like to hear what you self-proclaimed psychics are up to under the guise of mingling with our students."

"In that case, please go to the principal's office."

Oliver's reply caused Matsuyama to be temporarily lost for words.

Matsuyama's face was crimson with anger. He straightened his back and looked like he had something to say, but only creased his lips in disapproval and stood up. Hastily he left the meeting room and fired his parting shot as he stalked through the doorway.

"Do as you please. Whatever happens at the end of the day is the principal's responsibility!" After that, Matsuyama slammed the door with enough violence to shake the walls, and exited the scene.

"Despicable bastard!!! He's the cause of this whole mess and he's still blind to it all." Mai grumbled loudly under her breath once he at left.

Yasuhara was looked at Mai, shocked.

"How do you know he's the cause?" He asked curiously.

Mai smiled at him. "That's my secret."

Takigawa let out a sigh. "It's not like we're trying to be his friends. For me, I was eagerly anticipating when Naru's poison tongue would make its appearance."

Oliver gently shrugged his shoulders, wearing that godly expression of his.

"It's meaningless to preach to a pig." Oliver said with great gravity despite his anger. Mai giggled and on hearing her, Oliver's anger began to calm.

"Yasuhara-kun, could I trouble you to have the people involved gather here. Could you send them here in order?"

"Yes. Leave it to me."

Yasuhara nodded and sprinted out of the meeting room.

The first people Yasuhara brought in were a group of girls. They were the girls involved in the mass absenteeism, from class 2-5.

"And the representative is?"

"I am Okamura Kazumi."

Oliver opened his notebook.

"Please tell us how the incident occurred."

Okamura bobbed her head. Clearing her throat, she said: "Spirits appeared in the LL classroom. Then, we were afraid and refused to attend class. Even though we told the teacher, we would only get scolded. There was no other choice except for us to all take leave from school." She said that forcefully.

"What type of spirits appeared in the LL classroom?"

"It was a child, a little boy."

"Has Okamura-san seen it with your own eyes?"

"I've seen it." Her reply was short and crisp. Her face turned green. She definitely had encountered a really frightening thing.

"It started with the voices. When I played a tape that I previously recorded, I realized there was some sound I hadn't heard before in the background. I thought it was the voice of a child."

"Could you hear what he was saying clearly?"

"No. The voice was soft, not at the level where I could discern what was said. Subsequently..." She paused. "There was someone touching my leg."

Oliver signaled her to continue.

"I was shocked and looked down. Under the table there was a boy grasping my leg."

She hurried on.

"There's barely any space under the table for a child. Although that's the way it should be, there really was a child there, just kneeling under the table. Even now, I still clearly recall what he looks like. A boy, about six years old, and he wore a Goosebumps inspiring smile on his face Finally it became the sound of weeping.

I was shocked and jumped out of my chair, shrieking. Just as I was about to call the teacher to inform him about the boy, when I looked down again, he had already disappeared. The teacher did not believe me, but there really was someone there!"

Oliver nodded. Okamura relaxed upon seeing the acknowledgement.

Oliver looked at the rest of the girls. "Is there anyone else who has seen this spirit?"

All five girls raised their hands in response.

Oliver questioned them individually. Everyone had experienced incidents similar to Okamura-san.

"Besides the persons here, is there anyone else who has seen it?" Oliver asked.

Okamura nodded. "There are about two more persons. Many more have heard the voice."

"How many?"

The girls all pulled faces. "Probably everyone has heard it."

"What about students in other classes?"

"I know a few who say they have seen it; it looks like there are large numbers who have heard the voice."

Oliver nodded.

Takigawa was marking the hot spot in blue ink on the floor plans provided by the school.

Oliver showed a thoughtful expression before continuing. "Finally, have you heard of the other incidents that have happened in the school?"

The group looked at each other, and Okamura responded once again with a hardened expression. "They say Sakauchi-kun has appeared in school."

"And this Sakauchi-kun is?"

"A first year student who died in September."

Oliver looked at Mai who nodded back.

The other girls started speaking. "In school, one feels that someone has brushed pass; and some things have appeared in the classroom. Then... more recently, there have been new Seven Wonders..."

"Yeah, that's been there for ages. The rumors have increased, not about that, there are new stories."

One of the girls started counting off on her fingers. "First, 'The Unopenable Safe'. Following that, 'The Dismembered Human Model'. And then there was, 'The Man Who Jumped'. A man appeared to jump from the school's roof, but on closer look, there was no one... next was..."

"'The Old Man of the Furnace', when the lid of the furnace was opened, the face of an old man appeared inside. 'The Reversed Mirror'."

"Oh, yes. Doesn't the mirror in the gym's toilet often show reflections of objects that are in reverse?"

"And 'The Geography Room'? When it was cleaned, the fluorescent light fell."

"Eh? What about 'Footsteps in the Chemistry Lab' there's that, right?"

"And 'The Sickbay'? The second to the last bed would suddenly appear to have been slept in."

Everyone reported various strange incidents, and the meeting room became very noisy. The floor plan Takigawa was writing on was soon covered with blue.

Oliver had everyone quiet down. "Thank you everyone. We will investigate the situation properly."

Following that was the group that planned the exorcism. There were eight males and females in the group.

Oliver asked them who their representative was. After squabbling amongst themselves for the position, they finally decided on a girl called Araki Kozue to speak for the group.

"Then, Araki-san, please tell us how the incident progressed."

"Oh, where should I begin... My classroom is located in the East Block. This supposed "East Block" is basically made up of special classrooms, like the chemistry lab etc. The room neighboring my classroom is the Music Preparation Room. It is used to store musical instruments. Strange sounds came from there."

"And these strange sounds are..."

"Sounds of things being dragged on the floor; and the noises were loud and clear. The teacher also appeared to hear it and went next door to check, but said there was no one there.

"There were also strange sounds being heard in the LL classroom. Although I have never heard it myself, many others have.

Besides that, there was that day when my class was in charge of cleaning the geography classroom: when we were cleaning, the bulb of the fluorescent light dropped down. Or rather, the fluorescent tube. In any case just one tube fell out. The tube shattered and the shards of glass flew all over the place, so there were many people who were injured. Although we reported it to the teacher, he could only tell us to be careful; the problem was not solved at all."

She looked both angry and frightened. "And besides that there were the fires; everyone says they started last autumn. More accurately, they started since that first year student committed suicide. I'm convinced all these are linked, but the school does not take any action."

"So you decided to take matters into your own hands?"

"Yes. Because if we leave things as they are, who knows how many people would be hurt the next time? The teachers are useless. If it were us, we might be able to do something. Unlike what the news and tv claims, we are not entirely certain that these incidents are the fault of Sakauchi-kun; but to take no action? With no action we would never know if it was good or bad, so..."

"So it was like that."

"Does Araki-san know Sakauchi-kun?"

"No. I only knew of his existence after the incident."

"It looked like he left a suicide note... do you know of the details?"

"Yes. It was famous instantly: 'I'm not a dog'."

Oliver stared at Mai. _"Or it is a decent school that allows students to have some individuality without turning them into obedient dogs."_ Mai's words to Matsuyama ran through his mind.

"Do you know what it means?" Oliver asked them.

"I feel I can understand what he meant. Because sometimes I feel like a dog or some cattle. I'm micromanaged from the color of my hair to the color of my personal belongings; I'd get lectured for things from my language use to my attitude: it's just like disciplining a dog. That suicide note probably referred to something like this.

And then I thought, Sakauchi-kun must have hated the school; there are some people who say they have seen the ghost of Sakauchi-kun. That's why I thought the students of the school could properly console the soul of Sakauchi-kun. However the teachers did not allow us to do so. Somehow teachers always think that a gathering of large group of students means we are up to no good."

Oliver gently nodded. "And besides these, would you know about the strange incidents that happened in this school?"

They, too, related countless tales experienced by themselves or their close friends.

Takigawa, looking frustrated, had given up taking notes midway.

After Araki's group left, the next group was represented by Miyasaki Masayo. This group had claimed to have been bitten by the black dog.

Disregarding the already frustrated monk, Oliver continued his questioning patiently. "Then, Miyasaki-san?"

Looking small surrounded by her friends, Miyasaki raised her head. Her foot was bound by a white bandage.

"Please."

"Yes. That..."

She scanned the room, frightened, before slowly starting to speak. "Starting this autumn, strange things have been happening in our class. That is... we heard strange sounds; like the whining of a dog, with "he... he..." like breathing sounds. It was very discomforting. Then... who knows when... people started getting leg wounds. That was about December. It was just like being bitten by a dog, there were even bite marks."

"Is that victim currently here?" Oliver scanned the group.

A frail looking male student had raised his hand.

"What was the situation?"

"That is, while many described hearing the dog's sounds, I have never heard it, and I thought they were only lies. Then one day during class I suddenly felt pain in my foot. It was a sudden spike of pain. I examined my foot after class and found a bite mark. As I was wearing long pants it wasn't a big deal, there was only a little blood; there were also puncture holes through the uniform."

Oliver nodded, and turned once more to Miyasaki and had her continue.

"Yes... After that incident similar incidents would occasionally occur, but no one ever saw the dog... until recently..."

"On the day of that incident, who was the first to be bitten?" Oliver asked.

One of the girls replied. "It was I."

"And what happened?"

That girl shrugged. "Nothing much, I was just suddenly bitten by something. There are around 5 others who were bitten after that. I realized what had happened and jumped up in shock. The teacher asked me what had happened; I said I had been bitten. And then the student beside me pointed to the side of my foot and said: 'there's a dog.' When I looked down, I saw a black dog running past my foot."

"Nearly everyone in the class saw the dog?"

Miyasaki nodded and spoke in a whisper, "It was actually a lie, that the teacher said he did not see the dog. That was a lie. Because, the teacher fled the classroom with us. But on the papers, the teacher nevertheless claimed not to have seen it. When we asked that teacher, he denied seeing it."

All the students nodded in agreement to Miyasaki's words.

"Does anybody have any theories about the reason for the appearance of the dog?" Oliver asked.

A different male student said, "Initially it wasn't a dog but a fox."

"A fox?"

"Yes. For a period of time, our school... eh?" He looked around him at the 2 female students sitting on either side of him. "Please, what was it?"

"Trying to hide it won't work; the briefest investigation would reveal all." She said this, looking straight at Oliver. "For a period of time, it was very popular to play Kokkuri-san in our school. Because of that, we thought it was a fox doing the haunting. All this while, until we saw the dog, everyone believed it was just a fox."

Oliver's expression turned solemn.

"Our school is managed very strictly; if we were caught the punishment would be severe. Everyone was playing in secret, it was really popular."

Miyasaki said, stuttering. "Probably very few have not played."

"Is there anyone amongst you who have not played?" Oliver's question did not receive a single reply.

Oliver nodded in understanding, and asked if they knew of the other strange incidents in the school. Like the last time, there were so many peculiar stories.

The last to enter was the group who had suffered mass poisoning.

Student Council President Yasuhara showed in six students, and seated himself too.

"That is to say Yasuhara was also one of the victims?"

Yasuhara smiled at Oliver's question. "Yes. I am also one of the 'students with weak constitutions'. Whatever the question, fire away."

Oliver's expression momentarily softened. "In that case, let me ask your representative, Yasuhara. What are the details?"

"Perhaps you already know from reading the newspapers, the incident occurred on the 18th of December, Monday, at 2pm in the middle of class. Nearly half the class collapsed, to be precise there were 19 persons.

At the beginning of class there was already a male student who felt nauseous. Just as he deliberated leaving the class, suddenly there appeared many others saying the same thing. I was wondering what was going on, when I too suddenly felt unwell. From the start of the class, I had thought that the air in the classroom was somehow bad. There was a strange stench; we opened the windows; but we continued to discuss what the source of the smell was so everyone was restless during break, that's why that made an impression."

"So it was like that. Do you know of the cause?"

"No. When the furnace burns wrong, one's mood is affected, although it isn't that big a deal; it a similar type of feeling. I have previously eaten raw food and experienced food poisoning, and it felt totally different from this incident. This incident had nothing to do with food poisoning. Furthermore, the school uses air conditioning, hence eliminating the possibility of a gas leak."

"Does this stench persist in the classroom?"

Yasuhara nodded. "We are all numb to it so we are not sure if it is still there, but even now one can smell slight traces of that stench. When students from other classes visit our classroom, they would all ask, 'what's this odor?'

And there are times when the smell would suddenly become overwhelming. After that incident, there were also instances when the teacher first felt unwell. At that time everyone evacuated the classroom with a sense of dread, although only the teacher went to the sickbay. And after that, I can recall there were also several occasions when the stench suddenly became much stronger. Yes, about seven or eight times since that incident."

"Were there any victims?"

Yasuhara shook his head. "No. Or rather... Initially I did not believe this was a supernatural phenomenon. Our classroom is on the first floor; below... I mean what was further beneath, that is, in the stratum there is a pool of bad gas, was what I hypothesized to be the reason. However, Eda..."

Yasuhara turned back to look at the male next to him. "This fellow would scatter salt whenever the stench grew strong. After doing so the foul smell would suddenly vanish. What the heck, if it was explained as a natural phenomenon, that would be really weird."

Oliver looked at the male student called Eda. "Why scatter salt?"

"That, because don't they say that salt is cleansing? We throw salt when we return from funerals and other stuff. So I felt that we could try it in school to see if it worked. After scattering the salt the stench disappeared instantly." Eda replied. He scratched his head. "Anyway, at the end of the day, I thought, people often say that doing so in school would force spirits to emerge, and the reason for the poisoning is unclear; I always felt there was a link to spirits and what not..."

Oliver's pale fingers lightly rapped the table. "If spirits are involved in this incident, do you have any hypothesis about the cause?"

Yasuhara's group tilted their heads in thought. "I don't know."

"Really? Sorry to trouble you then." Oliver nodded gently towards Yasuhara. "On a separate note, I have a question for student council president Yasuhara."

"Yes."

"When did you first notice the strange things happening here?"

Yasuhara paused slightly to think. "I started thinking 'there is definitely something wrong here' first with the mass absenteeism. Only... yes, I had started feeling something was amiss around the period of the cultural festival."

"The details are?"

"Because the number of weird rumors increased. Since autumn, the student grapevine has reported nothing but strange tales. Here and there someone saw a ghost or something; I heard these stories, and started feeling uneasy."

Yasuhara looked very serious. "As there was preparation work to do for the cultural festival, everyone would remain in school until late. That is, everyone suddenly became very reluctant to stay back. The change in the girls' (behavioral) tendencies was especially acute. Normally they would loiter around even if they had nothing on. I felt that was a little strange."

Oliver nodded. "What about the series of fires that happened before the mass absenteeism. What do you feel about that?"

"I can't recall the exact date; the first fire was around the middle of October. At first I thought it was started by some mischievous fellow or other who used fire carelessly. Then 10 days later there was another fire. At that time the teachers were getting a little nervous, the perpetrator was still unknown. And then the next... "

"12 days later?"

"Yes. To call it an accident would be too strange, and there were those who said it was not arson. The teachers had apparently increased their guard, but 12 days later the fire still happened. Although the teachers had diligently patrolled (the school), they still could not identify the perpetrator."

"And there was yet another fire 12 days later?"

"Yes. Then they even used the special locks boys' schools use, although now they no longer bother. But still there was a fire. At that time the mass absenteeism incident happened; deep down I felt that it would be very weird if it was actually arson."

"And from then on there was a 12 day cycle?"

"Yes. Always on the morning of the 12th day."

"Locks?"

"It is locked."

"When will the next fire be?"

"The last time was on the 11th, so this time it should be on the 23rd. That's 2 days from now."

Oliver was deep in thought. He tapped his ball point pen on the table and quickly looked up.

"Lastly..." As he said that, he looked at the group, and asked them about the strange rumors. After listening to their last incredible story, Oliver shut his notebook and rose. "Can you let me see your classroom?"

"Yes, please." With Yasuhara's group leading the way, they made their way to classroom 3-1.

The classroom was located at the first floor of the West Block. Ryokuryou High School's compound is shaped like the character "コ", to the north is the gymnasium; the staff rooms and student canteen are adjacent to each other in the North Block; turning a corner is the East Block consisting special classrooms; turning another corner is the South Block with normal classrooms. A turn away from the South Block is the West Block. It is a 3 level facility with only classrooms.

Once the door opened, a weak odor slammed into Mai's senses. It was a hateful stench, like the smell of something rotten.

Yasuhara entered the classroom, and turned to look at them. "I practically can't smell the stench anymore, what about you guys?"

Oliver nodded. "It's not a very strong smell, but there definitely is an odor."

Takigawa opened the classroom's windows. "Even after opening the windows, the stench does not dissipate."

Squinting, Oliver scanned the room. Touching each table, he moved around the room. Mai knew he was reading the events through his psychometric. "There is no place where the stench is particularly strong."

Yasuhara nodded. "It is like that. Although we have carefully searched for the source of the stench, the whole classroom stinks."

Oliver nodded, and then he suddenly stood still. He turned to look towards Yasuhara's group surrounding the door. "Has anything strange ever happened here?"

"Strange things?" Yasuhara tilted his head.

Oliver's expression was severe "Like summoning, this type of thing."

Oliver studied everyone's faces; the crowd started murmuring.

"Isn't he talking about Worikiri-sama?"

"That is..."

Addressing the various softly squabbling voices, Oliver said, "What is it?"

Yasuhara represented the crowd to reply. "Recently... That is to say, from the start of the second semester, Worikiri-sama has been popular. Is that it?"

With that last line was directed to the girls behind him.

The girls nodded nervously. "Not just our class, it is popular throughout the school - Worikiri-sama, Gongen-sama and what not."

"What is that?" Mai directed her question at the girls.

"I have it with me, it has not been used." A girl piped up. She retrieved a piece of paper from her desk and handed it to Mai. "This."

Takigawa looked at it. "Isn't this Kokkuri-san?"

The girls went into an uproar. The girl who had handed Mai the paper looked at them, highly dissatisfied.

"As if. Your supposed Kokkuri-san is summoning a fox, right? At the center there is an illustration of a Torii... I've heard that Kokkuri-san is very dangerous, and shouldn't be done casually. For this, look."

She pointed to the strange symbol in the center of the page. There were words arranged into a circle with the words "Yes" and "No" on either side. The repeated word "鬼(Oni; Demon)" arranged in a circle and the checkered pattern within left a strange impression.

"Worikiri-sama is summoning a god. It is very accurate in predicting love matches etc. Gongen-sama is..."

While she spoke, Takigawa snatched the paper without warning.

"Watch it!"

"How does Gongen-sama appear?"

Takigawa had crushed the piece of paper into a ball.

"Gongen-sama is a summoned god. Because it is a god, it can help us solve problems etc..."

Takigawa threw the paper ball. It hit the wall before dropping into the rubbish bin. Mai went to collect it. The paper was important to the case.

"What? Is there a problem?!"

The girl looked uneasily at Takigawa.

"Gongen-sama. Tarou-san. Hitofude-sama. Cupid-san. They are all aliases for Kokkuri-san."

"Eh!"

The exclamations came not just from the girl who had handed Mai the paper.

"What you were doing was well and truly Kokkuri-san. It is the same thing regardless of what you name it. You casually summoned spirits, and treated them as toys."

"How could it..."

Takigawa looked furious.

"Even the uninitiated is capable of summoning. Summoning a spirit can be done by anybody, but to send a spirit back needs practice. Don't do it anymore."

"But... everyone says that if it is Worikiri-sama then it isn't frightening, and it does not matter..."

"That's bullshit. It's because you all do this type of stupid thing that these strange disturbances occur!"

Seeing Takigawa's face, the girls were immediately dejected.

"Really, here and there is all like this. In the class where the black dog appeared, there were also people playing this type of sick games. They probably summoned a low level wondering spirit. The mass poisoning must have been the fault of something similar."

"But! Worikiri-sama is very popular throughout the school!"

"Goodness... This fellow is really lucky, the school building has yet to collapse."

The girls lowered their heads.

Oliver interrupted.

"You said it is very popular. How high is its popularity?"

The girls made eye contact with each other.

"The truth is that in school, everyone has been doing it."

"Amongst those present here is there anyone who has not done it?"

Including Yasuhara, not a single person raised his hand.

At this time the SPR group spread out and visited various classrooms, getting hold of any remaining students, and asked if and how many times they have done Kokkuri-san.

The main aim of the investigation was to determine the popularity; the proportion of students who have done it; estimate the frequency of the practice. The investigation was more or less complete before sundown, so they returned to the meeting room for tea.

As the meeting room did not have any facilities, Yasuhara brought utensils for making hot drinks from the student council room. After using an ancient heating plate to boil water, Mai added the tea leaves that she had brought with her. She scrubbed the old fashioned western styled enamel tea cup, and appreciated the retro feel.

After Mai served the tea to everyone, Yasuhara seated himself. Then he surveyed them. "How is it?"

Leaning on the chair's back, Takigawa stared at his pile of notes, sighed a huge sigh before placing them on the table. "This thing is huge, god help us."

"Is it very serious?"

Takigawa nodded his head, frustrated. "All the students in the school are doing Kokkuri-san."

His sight fell on the pile of notes.

Those were the results of the investigation done with the help of Yasuhara and his group. Of all the students, more than 90% have done Kokkuri-san at least once, and since September, most of them have done it every break time.

In November and December, before the strange incidents started the volume was still low. Despite this, with continued repetition, who knows how many times spirits have been successfully summoned in the school?

"... is the fault of the spirits that were summoned. Exactly how many spirits are there wondering in the school? Maybe not just thousands, maybe tens of thousands."

Takigawa let out another huge sigh and turned to Oliver. "I say, Naru-chan, are you really serious?"

Oliver, also looking frustrated, stared out of the window, and made no reply.

"I say, why don't we just give up and leave. In any case it is the responsibility of the students, so they should just exorcise the spirits themselves and the case would be closed." Takigawa said like a child throwing a tantrum. "I can't stand it. Doing Kokkuri-san and the type would call out some unmanageable spirits."

Yasuhara said "relax, relax," to sooth.

"I understand your feelings. Please."

"Right-o. I'll teach you the ways of exorcism, and you will do it."

"That..." Yasuhara's face was troubled.

Mai chided Takigawa, "That won't do, Bou-san! Exorcism won't work anyway. The spirits have nowhere to go and will only end up consuming each other. And besides it's not truly Kokkuri-san either, despite how it looks."

"So all we have to do is let them eat each other and it'll be over?" Takigawa asked.

Mai ignored the question. He wasn't ready for the answer yet. "Ah, you're just being difficult because you were bullied by Matsuyama."

"Shut up..."

Mai ruffled Takigawa's hair. "Poor Bou-san. Your pure soul has been hurt."

"Exactly. To be so blatantly treated as a conman; although that does happen quite often. It's really a difficult job to be a psychic power user." Takigawa pretended to cry and Mai laughed at him.

"If that's the case, this will do. Collect all the various wondering spirits and have them concentrate on Matsuyama, that'd be fun." He continued.

"If only we could. But murder is still murder even if committed by a ghost." Mai replied. Somehow, she was turning into the voice of reason in this life.

"I'm really sorry that Matsuyama is that sort of fellow." Yasuhara apologised. "From the students' perspective, issues involving that fellow are completely ignored. Everyone tries not to have anything to do with him, because it's not like he'd listen to the opinions of others. It is the students who are more mature in having to tolerate him instead."

Takigawa raised his head. "Yasuhara-kun, are you all right?"

"What?"

"That is, with you helping us at our request? Did Matsuyama say anything to you?"

"No worries. Because my grades are good." Yasuhara said that smiling in a serious way. "In the past he has said a lot. I'm not sure when, I wrote that my goal was to enter the Literature and Economics Department, he suddenly stopped criticizing me. People who abuse their power are weak in the face of power."

Uncovering the truth, Takigawa was impressed. Oliver was was staring motionlessly out of the window. Mai could see Gene's reflection staring back at him. Gene winked when he saw Mai notice him. She poked her tongue back at him.

"What's up? Still thinking of something deep?" Takigawa asked when he saw Oliver staring towards the window. He didn't notice Gene though.

Oliver remained apparently deep in thought when he was really conversing with Gene on their private channel. Mai wondered if they were discussing the case.

"...yeah. It's not like there's any deep, I'm just a little concerned." Oliver finally responded to Takigawa.

"Concerned? What about?"

"As Matsuyama mentioned, the Japan of today appears to have popularized the occult."

"So it appears. So what?"

"Within Japan, the schools where Kokkuri-san is popular, how many do you think there are?"

"I understand what you are saying, but don't you think the volume here is exceptional?"

Hearing Takigawa's words, Oliver's expression became even more complicated. "Untrained people do not always succeed in summoning a spirit even if they try. In other words, the number of successes is very low. Is this school a special school for psychics? Even then, I don't believe that the situation would progress so smoothly."

"Perhaps."

"Furthermore, there is the current situation. Even if all the strange stories are all simple lies, what about the child in the LL classroom? The black dog? The fires? We are clear that playing Kokkuri-san will summon wondering spirits, and amongst these spirits there some that are powerful, and incidents where they cause harm is not unknown. But, if this is the case, the numbers are also abnormal."

"You're forgetting what the school sits on and the special way this so-called kokkuri-san is performed, Naru." Mai reminded him.

"Would Kokkuri-san really summon spirits?" Yasuhara asked.

"That should be, if it was a psychic."

"It would not happen with non psychics?"

"No. To start, that's too arbitrary."

"It would in this case though." Mai added. "It's not technically Kokkuri-san. We need Lin so he show you why though." She pulled out the screwed up paper the she'd collected after Takigawa threw it in the bin and smoothed it out, before folding it up nicely and putting it in her pocket.

"Eh, why is that? Are you holding back information again, Mai-chan?" Takigawa whined.

Mai just laughed at him. "Wait for Lin. He's the expert in this situation. "

Yasuhara, who had been listening quietly to us, interrupted. "But, if there was a powerful psychic present? Wouldn't they really summon a spirit?"

Oliver shrugged. "It is possible. But this hypothetical psychic would be able to avoid evil spirits. He would be innately able to avoid summoning evil spirits."

"That... is this not wrong."

"Anyway," Oliver said as he restlessly ruffled the mountain of notes. "Summoning a spirit is similar to adjusting the frequency of a radio. 'A crowd gathered and summoned spirits, resulting in the school being filled with wondering spirits'; on this opinion of Bou-san's I think there must be a certain degree of truth. If we exorcize but fail to find a cause, we can only assume that to be the cause. Until everyone gets here, we can only exorcize the spirits as they appear."

Mai groaned at Oliver's words. He'd forgotten that exorcism would only bring about the end of the kodoku curse faster. She hoped Lin finished those hitogatas quickly.


	17. Chapter 17 - Sakauchi P2

When the second group consisting of Ayako and Lin arrived, it was already night.

As soon as she arrived at the Meeting Room base, Ayako exclaimed, "Don't we have a guesthouse?! What in the world is this situation?"

"It can't be helped. We are still good, with only 2 people in a room. The pair of us have 6 tatami's space." Mai replied.

"How dare they not even have heating?" Ayako grumbled on.

"That, too, can't be helped. Or maybe you should forget it and just go home?" When she heard Mai say that, Ayako refused to look at her.

Oliver, wearing an indifferent expression was discussing the case with Lin. "Anyway the number of sightings is really too large and our equipment and resources are a little lacking." Oliver said looking highly dissatisfied.

"Tomorrow we will have Hara-san do an inspection for spirits, and confirm the presence of the spirits. If there are spirits, we will have the Monk, Matsuzaki-san, and John conduct exorcisms. Lin-san and I will investigate the more suspicious locations. As for Mai…"

Saying that, he turned to face Mai. "Basically, stay at the base and collate and organize the reports."

"Ye~es"

"But, if anything is discovered, you must report at once."

"I would have anyway, Naru. The real question is, are you listening." Mai's tone was sarcastic.

"What does that mean?" Oliver looked frustrated.

Mai ignored him and turned to Lin. "Did you make them?"

Lin nodded. "I have around 60% of them made. I'll finish the rest as the case progresses.

"Thanks Lin. I have a copy of the talisman when you're ready to see it."

"Thank you. I'll let you know when I'm ready for it."

"So you are withholding information about the case!" Takigawa yelled at Mai.

"What do you mean?" Mai looked at him questioningly.

"Aren't you the woman with the 6th sense?"

"... I've already given Naru and Lin the information I have on the case so far. It's not my problem if he ignores it or doesn't pass it on to the rest of you." Mai responded.

"Naru-chan~ this fellow just won't do ~~"

"Forget it. It's nothing new that Mai is useless on the field. The last time was just a special case." Ayako's tone was sarcastic.

"So, the truth is you are envious; just because you have never been useful." Oliver retorted. "Mai has solved several cases for us. Some of which we never even bothered calling you for."

Ayako's face was flushed with anger.

Looking at the parties glaring at each other, Yasuhara started smiling. "I had always thought psychic users etc are much darker and deeper people."

"Our group here is special. Oh yes, Yasuhara-kun, don't you have to go home?" Mai laughed.

"En, don't judge me by my looks, I think I am capable of the basic chores and errands. Right now I am thinking of staying to help out." Yasuhara said, smiling.

The monk's expression turned pathetic. He was imagining a scenario of 5 men squeezed into 6 tatamis.

"Please don't worry; I have borrowed a sleeping bag." Yasuhara added.

"Yasuhara-kun." Oliver's tone was severe. "I really appreciate your offer to stay back to help, but it is better if you did not stay over. It is very dangerous."

"Definitely, if you feel I am getting in your way, please tell me, and I will go home." Yasuhara said, smiling widely.

A glimpse of a smile appeared on Oliver's lips. "If that's the case, then please provide us with your help. Do you have confidence in your strength?"

"Please leave it to me."

Oliver nodded and said, "Then, go with Lin and Mai and move the equipment."

One by one they went to the van parked in the school's car park to collect the equipment.

"LL classroom, 2-4, 3-1, the Locker Room, the Music Preparation Room – set up cameras in these 5 locations. Place microphones in the other places where the other strange stories were reported."

They followed Oliver's instructions and moved the equipment to their designated locations and set up. Running back and forth between the car park and the school compound, Yasuhara was dazzled. "It's really incredible. The modern day psychic makes use of this type of equipment!"

Yasuhara and Mai went to the Chemistry Lab where footsteps were heard and installed a microphone.

"It's only our group that is special." Mai smiled bitterly.

"To tell the truth, I had thought that supposed psychics would look and feel more dangerous, they would raise their hands and chant incantations."

"There are also people who do that. But at least, Naru is does not call himself a psychic."

"Is that so?" Yasuhara looked very shocked.

"That is what he says himself. He says he's just a ghost hunter."

"Ah, if that's the case I get it."

"That's rare… Normally one wouldn't know this type of thing."

Yasuhara's expression was complicated. "Because this previously became a topic of discussion…"

"Because of Sakauchi-san?"

"Yes. Sakauchi, not long after enrolment he wrote this in the survey of his aspirations. He said he wished to become a ghost hunter in the future. But that might have been only written as a joke."

"It wasn't a joke. Sakauchi was the male student who died in summer…?" Mai glanced up at the doorway.

There was a teenaged male spirit standing there watching them, listening to their conversation. _'Sakauchi...' _Mai offered him a smile before turning back to Yasuhara, who was looking between her and the door curiously.

"Yes. According to what I know, his was the first death of a student since the founding of this school. There was a period when everyone was discussing that incident." Yasuhara looked pained. "I can't help feeling… we shouldn't keep quiet. We pass each other in the same school, spend half the day in the same space, and might have unknowingly brushed pass each other in some corridor. If it was fated, we might have become friends. That's what I think."

"Difficult in this school though."

"Ok. Where should we go next, Captain?" Yasuhara lifted the stand up.

"It is, 'the Gym Storeroom with Sound of the Cat's Mewing'. Yasuhara-kun, don't call me 'Captain' or whatever."

"For that, if you want me to be less formal then I shan't call you that. The real Taniyama-san should be a livelier person."

Mai smiled at him. "Just call me Mai, Yasu. Everyone else does."

"Yasu, huh? I like it."

"Ah, me too."

"We really have quite a lot in common, Captain."

"Yes, big brother. Before we get scolded by that super narcissistic big boss, let's go to the next location." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Let's do that."

In the school filled with wild rumors, Yasuhara and Mai walked briskly, smiling.

...

The first night was spent setting up equipment. Night vision cameras, temperature recorders, microphones etc; they set them up in order at the locations of the strange rumors and at places where spirits were more frequently seen. Because they did not have enough extension cable to cover the entire school compound, the machines were left at the various locations to record pictures and sounds. So they had no choice but to retrieve them one by one to examine them in the meeting room.

By the time they finished the work and turned in, it was about midnight, 3am. Ayako, who did not help with the set up, had turned in much earlier and was already snuggled in blankets in the workroom. Even when Mai entered the room, she did not stir. Mai changed quietly and dived beneath the cold sheets and fell asleep.

_Mai __was walking in the school at night._

_Dark classrooms; dark corridors. There was not a soul in sight; it was a completely silent school compound. It was pitch black._

_She studied her surroundings and noticed a door in front of her. Instinctively, she opened the door. A cool breeze blew. This was the roof._

_Scanning the roof, she saw a figure at one side._

_"Sakauchi-kun?"_ _Mai asked._

_Sakauchi turned his head._ _He__ was not tall, and he looked vulnerable. He looked at Mai with lifeless eyes then his line of sight returned at once to look away from the roof._

_He grabbed the railing, and stared unmoving at the ground._

_"Are you watching the results of your death curse?"_ _Mai walked to his side and asked._

_He whispered in reply_. _"Yes…"_

_Mai followed his line of sight and looked. He continued to stare unmoving at the school compound. For some time, the two of them, together, stared at the school compound._

_Dark, black windows. They could see something white floating within them. White lights. They easily passed through the windows and floated around. They were round, dragging a very long tail. They appeared weightless; the white lights looked like they were flowing._

_The white lights also appeared at the level beneath that too. And in the next level. They were in the next window and the window after that too. Turning to look behind, Mai saw they were also on the field._

_In an instant, the school was filled with spirits. Leaving a white tail of light, they flew all over the place. They were also all around them. It looked like it had been heavily._

_"Are you pleased with what you've done?" Mai asked the silent boy who looked._

_He nodded. A slight smile appeared at the corners of his lips._

_"Are you not afraid?"_

_"I'm very happy."_

_"Happy? About this type of thing?"_

_Sakauchi glanced back at Mai with a satisfied smile._ _"Extremely happy."_

_"You know you will be swallowed up just like the rest of them right?"_

_Suddenly his expression was hidden by a dark shadow. He looked steadily at me, lips parting. Those steady eyes flashed a dark radiance._ _He was smiling. The corners of his lips rose. It was a sinister smile_. _"I'm extremely happy. There is no feeling better than this."_

Suddenly Mai was awake. She sat up, her surroundings were still dark. She could hear Ayako breathing softly. She glanced at the watch next to her pillow. She had not even slept 10 minutes.

Mai fluffed her pillow, and lay down once more. This time, her sleep was plagued with the memories of the other spirits wandering around on the school premises. It was a restless night.

...

Already exhausted by the previous night, the girls were rudely awakened by someone early in the morning. Grumbling, Mai opened the door.

Outside the door stood a few girls; they had heard of the psychics' arrival, and had run to ask for news before classes started.

Mai explained the situation to them. "Yesterday was only preparing for the investigation; the official investigation would start today, so any exorcisms would only begin after that."

After dismissing the dissatisfied group of girls, Mai got dressed. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now. She had just finished when someone else knocked on the door.

It was the 5 groups of students they had spoken to the day before. Thanks to them, Ayako was well and truly roused.

The series of unfortunate events did not end there. When Mai went to the equipment she had set up yesterday, to retrieve the data collected, there was a large crowd of people gathered around. They grabbed hold of her and she was interrogated.

Furthermore, in a crowd all dressed in uniforms, the SPR outsiders were even more eye-catching. When they walked around to check on the equipment they would constantly be stopped by curious students.

They all wanted to know even the smallest development. As Yasuhara had said, everyone in the school felt unsettled. There were conspicuous empty seats in the classes. The seats belonged to students who were sick due to the season, and students who were too afraid to attend school. The school was completely lifeless. Students gathered in small groups, and spoke softly, as though at a funeral.

They were unfortunate to be stopped by the students. But the real misfortune, was to be spotted by Matsuyama. If they were seen by Matsuyama, he would make sarcastic comments. He would say a lot of words that would more than make their blood vessels burst, and he would leave wearing a self satisfied expression.

Then that afternoon, Masako, who came with John in the third group, dropped the most dissatisfactory bombshell.

When John and Masako arrived, it was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. After the pairs' arrival at the base and introduction to Yasuhara, who had came to help out after class, Oliver explained the situation. Mai was at the side organizing the reports collected the day before and checking the data collected by Lin the previous night.

First Oliver asked Masako, "Hara-san, what is the state of the school?"

Masako looked melancholy. Looking lost for words, she was hesitant for a while. With Oliver's encouragement she finally spoke. "I'm not… quite clear." She dropped the bomb.

In a split second the others, apart from Mai, started clamoring.

"That can't be, Masako, you see nothing?" Takigawa cried out.

Masako ignored Takigawa's words. "It's not like I can't see anything. I can feel their presence."

Appearing worried, Takigawa cradled his head in his hands. Ayako and John shook their heads, they were out of ideas.

Oliver's expression turned complicated. Of all the members gathered here only Masako has this sort of ability, that he knew of. If he couldn't rely on Masako, they were as good as blind. "… and their presence that you can feel?"

When the apparently very frustrated Oliver said that, Masako showed a contrary expression. "Normally, the spirits should be clearly seen, but here… It's like looking at a poorly tuned television channel. There is a great deal of static mixed inside… Do you get what I am saying?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I can feel the presence of spirits, and there are quite a lot of them. I also know where they are, but… exactly what kind of spirits they are, I'm not too clear. Although there are spirits that can be clearly seen that are present."

Masako said that and lowered her head. "For me, I have never been good at communicating with wandering spirits. If it is a spirit that has a special connection to a person or a location, I usually have no problem…"

Takigawa sighed. "Anyway… because these are spirits summoned through Kokkuri, it is to be expected they have no great connection to the school or to the students… And this happens, Masako."

He glared maliciously at Masako.

Masako stared at the monk. "This is only a special situation. This time it's not like I can't see or feel them at all!"

"Yes, yes," Takigawa said, contracting his neck.

Masako suddenly slightly creased her brow. "But there is a spirit that I feel particularly strongly here…"

"What kind of spirit is it?" Oliver asked.

Masako squinted, as though looking at a distance. "It is a male, about my age… I can see that male very clearly. I can feel a very strong emotion. That male… perhaps something happened in this school that saddened him. He is currently trapped within the school."

"You're talking about Sakauchi-kun." Mai pointed out. "Not that he's particularly unhappy with this situation that he deliberately started before his death. In fact he told me last night, that he was rather enjoying himself."

With her eyes closed, Masako ignored Mai, who stood next to her, and tilted her head. "It is clearly not nearby, but its presence is that strong… I believe it must be the spirit of someone who committed suicide. And it happened not long ago."

Mai slumped back against the wall with her arms folded. "Fine, ignore me then. I won't bother telling you anything more about this case."

Oliver opened his notebook and took out a newspaper clipping. "That spirit, is it this person?"

Masako took the clipping and looked at it. She nodded. "It is this person. So his name was Sakauchi…"

Oliver retrieved the clipping from Masako and returned it to its original location and said, "this… hate for the school… is true."

Oliver looked like he was muttering to himself then he immediately turned to Lin, "Lin, what was the situation last night?"

Lin took down his headphones. "There are some locations where the temperature was abnormal. 3-1, 2-4 and the LL classroom had especially low temperatures.

There is nothing abnormal with the visuals; the microphones recorded sounds in 3 locations. Distinctly, they are the Art Preparation Room, 2-4 classroom, and the Gym Storeroom."

Oliver knocked the table with a thump. "So it is like this, we get a response on the very first day."

Oliver swept a glance over all of them. "Commence exorcism with the 5 aforementioned locations as the core. Hara-san, please walk around the school and check the locations where there are spirits. Matsuzaki-san, please accompany Hara-san, and conduct exorcisms to the best of your abilities."

"Ok." Ayako and Masako rose.

Oliver called after Ayako, saying, "It'd be better if you don't look down on the spirits in this place; please be more careful. Mai will keep watch over this place, and actively manage the communications. Bou-san and John." Oliver looked at the pair. "First, proceed to the 5 locations which had activity last night and conduct exorcisms there. After that go to locations pointed out by Hara-san."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

The pair replied and rose from their seats.

"Lin and I will continue to investigate suspicious locations. Yasuhara-kun, please help us. Mai"

"Yes!" Yasuhara was enthusiastic in his response.

Oliver shot a warm look at Mai. "Try not to fall asleep, please."

"No promises, especially if Nii-san pulls me in." Mai poked her tongue out at him and Oliver laughed, ruffling her hair and kissing her forehead before he followed Lin and Yasuhara, who had already left the room.

...

In the school where lessons continued as though nothing had happened, everyone set out. Mai was the only one who stayed in the Meeting Room.

Quietly she organized the reports they had collected the day before. The strange stories and their locations. The contents of eye-witness reports. Mai used a very large cardboard and sorted them by type, and could not help yawning.

She was struck with a strong bout of sleepiness. For no reason, her throat felt very dry. She began craving a cold drink. Mai recalled there was a vending machine at the end of the building…

_She stood up and walked to the corridor._

_Mai gazed blankly at her surroundings._ _The corridor was wide and empty. The vision in front of her was a strange and flat scene. Weak sunlight permeated the windows at the side of the corridor._

_The far end of the corridor was shrouded in mysterious darkness. It was covered by a dull black color; it looked like only there, dusk had already fallen. In the midst of the darkness, there was something white moving.__The white was the face. Only the face was visible as he wore black colored clothes._

_Gene walked slowly towards her. As though in sync with his footsteps, the corridor gradually darkened. In the opaque blackness, only Gene's silhouette could be seen clearly._

_"You have really got to change your clothes, Nii-san. I'm pretty sure you would normally have a completely different style to Naru. "_

_Gene smiled. A slight smile. "I'll keep that in mind."_

_Then his smile immediately tensed._ _"This place is very dangerous… Mai, you'd better not remain here."_

_"I know, but the students need help."_

_"There are spirits floating all around here."_

_"Yeah, Sakauchi-kun showed me them all last night. He's apparently having a ball of fun."_

_Mai recalled the previous night's dream: spirits blanketing the school like snow._

_"Yes. Although everyone is conducting exorcisms, there is practically no effect." He said, frowning slightly._

_"Look."_ _He extended his pale fingers and pointed to the floor._

_Following his fingers, Mai looked at the pitch black floor, sighing.__"I told your brother that it wouldn't. Thanks to the barrier, they literally have nowhere to go."_

_When Mai regained her focus, she found that the floor had turned transparent._ _Beside her foot, it was like white lines had been drawn on the black floor, like the square outline of ceramic tiles. Beneath that, through the transparent floor, the second floor's corridor was visible. There, too, was shrouded in darkness. The floor there was also transparent, and she could see the first floor corridor beneath it._

_Mai felt like she was being suspended high in the air. If it wasn't for Gene's hand steadying her, she might have plummeted straight down._ _"Give me a little more warning before you do that next time."_

_"Sorry, little sister."_

_"What has it changed into now?"_ _Mai scanned her surroundings._

_The sky was black. The school which was originally grey was now black. Contrastingly, the things that were originally black had changed into white - the windows of the next school building, the trees that were bare due to winter._

_The floor and the walls everywhere had turned transparent. Just like the negatives of photographs stacked together. The only people remaining in this negative world were Gene and Mai._

_"Look closely. There are a lot of spirits hovering."_

_Mai looked beside her foot. Beneath her feet the school was transparent - the second floor, first floor, corridors, classrooms._

_Over there, floated translucent objects that gave off a wan glow. They looked just like spirits illustrated in books with their white tails, and moved like they were flowing. 10, 20… they were countless. In the second floor right in front of her, there were 8 of them._ _Some of the closest ones watched them curiously. _

_"So many spirits, and they are all devouring each other." Mai sighed. "I'm glad I can't see them all while I'm awake."_

_"That's right. Look…"_ _Gene raised his hand and pointed towards the window._

_Opposite the white outline that remained of the wall was the building containing the Gymnasium. The Gymnasium, too, had turned transparent leaving only a white outline._ _At the front of the Gymnasium was a small room. That was the Locker Room. There were 2 figures inside. Masako and Ayako._

_Masako approached a huge spirit next to some storage shelves and stopped. That spirit looked larger and blacker than the other spirits._

_Masako pointed at that spirit, and Ayako started brandishing her jade rosary. The pale black spirit floated weightlessly to escape, and floated out of the window. Neither Masako nor Ayako noticed any of these._

_Mai shook her head. "They never listen to me."_

_Gene gave her a wry smile before pointing at the fleeing spirit._

_The spirit continued flying, and escaped to the East Block that Mai and Gene were currently in. It floated to a small room at the end of the second floor, and closed in on a white spirit straying in a corner. That was the Broadcast Room…_

_The large black spirit and the smaller, rounder white spirit circled each other. Their tails became intertwined. Soon, the smaller spirit was engulfed by the larger one. It felt like the larger spirit grew a little larger, and a little blacker._

_"I can never get used to that sight…"_

_"Yeah. It's a really nasty sight: spirits devouring other spirits. That's why I said… this place is very dangerous."_

_Mai nodded._

_"Just like that they grow… then…"_ _Gene's fingers descended as he pointed beneath his feet._

_Through the transparent floor, Mai looked at the room in the first floor. There were spirits in that room too._ _Quite a distance from her feet, was a darkening, swamp-like patch of an ominous color. And it was immense. It was like a huge pit had opened in the center of the room._

_"That is evil… do you understand?"_

_"Yes. I know. It's the chrysalis for the koduko curse."_

_Looking at the color alone made Mai's skin crawl. It had an extremely evil will._ _She stared, unmoving, at the clump of black. The some of the white spirits floating around the school went beside the black chrysalis. The chrysalis pulsated rhythmically like a heart. The burning flames stretched out, ensnaring the smaller spirits, engulfing them. It was just like a carnivorous plant trapping weaker insects and devouring them._

_"You had better go back." Gene said to Mai._

_"Very well. I need to tell Naru what I saw anyway."_

_Gene looked at Mai worriedly._ _"You have to be more cautious, and do not go near to the dangerous places."_

_"Okay."_ _Mai looked about her feet._

_The never-ending strange scenery. Black, large chrysalis' were dangerous. She confirmed their locations. In the first floor of this building there were 2. In the East Block there were 5. The South Block had 4. While Mai was looking at these, the area beside her feet grew dimmer. The previously visible scenery beneath gradually grew fainter, color returned to the ground beneath her._

_Slowly the floor came back into sight._

The floor. Brown colored plastic tiles. There was flooring everywhere.

"Mai!"

Mai raised her head and saw Oliver.

He looked worried as he bent down to kiss her. "You were asleep with your eyes open again."

"Technically I'm not sleeping. I'm astral projecting." Mai responded with a yawn.

"Did that idiot medium pull you in again?"

"Yeah. This place is full of spirits and there are about 11 koduko chrysalis to be wary of. The exorcisms aren't doing any good. They're just feeding the chrysalis faster."

Oliver stared at her with frustration at himself as he remembered what Mai had told him would happen. "Did he say anything?"

"Just that the place was dangerous and to stay away from the chrysalis spots."

"How is the organizing going?"

"Someone interrupted me before I could finish."

"Has there been any communication from the others?"

"I think there should not have been any. I didn't see them doing it while projecting anyway."

Oliver nodded, and left after another kiss. He was feeling a touch kiss-deprived since the day before they had been so busy and surrounded by far too many people.

John and Takigawa returned immediately after Oliver left the Meeting Room.

"How is it?" Mai asked them.

"Who knows? It wouldn't be this tough if I knew." Takigawa whined.

John tilted his head. As he marked the school's floor plan on the white board, he said, "For now, although I have said prayers as per Hara-san's instructions, there does not seem to be any effect…"

Suddenly an image crossed Mai's mind. _John was scattering holy water. The pale white spirits left that place, and escaped to another location._ "That's because there isn't. They escaped and either ate, or got eaten by, another spirit in a new location." Mai responded.

"Ha?"

"Never mind..." Mai sighed. "Not like anyone is listening, any way."

"Ok. John, let's head to the next place. 'No Rain but Water Drips'…" Takigawa shrugged, retrieving a card that Mai had compiled and looking at it.

"The first floor's Printing Room." The monk's finger searched for the location of the Printing Room on the floor plan on the whiteboard.

"There it is." He was pointing at the printing room.

Mai recalled what Gene said. "_That is evil."_

"You can't go there." Mai could not help blurting out.

"Eh?" Takigawa and John turned back to look at her.

Mai continued, "Leave that place alone for now. Could you go to the Music Preparation Room first?"

Although Takigawa and John looked flabbergasted, they silently accepted the card she handed them. "'The Music Preparation Room Where Noises are Heard'? John, let's go."

"Yes."

...

Not long later, the Meeting Room's door was opened, and Yasuhara appeared. He was being ordered around by Oliver, and had run all over the place moving equipment.

"Is the job done?" Mai asked him.

"Yes. If you are referring to the errands I was assigned." Yasuhara said, beaming.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Ah, I'll make it."

"No need, it's always been my job to make the drinks."

"If that's the case then I really should make the coffee. Won't you get bored doing the work that you always do?"

"I don't get the chance to get bored making it." Mai laughed.

"About that, Mai… was the cause as we expected – the Kokkuri?"

"Yeah it is, though the others haven't got to that conclusion yet."

"Hu… It's really unfair. Kokkuri and the type, they are clearly games that are played everywhere. It appears to be very popular in the middle school my little sister attends. But this type of strange things only happens in our school."

"This version of Kokkuri-san isn't a game though. In fact, what you had been doing isn't actually Kokkuri-san. It's a curse talisman and has a much darker purpose."

"Does it?"

Mai nodded. "Sakauchi-kun knew what he was doing when he spread it around."

"How do you know Sakauchi started it?" Yasuhara tilted his head.

Mai smiled. "Have you ever tried investigating where it started?"

"I haven't but that's a good question. Perhaps someone heard it somewhere… It might be interesting to investigate this. 'From whom did you learn how to play Worikiri-sama?' or something similar. There must have been someone who invented it."

"And are there people still playing the normal Kokkuri?"

"There probably aren't that many. About autumn everyone was homogeneously playing Worikiri-sama.

There were people casually calling Worikiri-sama 'Kokkuri-san', 'Cupid-san' etc right from the start. That, isn't there a saying that Kokkuri-san would cause haunting? So nobody still plays that anymore.

Then someone said that Worikiri-sama would not cause haunting, and the steps are very complicated. And they said that if you followed the rules it would be completely safe."

"So that's why you played?"

"My curiosity is very strong. I would always want to try it out once."

"I can understand that… The really curious thing is how would it got to be so popular."

"If we analyze the reasons for its popularity you wouldn't have so much trouble. Perhaps it's like this: maybe it's because the steps are very unusual. Look, didn't you see those papers? That alone is already a little strange. People think it is a novelty."

"Is it?"

Yasuhara's expression turned slightly more serious. "Although there are other explanations, 'suppressed students looking to vent their stress' and the type, this type of explanations are not convincing; because it would grow into a problem of some sort."

"Yasuhara-kun… I can't help feeling you are very knowledgeable."

"Yes. I've been called a little old man by others. As for my nickname, it is 'Echigo-ya'."

"Eh… Echigo-ya?"

"Yes. They say I have the image of a kindly old man, but they can't tell what I'm really thinking of deep down."

Mai snorted.

"It's today." Yasuhara said suddenly after looking at the calendar.

"Hmm?"

"The twelfth day. Tonight. More accurately tomorrow morning. There will be another fire in the Locker Room."

"… Not in the Locker Room this time."

"Eh?" Yasuhara asked suspiciously.

"... The Broadcast Room…" Mai clarified.

"Are you a person with sixth sense?"

"Ah... Something like that..."

The sun had set, and the surroundings started to turn dark. Takigawa and John returned to the Meeting Room.

Once Takigawa entered the room, he let out a whistle. "Oh, Mai, in a world of your own with your boyfriend? How mature."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget who exactly my boyfriend is...?

"Yasuhara-kun is also very quick. Youth is great~"

"Takigawa-san, that's not fair. It was a rare opportunity for us to talk in depth. And Mai, you have a boyfriend, already?"

Mai waved her hand with her promise ring. "100% committed."

"What a pity!" He sighed mournfully.

Upon hearing their banter, John's head hit the whiteboard.

As though imparting a secret, Takigawa placed his hands on Yasuhara's shoulders. "Young man… Have a little chat with me."

"Yes."

"I understand your feelings, but you have to consider the situation and the location."

"Ah, right. Then, next time I'll try my best."

"You have to consider the atmosphere for this sort of thing…" Looking steadily at Yasuhara, Takigawa said, "Do you like Mai?"

"Yes I do." Yasuhara winked at Mai teasingly. Mai covered a laugh with her hand. She knew he wasn't serious with his flirting. John's head hit the whiteboard a second time.

"Ah, but I also like Shibuya-san. He is very beautiful!"

John's head hit the whiteboard once more.

"But I like Takigawa-san even more *heart*"

Mai could no longer hold back her laughter as she helped John back up from where he'd finally dropped. It resounded joyfully around the room.

Takigawa looked severely at Yasuhara from the corner of his eyes. "Young man…"

"Yes?"

"You, you are teasing me?"

"Of course *heart*"

With a shout "ai", Takigawa released his fist. In order to dodge the monk's blow, Yasuhara escaped behind the table, laughing himself.

"Don't make fun of adults!" Takigawa yelled at him.

"That's because you were thinking of making fun of children."

"Serves you right for taking a serious discussion about the situation in this school as flirting. What would Naru say if he'd heard you." Mai snarked at Takigawa.

Both Takigawa and John shivered at the thought.

Smiling, Yasuhara poured coffee for the pair of them. "How is the work going?"

Takigawa looked like he had been asked a question he would rather not answer. "I don't feel like answering work related questions."

"It's not going well?"

In response to Mai's question, Takigawa only shortened his neck.

John made a mark on the Geography Room where the fluorescent light dropped during cleaning. He marked it with a sign "J". It meant that the location had already been exorcised by John. While he continued marking other locations, he answered in place of Takigawa. "The volume is too large."

The floor plan of the school was on the whiteboard. Troublesome places were marked with numbers, and the places that have been exorcised were marked with red. After a whole day, only one fifth was done.

"What's the situation with Masako?"

Takigawa sighed. "Although she insists that while she can't see it she can definitely feel it, I don't know what is really going on."

"Hey, hasn't Naru said before that within Japan, Masako is first class? Would something like this happen to a first class medium?"

"Yeah…"

Takigawa groaned painfully. "Masako is good at channeling spirits."

"Channeling spirits?" Yasuhara asked.

"Ah. She summons a spirit and lets it possess her body. Then she can make prophecies, and answer questions. What she does is not too different from Kokkuri."

"Ah, television programs frequently broadcast that."

"Apparently she has got a lot of it right. But…" Takigawa looked pained.

"Yeah... Naru says that the only things spirits know about anything, have to do with death." Mai added.

"I have never doubted this before, but I thought that might be the case. For example, if I let Masako summon my Grandpa's spirit back from the dead. My Grandpa, possessing Masako, not only knows things that only my Grandpa and I would know, but how can he also answer my questions of: 'How will my luck in Love be?' He could only answer with an 'It's only so-so' type answer. That type of conversation."

"Yeah."

"The conversation between the spirit and myself is like that, but what really goes on?"

John cut into the conversation. "Some time ago I was asked to help write an article. There are researchers who say that there are 2 types of mediums."

"2 types?" Yasuhara questioned.

"Yes. Real mediums and ESPers." Mai explained.

Takigawa nodded. "Ah, I'm not sure where but I have heard that before. It should be Professor Davis."

"So you remember. What the Professor said, was, mediums need not have psychic powers." John answered.

Mai smiled. It was funny hearing them talk about her boyfriend, without them realising that they even were.

"That's why… say; the medium can summon my Grandma's spirit, right? Grandma's spirit borrows the medium's body and says things that only Grandma and I would know. There are people who say that my Grandma's spirit need not necessarily have possessed the medium's body." John continued.

"But didn't the medium know of things that only John and his Grandma should know?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes. But, it might not be the spirit that tells the medium. The medium might have ESP… there's a chance she's a psychometrist." Takigawa answered.

"Psycho…? What is that?" He asked.

Takigawa explained. "Psychometrist. That is a person with psychometry. This 'psychometry' is the power to be able to sense the history or related events through an object. For example, you pick up a bag on the street. A psychometrist would be able to see the past and the future of the bag; what type of person the bag's owner was, what he is doing now, what he will do after that."

"Is it like that?" Mai asked, and John nodded.

"Yes. Exactly. Professor Davis himself is a psychometrist, that's why he came up with that theory."

"This Professor Davis, is he that person with psycho kinesis that you talked about in the last school case?" Mai had to cover the knowing smirk on her lips with her hand so as not to give the game away.

"Yes. Professor Oliver Davis. He was a researcher in England's SRP. That's the Society of Psychical Research. Not only was he a talented psychometrist, he was also able to use PK. He is of a minority of psychics who is able to use both PK and ESP. Professor Davis had a brother named Eugene Davis, who was a medium. The professor had mentioned before that Eugene Davis was a pure medium. Although Eugene did not know German, if he summoned a German spirit he would speak German; if it was a Greek, he would speak Greek. Such occurrences are very rare. It should be impossible unless he was possessed by a spirit. However, amongst the mediums, there are some who speak Japanese regardless of the nationality of the spirit summoned." Takigawa answered enthusiastically. "Not long ago I saw a program of Itako (a spirit medium in the north east regions of Japan) channeling on television. At that time Itako summoned Marilyn Monroe. To summon Monroe alone is hilarious, but that Monroe could even speak Japanese. Overall, I felt it was very strange and very funny."

"Is it?"

"There are such cases, but on the other hand, there are also mediums like Eugene Davis, Rosemary Brown and Frederic Thompson." John added.

"Oh…?"

Takigawa explained, "Mrs. Brown composed music with the help of spirits. She supposedly had no musical training herself, but could make music through summoning a spirit. The spirits that were summoned include Beethoven and Chopin and other composers, so some of her music was even orchestral styled. The music was completely in the style of the various composers, and from a musical perspective they appeared to be very highly received.

As for Thompson it was drawing. He let the spirit of a painter called Robert Swain Gifford possess his body, and allowed it to draw. The drawings were all sceneries, places that Gifford visited when he was alive; furthermore, they were places he never mentioned a desire to draw to his friends. More incredibly, Thompson had neither visited that location, nor seen a photograph of the place. Of course, the art was completely in the style of Gifford."

John nodded. "Despite all these, amongst the mediums there are those who excel at answering questions and making predictions. Professor Davis also once said, rather than calling users of this type of power 'mediums', they are more likely to be ESPers. Personally, he did not believe answers and prophecies etc were passed on by spirits."

"I don't blame him." Mai said.

"So it was like that." Takigawa quietly muttered.

"Masako would be considered a medium of the latter type. Whether it is answering questions or making prophecies, she is excellent. In other words, rather than calling Masako a medium, she is more likely to be a psychometrist. She also said that she finds it easier with spirits that have a stronger connection."

Yasuhara sighed, looking concerned. "It's really complicated."

"So Masako does not fully have the ability to see spirits?" Mai asked to clarify.

"I'm not saying she is completely incapable of that. But if we consider 'Masako can see spirits', it is more likely that she has a 'clear vision' through an object, the school… although I'm not too sure myself.

That's why Masako need not necessarily be able to see those spirits. Right now, right here we might be swamped by spirits Masako could not feel."

"Hmmmm..."

"Mai, do you understand?"

"Ah… Yes, I'm just wondering what type I would be classified as…"

The monk sighed.

"Do you see the spirits?"

"Sometimes. When they want me to. I've seen Sakauchi-kun several times, though I've also been dreaming of him for the last couple of weeks. It's easier to talk to spirits when I astral project though. Most of the time if I'm dreaming, I'm viewing their memories."

"Speaking of which, Mai," Takigawa looked at her. "Have you felt anything yet?"

Before she could reply, Yasuhara blurted out, "Ah, haven't you said it before. The fire would be in Broadcast Room or something like that."

John and Takigawa turned to face Mai. "Mai?"

"I was astral projecting earlier."

"And then?"

"Ayako exorcised the locker spirit. It escaped into the broadcast room and devoured the spirit residing in there."

With a serious face, Takigawa stood up.

"Mai. Go to sleep. Go and sleep now."

"Ha?"

"Your dreams have meanings. It's collecting information. Be a good child now and go to bed."

"That's right. Mai-san, please go and sleep."

"It doesn't work like that, Bakas. Despite the fact that it looks like I'm sleeping, I'm really not. It's more of a meditative state. Besides, I work for Naru. When he tells me to 'sleep', then I will."

"Did you know? This was researched by Charles Tart and others: dreams and ESP have a very deep connection." Takigawa spoke.

"Yes…?"

"Especially the initial cycles of REM sleep. It's known to experience ESP type phenomenon then."

"Yes. A more accurate way of putting it is d-ASC, discrete-Altered State of Consciousness." John added.

"This state of the consciousness dissociating is the strongest, when mediums summon, or when ESPers use their powers of psychometry. Just as Naru said, you have latent ESP. Furthermore you got the part about Ayako doing the exorcism right. Your dreams definitely have meanings. Go to sleep."

"Not my boss, remember? It's not sleeping though, and I already got all the information I need for the moment. I'm only waiting for everyone to come back to tell Naru."

"Forget it." It was Yasuhara who piped up. "Even if it is Mai, it is troubling to be forced by others like this."

"We can't rely on Masako. We were just grasping at last straw that you are, Mai. Perhaps, like Masako's ability to see spirits, you would not be able to accurately predict this situation."

"That's right. The more reports the merrier, that's decided."

"Then tonight we will find out." Yasuhara said with certainty. "Tonight, or more accurately tomorrow morning, if the fire happens we would know to exactly what degree we can rely on Mai's dreams. If a fire occurs in the Broadcast Room, we will be able to believe in your abilities, Mai. If that's the case, Mai will be helping us overall."

Mai merely shrugged. "I already was.The real problem is that nobody is listening."

"Young man, since when did you start to be Mai's manager?"

"From now on."

At dusk everyone gathered. Takigawa and John explained the entirety of the situation. Although Mai had anticipated it from the start, Ayako and Masako gave her cold looks. Contrastingly Oliver and Lin remained expressionless apart from a brief smile in Mai's direction.

Before Ayako could let out her sharp tongue to speak, Oliver raised his hands to ask for silence. "Yasuhara-kun is right. We only need to see where the fire occurs to find out. Lin –"

Oliver turned to Lin who stood at his back waiting like an attached spirit. "Set up equipment in the Broadcast Room."

Mai moved the equipment into the Broadcast Room. Without asking Oliver where to put it, Mai set it up exactly in the position she remembered him requesting in her past life. Oliver nodded in approval.

...

Waiting for the results of the experiment, Mai calmly awaited the arrival of dawn. When the sky brightened, more accurately at 4:32:24 am, flames suddenly spurted from a cool wall.

It was the Broadcast Room.

They happened to be outside the Broadcast Room at that time. As it was about time for the fire to happen, they observed the situation in the room through the equipment.

Of course, the Broadcast Room was not the only one under observation. Lin and John were outside the Locker Room waiting and observing the situation inside.

But the only place where a fire broke out, was the Broadcast Room. Through the monitor, Oliver, Takigawa, Yasuhara and Mai saw the wall ignite with their own eyes. Out of the blue, flames spurted from the wall in the room.

The fire was more intense than those previously reported. In an instant, the ceiling was charred, and the blaze had spread through the room.

"Wow..." Yasuhara said stunned.

Carrying fire extinguishers, Takigawa and Yasuhara rushed into the room.

"Well done." Takigawa applauded Mai. She bowed in acknowledgement.

Oliver wore an exceptionally proud look and asked, "Where are the other locations?"

"The Printing Room and… LL classroom and…" Mai's voice tapered as she recalled the rooms where she saw the chrysalis' while projecting.

"Mai?" Looking at the thinking Mai, Oliver urged.

"The one in the Sickbay felt larger. They're the main ones to worry about, I think."

Oliver nodded.

Masako and Ayako, who had hurried to the Broadcast Room, looked at Mai with extremely complicated expressions. Ayako had a touch of jealousy in hers. She still had yet to prove herself on a case. Masako with a lot more jealousyand a little of envy. Mai was proving more useful in this case and Oliver never talked to her in the warm tone he usually used with Mai.

Mai shifted her gaze. The camera quietly standing in the middle of the Broadcast Room caught her eye. Although the fire was fortunately extinguished immediately, the equipment set up there was a pathetic sight.

"Poor thing…" She caressed the camera that was covered in white by the fire extinguisher. "Just as well you're insured, isn't it, Naru?"

He walked over to Mai and the camera to have a look. "Yes it's ruined. At least we have the footage to show the insurance on how it happened."

Everyone's vision were fixed on Oliver's hands. He held a black colored, rectangular tape.

Takigawa's icy voice came from the side. "This is a real example of a roll of tape being more precious than human life."

Oliver ignored him and turned to Lin. "Lin, set up equipment again."

Mai helped him without complaint while the others grumbled at his coldness. She knew better than to believe Oliver was unfeeling.


	18. Chapter 18 - Sakauchi P3

Later that day, they collected the equipment from the classrooms where no changes were recorded, and added them primarily to the LL classroom, with the remainder going to the Printing Room and the Sickbay.

They bustled around the school compound where lessons were still going on, collecting and checking the data. They also discussed their next move and their plans for exorcisms.

Mai, ordered to collect tapes, stormed out of the Meeting Room. She was furious that they were still going to attempt exorcism despite the fact that it was only hurrying the curse into the final stages faster.

As she walked down the corridor towards the first tape she heard a voice. "How's it going? Is the exorcism complete?"

Mai turned back; it was Matsuyama. "We are currently trying our very best."

Matsuyama smiled crookedly.

"This morning a fire occurred."

"Ah…"

"You lot are unable to exorcise a single spirit, are you?"

"The situation is not as simple as just doing an exorcism."

Matsuyama continued speaking. "There aren't any spirits to begin with. So mind your behavior, understand? It was all just a temporary hallucination on the part of the students. So hurry up and get lost."

"There are flaws in your argument, Sensei."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Excuse me."

Mai hurried away. Matsuyama bellowed behind her, "You are mesmerized by spirits and other nonsense, and you even end up skiving! Do you want me to tell you what would happen to people who blindly follow foolish superstitions?!"

Mai turned back. "What would happen?"

Matsuyama smiled.

"There was also such a person in our school. One who was fascinated by the occult and met a tragic end."

"You are talking about… Sakauchi-kun?"

"Be careful not to end up like him. Sakauchi is regretting it in the next world."

"That's saying, Sensei doesn't think Sakauchi-kun's death was regrettable?"

"What?"

" 'Such things happened because he was fascinated by nonsense, he got what he deserved.' Is that what you mean?"

"Who said that?"

"That was just what I understood from what I heard you say."

"What's that, you… What's that insolent attitude about?"

"I would think you would be encouraging us to solve the situation considering it's your life that's at risk here." Mai said to him while looking behind him at Sakauchi's spirit who was cackling in amusement.

"What...?"

"You are the eventual target of the death curse Sakauchi-kun put in place. Not that I blame him for doing so. I've seen his memories of how you treated him."

"Curse..."

"I still have work to do to save your despicable life. Please excuse me. Matsuyama. Sakauchi-kun."

Mai nodded to Matsuyama once more and then bowed to Sakauchi who had moved from behind Matsuyama, to beside her. Then Mai turned her back on them and walked away.

"Hey, wait a second." The furious Matsuyama reached out.

At that moment, loud noises and the sound of many people screaming came from the classroom in front of Mai. Immediately past the terrace was the Art Room. She ran into that classroom. Matsuyama right behind her.

"What happened?!" He jumped in shock when the door opened.

All the students were standing. There were a few people squatting. Shards of broken glass littered the classroom - shards that were slightly curved and milky white.

Mai looked to the ceiling.

There were 3 rows of 4 fluorescent lamps side by side. There was not a single fluorescent tube up there.

"What happened?!" Matsuyama asked again of the students and the teacher who sat fallen on the teaching platform.

All the fluorescent lights in the classroom had fallen down.

Mai suddenly recalled, immediately beneath this Art Room was the Geography Room.

"The spirit from the room above moved location and ate the one that was already here." Mai answered Matsuyama belatedly before contacting Oliver through her communicator.

...

All the students were evacuated from the Art Room. The tables were arranged haphazardly in the newly vacant room. Blood-stained glass shards were scattered all over the floor.

Most of the students were slightly injured in one way or another. They received treatment in their respective classrooms.

"It's my fault," whispered John who stared blindly at the classroom. He had been the one who conducted the exorcism in the Geography Room.

"There is nothing you could have done. Even knowing that the spirits are only moving locations during an exorcism, you would never have realised that it would have moved upwards." Mai's tone was soft even if her words weren't exactly consoling. John could only nod. Mai was right. She had already said numerous times that the exorcisms weren't working.

Oliver picked up a shard that had fallen on a table. "All the fluorescent tubes fell out at the same time…?"

Without moving a muscle, he surveyed the shard. "Don't you think that the spirit got more powerful?"

"That generally happens when it swallows another spirit." Mai commented sarcastically. Another vision flowed into her mind.

_Ayako brandishing her jade rosary. The will-o'-the-wisp escaping. The spirit escaping to other locations, tangling with the smaller wisps there. Wisps swirling around each other as though in battle. And then the larger wisp devouring the smaller one._

"This morning's fire, too, was more severe than those previously reported. Luckily there were people near the Broadcast Room… otherwise it wouldn't just be a small fire." Oliver continued, thinking out loud. "The Art Room… what strange rumors happened there?"

Takigawa answered, "Indeed it was… 'The Plaster Model that Changed Direction'. The plaster model's direction changed suddenly. It suddenly turned to face the back on its own or something."

"I don't think that will happen again."

"Mai?" Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"I said it before. The spirit that was here in the Art Room has already been devoured by the spirit that escaped from the Geography Room. Hence that spirit became stronger."

Oliver looked at her darkly. "Is that Mai's intuition?"

"... If you don't want to listen when I say something then, don't blame me when it gets worse. I warned you before we started this case that it was dangerous and you needed to listen to the clues. It would serve you right if I walked out now and left you to it. The only reason I'm not is the students who would be left at risk."

Masako and Ayako looked at Mai like they wanted to tell her to shut up. Takigawa went to knock Mai's head. She stopped him without even looking, by hitting his hand away harshly. She didn't want to be around the deaf idiots any longer.

Mai left the room and went back to base to search out Lin. If they weren't going to listen she wouldn't waste her breath.

"What should we do, Naru-chan?" Takigawa asked as Mai headed to the door. He was a little hurt at how harsh she had been to them lately.

"Perhaps… it might be better to put off the exorcisms…" Oliver said haltingly, watching his girlfriend leave. She was obviously angry and he knew it was mostly his fault. He had obviously forgotten something that she had told him about this case.

"Yes. It would be troublesome if those spirits escaped again." Takigawa agreed with Oliver.

"I will continue exorcising." Ayako declared loudly.

"Hey hey, that's not too good."

"To prevent the spirits from escaping, I will erect a Kekkai before exorcising. There shouldn't be a problem with that?"

"Would such a simple solution work?" Oliver asked calmly.

"I will show you." She sounded confident.

"In that case, please slowly exorcise those smaller, harmless spirits. If the spirit here was to escape again, the consequences would be unimaginable."

A furious Ayako was rooted to her spot.

However, Oliver ignored her. "If what Mai said is true… we have already let them escape once. If they escape again, our reputation would be in danger."

Just at that moment, Masako started shrieking.

"What's wrong?!"

"What happened?!"

Masako, green in the face, squatted on the floor. Everyone rushed to her side.

...

Mai, who had just opened the door to base and taken only a step inside, stopped with a hand still on the door, as her vision blurred.

_Brightness disappeared; darkness descended. The floors and walls turned transparent. Quickly her field of vision widened, and in front of her was a view of the entire school. She heard a sad cry. It was Sakauchi._

_He was the second floor of the South Block. That was the 2-4 classroom. A black chrysalis wisp waited._

_A dark pit opened in the floor, white spirits were sucked into it._

_Suddenly a white spirit took on human form. It was Sakauchi that let out sad cries as it was engulfed by the black pit._

_Hands outstretched, as though grasping at air, he was slowly engulfed by the will-o'-the-wisp. The dark flames surrounded him, and he sank slowly into the sea of fire._

_A sad tear dripped down Mai's cheek._

As quickly as it appeared, her vision suddenly went back to normal.

"Mai... Are you alright?" Lin asked her concerned. She was still using the door to steady herself.

"Sakauchi-kun was just swallowed up by one of those chrysalis wisps. Lin, are those hitogatas ready? I know Naru hasn't got there yet but we really need to reverse that curse. It's moving too fast and the others aren't going to stop exorcising the spirits who still remain."

"The hitogatas are completed. I'll start getting the stuff ready for the reversal." Lin agreed.

Mai took out the kokkuri talisman that she had saved the other day from her pocket where she kept it. She opened it up and handed it to Lin.

"What is this?" Lin asked Mai, looking down at the paper.

"That is the kokkuri-san that was used in this school. Take note of the differences from the normal one."

Lin looked over it. Paying particular attention to the unusual details on it. He paled. "... and this is buried under the shrine?"

"Yes. They call it Worikiri-sama…" Mai added. "The way of calling it is from an incantation."

" 'on, onikilitei, meiritei, meiwayashimaire, sowaka'…" Lin chanted as a suggestion.

"Yes and then it's buried at the local shrine."

"Shrine…" Lin softly repeated those words, and then he looked straight at Mai. "Do you know where the shrine is located?"

"Not clearly… but there is only one shrine nearby." Mai glanced out of the window. In the place where the trees flourished was the shrine. She had seen it in her projecting.

"Please bring me there, hurry."

Dragging Mai, Lin sprinted out of the Work Room.

...

The wooden Torii that was going black. The unmoving Inari Kami with flags stuck on it. The small main hall with slopping tiled roof.

Lin walked straight up to the Inari Kami. He walked around the small memorial hall investigating something.

Stones were stacked into a pedestal, and a small wooden memorial hall was placed on top. Even the donation box placed in front of the memorial hall was so small it was pathetic.

Lin said after walking around and looking at the memorial hall, "It is not here."

After that grumble he walked towards the Main Hall. Lin look at Mai who pointed to the floor. Lin studied the floor which was higher than many other temples. "I'm sorry, I am unable to crawl in, Mai. Can you please crawl under this floor and take a look."

To prevent cats and dogs from going under the floor, it was surrounded by a wire mesh. There was a small hole in a dark corner of the front steps. It was a small hole that the nearly 190cm Lin could never have crawled into. Mai nodded and climbed in.

"Is there anything inside?"

Mai replied to Lin's words. "There is a bit of paper."

"Just a piece will do, please take it out."

Mai quickly crawled back out. She coughed a few times gently, and handed the piece of paper to Lin. "This is it."

Linspread out the paper which had been crumpled into a ball, compared it to the one she had given him at the base and then said, "As expected."

Grumbling softly, Lin passed the paper to the others. The paper was already soiled. It looked exactly like the other one.

Lin's profile was expressionless. "If you wish for madness, bury it the crossing of paths… If you wish to kill, bury it beneath the palace."

Mai watched him sadly. Lin looked straight ahead.

"This is the seal of the curse. If it is buried beneath a shrine, it can become a killing curse."

They headed back to base to show the others.

...

Masako sat on the ground, green in the face. Everyone else observed her blankly.

"What exactly… happened?" Takigawa asked her urgently.

"Sakauchi-kun… has disappeared." Masako answered. Tears rolled down her doll-like face.

"It was just as Mai-san said. The spirits here are feeding on each other. Sakauchi-kun… had been devoured."

...

Masako was still crying when Mai and Lin got back to base. Mai looked at her.

"So you saw Sakauchi-kun being swallowed up, Masako?"

"You saw it too, Mai?"

"Yes. I saw it as I just got to base."

Masako was trembling. "It was really scary."

"It is when it's the first time you've seen it, yes."

Masako continued weeping. Mai patted her on the shoulder gently.

Lin headed off to get the things he would need to reverse the curse now that he knew exactly what he was dealing with. Oliver watchd him leave confused.

...

"This is an abnormal situation." Oliver announced.

Barely minutes after Mai had returned from the shrine and Lin had left, right in the midst of afternoon lessons, a giant black dog appeared in a classroom.

That dog mysteriously appeared, knocked the tables into a mess, and used its sharp claws and pointed fangs on the escaping teacher and students, then, like the wind, it vanished. 6 people were slightly injured, 1 person was severely so.

"Is there such an evil spirit on this Earth?! " Takigawa paced the Meeting Room, frustrated.

"You call it a spirit?! Let's not joke here; at this level it should be called a monster!" Ayako added.

Oliver moved equipment into the freshly blood-stained classroom. Just as he was about to complete moving the equipment, Oliver's actions stopped. "There's no reason for this…"

Oliver frowned. "First, I have never heard of spirits cannibalizing on each other."

"Because it is a monster." Ayako sighed. Takigawa suddenly turned back.

"If it is a monster, isn't that under the jurisdiction of a Miko?"

"You've got to be joking. Isn't that mainly managed by Monks?"

Mai smacked both of them over the head. It was not the time for arguing.

Oliver looked at his notebook. It contained the notes about the investigation in the school.

"The response in 3-1 has also disappeared. The initial response was so clear too."

The real, abnormal response that had been present up till this morning had completely vanished. Of course, the stench was also gone. It had completely disappeared.

"Was the spirit there also consumed…?" Oliver said that and lapsed into silence.

Just as everyone was lost for words, Yasuhara appeared. Yasuhara probably felt the strange atmosphere about them. "Could I say a few words? That… some terrible things have happened."

"Young Yasuhara, your news is really up to date." Takigawa was sarcastic.

Yasuhara replied Takigawa's comments with a bitter smile. "Everybody in the school knows what happened. An ambulance was even called. Besides these, I heard some more slightly worrying news."

"What news?" Oliver's voice was a little gloomy. His bad mood wasn't helped by the fact that Mai was currently ignoring him.

Yasuhara wore an apologetic expression. "Perhaps it is something unrelated; if you are busy it can wait…"

"There's nothing much going on now. Please tell us." With renewed vigor, Oliver sat on the chair.

Unconsciously Yasuhara shirked. "That… it's actually like this; I tried tracing the origin of Kokkuri."

"What? Why?" Ayako asked.

"Yesterday during my discussion with Mai, she suggested that I research it to see if what she said was right. I asked those who had played Kokkuri before whom they learnt it from, and traced it backwards in that order…"

Oliver's expression turned deep. "Then, did you find anything out?"

"Nothing that is very clear. I only found out that we started playing Worikiri-sama sometime after the second semester. And about the source, there are 2 possibilities. Some say they heard it from a first year student, others say they learnt it from someone in the Aesthetics Department."

Saying that, Yasuhara's expression turned bleak. "And, what is more worrisome is, amongst the first years in the aesthetics department, that…" Yasuhara began stammering. "Perhaps this is completely meaningless; the late Sakauchi was from the Aesthetics Department."

Everyone but Mai, Lin and Oliver was mildly shocked. She had already told them Sakauchi had started it although hearing someone else confirm it cemented things in Oliver's mind.

Oliver had sunk deep in thought. He lightly tapped the table with his fingers. "Anyway, it was after the second semester, and it started from a first year or from the Aesthetic Department… And then it gained popularity in the school and an uncountable number of summonings were performed. Subsequently those summoned spirits…"

Oliver gently shook his head when he finished. "As expected it is still very strange. Even if an infinite number of summonings were performed how can completely untrained people, even after a thousand or two thousand summonings, succeed in calling forth a cannibalistic spirit?"

"That…" Yasuhara hummed and hawed. "I don't know if it has any relation to that?"

"That?" Oliver questioned.

Yasuhara replied, "Haven't you heard? This school is built on a cemetery."

Oliver froze, Mai's voice echoing through his head. _"The Kokkuri-san has been successful in summoning thousands of spirits. The school sits on top of a burial ground and has a natural barrier around it. The spirits have no where to go, so exorcisms are pretty much useless, and its resulted in them devouring each other."_

Eagerly anticipating his reply, the others were immediately very disheartened.

Takigawa said, "That's nothing much, it is very common." He sighed, and tilted his head backwards.

"Ah, you think I'm lying. No, this is true. This place is called the Ryokuryo Ruins, it became a cemetery in the Nara era. If you dig in the field, tombstones and human remains can be found."

"Is this true, Yasuhara-kun?"

"It really is true. Will this have any connection to this incident?"

Oliver sank deeper into thought. "So that's how it is… The so-called Old Tomb is the place where the Kekkai was erected to prevent spirits from trawling the Earth and causing hauntings. The spirits bound in the ruins have emerged in large numbers… that shouldn't be the case. The floating spirits summoned into the school are unable to leave due to the Kekkai… there's a possibility that it's like that. Then, there are large numbers of spirits floating around the school. Indeed… the spirits could even follow a person and that person might even bring it home… I've never heard of this theory before."

Oliver tapped the table with his finger. "With this we can account for half of the incident. But, there's the other half… Why are the students here capable of summoning so many spirits with such ease?"

Takigawa said, "Could it be that somewhere in the ruins, there is something that can summon and attract spirits?"

"En… Right from the start the props used in spell casting have an innate ability to affect spirits… But, what is going on here? This is a place where the spirits are sealed."

"If it is used to attract spirits…, there are small special differences from those used in spell casting."

"So it is. The spirits are enclosed in the grave, the grave is then sealed; perhaps there are places where such spells are used. If spirits are gathered around it always feels different. Nothing seems to work here, in this school."

Oliver groaned softly, crinkled his brow and sank deeper into thought. Mai continued to ignore them all.

...

The darkness of night settled over the school. The school, completely devoid of human life; endless corridors; lifeless windows side by side; dim light.

Mai, who remained alone in the Meeting Room, was ordered by Oliver to retrieve the tape from the LL classroom. She left room and walked towards the first floor of the East Block. She progressed through the long corridors depending on the light of a torch. It was the innermost classroom in the East Block, just before the turn into the South Block.

Opening the door, the night vision camera and thermometer were clearly visible. Mai, paused, took a deep breath and entered the room. She was scared of what happened last time she came to this room. She bent down next to the camera's recorder, and tried to extracted the rectangular tape.

At that moment, as though it had been sucked out, the light from the torch extinguished.

"Crap! I knew it."

The room was pitch-black. She was terrified. Quickly removing her hand from the camera Mai headed back to the door as fast as she could in the dark. Damp, icy cold air caressed her back, and left her shivering.

She could see a blue glow in the distance. That was the light of the emergency exit. From there, there would be a corridor leading back to the North Block.

She ran through long corridors towards that light. Her footsteps echoed hollowly through the school compound.

With a final spurt, she used all her strength to open the door and dash onto the terrace.

There was the narrow space of the corridor. Looking from the window, she could see the field lit by external lighting. It was such a vast and empty space that it felt like there would be a sound the very next second. And it was brighter than inside; perhaps it would be a little better if it was dark.

In front of her was the entry to the North Block. The school compound was as dark as pitch. Over there was a tightly closed glass door. There should be an emergency light over the door. It exuded a green glow.

Suddenly her vision was pulled to, and caught at that place.

There was a small silhouette of a person. A child's two hands were against the window as he looked towards where Mai was. Mai shivered. She remembered that ghost. It lead her to a chrysalis spot where she got into trouble.

That spirit had both hands on the glass, and was looking at her with his forehead plastered to the glass.

"Dammit!"

Mai ran back to the East Block. Before she shut the door, she clearly saw the door to the North Block at the other end open.open. There were stairs next to the door. She dashed up the stairs. She wanted to get back to base. Oliver could get the damned tape himself.

After Mai reached the second floor she sprinted to the third. She swiveled on the landing and ran on. She grabbed the railing of the stairs. She could see the wall of the third floor above and in front of her as she looked up the dark stairwell.

There was a blinking green light that looked like an emergency light. And, there, was the small figure of a person.

Mai's heart thumped loudly.

The figure squatted at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. Due to the back light she could not clearly see the person's features. But, it was a child.

The child squatted at the top of the stairs, gazing quietly at Mai. With the light behind him, she could see a little of his face. The outline of his face looked like he was smiling. It wasn't a nice smile.

Mai maintained eye contact and slowly backed down the stairs. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could.

She ran down one flight of stairs, and sprinted towards the second floor corridor. She opened the door. It was very bright outside the door. There, stood another dark figure.

It was about as tall as Mai's waist. It had slender arms and slender legs. It was obviously the figure of a child but it had a huge head.

She retreated one step at a time. The child's shadow stood there unmoving. Two steps, three steps backwards.

Then the figure moved. One thin arm rose and settled on the door handle.

Stumbling, Mai ran to the right, into the dark corridor. Behind her, she could hear the heavy sound of the door opening. It was herding Mai where it wanted her to go.

Looking out of the window from the corridor, a pale light lit the corridor from an angle. On both sides were identical rows of windows. Window. Window.

Mai's legs felt wooden. She felt like she could not take another step forward. Mai didn't look behind her. She knew he was there.

The shadow of the child walked slowly from the door.

Mai wanted to run. Suddenly she saw the emergency light at the very end of the other side.

Her heart thumped once loudly.

The green glow of the emergency light. Mai knew that immediately beneath that there would be another child. He would be squatting there, hugging his knees. The green light glowed brightly, but it felt darker than black.

Mai turned her head. There too… was the silhouette of the second child. He was walking slowly towards her. Deep in her head Mai could hear the soft sound of a child's laughter.

Coincidentally Mai was standing right in front of a classroom door. She looked at the sign "Biology Preparation Room." Mai shivered. _'Oh heck, no!' _She wasn't going in there.

Preparing to run past one of the child spirits, the one who had herded her there, Mai raised her hands in position and focused her will.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan.

Rin

Pyo

Tō

Sha

Kai

Jin

Retsu

Zai

Zen."

The spirit in front of her disappeared and Mai ran as fast as she could. She had gotten almost up the stairs when the second one grabbed her ankle.

She screamed as she fell. Hitting her knees and forehead on the stairs as she was dragged down a few stairs. Finally Mai managed to turn over a little until she was facing the spirit and raised her hands back into position. She began chanting again.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan. Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan.

Rin

Pyo

Tō

Sha

Kai

Jin

Retsu

Zai

Zen."

The second spirit disappeared.

Mai took a few breaths to calm down, waiting for the dizziness to ease slightly before trying to stand back up. It took nearly half an hour before she felt strong enough to get up.

"Stupid spirits."

Mai could feel blood dripping down the side of her face and had to brush some out of her eyes. There was more running down her legs. Holding the rail tightly she limped painfully up the stairs and slowly headed back to base.

She finally lost consciousness only a few meters away from the door.

...

Oliver was getting worried. The others had come back to base ages ago. But Mai, who had left long after they did, for a brief tape collection, still hadn't come back after an hour. Even Lin had returned already.

Deciding to go look for her, Oliver opened the door only to find Mai sprawled on the floor a few meters away.

"Mai!" Oliver yelled before running to her and checking her over. Taking note of the cuts on her forehead and knees and the hand shaped bruise forming on her ankle, he swiftly but gently picked her up with one arm around her back and the other under her legs.

By this time the others had trailed out of base, staring in shock. They quickly followed Oliver to the sickbay where he was taking Mai.

...

_The wind was blowing._

_It was a night breeze. Mai felt gusts of refreshing wind blowing over her. It felt like her body had been blown away but it was not a very precise sensation._

_She opened her eyes._

_It was still night around her… wind was swirling; then she was like a bubble in the atmosphere, floating in mid air. That was what she felt._

_In the distance beneath her, there were some white lights; weak, un-dazzling white lights. She could feel them._

_Her consciousness flowed towards the light source, and suddenly she regained her sight. The school was beneath her._

_In the night, the school appeared transparent. Illuminated within the school were the black koduko chrysalis_'.

_Mai was annoyed. Their numbers had decreased. The immense amount of floating white spirits had been so quickly and so drastically reduced. Even the original number of black wisps had decreased. There were now only 4 chrysalis which had grown horrendously huge. Compared to this, there were very few little wisps left…_

_Mai carefully studied every corner of the school; what she saw was the continued consumption of the smaller spirits._

_Even those that were like the black wisps floated weightless before being attracted to the larger wisps. The smaller ones were devoured. During Mai's observation, the number of wisps had visibly decreased._

_Unwilling to see more of those scenes, Mai shifted her vision. She spotted the figures in the corridor outside of the Meeting Room base._

_Mai saw herself lying on the ground and the crowd surrounding her. Ayako, Takigawa, Masako, John, Lin, Yasuhara, and also, Oliver…_

_Oliver was checking her over before he picked Mai's body up. The others followed him when he carried Mai off._ _Mai was so far away, yet she could see it all so clearly._

_Just like that, Mai's body was carried away quietly to the Sickbay at the end of the first floor._

_"Geez, Oliver! Don't take me there! There's a chrysalis there. It's not safe!"_

_Mai's body was laid down in the Sickbay. Oliver looked at Mai, and caressed her cheek. His face was so close. Oliver was saying something._

_Mai strained to hear it. _

"_Mai!"_

Mai blinked.

"Mai?!"

A hand gently tapped her face. Eyes framed with extremely long lashes were right in front of her.

The pair of beautiful clear eyes quickly decreased their distance from her. Oliver touching Mai's forehead with her own in relief.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"When I went to collect the tape I got ambushed. The spirits caused the camera to malfunction so I couldn't open it. Then they herded me towards the bio prep room. They blocked off my exits. I ended up using a chant to get past one. The second one grabbed me on the stairs. Yanked me down. I chanted against that one to until it released me. When I was able to recover I tried to get back to base."

"How do you feel?"

Oliver sat gently on the side of the bed holding one of my hands with his while his other one touched my face. Someone had put bandages over my injuries.

"Mai?" he said, caressing her cheek.

"I'm still alive…" Mai said sarcastically. Her head throbbed and it hurt. Suddenly everyone let out their held breaths.

"Of course you are still alive." Oliver looked gently at her. "You only fainted because you hit your head. How do you feel?"

"I have a massive headache…"

An ice-cold object was placed on her forehead. Ayako had placed a damp towel on Mai's forehead. "How is it?"

"It's very comfortable…"

"You really gave me a shock. Why were you wondering around the school on your own?"

"Because I had to take the tape…"

"Naru, you are too much." Ayako glared at Oliver. "You actually let Mai go to that type of place by herself!"

Oliver frowned. He had to agree with the annoying Miko, even if he'd never tell her that.

Ayako turned to Masako. "Masako, is that thing still around?"

Masako shook her head. "No, I don't think it is here. It's already fine."

Takigawa raised his hand and patted Mai's head. "You shocked me. You were fainted in a large pool of blood. For a moment I thought something worse had happened."

Oliver stood up. "Anyway you are not too injured. The rest of us need to get back to work. Matsuzaki-san, could you please stay with Mai for a while."

After turning to Ayako he looked at the remaining members. "Get back to work."

Mai's displeasure showed on her face.

Ayako looked at her. "Aiya… are you not happy with me?"

"There's no such thing…"

Ayako sighed dramatically. "Ok, you guys go ahead. Mai has me for company."

Oliver nodded, and he kissed Mai's forehead before following everyone else out of the Sickbay.

Ayako watched them leave, and then said, "How is it? Are you still uncomfortable?"

"My head is still throbbing."

"Take a short nap. You'll feel better after that."

With that, Ayako changed the towels. "Thank you…"

"Aiya, that was really honest."

"Occasionally." Mai smiled and shut her eyes.

_Shebwas back in the dark, suspended above the school surrounded by the wisps. She turned around to find Gene behind her._

_"Gene?"_

_Gene__'s expression was hard. There was no trace of the gentle smiling face that __usually saw. _

_"That place is very dangerous." Gene spoke_ _harshly_.

_"That place...?" _

_"You know that, don't you? That is a dangerous place. Hurry up and get up and leave that place. You must not remain there."_

_"__Ah_, _I'm still in the sickbay, aren't I?"_

_"That place is very dangerous. Get out of there, little sister, now."_

_"Ok…"_

_Gene__ suddenly raised his head and looked at the school._ _It__ became transparent. Right on the school's first floor was a pulsating thing._ _It looked just like the image of an unborn child. A mysterious feeling surrounded the life-like will-o'-the-wisp._

_"It's about to be born…"_ _Mai __groaned softly._

_"That's right. Up to this day they have been dormant. Very soon it will hatch. If it is allowed to hatch, nobody will be able to stop it."_

_Mai__ gazed at the school. That was the Printing Room. And that wasn't the only location. There was something in the LL classroom, and the 2-4 classroom too. And the Sickbay also had one. Practically only these 4 were left, all within such a short time span._

_With a sudden "Sa", the vision cleared, and the ongoing scenario in the Printing Room emerged before Mai's eyes. They had finally arrived – John and Yasuhara – at that very dangerous place._

_"I'm going back."__ Mai__ said._

_Gene nodded._ _"Be careful…"_

_Her surroundings began to brighten. _

_"That place is…"_ _Gene'__s figure was swallowed by brightness. Only his voice echo could be heard._ _"… as dangerous as this one… so…"_

Mai woke abruptly and sat up at the same time. She turned to look at Ayako, who was sitting beside her.

"How are you?" Ayako asked.

"I want to get up already."

"Wait a moment, are you fine now? You have not slept for long."

"En. I'm fine. I need to get up." Mai tried to get up. She swayed dizzily.

"That's why I said you are forcing yourself. Honestly, sleep a little longer."

"Ayako." Mai's face was serious. More so than Ayako had ever seen it. "Hurry to the Printing Room."

"Hey…" Ayako looked very astonished.

Mai nodded to her. "John and Yasu have gone to the Printing Room. That place is very dangerous. So please hurry there to stop the two of them."

"Wait a moment, Mai." Ayako said that, before looking at the seriousness on Mai's face, then she nodded to her in comprehension. "Understood. I'm going then."

After her nod, Ayako's expression was uneasy. "Will you be fine on your own? You know how to use exorcism spells?"

"Yes–"

"What do you know? The Ku-ji? The Acalanatha Chant?"

"The Acalanatha Chant and the Ku-ji."

"Good use both."

"I always do." Mai forced a smile onto her petrified face. Ayako looked at her, concerned, then ran out of the Sickbay.

Mai fought the dizziness to stand up slowly. She searched the room for the chrysalis that she knew was in the room.

As she tried to control her breathing, all light in the Sickbay suddenly vanished. It was here.

"What are you doing… Are you playing with me?"

Mai turned to look at the beds lined up inside the room. Light from the street lamps outside permeated the windows. The mattresses glowed white in the dark.

Her heart raced. The second innermost bed… on the third bed away from her towards the inside of the room… someone slept on the bed. It was a human figure cocooned in the blankets.

"So you have appeared, monster."

The fellow inside sat up slowly.

The air was changing. The air, the atmosphere; something like that was changing, distorting. There was a vague black thing below the white mattress.

It rose up and squatted on the bed.

Mai leaned against the wall and formed the hand symbol, trying to focus her will. The dizziness made it hard.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

The black body beneath the mattress swelled. "Dong", a deep and abstruse sound resonated from beneath the ground.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

Its body grew larger than the bed. Once more, a moan resounded from below.

It was the sound of that thing starting to rise. A putrid smell filled the entire room. It was black; as though it was nothing but shadow, it did not even have an outline. I could only tell that it was extremely immense.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan.

Rin

Pyo

Tō..."

As Mai's hands moved, with a thump the bed started to shake. She was thrown down from the wall, and landed heavily on the ground.

Cold air crept up her legs. It was sticky, ice-cold air. The figure had gotten off its bed. The mattress covering the gigantic shadow fell onto the ground. Its body sank below, dissolved into the darkness and disappeared.

Mai looked around her, searching for it, as she got up and moved to the door.

The thin darkness had diffused the room. Mai could not even see the shadow of anything. With her hands against the wall behind her, she searched for the door. Leaning on the hardness of the door, just as she was about to open it, the room rocked violently once more. Mai lost her balance and fell down.

At the same time, came a shocking "Dong" that strong enough to shake her body. Mai's body was suddenly suspended in midair, one hand holding the door handle. Then it slipped out of her hand and she dropped. Landing on her feet painfully, one of her ankles twisted and she collapsed on the ground.

Moaning, Mai stood up, keeping the weight off her injured ankle. Taking note of her surroundings, she realised that the floor had dropped. The door was no longer in reach.

"Not again…"

Using the wall for support, she quickly formed the seal with her hands. Mai began chanting once again.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

Click. Click. Soft noises sounded around her. It was like there were some small animals moving agitatedly around on the ground.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

Mai was completely blind. The critters were coming closer to her, their numbers were increasing.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

There was a soft slithering sound. It was coming closer to her. It was already very near.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan."

Mai released the first seal and gathered the second one and started the horizontal and vertical strokes.

"Rin. Pyo. Tō. Sha. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen."

Mai brandished the sword seal at that invisible thing. "Be gone!"

The room suddenly trembled, and the slithering sound cackled to a stop. The miasma vanished.

Mai hurriedly turned around and tried to reach up the wall. After forcing the door open, she held on to the door frame and lifted herself up. At that moment, something grasped her sore ankle and pulled her back onto the ground. She hit the back of her head as she landed.

The sound of footsteps approached the door.

"Naru!"

"Mai?!"

Lying on the broken surface of the shattered floor, Mai shouted. "Naru!"

"What happened?!"

"Careful!"

The door above her head was open. Oliver halted in the doorway, nearly falling in. "Mai!"

Mai lifted her head and looked up.

Oliver looked, stunned, around the room, and quickly extended a hand towards her. "Come."

Mai pulled herself back up and stretched her arm out towards Oliver's. Just then something tripped her feet. Before she could reach Oliver's hand, Mai was thrown horizontal.

Oliver quickly jumped into the room, and helped her up. She leaned against the wall while he directly stood in front of her protectively. She clung to the sides of his shirt. His back firmly and fully against her front. He felt warm to Mai's cold shell-shocked body.

"Where is Ayako?" He asked her.

"Printing Room."

As Mai answered the question, the pitter patter of footsteps and the voices of Takigawa and the others could be heard in the distance. "What was that noise just now?!"

With another sound, the room started shaking once more. Oliver and Mai were thrown off their feet and onto their knees. At that moment when they fell, the sound of something fracturing came from above.

Looking up, Mai could see it. The ceiling was about to fall down…

"Ah…!"

Mai shut her eyes, and instinctively raised both hands. Then came an intense low pitched crashing sound. Her vision went dark as she promptly lost consciousness.

...

Mai could feel the ice-cold floor beneath her cheek. Brushing her forehead, some fragments fell down.

She opened her eyes. Her surroundings were pitch-black and she could not see a thing. The weight on her back was very warm. _'Oliver protected me again.'_'

Neither her arms nor her legs currently had energy to move. As she tried to force energy to her extremities, the weight on her back disappeared. At the same time sounds could be heard.

"Mai!" That was Ayako's lament.

"We are fine." Oliver's voice came from above her face. He helped Mai to get up.

"Naru?! What happened?!" Lin sounded worried.

"The floor caved in. Then the ceiling collapsed." Oliver answered as though nothing had happened.

"Is everything all right?"

"Ah." Oliver answered as he lifted Mai into his arms. He carried her to the wall and lifted her up. Lin caught Mai's arms from above and pulled her up, sitting her gently on the corridor floor. As Mai's body was moved, fragments of something dropped pitter patter down.

Yasuhara patted her back. "Are you hurt?"

"Not much more than before."

Yasuhara let out a breath with a "hu".

When Mai turned back, Oliver was grasping Lin's hand and emerged from the room. He crouched down to hug Mai tightly. "You're all right?"

"I'm fine. It could have been worse."

Takigawa said, "What do you call 'worse'? The ceiling fell in!"

"The ceilings of this type of building are only made up of soft wooden boards. It's no big deal."

Ayako turned and stared at Oliver. "Why is it able to cause something like this…" Her voice trembled.

Oliver did not answer, brushing his dust covered body. Takigawa shone the torch around the Sickbay.

The floor had collapsed exactly following the shape of the wall. And covering that was scattered wooden boards from the ceiling.

"Don't joke with me." Takigawa's laughing voice grumbled.

"It has hatched." Mai said softly to Oliver as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hatched?"

Everyone turned to Mai.

"En. The chrysalis. Until now they have always been dormant. Now they have already gathered enough energy to hatch. There's already nothing we can do."

"Mai, did you hit your head again just now?" Ayako asked in disbelief.

Mai did not answer. She just looked at the room she nearly died in.

"They really hate me." Was all she said further.

Oliver sighed as he lifted his girlfriend and carried her back to base. "Regardless, we cannot handle it as we are now. It would be better to seal the school."

"You need to reverse the curse, Naru. There is only four left. It's almost ready."

...

Oliver gave the principal a call from basebto inform him of what had happened.

Being told to go back to the sleep, Mai was brought to the Work Room. Under the protection of John, Ayako and Yasuhara, Mai was forcibly shoved under the covers. Left without a choice, she fell asleep.

_She was in somebody's room._

_It was a western styled room of about 6 tatami. There was a table and a bed, stereo on a stand, and a bookcase filled with books. Mai recognised the room from her numerous dreams._

_As though there was something attracting them, her eyes were drawn to the spines of the books. "Occult", "Psychic", "Principles and Techniques of High Level Magic", "An Introduction to the Science of the Mysterious", "The Theory of Spirit Worship"…_

_The room was very tidy but came across as lonely. Nobody lived there anymore. Mai walked closer to the table. On the study desk was a student's school bag. Around the bag were some loose items, like a stationery holder and a wallet and a Monthly Rail Pass Holder._

_She picked up the Pass Holder and opened it, glancing inside. In it there remained a ticket that had already expired in October. She glanced at the name._

_\--Sakauchi Tomoaki…_

When Mai woke up the next day it was already past noon. When she opened her eyes, she saw the ugly expressions of 7 people squeezed into the tiny Work Room.

She quickly realised what had happened.

The principal had brought a few teachers along to kick them out of the school. After they saw the floor of the Sickbay, they did turn green, but despite that, they remained very stubborn about not closing the school. Matsuyama, who had came along, insinuated that they had purposely caused the floor to collapse.

Furthermore, they made Oliver and the others wait in the Meeting Room, while they gathered the teachers and began a so-called emergency staff meeting.

In the end the meeting took the whole morning, and the conclusion was "cease the investigation, so please leave."

Even though Oliver told them many times that the situation in the school was very dangerous, and that if the investigation was not allowed to continue the danger would escalate, they refused to agree.

"Whatever we say, the teachers seem to think that we played some trick on them."

Takigawa sighed. "What trick… how could it be?"

"It's not that. The principal never did say that we destroyed their floor. Although what Matsuyama said was approximately of that meaning. In any case, it looks like the principal himself understands that spirit-related strange events have happened in the school. However, he thinks that our clumsy handling caused the situation to deteriorate. Regardless, they have decided to observe for a while, although it is clearly very dangerous."

"Have you reversed the koduko curse yet, Lin?" Mai asked.

"Not yet. I have everything ready though." Lin replied.

"What is this curse you keep going on about Mai?" Takigawa asked.

"What did you say?"Oliver's tone was sharp. Looking at Oliver, Mai frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot what I said at the start of the case?!" Mai was furious.

Oliver showed a startled expression. "I'm so sorry, Mai. I truly had forgotten that part." His tone was regretful. "What a scary situation… a Kodoku making use of spirits…"

"Kodoku?" An expression of sudden realization crossed everyone's face but Yasuhara's. They all looked desolate.

"Could you please explain what all this is about?" Yasuhara asked.

"This so called 'Kodoku' is a type of curse."

"A curse?!"

"That's right. Curses can be made using dolls, talismans; there are various different ways to do it. Amongst them is a method called 'Kodoku' that makes use of living things."

Oliver tapped the tatami with his finger. "There are a lot of traditional methods that have been passed down. But we don't know what it is really like. That part was probably not transmitted. This is an ancient Chinese method of cursing.

Kodoku makes use of normal worms. While the golden silkworm is more representative, it is not confirmed what type of worm is really used. In fact there is the use of snakes, centipedes and the like.

After catching a few of these worms they are placed in a bottle which is buried underground. After a few months the bottle is dug out, and because the worms feed on each other only one remains. Kodoku is a way of cursing that makes use of this worm."

"How cruel…"

"Yes… There are other people who say that the worm is killed and its spirit is controlled, and yet others who extract poison from the worm itself. The worm would haunt the home of the curse user, and bring great riches to that home.

But the price for that… a person's life has to be regularly offered in sacrifice to feed that worm. If that is neglected, the worm would eat its owner.

If one is no longer able to maintain the worm, one must take the property, plus interest, brought by the worm, convert it into gold or silver items, and discard them by the side of the road. This is the so called "Kakinsan".

If someone else covets those riches and pick them up, he would be forced to keep the worm.

Believing that he has picked up a bargain and ignorant of the underlying meaning, the person who unconsciously brings the worm back would end up being eaten by the worm.

It can also be used as a death curse. After enacting the curse, the worm and some gold and silver is given to the hated target. As the recipient is unaware of the cause, he would neglect to feed the worm and get eaten by it.

That should be the original method. After that, this method of cursing was combined with the demon cat method – the curse is on the person that kills the cat to gain control over other spirits – to become the demonic method of killing the remaining worm, and using its spirit to kill the hated target."

"Wait… wait a moment. Isn't that exactly the same as what is happening in the school?!" Takigawa interjected.

"That's why I say this is Kodoku. Ryokuryou High School is located on an ancient cemetery. Leaving modern cemeteries aside for the time being, ancient cemeteries are sacred places where Kekkais are used to prevent the spirits of the dead from leaving.

Spirits are summoned into such a place but are unable to leave. That is to say, the spirits are congregated in the school. And the spirits feed on each other within the school. It is completely similar to Kodoku."

A chill shot down Mai's back.

"Then, if it continues like this what would it become?" Ayako asked.

"Only the strongest spirit would remain."

"And then?" Masako asked.

Oliver's dark look showed a hint of confusion.

"I don't know… If this is somebody's planned action, the last remaining spirit would be used as a tool in a curse, and the cursed person would die a cruel death. But…"

"But?" Ayako pressed.

"If this is a randomly occurring incident – for example, by chance, the school is a place that can contain spirits hence such a thing happens. We still don't know what is going to happen." Takigawa said softly.

"The worms used in Kodoku have to be cannibals, right?" Yasuhara confirmed.

"I'm afraid so." Oliver agreed.

"If that's the case, if only the strongest spirit remains, wouldn't the school be forced to feed it? Regularly give it a living human." Takigawa continued the train of thought.

"Hey! Don't discuss that anymore!" Ayako shouted loudly.

"And if this is not done it will eat its owner. Under these circumstances, who is the owner?" Yasuhara asked concerned.

Oliver replied calmly. "It should be all the students who summoned the spirits."

They stared at Oliver.

"Hey, is there no way to resolve this?"

"There is, right?" Takigawa looked expectantly at Oliver.

"Left to me, I am unable to solve anything. But… Lin?" Oliver turned to look towards Lin.

Everyone followed his gaze and turned as one to look at Lin as well.

"Lin, can it be done?"

Lin tilted his head slightly.

"Mai has already instructed me to get everything ready. I've been ready since last night." Lin spoke, playing it down in a completely emotionless voice.

"Lin…" Oliver looked relieved. "Thank goodness, you and Mai were still on the ball."

"There is no way to neutralize the danger of the Kodoku. The only way is to pass the curse on to another person."

"That is what I think. To whom should we pass it to then?"

Oliver lifted his head and looked at Lin. "The mutual cannibalism has not ended yet, right? The winner has not yet been chosen. That is to say the Kodoku is not yet complete. If we act now is there anything we can do?"

Lin shook his head expressionless. "There is no way whatsoever. A curse that has been started cannot be stopped half way.

For curses, there are only 2 choices: to not begin it at all, or, once started, fully complete it. There is definitely no way to stop midway."

Oliver let out a long sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Naru, there are only 2 methods of resolution."

"Pass it on to a certain person, or to give up and feed this spirit."

"Yes."

Before long, Oliver raised his head resolutely. "We have yet to confirm it is a Kodoku. Or if it is a curse started by somebody at all. If it is a curse, we will leave it to Lin to handle. Until the last possible moment, let us investigate this properly."

Lin interrupted him then. "Actually, Mai and I already have."


	19. Chapter 19 - Sakauchi P4

Lin handed Oliver the two talismans that he and Mai had found the day before.

Oliver studied them. "Curse Seal?"

Lin nodded to Oliver's words. "Yes. If this is buried at a junction it can make someone else go crazy, if it is buried beneath a shrine it can kill someone. This one is one that Mai collected from a student on the first day. This one Mai and I found buried at the nearby shrine."

Oliver was deep in thought, his finger knocking repeatedly on the table.

Lin continued speaking to his profile. "Somebody… called this curse seal a Kokkuri prop and spread it around… The ignorant students unconsciously became accessories to murder."

"Sakauchi-kun." Mai clarified.

Oliver's low, clear voice asked, "Is it confirmed?"

"Yes. Fortunately the ones who made and activated the curse are only outsiders. If it were me, this single piece would have been enough to kill a person."

"If it is like this." Oliver took the papers from Lin's hands. "The completely ignorant students, unaware of the consequences, created these curse seals and performed the ritual for a killing curse every day. Incidentally this was used supposedly as a summoning prop; spirits were gathered together… and in the end it became a situation of mutually devouring spirits, it became a Kodoku…"

"Yes, I think it is like this."

"What will happen when the Kodoku is complete?"

"This person will die."

"Who is it?" Takigawa asked.

"Matsuyama Hideharu." Mai answered.

"Matsuyama!" The others cried out.

As though replying to their cry, Matsuyama appeared in the Meeting Room. He came to a halt suddenly, then gave them an all-over. "What was that, this rude form of address?!"

Everyone looked at Matsuyama.

"Have you completed your preparation to leave?" He said that with a face full of triumph at someone else's troubles.

Oliver's expression did not change. "Excuse me, could you please leave for a moment?"

"What the, still scheming about something?"

"I feel that Sensei would be better off not listening to our discussion."

"Ke~ Why is that?"

Oliver quietly picked up that piece of paper, and showed it to Matsuyama.

"What is this thing?"

"A curse seal."

"Curse seal?!"

"Sensei, are you aware that Kokkuri is popular in the school?"

Matsuyama's mouth slanted. "Of course I know. I don't even know how many times I've caught these foolish students."

"This is the paper used by that Kokkuri."

"Isn't this a curse seal?"

"This is a curse seal. Someone masqueraded this curse seal as a new style of Kokkuri and spread it around."

Matsuyama wrinkled his nose looking very unconvinced. "And then?"

"Amongst other things, this curse seal can be used for a killing curse. Something used to curse someone and cause their death. Following that, we believe the target of the curse is… you, Matsuyama Sensei."

Instantaneously, Matsuyama's face stiffened and trembling, he turned to look at Mai. She stared back at him calmly with an eyebrow raised.

Oliver turned to look at Lin. "It is like this, right, Lin?"

"It is."

"And the reason for that is?"

Hearing Oliver's query, Lin spread out the paper used for Worikiri-sama. He asked Takigawa, "Takigawa-san, are you able to read sanscrit?"

"Ah, En, just about."

Lin displayed the symbol at the center, the symbols on the right of the human figure. With a finger, he pointed to the worm-like words crawling around. "The target of the curse is written here."

Takigawa reasd it. "… So... It is like that… However one looks at it, Matsuyama Hideharu is written here."

Matsuyama looked like he wanted to shout something. His color was also very poor.

Lin completely ignored all these. "It doesn't mean to say that it needs to be written in Sanskrit. And here," pointing to the left of the human figure, "the age is written here, exactly as seen by everyone."

"Current age fifty three" was written there.

"Mai, can you please read Kanji?"

Mai glanced at the spot that Lin was pointing at. "53 years old this year."

"Indeed, he looks about this age." Saying that, Oliver looked at Matsuyama with a "What do you think about that?" questioning look. Matsuyama nodded.

Lin continued. "It is better to write the target's name in Kanji, as it was over here. Or rather, this is the correct way of writing it. However..."

"If Matsuyama's name were written clearly, anyone would find it suspicious." Oliver continued.

"Yes."

"Therefore it is purposely written in Sanskrit."

"I think it is like this."

Oliver's dark gaze settled beside his own hand; as though Matsuyama's situation would soon cease to be the main topic.

"The target is Matsuyama… who is the culprit? Worikiri-sama started with a first year student in the Aesthetics Department. Furthermore this is not a commonly known spell. Someone not very interested in this type of thing…"

When he heard Oliver's low-toned mumbling, Matsuyama shouted loudly.

"Is it Sakauchi?! It is Sakauchi!"

Oliver nodded. "It should be him. This incident started around September, just at the start of the second semester. It was mid-September when it really caught on. After that time, Sakauchi-kun committed suicide. I'm afraid he… lit the sparks, and saw the sparks light a fire, then sought his own death."

Matsuyama groaned balefully. "Why would that idiot do such a thing?! Why would I…"

Yasuhara glared at Matsuyama. "Don't you understand?"

"Understand what…"

"Sensei, do you really not understand the reason why you were chosen?"

Matsuyama was silent.

"Sakauchi-kun left a suicide note. 'I am not a dog.' This was the prologue of his suicide note. The school plans to train us like dogs, that's why we, as students, understand. If someone were to ask who the representative in all this is, even I would reply with Matsuyama-sensei's name. Because you are the symbol of the school."

Matsuyama's face flushed bright red upon being chided by Yasuhara like this. Matsuyama expression changed to one of fury.

Oliver expressionlessly stopped Matsuyama who was about to scream in anger. "It is meaningless even if we now know who the culprit was. Right, Lin?"

Following Oliver's gaze, Matsuyama's greenish face looked at Lin.

"Yes. The curse has already been activated. Even the one who made the curse cannot stop it. The spirits mutually devour each other to complete the Kudoku – this is the only even we are waiting for now."

"Is there no way at all?!" Matsuyama shouted.

"The solutions are?" Oliver asked the cool Lin.

"None."

"The curse can be reflected back, right?"

"That can be done. Is it all right to reflect the curse back?"

Oliver sank deep into thought. There was a long silence. "… with this too there is no alternative."

Oliver looked coolly and darkly at Matsuyama. "Although it's a person whom I will not feel sorry for even if he died, I cannot stand aside and let him be killed. Reflect the curse back."

"… If that is your wish."

Oliver momentarily wore a dark look. "That's right."

Matsuyama was clearly gawking. "Wait… wait a moment! I don't understand what you are saying!"

"What are you talking about? Hey?!" Takigawa was also confused.

Oliver spoke with a low voice. "What we call 'reflect the curse' is to send the curse back to the curser.

There are only about 4 large spirits left in the school. The winner would be chosen from amongst these 4. Regardless of which spirit it is, we are already unable to handle it; I will not consider such an option that will put our lives in danger. Do I want to see Matsuyama killed in front of my own eyes? When the Kudoku is complete, Matsuyama would only be waiting for death. And I'm afraid it would be a terribly cruel death."

"No. This scenario is no good at all."

"If that's the case then shut up. Does anyone else have a different opinion?"

No one replied to Oliver. No one could say something in the vein of just let him die. Not lest with the very subject right in front of them.

"It is just like this."

Oliver raised his head to look at Lin.

"Yes."

Matsuyama started laughing softly. It was a laugh of relief. It was a laugh of having pleaded with people whom he had called con-men, and being saved by those very people.

Oliver turned to look at the laughing Matsuyama. "You are the cause. Please remember this point."

Oliver looked severely at Matsuyama; Matsuyama ceased his laughter and turned to avoid Oliver's gaze.

Takigawa asked softly. "But Naru-chan, Sakauchi-kun is already dead. Is it possible to reflect the curse back to a dead person?"

"Curses cannot be reflected back to dead people, and this has got no relation to Sakauchi at all." Oliver said stiffly. "The curser was not him."

Nearly the entire room suddenly froze.

"If the curse is reflected back, the curse would return to the curser. Disregarding whether or not they knew of the consequences, the ones who activated the curse are the students."

Everyone but Mai and Lin in the room started shouting at him.

"Naru… wait… a moment."

"If this is the case… then, everyone will…"

Yasuhara's face had turned green.

"Yasuhara-kun… can you understand?"

"… I understand." He nodded, with a deathly pale face. "If the curse is reflected back, what will happen to us?"

"The number of cursers is too big. The strength will be dispersed; the effectiveness should also be diminished. Theoretically it is like this. Please pray that this will be the case."

Yasuhara nodded. "We were the ones who asked you to resolve this case. If this is the only way."

"There is no other way."

"Then we are counting on you." A hint of a smile appeared on Yasuhara's pale face.

Oliver turned back to look to Lin, who was waiting shadow-like. "Lin. Start the preparations."

"They are already done."

...

The school was deserted the next morning. Mai, Lin and Oliver were in the Meeting Room base. Lin sat in front of a table.

Mai stood to the side of the table. She was watching Lin set up as she leaned on Oliver, who stood next to her with an arm around her waist. He had spent the entire evening before making it up to Mai for completely ignoring the information she had initially provided him at the start of the investigation.

Quietly opening the door, the irregulars peeked inside.

"Yo." Takigawa opened the door wide.

Oliver looked back and frowned. "What are you all doing back here?"

"I was still wondering how you guys will do it." Ayako asked.

"Don't you need our help?" Masako added.

"I'm here only to join the fun." Takigawa joked.

"This isn't an exhibition." Oliver replied in disdain. He sighed.

Lin remained beside the table, and did not even raise his head. On the table there were candles and flat alms bowls made of metal. In the alms bowls were white notes with some Kanji written on them. Unknown incense burnt in the censer, filling the air with smoke. Lin sat very straight on the chair without moving, and held a straight golden colored knife in his hand.

Lin was about to take this curse with severe consequences and reflect it back to the cursers. The cursers: all the students who had summoned Worikiri-sama before. Of course, that included Yasuhara.

Mai's body started shivering unconsciously. This job had come to the end of a phase. Oliver held her tighter.

Time passed.

Suddenly a noise resounded from the school hall.

It was done.

Everyone trailed out of the Meeting Room and headed slowly towards the hall. Oliver helping Mai to walk since her ankle was still recovering.

"Is it done? Really?" Ayako asked Oliver.

"Ah."

They arrived in front of the Gymnasium. Takigawa placed both hands on the thick and heavy iron door, and pushed it open. The irregulars stared blankly at the scene in the Gymnasium.

On the floor of the Gymnasium, the neat rows were now scattered, into piles of human dolls.

"… but, just now it…"

Ayako mumbled softly. They had seen students waiting in assembly in the hall when they had arrived.

Mai limped into the Gymnasium. She picked up a doll by her feet. It was a wooden board cut into a human figurine, and even had a note stuck on it.

She ran her fingers over the doll. Part of the arm and chest broke off and fell.

A white hand reached out from her side and picked up the broken pieces.

"… It worked." Mai said softly to her boyfriend.

Oliver looked at the fragment in his hand. He quickly looked around, checking the dolls around them. He nodded.

It looked like every single doll appeared to have sustained damage somewhere.

"Naru… this is…" Takigawa shouted.

"Confirm the state of the dolls. Gather the dolls that have not been damaged."

"… Ah." Takigawa wore a complicated expression of slight confusion and relief.

"Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, … Mai."

"—Yes."

"You will separately check the names on the dolls that have not been damaged, and call those people. Their names are on the notes. Check the telephone numbers in the register, and then ask if this person is all right. Use the telephone in the office."

"… Yes."

At the same time, Takigawa and John abruptly walked into the pile of dolls.

...

The result of the phone calls from the office was that there wasn't a single student whose doll was not damaged who had anything abnormal happen.

"Is there anything abnormal? No, right?"

Mai called the last student's home. "This question is a little random, but have you ever played the game Worikiri-sama that is so popular in school before? – yes. Ah, you have not. I understand. Thank you." She hung up.

Masako and Ayako looked at Mai.

"That person said there's nothing wrong."

Ayako clapped her hands. "That's done!"

The curse that was to be reflected back to the players of Worikiri-sama – the students who had activated it – which had been completely transferred to the dolls. In the end various parts of the dolls were damaged… the undamaged dolls belonged to students who had no link to the curse.

Ayako gave Mai a hug.

"That's great, that's incredible, Mai."

"En…"

They gave each other high-fives.

"How is it?" John appeared in the office.

"It's fine. Everyone's fine!!"

John's face glowed.

"What 'fine'?"

Mai turned to look at Takigawa who had entered the office. Takigawa took out the thing in his hands.

Dolls that were damaged in various places. Mai looked at the name tag. "Araki Kozue", "Okamura Kazumi", "Miyazaki Masayo"… "Yasuhara Osamu".

Mai gently hugged the dolls she had received from Takigawa. He caressed her head.

She flew out of the office to find Oliver.

He was solitarily gazing at the field.

"Naru!"

The normal, beautiful expressionless face turned back. "How is it?"

"Everyone is fine. They all said they had never played Worikiri-sama."

"Is that so?" A small, satisfied smile rose to his lips. He opened his arms as Mai flew into them.

"I love you." Mai said softly with her face buried against Oliver's chest.

Oliver looked down at her and smiled softly. He could feel her emotions of relief, gratefulness and love pulsing through him.

"I love you too." He pulled away a little, looking down at the dolls in her arms. Keeping an arm around her waist, they turned to walk back inside. "Let's burn and cleanse these."

...

Lin looked at the mountain of dolls piled in the Gymnasium. Oliver nodded.

"This would be safer. – Bou-san, we're counting on you."

"Yeah."

When thet were collecting the dolls, Takigawa had built a fire-altar in the corner of the school compound. The dolls were piled on this.

Takigawa lit the fire. The flames licked the sky and swallowed everything. The case was finally over.


	20. Chapter 20 - Bloody Mansion

Tokyo, Shibuya.

Standing by the office window, Mai stopped moving the rag in her hand.

The trees lining the road outside the window are Sakura trees. White flowers have started to bloom like stars in the sky.

"It's so fast~" Mai couldn't help mumbling to herself.

Behind her, someone spoke, "What's fast?"

It was Mai's colleague. A dignified picture in a white blouse and white Chinese-styled wool sweater, Yuuko rolled up her sleeves, took a mop and mopped the floor.

"It's been a year. It's almost been a year since I've started working here."

"Oh~"

Takahashi Yuuko, Taka in short, had recently became a senior in a certain metropolitan girl's high school. As had Mai, in a certain metropolitan private high school that spring. Her experience in her past life aiding her in getting ahead in her studies.

"You really lasted a year – in a strange part time job like this."

"Looks like it." Mai smiled a little nostalgically. _'It must be time soon.'_ She had been quite tired looking lately. Mostly due to the constant dreams she'd been having for the last month.

Yuuko laughed mischievously.

"Has there been a little progress within this year?"

"What?"

"Personal relations."

Mai blushed. Her and Oliver had gotten very close since the last case. Everything was so different from her last life.

"Taka-san, that's not really anyone's business but our own."

"Is that so? I think my memory has been getting poorer."

"Hm. Did you get dementia already?"

"Don't say it like that."

"But I have to."

On Mai's reply, Yuuko replaced the mop and placed her hands on her hips with a tough attitude.

"Taking the words of your elder lightly would cause you to get into trouble," she announced.

Then she ran to Mai's side and leaned out of the window that was open for cleaning.

"Mai loves Naru!!~"

Mai burst out laughing as she looked out the window. There were a few passers-by who looked up in curiosity.

"Hey! Look what you've done!"

"Ha ha, do you respect me yet?"

"I respect you. No, this subject is no match for the upcoming King."

"How rude to call a lady that. You should address me as 'Queen-sama'."

"The Queen-sama holding the mop, right?"

"How matching~"

Saying "Ah Ha", Mai laughingly raised her hands in defeat.

"Then how is it? Is there progress?"

"Lots, but a lady doesn't kiss and tell."

Yuuko pouted. "What's unbelievable is that boss is actually taken."

"There's no mystery to that. Naru's personality is terrible but he loves me and I love him."

"Saying this type of thing with such confidence, don't you feel a little sad for the rest of us singles?"

Mai smirked. "You're the one who asked."

While Mai was laughing at Yuuko's pout, somebody opened the office door. A woman of about 25 or 26 years of age who entered the office. Mai instantly looked delighted at the woman. She had been expecting her.

"Madoka!"

Mai threw down the rag with a grin and ran to hug her. Unlike in the past life, Mai had gotten to know Mori Modoka through her office work. They had become fast friends.

"Mai!" Madoka smiled and returned the hug.

"I would like to see Naru."

It hadn't taken long for Madoka to pick up on Mai's nickname for Oliver and often used it herself.

"Sure thing Madoka, go sit down and I'll bring you a cup of tea while you wait."

Mai went off to alert both Oliver and Lin about Madoka's arrival and to make the tea.

Oliver was engrossed in his latest paper for his studies when Mai knocked on his office door. He gently put it down to smile up at Mai.

"Something happen?"

"Hmmm, Madoka's here. She's got a case for us. It's one of those cases."

Oliver nodded and got up, kissing Mai gently as he passed her to leave his office.

Lin was teaching Kasai Chiaki to bend ladles in the Resource Room. Both looked up at Mai with a smile when she knocked on the door.

This spring, Kasai also smoothly ascended a grade in a certain metropolitan girls' school's junior college.

"Lin?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Madoka's in the waiting room. She's brought us one of those cases."

An expression of mild shock crossed Lin's face. Lin stood up abruptly. Ignoring Mai's knowing smirk with a faint blush covering his cheeks, he raced into the waiting room.

...

"… Who is that?" Kasai asked softly.

"… don't know. I even thought she is Lin-san's lover." Yuuko chattered.

"That's Mori Madoka. She's Naru's ghost hunting teacher."

The three girls were gathered in the kitchen, talking quietly while Mai made them all cups of tea.

Madoka sat lounging on the sofa talking with Oliver and Lin when Mai came out with the tea. Madoka's face turned serious once Mai sat down after serving everyone.

"Do excuse me for coming without warning. How have you been?"

"Yeah. Mai said you had a case for us?"

The four of them turned serious then as they discussed the upcoming case.

...

On the second day, Mai rushed to the office after the term opening ceremony. It was already filled with people.

"Hey everyone." Mai called out as she put away her things and made drinks for everyone.

On the sofa used for guests sat 4 people who were not guests: Takigawa, Ayako, Masako and John.

"Yo." Takigawa raised his hand in greeting.

"What is going on?"

"Oh, we have a case. Naru will go through it soon." Mai responded placing the drinks on the coffee table in front of everyone. There were two extra cuos placed on the table other than Oliver's and Lin's cups.

"Really? Just as well I cancelled all my prior engagements before coming. Naru told me nothing on the phone."

"But he actually gathered everyone here - what type of situation could it be?" Ayako asked.

Then Masako started laughing softly.

"What is it?" Ayako used her sharp voice to ask in response.

Masako used the cherry-blossom colored sleeve of her kimono to hide her mouth. "… then, that is saying there was no adult contacting everyone."

"Contact? What about?"

"Contact from the client in this situation. And when so many psychic users are clearly gathered."

"And this so-called 'client' is?" Ayako asked sharply.

"For me it was a person called Ohashi who contacted me." Saying that, a mocking smile appeared on Masako's doll-like face.

Mai rolled her eyes at Masako's pathetic attempt to one up Ayako to make herself sound important.

Ayako's face was filled with fury. Just as she was about to speak with displeasure, the door to Oliver's office opened, and the verbal war did not have the chance to start.

Following Oliver out of the office door was Lin's tall form and Madoka's gentle figure. Trailing behind them was Yasuhara.

"… eh?" John and Ayako said simultaneously.

"Young man?!" Takigawa stood up.

"Hey Yasu!" Mai called out.

Yasuhara had entered a certain first class public university that spring.

Regarding everyone other than Mai, who stood there with their jaws hanging open, Oliver looked like he found them noisy. He kissed Mai's cheek then waved his hands and called for everyone to sit on the sofa.

Following Oliver's instructions, they sat. Mai sat next to Oliver. Then everyone asked the question that they wanted to ask. Oliver, looking impatient, waved his hands once more.

"We will explain the situation in order from the beginning to everyone; could I have a bit of quiet?"

A frown had already appeared on his face. There was no use for the irregulars to continue pestering. Out of options, everyone shut their mouths; Oliver looked around at them.

"Someone has made a request to us. I have already accepted. So I hope to receive everyone's help."

Masako cut in and said, "That is… is it a request from the agent – a person called Ohashi?"

"Yes."

"He made his request to me last week."

Oliver nodded. "Then Hara-san must act independently."

"Of course, ask if there's anything I can help with." Masako said that with a coy tone, smiling. Ayako raised her brows while Mai rolled her eyes again.

Oliver only nodded, then looked around at the others once more.

"The investigation will begin in 5 days. Is there anyone here who cannot participate?"

No one replied to Oliver's words.

"I hope to receive everyone's help this time."

Oliver turned to look at Yasuhara. Upon seeing Yasuhara's gentle nod, Oliver dropped a bomb on the others.

"Yasuhara-kun, I would like to ask you to act as my substitute."

"What in the world?" Takigawa exclaimed.

"That is to say, have Yasuhara-kun play your part?"

To Ayako's abrupt outburst, Oliver shot a cold look.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I heard it. But why?"

"I will explain the situation. Can't you wait a little?"

Swallowing Oliver's ice-cold words, Ayako fell silent. Then suddenly Madoka cut in.

"Wh~y do you have to use that tone of voice?"

She glared at Oliver, shocked. And then she looked around at the others.

"I'm really sorry. This child has such poor manners."

Mai snorted at Madoka's antics.

"Could everyone treat him as a person with an abnormal disposition and tolerate him please."

The irregulars looked on blankly, while Oliver looked extremely displeased and coughed once. Mai patted his shoulder in comfort.

"… this is an extremely big job. It could even be called a job for publicity. The client has requested secrecy in its execution, but to what extent secrecy can be maintained I don't know. If the media gets wind of this I can imagine it turning into a big uproar. I did not want to accept it initially, but some events have occurred such that I had to accept. That's why I have requested Yasuhara-kun to be my substitute."

Oliver had good reasons to avoid the media.

"However, is this a situation of the level that requires Naru to orchestrate?"

To Takigawa's query, Oliver replied coolly,

"If that was not the case I would not purposely have Yasuhara-kun come here."

Oliver leant back in his seat and rested an arm across Mai's shoulders.

"It looks like the client has gathered many psychic users. They are practically all suspicious people widely lauded by the media. I don't want to have anything to do with that type of people."

Takigawa smiled, satisfied. "So you are forcing something you dislike onto someone else?"

"I'm not particularly forcing you all. If you don't feel like it, you may leave."

When Oliver said those cold words, once again Madoka interrupted everyone's words.

"Why don't you ask everyone nicely? You do wish for everyone to go together, right? That's why you have gathered everyone here, am I wrong? When you are asking people for something, do you use this tone to speak? I've clearly told you before – such a child that refuses to learn."

Mai giggled. "Give it up Madoka. You know Naru will never change."

The others laughed as Oliver tugged on Mai's hair in retaliation.

"I'm so sorry he is such a mal-mannered child. Could everyone please not hate him."

"Madoka!" Oliver frowned at her.

"Wha~t?"

In contrast, Madoka wore a smile that looked like heart symbols were about to come flying out.

"Could you be quiet for a while? I can't speak at all like this."

"Ah, Ok." Saying that, Madoka flashed a smile.

"If that's the case, you have to mind your tone *heart*."

Oliver glared down at Mai, who was still giggling. She smiled back in amusement.

Madoka looked around at the irregulars again.

"Naru really dislikes the publicity stage. He planned to refuse this job, but he accepted only because of my situation. Although I think it is going to trouble everyone, could everyone please help him."

When asked by someone like that, everyone should have trouble refusing. Everyone nodded, as though influenced by Madoka's smile.

Oliver knocked on the table with his fingertip unhappily.

"In conclusion, I beg to be excused from the foolish uproar like the one that happened the last time. And I don't wish to cooperate with the fools who are immeasurably self-satisfied when lauded by the foolish media."

"And then? Is Naru-chan not going to the site?" Takigawa asked.

Oliver frowned. "Even if I didn't want to go, I don't have any reason not to."

"I have a question." John asked. "What will Naru go as?"

"I will go as a simple investigator from this place."

"Then, what is the client like this time?" Ayako asked.

Using a dangerous expression, Oliver gave a name. The irregulars were instantaneously stumped. That person was a famous person. If the media found out, there really would be a huge uproar.

Regardless, it was the name of Japan's former prime minister.

...

Discussion and preparation took 3 days. On the fourth day they set of for the distant Nagano-ken to begin their investigation. The subject of the investigation was an ancient manor. Because there were spirits appearing it was abandoned for a long time.

Before entering the city they turned off towards the mountains. The cars followed the road, covered by greenery and winding according to the slope and climbed upwards. Very soon they encountered an ancient, dilapidated gate: an unwelcoming iron lattice that was red with rust.

The doorpost looked like it was made with bricks, but it appeared half rotten, covered entirely with green moss. Although there was a door, there were no walls on either side. On both sides of the door was a dense forest. It gave one a feeling of not wanting to take a single step in – a dark and frightening feeling.

When the gates were opened, the SPR van travelling in the lead entered. That vehicle was driven by Lin, with Oliver and Mai as passengers. In Takigawa's car, sat in the passenger was Ayako; John and Yasuhara were in the back.

After travelling in the dim forest for a while, they saw a majestic building.

It was huge. Really very huge.

"I hate this place." Mai raised her head to look at the building once everyone was out of the vehicles and couldn't help muttering.

Yasuhara looked at her side ways.

"Really? It's like a hotel or a museum."

Indeed, this manor looked like an ancient hotel or a museum. Rather than calling it a big house, it might as well be called a castle. The gardens surrounding the house also looked abandoned. Even from the outside, one could tell that this house had been vacant for a long time.

Ayako looked impressed, "Really incredible. There really is everything in this world. But it is very poorly maintained. Left like this it is almost like a haunted house."

Takigawa couldn't control his laughter. "Certainly, isn't this a haunted house?"

"Ah, it is."

"You have no idea." Mai muttered under her breath.

Counting the number of windows, the house was basically a 2 storey structure. There were 3 levels at some places. The exceedingly steep roof was a grayish green color, and attic windows could be seen. Brick colored chimneys normally protruded from the roof, but about half of them have already been destroyed.

The windows too, kept up the appearance with cracked glass. Although all the windows were fitted with frames, only about half remained in a whole condition. The wall, which repetitively protruded and receded in a complicated shape, was made with grey stone. On that wound crisscrossing ivy; due to the season, its naked stems created a tortoise shell appearance.

The gravel pathway overgrown with weeds led straight to the building. After disembarking on a patch of withered, yellowed weeds had overgrown such that it was no different from a lawn, our feet up to the calves were buried in leaves dampened by dew.

"Mai, your first impression is?"

Looking up at the house, Takigawa asked.

"This place is one of nightmares. I'm really not looking forward to entering it again."

"Again?" Takigawa looked concerned.

Mai still hadn't explained her past life to the irregulars properly. It was enough for her that Oliver and Lin knew.

Oliver's sharp voice came from where he had walked up to the main door. "What are you lot doing?"

Takigawa couldn't help bending his head slightly down and whispering into Mai's ear.

"With that type of attitude, do you think he can pass as just a simple investigator?"

"He'll manage." Mai quipped as she headed reluctantly to the door.

After ascending the stone steps was the main door. Beyond the immense pair of doors was a ridiculously humongous hall. It looked like the electricity was connected; the hanging lamps were lit and shone brightly. At the center of the hall were fairy-tale like stairs. Two men stood at the base of the stairs. One was a man above forty, and the other was about sixty.

The SPR team walked through the main doors which had always been open, one of the men walked up to them.

"I am called Ohashi."

Saying that, the man bowed deeply.

"The boss is…"

When that was said, Yasuhara took a step forward.

"That would be me."

Ohashi did not have any suspicion and bowed towards Yasuhara.

"I have been given full responsibility over this issue. You can take me as the client."

Yasuhara also bowed gently.

"I am the boss, Shibuya Kazuya."

He said that with perfect composure, as though without any guilt on his conscience.

"So I see. You are as youthful as I've heard you to be."

Saying that, Ohashi looked towards the others.

"You all are?"

Takigawa gently lowered his head. "I am called Takigawa."

"Takigawa… the first name is?"

"Housou."

Ohashi softly repeated "Takigawa Housou" once then turned to Ayako.

"I am Matsuzaki Ayako."

"I am called John Brown."

Yasuhara spoke. "They are psychics who have deigned to work closely with us. They have specially come to help us this time."

"Is that so. And the other 3 are?"

Yasuhara lightly replied. "They are my assistants."

"And their names are?"

Oliver spoke up first. "I am called Narumi Kazuo."

Ohashi looked at Mai.

"I am Taniyama Mai."

Ohashi's vision turned lastly towards Lin. As did the irregulars. They had yet to learn his full name and were curious.

Lin wore an extremely blank look and lowered his head.

"I am Lin Koujo."

Compared to Ohashi who had asked the question, the irregulars were gasping unconsciously.

"You are Chinese?"

"I have gone back to China recently."

"Were you born in Hong Kong?"

"Yes."

Ohashi looked around at them all, then gestured towards the corridor at the upper left.

"Please come this way. All the guests have already gathered."

...

Ohashi led them through many turns in the wide corridor, towards the center of the house. It was a really quaint, intricately complicated building, or perhaps a mansion as it was originally called.

Mai delicately covered her nose and mouth to block the blood smell that invaded it and shuddered. Oliver looked at her in concern but Mai waved it off.

The place Ohashi brought them to, was a very large room. In the center of the grandiose room was a large table with many people sitting at it, waiting.

Masako had arrived there much earlier, and sat there dressed in her usual kimono. She looked at the SPR team with a slight smile on her face.

They were apparently the last group to arrive. After Oliver, who was the last, had entered, the man standing next to the door shut it.

Ohashi had them all seated properly.

"Everyone has arrived, so I shall begin. First, let me introduce each of our guests who have come to visit us."

Ohashi initially gestured to a man seating at the extreme end.

"Mitsuhashi Houmei-sama from Sankonkai (Association of the Three Immortal Souls of Taoism)."

That man wore a face filled with suspicion and nodded in greeting towards everyone.

"Hijiri Shinobu-sama of Choumei Association, with his assistants Uehara Miki-sama and Atsugi Hideo-sama."

A group of 3 consisting of a man about 30, and a young man and woman.

"Professor Igrashi Chief of the National Defense Academy of Japan and her assistant Suzuki Naoko-sama.

A refined old lady and a young miss.

"The Abbott of Housen Temple, Imura Kenshou-sama."

"Psychic, Hara Masako-san."

"Head of Minami Psychic Research, Minami Reimei-sama. And the members Nakahara Kiyoaki-sama, Shiraishi Yukie-sama, and Fukuda Miwa-sama."

An elderly man, a younger one, a middle-aged woman and a young woman. Mai glared the one who had been introduced as Minami, much to the others confusion.

The only ones that had yet to be introduced were SPR, and a kind looking foreign gentleman.

"This person listening by the side is Professor Oliver Davis from the British Society for Psychic Research."

Everyone's vision was immediately focused, although Mai snorted quietly. Oliver nudged her gently.

Professor Davis. A celebrity professor within the industry – a researcher in the English Society of Psychical Research, aka BSPR. He was a psychic gifted with both ESP and PK. Takigawa looked a little starstruck.

Everyone's gazes, baring Mai, Oliver, Lin and Masako, were filled with mixed respect and competitiveness, but only those who were taken aback showed it clearly on their faces.

Ohashi ignored the minor chattering and continued the introductions.

"The Head of Shibuya Psychic Research, Shibuya Kazuya-san and co. Takigawa Housou-sama, John Brown-sama, Matsuzaki Ayako-sama, Narumi Kazuo-sama, Taniyama Mai-sama, and Lin Koujo-sama."

Ohashi pointed them out individually, while correctly listing their names.

"There are twenty persons listed above."

Following that Ohashi introduced the 5 men who had appeared without the others noticing. They were the men standing by the door just now. Saying they were there to look after everyone.

Ohashi continued to speak.

"My master's wish is that everyone lives here during the course of the investigation. Of course, there is no problem if you should wish to withdraw from the investigation and leave, but prior to that could I request everyone not to enter or leave this place."

...

After taking care of the luggage, Mai, Ayako and the others went to the Dining Room. Everyone was together in the Dining Room drinking tea.

After Ayako, Masako and Mai sat down, a man asked if they would like tea. In this manner it was really like a hotel. Mai asked for a cup of coffee.

Seated at the table, Minami from Minami Psychic Research, was talking very proudly to the people around him.

"Please leave it to me. There won't be any trouble at all. Not only do we have advice from Professor Davis, in the worst scenario we can get help and advice from the American Alex Taunus – everyone knows him, right?, he's a famous psychic – and Uri Geller."

Mai laughed sarcastically.

Minami continuously bragged about how wide his connections were. Famous psychics and researchers all appeared to be his friends.

The people around him wore expressions of half-doubt.

"He's really incredible."

Mai whispered snidely to John who was seated next to her.

"Yeah. He actually knows of Professor Davis."

Mai snorted. "If you say so."

The 'Professor' sat next to Minami, smiling calmly while replying to the fragments of English spoken by the people around him.

John tilted his head. "The Professor is much older than I had imagined. … I originally thought he would be a much younger person."

The Professor is probably around 40. Mai laughed quietly. '_... and you would be right."_

"Bou-san asked you to interpret yet, John?" Mai asked him.

John smiled.

"Yeah, he did."

"What did Takigawa-san say to the Professor… could I ask?"

"Admiration?"

"Sounds about right."

As they were chit chatting, Oliver spoke to Yasuhara. "Then, boss, let's begin."

Mai covered a smirk with her hand.

"Yes."

The SPR team stood up to get to work.

...

To begin they had to move the equipment to the room which was to act as the headquarters of the investigation. There were computers, instruments of all shapes and sizes, a huge pile of surveillance equipment, etc. They put together the stands then installed the equipment while connecting the computer and monitor cables.

While they were engaged in those jobs, Ohashi appeared. "Is the arrangement of having your rooms here alright?"

Yasuhara nodded to Ohashi in greeting.

"Yes. Thank you very much."

"The equipment is really impressive."

Ohashi looked up at the equipment on the stands with a look of awe.

"Thank you for saying so. Then, I have a question I would like to ask you, may I?"

"Ah, ask away."

"Then…" Yasuhara turned back to look at Oliver.

"Narumi-kun, could you please."

Yasuhara smiled pretentiously.

"I have to go to the van to check on the equipment. –Ohashi-san, excuse me. Thank you."

With that said, Yasuhara left. Oliver let Ohashi take a seat, and then sat down himself. He opened a file at the table SPR had asked them to prepare.

"First, could you please confirm once more the content of the initial request."

Ohashi began to speak very seriously.

"This building was originally the property belonging to the master's in-laws. Not only had the mistress never lived here, even her father… that is the previous generation, had also never lived here. Furthermore there are legends about spirits appearing here, and then now these things have all been forgotten. The month before last, there was a boy who vanished in this building."

"… this, how is it explained?"

"Because this is a vacant house, there were some young people from the nearby suburbs coming and going. That is to say the entire 'Bōsōzoku' trespassed in here, then one of them disappeared, and they reported it to the police. Because the design of this huge building is extremely complicated, everyone thought that the youth was not feeling well at some place and couldn't be found; the police also gathered manpower to search, but he still couldn't be found. And this isn't the only thing."

Ohashi laughed bitterly, looking very troubled.

"Even a youth from the fire department involved in the search has disappeared. At that time there were a few who said they had seen ghosts and the type. When this place was renovated, an incident of a workman disappearing had also occurred. The previous generation had repeatedly exhorted during their lifetime that this building should not be touched."

Ohashi himself looked half-believing; his face wore a bitter smile.

"However, two people have disappeared here, and bad rumors have spread, so we can't leave it as it is. Or rather, we also don't wish for more victims to appear… Therefore we are trying to ask you psychics to take a look."

"So that's the case."

Saying that Oliver looked around the room. This was also a posh and spacious room – just like the mansions that appear in foreign films. Although there are some places that have been badly degraded, it was spick and span.

"This looks like an ancient building… when was it built?"

"I've heard that it was initially built around the 10th year of the Meiji Era."

"The 10th year of the Meiji is…"

"About 110 years ago. The year was 1877. However, after its construction this house was continuously added to or renovated, and it is said that there is practically nothing remaining of the original building now."

"Do you know when the renovations took place?"

"Unfortunately… This building was built by the generation before the last – by the mistress's grandfather. Apparently from that time he had frequently renovated the house. When the previous generation was around, he would renovate a part of the house almost every year."

Oliver stopped writing in the notebook and looked up.

"Every year? But they don't live here right?"

"Yes, it was like that."

"Could I ask what the name of the generation before last was?"

"He was called Miyama Kaneyuki. He owned a large piece of land in the Suwa region. Then he built a (cotton? silk?) spinning factory, and was a philanthropist. Apparently he founded an orphanage or a private hospital or something. At first, it was said that due to the unrest in Meiji 40, that is to say 1907, the hospital etc was forced to close amongst all the other businesses that were sold off."

Mai shuddered as she listened. Knowing the full story behind it, the man spoken about gave her the creeps.

"In the end Miyama Kaneyuki passed away about three years later. Subsequently the next generation, Hiroyuki, inherited Kaneyuki's work. The previous generation also died about twenty years ago."

Oliver knocked on the table with his fingertip.

"Did Kaneyuki live here?"

"Yes. The previous generation was born in the main house in the Suwa region, and apparently never lived over here. This place was just a holiday home at first."

"Has Hiroyuki ever been here before?"

"It appears so."

"Have you ever seen anything here yourself, Ohashi-san?"

"I arrived here about a week ago to make preparations. However nothing like that has happened."

"The others too?"

"Yes. I have not heard of anything happening."

Oliver looked deep in thought. He frowned slightly,

"That… Could I talk to the people who were with the missing person?"

"I'm very sorry; if it is possible we would wish to proceed with the investigations in secrecy…"

Oliver frowned slightly. But regarding that issue he made no further comment.

"Lastly, do you have any opinion on the cause of the rumours?"

"I really don't know anything."

"Thank you very much."

Lowering his head gently, Oliver spoke.

"Ah ah, Ohashi-san. Could you give me the floor plan of this building?"

"I'm really very sorry. I've enquired before, but it's said that such a thing doesn't exist at all. Just as a floor plan was about to be drawn the building was coincidentally renovated again and…"

"… is that so? Thank you."

"This building does give one the feeling of a haunted house don't you think?" Once Ohashi had left, Ayako's excited-for-no-reason voice piped up.

Takigawa also laughed contentedly. "Exactly. An ancient bungalow. A deep and long history. … Naru-chan, how is it?"

Oliver looked reluctant. "I feel a little unsettled."

"What about?"

"A haunted house left vacant for a long time. The building itself is very complicated and there is no floor plan. But we have to live inside."

In such situations Oliver has always advocated not staying at the site until safety can be verified and in this case, he would be right to do so.

"Aiyo, such a cowardly statement." Ayako snarked.

"Can't you call this being cautious? – Mai."

"Yes~~."

"Please set up thermographs around this area and observe. Go with Bou-san. Do not continue once the sun has set. After dusk you must stay together with the others. Do you understand?"

"… Yeah."

After saying that, Oliver looked at Ayako.

"Can you write some protective charms?"

"Of course I can. I am a Miko after all."

Oliver rapped the table with a bang.

"The protective charms – please make one for each person. Also make one for each room."

Takigawa tilted his head. "Isn't this over-reacting?"

"This is a line from a fellow lacking in thought trying to find excuses to be lazy."

Takigawa's face sank momentarily. Then he smiled contentedly. "-Yeah. It is indeed better to be a little more cautious."

He looked at Oliver with a celebratory expression.

"… what?"

"That attitude, if you aren't more careful and change your behavior normally you would be seen through, Narumi-kun the investigator."

Ayako also clapped her hands. "Ah, what he says is true. Oh, you are really too arrogant to be seen as an investigator~~ Oh, we were asked to helped to the best of our capabilities by the director, who is our distinguished guest. If you don't listen to us with the appropriate attitude~~"

Oliver frowned slightly. "… I understand. And your ages are truly much greater than mine."

Oliver stood up. He immediately put a pretentious smile on his face.

"Then, I would like to start work. Could everyone help out? Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san?"

John, looking over, hugged his head.

"Whatever… Mai, let's go."

"Yes, I'm coming."

Only Takigawa hurriedly escaped from that place with Mai trailing behind him.


	21. Chapter 21 - Bloody Mansion 2

Takigawa and Mai went to the van to retrieve thermometers and small blackboards. Following that, together with Substitute Head Yasuhara, who was alone, the three of them went to various rooms to measure the temperature. It is said that in locations where paranormal activities take place, the temperature of that location would be lowered.

They discussed what Ohashi had said as they walked.

"Is it really alright~~?" Yasuhara mumbled while he opened a closet.

"What's alright?"

"I say… the incident where people disappeared here happened 2 months ago right? If those people got lost in here, they would definitely be already dead."

"… perhaps."

"I don't want to discover corpses while wondering around this place."

Mai shuddered, remembering much worse than stray corpses.

"And in this type of old building, there are definitely mice around. Do you want to encounter corpses badly eaten away by mice and cockroaches?"

"The mice and cock roaches would be a much nicer alternative to what really happened to them." Mai muttered.

Takigawa smiled expansively. "We couldn't possibly find those bodies while walking around here. The police ''have'' already searched this area."

"What they could of it anyway." Mai answered.

"However, it is also possible that they simply got lost."

This huge house does indeed have a strange and complicated structure. The corridors twist and wind pointlessly; even the width of the corridors change from wide to narrow randomly. Short flights of stairs appear at random locations, sloping up or down. One would lose sense of direction in an instant.

If they hadn't been drawing a simple map of the house on the blackboard used to record temperatures, perhaps they too would have gotten lost there.

"Eh~. It feels like playing an RPG." Yasuhara said, looked around the irregularly shaped room with walls jutting in and out all over in a # shape.

"I wouldn't know"

"Eh? Taniyama-san, don't you play PC games?"

"I don't have such things. Are they interesting?"

"They are passable, perhaps. The two major games are "DQ" and "FF". If new products of either game are released around January or February, University would definitely take a second place."

Takigawa poked his head out of a window in a corner.

"Ou~~ Incredible. This window opens into the neighboring room."

It was only a normal window with nothing special – except for the point that the window opened into the next room instead of into the gardens.

"And blinds were also put up…"

"It should have turned out like this because of the renovations or additions… it looks like a weird 3D dungeon."

While Takigawa said that, Yasuhara suddenly clapped his hands.

"Are you a fan of PC games too? Have you played 'Megami Tensei' before?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't played it since the second series. When I am immersed in magic and beasts, I lose sight of my original goals."

"I completely understand."

Mai shrugged. She never played a PCk game in her last life and had no intention of playing one this time. She ignored the 2 people talking excitedly while she set up the thermometer. The thermometers they used weren't like the alcohol thermometers used in school, but specialised ones.

4 degrees centigrade. The temperature was rather low, similar to all the rooms around this area. Mai recorded the temperature onto the blackboard. Because they didn't know what room this was, Mai had assigned numbers to the rooms on the map. Not that she really needed the map itself any more. It was more of a convenience for Oliver and the others.

"It's OK. Let's head to the next location."

"Did we come from that direction?" Both Yasuhara and Takigawa pointed in different directions.

Mai giggled at their confusion.

Opening each door to check, Takigawa said. "This is practically Winchester (Mystery) House."

Yasuhara replied with a question. "Is the 'Winchester' you mention the Winchester of the Winchester Rifle?"

Takigawa nodded.

"Yes. It is the family home of the Winchesters who invented the Winchester Rifle. I don't remember too clearly, but it was a strange and complicated house like this one. It had windows that cannot be opened, stairs that lead to nowhere, and doors that were impassible."

"Ah, exactly the same."

"Yeah."

Yasuhara had a strange expression of comprehension.

"I really don't understand the thinking of rich people. Why do they all like this type of building?"

"Apparently there was a reason for Winchester House. The truth was, if inauspicious events occurred after the construction of the house, it was not completed and renovated endlessly."

"He~~. Then perhaps there was also some reason for this building."

"It'd just be a joke of a house if there wasn't a reason. Ah, this is the one, a room that we haven't been in before."

Takigawa randomly opened a tall door. That room, now numbered 8, was an even stranger room.

In the very center of the large room was a small room about 2 tatamis large. Furthermore, the height of the floor was different only in that location.

Mai measured the temperature in the small room (numbered 8.5?) as the guys continued talking about games.

"If this was a maze there would be something in this type of room."

"Right. Something like a treasure chest or a small box."

"The maze is below the house." Mai commented before leaving Yasuhara and Takigawa who were talking apparently very happily about such leisurely topics behind.

3 people had gathered in a group in the larger room. Mai rolled her eyes at the sight of Minami before pasting a fake smile on her face.

Minami looked at Mai and smiled.

"Oyo oyo. The little miss has already started work."

"That's what I'm employed to do."

Minami looked at the small blackboard Mai was carrying.

"You are measuring temperatures, right?"

He said that while nodding non-stop.

"That's really good. The measurement of temperature is the basis of paranormal investigation. That Otaku head of yours, despite being so young, does know quite a bit."

Minami, who was chattering non-stop, held an alcohol thermometer in his right hand.

"… thank you. Are you measuring the temperature too, Minami-san?"

Mai asked with a smirk. Minami smiled contentedly.

"Yes. Our methods are passed on directly from Professor Davis. Eh, because it is a trade secrete I can't mention it. But it is for the sake of the development of paranormal research, so if you wish to steal my teacher you are welcome to try. One is never too old to learn."

"Uh huh. You do realise that the real Professor Davis isn't an old man and doesn't use alcohol based thermometers?"

Minami frowned at Mai before he roughly shook the thermometer, and then placed it on the dust-covered furniture.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Of course he is the real Professor Davis."

"Keep telling yourself that." Mai shrugged and ignored him.

A woman and a younger woman stood on both sides of Minami. Both of them had their eyes closed and held their palms together. The woman suddenly opened her eyes and spoke.

"Boss, I've felt something in the room diagonally opposite this one."

"Ah ah, have you?"

Minami grinned, picked up the thermometer and wrote the temperature on a note. Then he nodded to Mai.

"Anyway, let's all work hard. Apparently there is a prize for the group that succeeds in exorcism."

"... Yeah, good luck with that."

Waving his hand gently, Minami and the ladies left the room.

Mai placed her on thermometer on the stand Minami had placed his thermometer and measured the temperature. She looked at her watch while counting the accurate countdown time. Put simply, the 'countdown time' is the time needed for the thermometer to measure the temperature accurately.

...

After measuring the temperatures in the 10 rooms close by 3 times, Mai, Yasuhara and Takigawa went back to the base. The huge room was piled with equipment.

"How is it?"

When asked by Oliver, who was adjusting a camera, Mai handed the small blackboard to him.

"There isn't any location where the temperature is particularly low. However, if there isn't a class for drawing up floor plans, I dare say somebody will get lost."

"I don't need it, but it looks like someone does."

"Oh and I met Minami in Room Number 8. He was actually using a very crude method to measure the temperature."

"You met Minami-san? When?"

It was Takigawa who asked.

"In Room Number 8. It was when Bou-san and Yasu… no boss were in that little room playing."

"And the Professor?"

"He wasn't there."

"… whatever."

Takigawa looked somehow rather dejected.

"Doesn't he care a lot about the Professor's work?"

Ayako giggled and looked at John who was by the side.

"Because Takigawa-san respects the Professor greatly."

Takigawa looked mildly embarrassed, muttering things like 'hey', and 'really'.

"The Professor is such a great person." Mai said with a side glance at Oliver.

Takigawa scratched his head embarrassedly.

"At the very least, such strict investigators are very rare…"

"Rare huh..."

"Yeah. He is an extremely serious person. He writes papers just like the normal scientific papers."

"He certainly does produce a lot of them." Mai commented with a smirk.

"About that, just writing alone won't do it. Foreign researchers are more serious; amongst the Japanese researchers there are those who don't even write citations.

The Professor had a composition, called 'Paranormal Systems'. The foreword of that book had a sentence like this, 'With regards to research into the paranormal, there is an argument as to whether it is scientific or the tricks of a fraudster. I still do not believe it is scientific. Therefore, I believe research into the paranormal should start to be recognized and researched scientifically.'

People who believe in paranormal phenomenon insist that it is all scientific. The opposition, allowing for no explanation, denounces it as fraudsters' tricks. The Professor has said something really acute. Because the Professor himself is a clairvoyant, he knows that paranormal phenomenon does occur."

John nodded. "It is like that. The fact is, that book is a very serious reference book."

"Is that so."

"… however, compared to what you all have just said, claiming he was taught directly by the Professor, Minami was measuring the temperature very crudely."

"That's because Minami-san's personality is that careless."

Ayako cut in. "However, that person called Minami, don't you think he is a little suspicious?"

"You think so too, Ayako?"

"Yes, yes. I can't help feeling that he lacks integrity and can't warm up to him."

"He certainly lacks that."

John carelessly tilted his head slightly.

"Although I have never met the Professor before, I do remember hearing that he is a very young person."

Takigawa looked a bit angry. "Whatever, are you suspecting him? Being a 'Professor', isn't he very young?"

"What that actually is… The Professor received his title from the 龙电巴古财团 (A/N sorry there is no translation for this). There are many organizations that assist in psychical research in the west, and the 龙电巴古财团 (A/N this one either) is one of them set up recently specially for this sort of research. On one hand it gives out the title of 'Professor' to outstanding researchers, on the other hand it organizes lectures at universities teaching this type of subject. Professor Davis has this sort of title, that is to say it is slightly different from the regular title of 'Professor'…"

"And if the Professor came to Japan, shouldn't it cause a huge uproar? I haven't heard any rumors of the Professor ever coming to Japan."

Mai chocked back a laugh as Takigawa was frowned.

"You've got a point…"

"It is like this, leaving the rest aside, the Professor is after all a famous psychic."

"I'm sure he would rather be acknowledged for his research than his psychic ability though." Mai responded.

"The Professor did perform a public PK experiment some years ago. That experiment was also recorded. Initially only official research institutes are able to access this tape. Apparently it is an experiment where a large piece of aluminum was flung onto the wall."

"I wonder if he regrets making it a public experiment now..." Mai muttered.

"And then, when a son of a rich family was kidnapped, the Professor rescued that child. This story is also quite famous."

John nodded.

"Yes. It was the son of the boss of a large American automobile company. The Professor realized that the child was buried alive by some people. Then that tycoon gifted a very large research facility to SPR."

While they were discussing these things, someone suddenly spoke from behind Mai.

"Everyone, it looks like you're chitchatting very happily."

It was an unhesitating, ice cold sound but Mai smiled when she heard it.

Turning back, Oliver stood there with a sarcastic smile on his face. Looking around, the number of cameras lined up on the ground had decreased.

"Yo, Naru-chan. When did you get here? Where did you go just now?"

Takigawa, with a numb expression, raised his hands, and faced Oliver's cold gaze.

"Of course it was to set up the cameras. Because I am here to work."

"Want some help, Naru?" Mai asked after kissing his cheek.

Oliver's gaze softened as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, thanks Mai."

...

"Where do you want the camera to be placed?"

Everyone asked while they hefted the video recorder while walking.

"In any case, use our living quarters as the center, then gradually expand the radius to ascertain a circle of safety."

Takigawa, apparently very frustrated, spoke loudly.

"Hey hey, if it is like this, how much time will it take to completely investigate this entire building?"

"This too can't be helped. Or do you want to run away home, Takigawa-san?"

Withdrawing from the truth presented by Oliver, Takigawa hugged his head.

"… I'm sorry. It is my mistake, can you speak to me as you normally do, OK?"

An extremely sarcastic smile appeared on Oliver's face.

"Because this time it might develop into a long battle, this too cannot be helped, right?"

Takigawa gave up and turned to look at Mai.

"Right, Mai. I've always wanted to ask you, do your parents say anything with you not being at home for such a long period of time? You don't attend school too, right? You'll get reprimanded by your teacher like this."

"I say, you're asking me this only at this point in time? We've already known each other for over a year, right?"

"No, I've always wanted to ask you."

"There isn't anyone whom I have to account to at home."

"Oya, you've such a complicated family environment."

"Yeah. Because I am an orphan."

Silence. Everyone's gaze barring Oliver and Lin had centered on Mai.

Takigawa nervously asked. "Orphan?"

"Yeah. It is just like that."

"Uncles and Aunts etc?"

"Not a single one. I am an unfortunate girl without any relatives. Did I shock you all?"

"… I'm shocked."

"Look, not only did my father die before I knew him, my mother too passed away while I was in secondary school. Really, if it weren't for a kind hearted teacher who let me board at his place, I would have ended up on the streets as a secondary school student."

"… and then?" Takigawa asked.

"What?"

"How do you live now?"

"Ah ah. I currently earn my own living. That's very incredible right?"

"Incredible…"

"I'm exempted from paying school fees. Our school is very kind to poor students. My living expenses depend on my scholarship and the money I get from wages. Because my salary has increased recently, my life has become more comfortable~~."

Takigawa suddenly hugged Mai's head.

"Hey hey hey~~!"

"You can cry in my arms."

"I don't need to, can you let go?"

"You can tell me at any time whenever you feel tired of life. I will willingly marry you."

"Mai is already taken." Oliver pulled Mai out of Takigawa's reach and into his own arms.

"Not cute at all."

Mai poked her tongue out at Takigawa safe in Oliver's arms.

"You knew, Naru?"

"Obviously."

"Your school only allows you to work because it is like this, Mai?"

"Yeah. From the start our school allows students to work. In my case, because it is to survive, my school has given me leave."

Takigawa nodded.

"If when you oversleep, you tell the school you've gone to work…"

"I'm not late for school, though, and I can't remember the last time I actually slept in."

...

With the corner of the second floor which was our living quarters as the center, there were 4 night vision cameras and automatic temperature recorders placed around. And besides that, there were 12 microphones set up all around. After the Mansion Explorer Team trio of Takigawa, John and Yasuhara left with tape measures and compasses to construct a floor plan, the others adjusted the equipment at base. Even if it was only adjusting the cables, deciding and checking the camera angles, it was soon nearly twilight.

That day, they did not know what the other psychics were doing. After they had dinner they had a meeting at base; then after exorcising and cleansing each room they went to bed early.

Although Oliver was adamant about SPR not conducting investigations at night, the others apparently continued investigating deep into the night.

...

The next morning Mai woke up early and then went with the other girls to the Dining Room, gobbled down breakfast before gathering at the base.

Lin, as usual, was replaying the tapes that were recorded last night. There wasn't a single tape which caught anything out of the ordinary. Occasionally it caught the image of a passing psychic peering curiously down the camera, and that was contrarily rather strange. The tapes recorded by the microphones were the same. The temperature records also appeared normal. None of the equipment showed signs of abnormalities.

"Is there nothing going on?" Yasuhara asked.

Oliver nodded. "The first day is just like this. There probably isn't any danger around the area where the equipment was set up last night."

Oliver has and will always be of the prudent type.

Ayako looked a little dissatisfied.

"Is this alright? When we are leisurely doing this type of thing, the credit will be snatched away by the others."

"I don't particularly wish to achieve any accomplishment."

"Then, why do we doing this type of thing?"

"This is what we call volunteers. – Yasuhara-kun, Bou-san, John. You lot and Mai, continue to construct the floor plan."

Masako, who started acting together with us since this morning, said,

"If there is anywhere I can help…"

"Please go with Matsuzaki-san and check if there are any suspicious places. You said you've smelt the smell of blood, right? Find out where that smell is the strongest etc. You all have to be extremely cautious, even if you find a suspicious location, don't enter it carelessly. Report to me first."

"Understood."

"Everyone must return here in the afternoon. Right, at 11:30. Let us calibrate our watches; everyone must not be late."

Despite the efforts of Takigawa, Yasuhara and John yesterday, the floor plan was still mostly blank. With great effort, the corner of the Dining Room, the Base and their living quarters was drawn. They first measured the corridor to the north of the Dining Room that was skipped yesterday. They roughly measured the corridors' length, width and direction then drew it on the paper. Following that they also measured the rooms on either side of the corridor.

Just like that they started measuring from one end of the building, this time entering every room.

"Take a look at this, guys."

Mai recorded the measurements while tilting her head.

"What's up?"

Takigawa walked over and looked at what Mai had recorded.

"The measurements of this room don't add up."

The room was about as large as a classroom. Because the room was surrounded by corridors on three sides, and the corridors and the adjacent room had already been measured, the external measurements of the room should be very clear. If the room was measured on the outside, this room should be a rectangular room. But somehow, when the room was actually measured on the inside it was practically square shaped.

Mai finished explaining; Takigawa couldn't help smacking his lips.

"Not again. Ai, we have to re-do the measurements."

The trio of Takigawa, Yasuhara and John left the room to measure the room's external. The three people who came back shortly after had their heads tilted in incomprehension.

"… How is it?"

"The external measurements are accurate just like this."

"It isn't possible. Even without measuring, I can tell this room is square. The actual measurements also show it is practically a square-"

"But there isn't any mistake outside either. This is the second time we've measured so there is definitely no mistake."

Mai looked at the wall without a door.

"Ah... I remember now. This is the wall blocking the access to the lower levels."

Yasuhara pointed towards the wall. "A hidden room."

"Yeah, and it leads to the maze you two were joking about yesterday." Mai answered.

The guys looked at Mai strangely then stared back at the wall.

"This issue will be resolved if we open a hole in the wall."

It was Takigawa who spoke such extreme words.

John talked sense into the pair of them.

"… anyway let's leave this and continue to measure. Perhaps when we measure some other parts we can find out where we had made a mistake."

"We'll be going in there soon enough as it is." Mai muttered before turning away.

Just like that they continued working. Mai began recording when possible hidden rooms were placed on the map whenever measurements didn't add up. They repeated the measurements multiple times just to make sure. But Mai refused to let them get frustrated over it, simply stating there were probably just more rooms that had been blocked up by a wall instead of a window or door.

After many trials they had finally completed the floor plan of the first floor. By then it was almost 11:30. When they got back to base they handed the completed part of the plan to Lin, who entered it into the computer. In the mean time they ate lunch very hurriedly, and after agreeing to meet again at around 3 o'clock teatime, they set off once more on our Mansion Exploration Journey.

In the morning, when they started their investigation, the other psychics were all asleep; they had finally risen one by one and started their investigations. A man with a white beard hanging down to his chest held a rosary made up of beads that were as large as a fist and walked around chanting.

"Isn't he Mihashi-san from the xxx association?"

It was Yasuhara who asked.

"Oh oh, no wonder you're a freshman at an institute of the highest level of education. Such a clever boy."

"You really know how to exaggerate, aren't you a university graduate yourself, Takigawa-san?"

Takigawa showed a very unhappy expression.

"Is the fact that I hold a bachelor degree from a university something that is so strange, ai?"

"Should it be? Even I plan to go to university, Bou-san." Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"I say, in Japan they let monks attend university."

"He~~"

Yasuhara said,

"Are there early lessons in the morning as usual? Look, don't Catholic schools in some places hold Mass or something in the mornings, right?"

"Are there still this type of schools today? My school wasn't very religious. At most the tea served in the canteen on Hanamatsuri (Vesak Day, or Buddah's Birthday) would be sweet tea."

"That doesn't count-"

Takigawa stopped at the turn of the corridor on the second floor.

The northerly corridor on the second floor was very narrow. Hence John and Yasuhara ran into Takigawa's back. Mai, knowing what was coming, stopped with plenty of space.

"Ouch. What's up?"

Takigawa silently looked down the corridor. There were 4 figures there. Of those two people were squatting on the floor with their foreheads touching the ground, going in circles. Standing aside watching these was the man over thirty, and Ohashi.

"… who?"

John secretly asked Yasuhara.

"Isn't that 圣-san of the xxx association?"

The two squatting persons made circles that were the full width of the corridor, there was no way to pass. Just as they were looking at these, troubled, 圣-san lifted his head and looked their way.

"You can't pass this way."

A smile of ridicule was beneath his moustache.

"Just as you can see, an important revelation is about to occur."

Mai snorted and turned around. "Have fun with that."

Everyone returned to the corridor they had come from.

The four of them, armed with tape measures, measured each room in sequence. What they knew after completing the measurements for the first and second floors was that the interior of this building had a lot of strange rooms. Entering the building, the rooms inside did not have things called windows. Even when there was, if it didn't open into the next room, it opened into a wall. Even though there was electrical lights in the interior rooms, most of them were pointless bulbs, so they could only rely on the two torches they carried.

"The previous generation that renovated this place, never intended to live here at all."

Takigawa used the torch to illuminate the surrounds of the room. This was a room about 4 tatamis large. Only a door to what was apparently a regular storeroom could be seen. There was no furniture.

"Exactly. I don't think that anyone would want to live in this type of room."

Yasuhara looked around the room.

"That's because this place was designed to keep something in it." Mai responded while continuing to work.

The second floor was more or less complete before the 3 o'clock tea time, so they returned to meet at the base. While Lin entered the details of the recent investigation into the computer, the guys sat down to have tea. Ohashi and his staff presented cakes and sandwiches etc; this touched them greatly.

Mai sat down with paper, pens and a ruler and continued adding to another partly drawn plan, unnoticed by the others.

"Talking about it, it really is a very large house."

Ayako looked around. There was no one in the Dining Room besides them.

"Aren't there around 20 people running all over this house? But I practically did not meet anyone."

"Exactly. We met a few, that~~, Mihashi-san and 圣-san."

"We met him also, that 圣. Because Masako was mocking them, a fight nearly broke out."

"And then, we also met a don't-know-what's-his-name-san. It was like he was carrying some machine and walking."

"He~~"

After finishing tea, they set out once more to construct the floor plan. When they got to the third floor and was measuring a room, they met a bald man coming from the entrance to the attics.

It was the monk called Imura.

"People from Shibuya Psychic Research?"

"Yes, we are."

Yasuhara, representing them, lowered his head.

"Collecting children one by one – can that have any use at all?"

It was such a vulgar tone, but Yasuhara took no notice of it at all. He smiled and spoke, tilting his head as though he was speaking of someone else.

"Who knows how it is. We will try our best."

"What psychics talk about is experience. What can little children do?"

Yasuhara nodded like a model student observed by a teacher.

"We will try even harder."

Imura sneered.

"How old are you?"

Like a model student, Yasuhara answered smartly.

"Me? I am already 332 years old this year."

Mai covered a smirk. Takigawa looked slightly stunned.

Imura was momentarily stunned. Then his face turned completely red.

"Whatever, you fellow, do you take me for an idiot?"

"Not at all. Because longevity runs in my family."

Yasuhara smiled a model student smile.

"What year were you born, tell me."

"Ai, me? I was born in the 8th year of Hooreki. Or according to the Sexagenary cycle, the Boin year."

"You are just talking nonsense here."

Imura glared at Yasuhara, but Yasuhara didn't look the least concerned.

"How annoying, you doubt the words of your elders. When I was young, if I spoke such to my elders I would get a beating. Ai ya, young people these days are really fortunate~~."

By this time, Mai was desperately holding back her laughter.

"Talking about my youth, I have experienced the Great Tenmei Famine. Youth these days don't know what famine is like~~.

Recently there was some uproar about trade friction between Japan and America; when I was young we were still fighting about whether or not to open the country's borders. Really, at that time I thought that the future was pitch-black."

Ignoring Imura, who was gnashing his teeth while glaring at him, Yasuhara nodded to himself and continued speaking.

"… Every time I speak of these things, I would get scolded by my parents. They say things like 'you're clearly just a green child but you sound like it is crystal clear'. How should I put it, my parents were born around the Kenmu era. Their pet phrases are 'the Onin war was such a catastrophe', 'young people nowadays really don't understand hard work' etc. And if my grandfather were to speak, he would probably say that ''that'' was nothing compared to the Genpei War or something. My grandmother on my father's side would then say only the Jinshin War was really scary. Hey, hey, are you listening?"

Imura's shoulders were shaking; he didn't have the opportunity to shout.

"My great-great-grandmother on my mother's side had her home burnt during the fall of the Yamataikoku. Until she passed away she has always said that it was very sad, it really was etc. – Aiya? Imura-san, where are you going? And then, there's my great-great-great-grandfather on my father's side~~"

Face completely blank, Imura stomped back to the corridor.

When Imura's figure couldn't be seen anymore, everyone burst out in laughter.

"That was as good as I remember it." Mai said softly as she wiped away laugh tears.

...

In the evening, before sundown they had more or less completed measuring the third floor and the attic, and they returned to base. After they handed the drawing to Lin they went for dinner. While they were completely absorbed in eating, suddenly somebody addressed us.

"Erm, Shibuya-san?"

It was the teacher from the What's-its-name University.

Yasuhara hurriedly raised his head.

"… yes."

"I'm really sorry to disturb you while you are having your meal."

"It's nothing much, please don't mind."

She held a cup of coffee, and sat straight next to Yasuhara.

"The equipment placed in the corridors are your belongings, right?"

"Yes."

"It really is rather scientific."

"Passably so."

A generous and gracious smile hung on the Sensei's face.

"I feel that you don't look like a strange psychic, that's why I've come to ask your help. I want to try holding a séance tonight. If possible, I hope to receive the help of you and everyone here."

Yasuhara thought for a moment.

"… I understand. Let me offer our help."

Just as Yasuhara nodded in agreement, 圣-san, seated across the table, started speaking loudly.

"If you need a medium we have some very good ones around, do you need our help?"

Sensei smiled.

"I don't need it."

Because Sensei used such definite lines, 圣-san appeared a little angry. However, Sensei did not appear the least concerned. She smiled at Yasuhara and continued.

"9 o'clock, is that all right?"

"Yes. And the location?"

"Because this place is too noisy, we'll be in a vacant room somewhere nearby."

"I understand."

"Ah... Sensei..." Mai interrupted then.

The woman turned towards her. "... Yes?"

"Do you mind if we bring our own recording equipment?"

"Not at all, please do."

The woman courteously bowed her head and left the Dining Room; the SPR team nodded and watched her leave. At this point Oliver, who had just passed by the woman, and Lin, entered.

Yasuhara shot a glare at圣-san then raised his hand.

"Narumi-kun."

"Yes, is there anything?"

"Just now Professor Igrashi said that she will hold a séance tonight. I will attend; what about you?"

Oliver thought slightly.

"Let me attend too. Anyway there aren't any important jobs that need to be done tonight."

"Excellent. Mai also asked permission for us to record the session. So we need to decide which cameras to use."

"That's fairly simple. Night and thermo. We need sound as well." Mai stated and Oliver nodded his agreement.

After dinner and all the way until the start of the séance, all of SPR gathered at the base.

Oliver, who had quietly followed behind Yasuhara, underwent a 180 degrees change in his attitude the moment the base's door was closed. Using his usual arrogant attitude, he ordered Lin to present the floor plans for everyone to see.

Lin operated the computer, and the floor plan appeared on the specialized display. The floor plan that everyone had worked so hard to construct appeared.

"How many rooms are there?"

"Including the attic there are 106."

"Actually there is a whole floor below that we haven't gone to yet." Mai commented quietly to Lin as she pulled out the last plan that she had been quietly working on and handed it to him.

"You'll need to enter this later. It's not exact, just what I can remember."

Lin nodded as he quietly looked at the floor plan.

Oliver stacked pointed at the display. Blue lines surrounded the floor plan which was drawn in white. "This is the buildings' external surroundings."

"Doesn't it completely not match?"

Oliver's cold gaze was directed at them.

"There are a series of rooms who have hidden ones behind the walls. We measured repeatedly each time to make sure, and came up with the same results each time. Without breaking down the walls, we won't know what's behind it." Mai responded.

Questioningly, he turned to look at Takigawa and the rest. Although everyone nodded in agreement, Oliver wouldn't accept that saying because of that. Indeed, the external measurement of the building and the outline of the floor plan did not match at all. More exaggeratedly there was 3 rooms worth of empty space between the floor-plan and the external measurements.

"Start talking. This is?"

There were some blue spaces between the rooms drawn in white. That was the parts that were left despite the measurements of the rooms not matching.

"That's the entrance to he lower level. There are no doors to access it without breaking down this wall."

Mai calmly explained the situation to Oliver and pointing at one of the walls.

Oliver thought for a long time, then said,

"It's really a thorny problem."

After saying that,

"Tomorrow repeat the measurements accurately to check."

Mai shrugged while the others groaned.

...

At 9 o'clock they all gathered at a room approximately 8 tatamis in size next to the Dining Room. A round table and quite a few stools had been moved into the room. Igrashi sensei and her assistant, Minami and Professor Davis and a lady assisting had already gathered there.

"Ah…"

The one who said that was Takigawa, who had turned bashful the moment he saw the Professor. Mai ignored him and began setting up their equipment with the help of Oliver and Yasuhara.

Looking as though it was a matter of course, Minami was setting up the camcorder. He had also apparently said that he was going to record the proceedings of the séance. The camcorder in question was just a very ordinary camcorder for home use. Looking at the monitor, Minami said,

"It's a little dark. Can't we have a little more light?"

When Igrashi heard him, she momentarily glared, wide-eyed, at him.

"What are you saying about increasing the brightness? During the séance we will only be using candles."

"Ee? Is that so?"

"This is a matter of course. Because spirits dislike bright lights. A single candle will be used, just that."

"That really is troubling…"

"Don't you have a night vision camera? I only requested your presence because you said you had a camera capable of recording the events as evidence."

Minami said viciously,

"No, I just didn't bring that this time…"

Igrashi turned to Mai then. "Thank goodness you asked if you could also record."

Mai smiled and nodded in response.

"This really is some impressive equipment."

Igrashi 's eyes gleamed at the sight of this; Yasuhara maintained a generous, witty expression throughout.

"Thank you very much for your appreciation."

The equipment was finally set up at around 10 o'clock. Candles were lit on the round table, the lights switched off, and then the séance begun.

"Professor Davis, Minami-san, Shibuya-san, please take a seat by the table."

The 3 persons mentioned by Igrashi approached the table. Besides them there was also Igrashi and her disciple Suzuki. The summoning was to be done by these people. The rest of the occupants hung back around the walls to observe.

Candles and white paper were arranged on the table; Suzuki wore a blindfold while holding a pen.

"Please hold the hand of the person besides you."

The 4 people seated at the table other than Suzuki held each other's hands, forming a circle of joint hands disrupted at Suzuki's position.

"After breathing deeply please summon the spirit here. Summoning the spirit within this room…"

It was so silent that one could have heard a pin drop. There was the sound of the automated chase camera adjusting its mobile arm after finding a focus, the sound of the motor of the constantly running cameras; the only sounds that could be heard were only these minute noises.

"To the ones living in this building, please borrow the hands of this girl and let us hear your inner voices."

The silence was deep. Suzuki didn't respond at all; her hand holding the pen was trembling slightly. Igrashi used a calm voice to call out a few times, and a long period of time elapsed. It was so long that it made most of the observers by the side frustrated. Mai shuddered as she felt movement from the wall behind her.

Silently, a squeaking sound suddenly rang out. More intense than the sound, was the pen in Suzuki's hand hit the paper. Everyone held their breaths; Suzuki's hand moved in large strokes, writing black words on the B4 paper.

Everyone but Mai leaned forward. Igrashi lifted sheet after sheet of paper beside her. The pen continued to move. Mai couldn't see the words on the paper but she didn't need to. She remembered them perfectly.

Then, there was a sudden bang. It was as though the room was hit from the outside. A thin haze of dust floated down from the ceiling.

"… what's going on?"

Minami stood up. Igrashi spoke in a severe tone.

"You can't move now. Don't be shaken, calm down."

Despite that being said, everyone couldn't help feeling unsettled. Only Suzuki and Yasuhara were seated at the table calmly.

The sound of ice shattering resounded through the room. It was a clear cut sound like 'piack'. 'Dong', was the solid sound of one side of the table was lifted and set down again, wobbling. At the same time the candles were toppled and their faint light was extinguished. Mai felt Minami at the table toppling a chair with the table's intense movement in the darkness.

"There's no problem. Please, don't move…"

Igrashi lamented.

As though that sound was a sign, the room resounded with knocking sounds on the walls or the floor.

Suddenly there was a gentle pounding on Mai's shoulder. She turned her head even while knowing there was only a pitch black room. Mai saw the outline of many spirits around her. They were all reaching towards her. Some patting her shoulders. Other's touching her hair. They all looked at her worried. Mai smiled gently and reassuringly at them.

"It's OK. We'll stop him. This place will burn to the ground and you'll soon be free."

They smiled back at her, glowing gently, although no one else saw them. Before looking up and disappearing quickly.

When Mai turned back to the table, she could see the one they were scared off standing there. She glared at him and began to raise her hands. He looked back at Mai curiously and began heading towards hers.

Before he had taken more than a step, Takigawa's voice filled with awkward shouts.

"Naumakusanmandabazaradankan."

All at once the sounds stopped. The previous uproar was as though it hadn't happened. Following that the lights suddenly turned on. It was Oliver who turned on the lights.

"… What was that just now…?" Ayako said.

Minami was underneath the table, Professor Davis was also glued to the wall, and even Yasuhara was holding the edge of the table, wearing a stiff expression.

"It should be that the sprits were successfully summoned."

Suzuki was still wearing the blindfold in a daze. Igrashi stood up and removed the blindfold. Suzuki looked completely ignorant of what had happened.

In the end, in the course of that disturbance, of those seated at the table only Yasuhara did not stand up, and the only ones who did not lament fearfully were us, the members of "Shibuya Psychic Research". The calmest of all of them was Mai who slowly lowered her hands again since the demon was gone.

Yasuhara picked up a piece of paper on the table, then passed it to Oliver. Oliver took the paper, on which was wrote,

"Please Rescue Me".

There were only 3 words.

Gathering the papers which were scattered on the floor; only those 3 words were messily written on those papers.

"Please Rescue Me…?"

"Hey."

Takigawa showed Mai the paper he had picked up. On it was written the words,

"I don't want to die"

And it was even written in red lines. Just like blood.

Checking everyone's hands, there wasn't a single person who was injured.

"Boss, let's replay the camera footage taken just now."

After Oliver said that to Yasuahara, they returned to base. Igrashi and Suzuki also came along. Minami and Professor Davies left while they had been collecting the gear.

Oliver and Lin expertly set up the tapes and discs containing the data. Very soon the scenario of the séance was playing on the television on the stand. Very strangely the picture turned white, and it felt like the size of the grains was a special artifact of the ultra-sensitive video recorder.

The time from the start until Suzuki's hand started moving, and although it felt like a long time had elapsed, it was only 6 minutes, according to the clock on the picture.

"What type of sensation was that?" Igrashi asked.

Suzuki tilted her head.

"It was like my hand was pulled by the pen. If I let go of the pen I wouldn't know where it would end up, it was approximately that sensation."

An intense noise was projected by the loudspeakers. Simultaneously, the image of room and the ceiling from the thermo-integrator changed bit by bit into deep blue. The thermo-integrator is a piece of equipment that assigns a color to regions of the same temperature and combines it into an image. Places that were yellow had the highest temperature, places that were blue had low temperatures… Comparing the image to the scale on the side, it could be read that the temperature had descended to approximately 3 degrees.

In the image the table rose high and started shaking. Although the glow from the candles had been extinguished, the camera continued recording, depending on the ray of light that leaked in beneath the door from the corridor.

Pieces of paper fluttered down from the table. Despite that, Suzuki's hand continued moving. Depending on the momentum of the moving pen, the papers dropped piece by piece from the table. Looking at the recording, they could clearly see that it was Minami who had knocked over the chair, and it was Professor Davies who shouted and screamed. Yasuhara was motionless, as though rooted to the ground.

"Young man, you're really the cool one." Takigawa said.

"He he he. Because I've got a delayed reaction." Yasuhara puffed up his chest with an unreasonable arrogance.

"Stop."

Oliver suddenly raised his sharp voice. Lin stopped the play-back.

"Rewind to the scene at 53 seconds and replay that."

Lin rapped on the keys of the computer. The images appeared in reverse, and the piece of paper jumped back onto the table.

"What is it?"

"That piece of paper."

Then, the picture stopped. The paper slowly floated down. It was a blank white paper flipping over.

10:16:02pm. The blank white paper turned over, and when it turned back once more, a few words were written on it. Despite the grainy picture they could tell it was words written in a row; it was the piece of paper on which "I don't want to die" was written.

There wasn't a scratch on anyone's body. That was to be expected, because that wasn't something written by a human in that room.

"That guy is a creep." Mai shuddered.

...

Once again they set up equipment in the room that was used for the séance, and then they left that place. Oliver resolutely forbade his team to conduct investigations at night. Igrashi looked at their equipment for a moment, then sighed regretfully, then turned to return to their room. Mai stopped them quickly.

"Suzuki-san, please don't wander the hallways on your own. Wait for Igrashi-sensei before you leave your bedroom."

"Why is that?" Igrashi asked curious.

"Anyone under the age of 25 years is vulnerable in this house and should always be with someone older. Never alone."

"We'll take your words into consideration, thank you."

With that Igrashi returned to their bedroom with Suzuki following her.

Oliver gave Mai a questioning glance but said nothing. Unlike in the past, she wasn't giving them as many clues this time around and he wasn't sure why. He'd looked over at the plan she'd handed to Lin earlier in curiosity. While not complete, it had a clear path way through a maze to an inner building located underneath. Mai had marked the location of the door that they needed to access to reach it and when he had placed it on top of the other plans, it had fit perfectly into the blank area in the center. He watched her leave with the other women in the group silently.

None of the women spoke as they walked through the halls towards their room. After returning to the bedroom, they finally took turns to shower in the bathroom with hot water. While Ayako was taking her turn in the bathroom, Mai turned to Masako.

"Masako, how are you?"

Masako wore a dragonfly patterned pajama and buried herself in her covers.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"I can smell the stench of blood."

"It's a constant stench, isn't it." Mai stated.

Masako stared at her.

"Not only do I smell it. It's like my body and my hair are all drenched in blood. How can everyone behave as though everything is all right?!"

"I've grown used to it. There is nothing I can do to get rid of the smell, so I can only put up with it."

"That room… was clearly so smelly I wanted to vomit."

"That's because the demon was in there with us."

Masako opened her eyes and stared at Mai.

"Demon?"

"Yeah, demon. Hey, have you seen the spirits yet? There are a lot in this place."

"I've seen them. But it's just a vague feeling and I can't see them clearly. When I think I'm going to see them, I smell the stench of blood and I can't concentrate…"

"The demon has them trapped here."

"… it might be so."

"What about you, Mai?"

"Ai?"

"… Have you felt anything?"

"I've seen the spirits. They were really strong in that room at that time, though they ran away when the demon appeared. They were worried for us though. Anyone under the age of 25 is at risk here."

"Under 25? Why?"

"Because that's who the demon takes. The demon wants to live forever. To do that he bathes in the blood of people who are under the age of 25."

Masako turned her head away unhappily.

"How do you know this?"

"I've been dreaming of this case for the last month."

Mai gave the most simplistic answer available. Masako would only look at her as if she were crazy if she told the real reason.

"Is this so… Then perhaps this place is as dangerous as I imagined."

"More than you think. Just don't leave the room by yourself."

As Masako tilted her head slightly in thought, Ayako returned from the bathroom after her bath.

"What's up? You're getting on well."

"You must be joking. I couldn't get on well with this type of person." Masako snarked.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Isn't calling me 'this type of person' to my face very discourteous?"

"I couldn't possibly have used such uncouth language. 'This type of person', was what I said."

"I am 'this type of person', I'm really sorry for that."

"I didn't mean to say you're a bad sort. This is what is called 'ingrained prejudice'; you think others are just out to antagonize you."

"Your personality isn't the least bit cute."

"But I'm beautiful and capable."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I'm more beautiful than you!"

"Whatever. You really need to get over your jealousy."

The women went to sleep.

Of course, SPR were the only ones who did not investigate and slept. The other psychics continued investigating through the night. Many times various footsteps passed by their door.

Waking up after after another dream-filled sleep the next morning, Mai heard the news that she had reluctantly expected to hear.

Despite Mai's warning to her, Suzuki Naoko had vanished.


	22. Chapter 22 - Bloody Mansion 3

"Has anyone seen Suzuki-san? Hey, has no one seen her?"

It was Igarashi who asked the SPR team. They were gathered in the dining room.

"So she ignored my warning." Mai muttered quietly while watching the hysterical woman sympathetically.

"It shouldn't be that she ran home on her own. And there wasn't anyone who saw her leave. Her luggage is also left in the room. Even her contact lens case is also…"

Yasuhara had Igarashi seated next to him. He had the servants bring forth a cup of red tea, then placed the red tea in front of Igarashi.

"Please calm down. Are you a little better? Breathe deeply. Do you take sugar or milk with you tea?"

Igarashi shook her head.

"Just take a sip. Ok, drink, then breathe deeply. Ok?"

Igarashi followed Yasuhara's instructions to the letter. She took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry. I gave in completely to panic…"

"No need to apologize. I understand that you are very worried about Suzuki-san. When did Suzuki-san's absence start?"

"She wasn't around when I got up this morning. Due to my advanced age she is always by my side. When I woke up at daybreak, she was still sleeping soundly. Then…"

"About what time was 'daybreak'?"

Vaguely mumbling to herself, Igrashi shook her head.

"And what time did you get up?"

"7 am this morning."

It was now 10 am. She had already disappeared for at least 3 hours.

Yasuhara summoned the head servant, and asked if he had seen Suzuki. Including Ohashi, not a single servant had seen Suzuki.

"What was the possibility that she had left the mansion?" was what was put to Ohashi.

"Basically, the front door is locked from the inside, and there hasn't been a scenario where the lock has been opened. I think it's impossible that she has gone outside."

"What should we do?"

Igarashi covered her face with both hands. Yasuhara gently patted sensei's shoulder.

"If that's the case, Suzuki-san must be somewhere in this mansion. Perhaps she only got lost, and is daydreaming where she stands now. It's still too early to consider her missing. In conclusion, let us search a little first."

Yasuhara said that then turned towards Oliver.

"Narumi-kun, is that all right?"

Oliver nodded.

Before noon, everyone but Mai shouted Suzuki's name while splitting up to comb the house. Mai followed the others quietly, knowing there was no point in wasting her voice.

Even after playing the tapes recorded the previous night did not show a hint of Suzuki. Furthermore, for some unknown reason, the cameras were cut off their power source at 7am this morning. As a result, the night vision cameras were of practically no use in their search for Suzuki.

They walked through countless rooms, and even opened things like cabinets to search. Listening closely after shouting for Suzuki which brought no reply. No one could find her anywhere.

Igarashi and Mai went to wake the other psychics up, and questioned them about Suzuki. Not a single person in the mansion had encountered Suzuki.

"I haven't seen her since the séance."

This was Minami's reply. Igarashi grasped his pajamas and refused to let go.

"Can you ask the Professor, Professor Davies? If it's the Professor, he might know of something…"

Saying that, Igarashi started frantically searching for something in her shirt pocket.

"Right, I've been always carrying this…"

Igarashi produced a small, cylindrical object from her pocket. It was a contact lens case.

"Take this to the Professor. If it's the Professor he should know where Suzuki-san is right…?"

"There is no point in asking the 'professor' Igarashi-Sensei. He's a fake and can't help." Mai interrupted then.

Minami snatched the contact lens case with a glare at Mai, and took it towards the Professor who was sitting on his bed looking over. Minami handed the case to the Professor, then exchanged a few words with him in English. The Professor shook his head.

"Apparently he can't see from this type of object." Minami shrugged.

"If that's the case… what type of object can he…"

"The Professors' clairvoyance is limited to items that were worn on the person at the time of disappearance."

"I told you, he's a fake. The real Professor is not restricted by such nonsense. The whole lot of you are fakes." Mai snapped at Minami.

Mai massaged Igarashi's shoulders– Igarashi had covered her face with both hands .

"Let's go." Mai turned Igarashi away from Minami with a glare and escorted her away.

In the end, even after searching into the afternoon, they couldn't find a trace of Suzuki.

Minami then said, "She could have fled home after last night's séance left some frightening memories."

Mihashi said, "Young people these days all lack a sense of responsibility."

"… perhaps it could be that way." Igarashi said softly.

"Yeah. Perhaps she'd gone back. Ah, I'll give her home a call after I get back to check. I really must scold her properly…"

"She didn't leave. She was taken." Mai snapped.

The others ignored her and the search was ended. Only Oliver looked at her contemplatively.

...

"Is doing this all right?"

Everyone was gathered at the Base, and it was Takigawa who spoke.

"There isn't any choice either. The fact is that we couldn't find Suzuki-san too…"

"We could have possibly missed her. Can anyone say for certain that we've searched this idiotically huge house completely?"

"How is that possible? Then are you saying that Suzuki-san has hid herself? If that's not the case, we've already shouted for her, at the very least she'd respond a little, right?"

"And there's the possibility she couldn't respond to us."

"Why?"

"This, I don't know either."

While Takigawa mumbled to himself.

Mai remained quiet.

Oliver spoke softly. "Only the case for the contact lenses were left; by her own will she got up and went to a certain place – this point is undisputed. Of course, there's also the possibility of leaving through the window or some other method…

What concerns me are those blank spaces… If there are some entry into those hidden rooms, Suzuki-san may have gotten lost there. Whether it is actually errors in measurement or some other reason, it is better to check it once more."

They checked last night's tapes once more, but there weren't any signs of suspicious activity. Having lost the trail, we could only measure the house once more. This time even the thicknesses of the walls were accurately measured. If this still did not match the diagram, then proper measuring equipment would be needed.

...

"Where could she have run off to?"

We were currently in a second floor room. Takigawa suddenly asked Mai this.

"She didn't. She left her room without Igarashi-Sensei and was taken by Urado."

While Mai replied, she used a safety pin and knocked on the wall. It was exactly 1 meter from the floor. Drawing a string from the diagonal of the room, Takigawa picked up a compass.

"What do you mean taken? And who's Urado?"

" Because she fits the profile of some 25 years and under. Urado is the demon trapping the spirits here."

"Did you say demon?"

"The original owner of this place was sickly and didn't want to die. He built a hospital and other charity works under the guise of good works. But in reality was taking everyone 25 years and under to bath in their blood. He ended up turning into a demon. – How many degrees?"

Takigawa stood shocked for several minutes before he measured the angle between the torch-light illuminated compass and the string. And that was only after Mai's third prompting.

"26. – How do you know all this?"

"… Do you want the real answer or my the one I've given to everyone who asks?"

Mai drew a diagonal on the diagram, and recorded the angle while waiting for his answer.

"What's the answer you've been giving everyone?"

"I spent the last month before this case dreaming of it without the aid of my spirit guide. First person view."

"... And the real answer?"

"I've lived this case before so know what's going to happen before it does. So far nothing has changed much despite warning Susaki-san that she was at risk."

"How does that work?"

John, who was measuring the floor with a ruler, stared up at Mai curiously.

"How did you think I knew who you all are before we met? I lived this whole life before. On one case much later from now, we met something we couldn't handle and everyone died. I was the last. As I died, I made a wish and somehow woke up back at the beginning again."

Yasuhara, who was helping John, who was holding the torch, stood up.

"3.21 meters. – So what's going to happen next here?"

Mai shrugged "I get a nightmare. 圣-san's assistant will be the next to get taken. We discover Minami's 'Professor' is a fake and we do a seance for Susaki-san. Then we break open a wall and discover the body of one of the people who went missing before this case started. Want me to continue?"

"The Professor is a fake?!"

Takigawa looked devastated.

"You all said it yourself, Professor Davis came across as a young person. Minami's 'Professor' is not a 'young' man by any means. Nor is his psychometric ability limited to things being touched at the time by the person who disappeared. That's just pure nonsense."

John nodded.

"0.35 meters. – That makes sense actually."

Mai wrote the numbers on the diagram, while saying, "and anyway. Didn't the spirits here say 'save me'? And it was Urado who wrote 'I don't want to die."

John clapped his hands.

"So, why didn't we save Susaki-san before she was taken? We could have prevented it from happening."

"Because solving this case isn't actually what we were hired to do. We're just going through the motions to keep away suspicion."

As they moved to the next room, Yasuhara said, "Then what is our actual job here?"

"Exposing the fake."

"The Professor?"

"Yes."

"So we're using a fake Naru to catch a fake Professor?"

Yasuhara mumbled to himself while he used the tape measure to measure the floor's dimensions.

Just at that time, John suddenly shouted.

"Wah!"

"What's up?"

Takigawa shone the torch over there. Thry saw John, who had apparently fallen over and was frantically pacing around.

"Over here, the ground has sunk down."

Using the torch they looked closely at the place John was pointing to, and saw that beneath the thick layer of dust there was a slight drop.

"What is this?"

Yasuhara gently removed the dust around that area. There was a rectangular cover made of wood. When Yasuhara gently pressed on it, it sank gently a bit more.

"This is already rotten. It's really lucky that you didn't fall in."

While saying that, Yasuhara gently opened the cover.

Beneath the cover they could see a metal ladder, which extended into the darkness beneath.

"… There's a room beneath."

Takigawa sprawled at the edge, and shone the torch below.

Mai looked at the floor plan, with the light of John's torch. "This place is near to the wall which we said was strange yesterday? It's located about at the upper end of that blace."

"The strange wall… the wall which was 3 meters thick?"

"Yeah."

Takigawa stared down the hole without moving.

"Is it because there are hidden rooms? It's because of these that the diagrams do not match."

"Well, there are posts of hidden rooms here. Mostly behind that wall. But down there is a medical coat with an important clue so go get it please." Mai asked.

Takigawa nodded with a tense expression.

"Right, let's go down to take a look. Young man, could I trouble you to illuminate it."

Handing the torch to Yasuhara, Takigawa climbed down the ladder calmly.

"How's it? Is there anyone?"

"No, no one. It feels like it's a very small room."

Looking from the top, it was a small and narrow room about 3 tatami's length. Relying on the illumination of the torch, they could see some soft things scattered on the floor.

"… Bou-san, the coat is over there in the bedding."

Mai pointed at the things that were piled into a mountain. Takigawa used the corner of a table to prod it.

"The damp is incredible. These floorboards won't do either. They're dripping wet."

While saying that, Takigawa climbed up the ladder. When he got back to the room above, Takigawa held a rag-like item in a hand. He removed the dust. The strong smell of mould from the narrow room burst forth.

"It's certainly an overcoat."

Takigawa, who was ruffling through the garment, suddenly stopped.

"There's a name embroidered here."

Yasuhara shone the torch on it.

It looked like there was something written on the white cloth on the inside of the collar. The words couldn't be clearly seen under the light of the torch.

"We can't see it here. Let's take it to a brighter place to take a look."

They brought the over coat to a room facing the outer side of the building. Takigawa washed the part of the garment with the label in a nearby washroom. With great difficulty they could finally see the words written in ink on cloth which had changed color.

"Miyama Benevolent Hospital Attached Secured Facility"

"Isn't that the hospital built 2 generations before?"

"Why would this type of thing be in this type of place?"

"Didn't Mai already say it? That guy who built the hospital used it to source his victims."

"There should be a paper money note in that pocket. It has a message written on it that we need to show Naru and Lin." Mai pointed at a pocket.

They returned to base, and reported the whole story of finding the overcoat to Oliver. Oliver looked extremely disgusted.

"… hidden rooms… that's a really thorny problem. And the overcoat in question?"

"This one. It's filthy. Mai said there was a note with a message in one of the pockets."

Oliver paid no attention to the filth, and received that overcoat with his white hands. He turned up the label on the collar, and then proceeded to ruffle through the pockets and other places. After repeatedly ruffling through it numerous times,

"There's something here."

It was in the inner pocket of the coat. Oliver pulled out a thin sheet of something. It looked like a folded up piece of paper. Oliver gently opened that battered sheet.

"Hey, see here."

Takigawa leaned forward.

Although this paper had turned very black, they could still identify it as a paper currency. Oliver held it against the window to allow the sunlight to pass through the note.

"There're words written on it."

Saying that, Oliver handed the note to Takigawa. Takigawa took the note, and looked at it held to the sunlight as Oliver had done.

Mai looked on at them from the side. Quite a few words could have been seen. At first it looked like two lines of text, however only some disjointed words could be seen. From left to right the words that could be identified were, "吧(ba3, used at the end of a sentence, example: OK, right?)、走(zou3, walk)、了(liao3/le4, already)、浦(pu3, beach)、被(bei4, blanket, or indicates done by)、听(ting1, listen)、死(shi3, die)、都(dou1, capital city, or collective, meaning 'all', 'every')、这(zhe4, this)、来(lai3, come)…"

"The meaning is not clear." Takigawa, Oliver and Yasuhara looked confused.

"Do you want to know what it actually says? Or wait until you get the rest of the clues?" Mai asked.

Oliver showed a very dark look. "… so you know what it says, Mai?"

"I said to you when Madoka arrived that it was one of those cases. You're the one who didn't ask for details."

Oliver facepalmed himself to the others shock. "I'm an idiot. No wonder you were being so distant with me. I'm sorry. What does the note actually say Mai?"

"Those who came to this place have all died. Heard they were killed by Urado. Run away."

"Urado?"

"The person who originally built this mansion. He became a demon and is trapping tebother spirits. Madoka will give you more information about him later and John will find a portrait of him later. But basically, the only way to solve this case before anyone else dies is to burn the mansion down."

"Before we can do that, we still have another job to do."

"Yeah I know, exposing the fake Oliver Davis under Minami's wing. That'll be solved shortly after 圣-san's assistant gets taken too."

Oliver showed a pained expression before pulling Mai tightly into a hug. He had missed her contact the last few days. The others discreetly turned away.

In the remaining time, they frantically continued measuring. Up until the sun set they had finished a part of the first storey. Handing the numbers to Lin, they went to the Dining Room. While they were eating their food, Igarashi spoke to them.

Igarashi appeared to have spent the day worrying about Suzuki. She had called Suzuki's Tokyo home, but found that Suzuki did not return home, and was currently very worried.

"Should I make a missing person report to the police now?" was what she asked Yasuhara.

Yasuhara would be considered very young even in the role of Igarashi's son. The image of Igarashi consulting one so young showed her discomfiture, and was somehow heart wrenching.

Seeing Igrashi like this made Mai feel bad, so she quietly left the Dining Room and returned to the base by herself, despite the danger. At base, Lin continued to work in silence.

"Lin, I'm done with dinner, do you want to switch shifts?"

"No need." His reply was warm.

"Did you manage to match up the plan I gave you of the lower levels with the ones being drawn?"

"Yes, it matches up perfectly. Though we have no access point to it unless we break a wall."

"Well, we'll be doing that soon enough. Anyway Madoka should be arriving soon."

Lin looked at Mai with blushing expression.

"Why?"

"Research on the case."

"Oh..."

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

Lin blushed deeper.

"... Tell her what?"

"... That you like her, romantically."

Lin smiled lightly.

"She's not ready to hear it yet."

"… No. I guess not. It's still too soon, huh."

"... Yeah."

...

After everyone finished dinner, the SPR team had a meeting at the base. Lin produced the floor plan constructed from the day's measurements. It was nearly touching the outer perimeter of the house.

"There are still blank spaces."

Oliver pointed at the blue colored blanks on the diagram. Large and small, they totaled 18. The small ones were about 1 tatami's size. The large ones could be the size of a few rooms.

"Ignoring the small spaces, I'm very concerned about this large empty space."

That large blank space was at the heart of this mansion. Jutting in and out it formed an 'L' shape. Although it's size couldn't be accurately determined, from the look of the surrounding rooms it was clearly the size of a few rooms.

Oliver took the floor plan for the second floor and made a comparison.

"The second floor hasn't been accurately measured, so it's better not to say anything now… it looks like there is that blank space on the second floor too."

Mai pulled out the floor plan made from today's measurements. Indeed, at approximately the same location on the second floor was also a large blank space. Compared to the corresponding part on the first floor, it was probably only half its size.

She then compared the first and second floors' plans to the third, and they saw that the third floor was only a part of the house. It covered almost exactly the blank area from above, so they understood that the blank area did not extend into the third floor.

"… Isn't it a hidden room? If it isn't then it's a little too large to imagine." Takigawa said.

"Isn't the third floor very suspicious? There's also entry from the second floor, I think there's the possibility of gaining access from above." Yasuhara spoke.

"But surrounding this blank space there are a lot of strange and weird rooms, furthermore aren't they more complicated than at other places? Or rather the area surrounding the blank areas are strange areas."

"Lin, the plan for the underground area, please." Oliver asked.

Lin handed it over and everyone huddled around it curiously. The plan fit perfectly into the blank spaces and the rest of the mansion from underneath the first level.

"When did that get produced?" Takigawa asked confused.

"Mai gave it to Lin the other day."

Just as they were talking like this and randomly comparing the diagrams, someone knocked on the window.

The majority of the members unconsciously stood up and frantically searched for the source of the sound.

Mai headed to the window to the courtyard and opened it.

"Hey Madoka."

Oliver stood up.

Modoka climbed through the window to enter with the aid of Mai and Oliver.

"How's it going?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you all about the results of the investigation. It's freezing…"

"How did you come?"

"I rented a car to get nearby, and then I walked over. It's very cold outside."

Wearing the jacket Oliver handed her, Madoka sat down on a chair. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, she looked like a squirrel, and appeared very pathetic.

"… Why would you do something so dangerous? What would you do if something happened?"

"Ah lah, Naru will come to rescue me right?"

"… that."

Oliver's face was filled with displeasure. Mai giggled while Madoka took out a large notebook from beneath her jacket.

"First is this morning's incident of calling Suzuki-san's home. Buses pass regularly along the road beneath this place. And then, I tried asking the bus and car rental companies. I thought that when she left this building, which mode of public transport would she take? Although it's not impossible to hitchhike."

Madoka spoke while she flipped open her notebook.

"The result of my questioning was that there didn't appear to be any drivers who had seen or met such a person. As expected, Suzuki-san probably never left this building. Regarding this issue, this is all I know. Then about the 2 people who disappeared in this house.

The first to disappear was Matsunuma Eiki, 18 years old, unemployed. That happened on the 13th of February. He and 7 friends, 8 in total, came here at night; no news of him has been heard since. Although they came here frequently, it was the first time they did so at night. They planned a test of courage by exploring the mansion, then when they had a feast within one of the rooms, Matsunuma Eiki left the room, apparently to look for a toilet. Following that he never came back."

Madoka flipped over a page.

"The missing person report was made a week later. The police who heard of this incident recruited the young people in this area to search for Matsunuga Eiki. Although they separately searched the building and its surrounds, they did not find Matsunuma-kun. Furthermore when they prepared to leave and did a head count, they realized they were missing one person. The missing one was Yoshikawa Masaya, 21 years old, farmer. Everyone frantically searched the house again; not only did they not find him, because some of the people saw spirits floating through the corridors and created a ruckus, they gave up the search and went back."

While she spoke, Madoka retrieved a few mini tapes from her pocket, and scattered them on the tabletop.

"These are recordings from witnesses. The fact is, not a hint was found in here."

"… so that's what happened."

"And then," Madoka hugged her elbows and looked at her notebook.

"Regarding the owners of this house. The one who built this house was Miyama Kaneyuki. For generations, the Miyama family was rich and powerful in Suwa. Kaneyuki was the eldest son; at 16 he became the head of the Miyama family. At that time income was practically limited to that from farmers. This place is apparently the location of the Miyama family's mountain villa. When Kaneyuki was 18, he went to Europe for a tour. He returned at age 20. Apparently, after he came back he immediately changed this place into a western villa. That happened in 1877."

Madoka flipped over a page.

"From that time onwards, up until his death from kidney disease in 1910 he always lived here. It should be said that he wasn't good with getting along with other people, because besides leaving a few times on trips, he was always closed in here. He let his wife live in the city residence, but he himself hardly every went back. And despite his dabbling in charity, overall he has never appeared to be a society man."

"Madam,"

Takigawa spoke to Madoka, who had stopped for a breath.

"Don't call me 'Madam'. I'm not such an old fashioned person."

"Then Miss."

"Yes~ (heart)"

"Didn't Mr Miyama own a hospital called 'Miyama Benevolent Hospital'?"

Madoka flipped through her notebook to search.

"Yes. Miyama Benevolent Hospital. Located at the edge of the city, it was an extremely large hospital."

"What about a secured facility in the vicinity of the hospital?"

"There was one. You do know quite a bit. Patient's family members, or recovering patients who do not stay in the hospital, and people who have recovered but have difficulty in their daily living – it was a relatively large facility which accepted these types of people."

While she said that, a complicated expression showed on Madoka's face.

"There were quite a number of assistants there. Apparently it was a place with excellent service. Admission into the facility was free of charge. Meals were also free. Apparently they also distributed necessities to those they did not admit. As long as one lived in that facility, one need not worry about clothing, food or lodging.

People who could work apparently helped with the cleaning of the Hospital, and logistics etc. Although half of Miyama's fortune was lost due to the Panic of 1907, before that, this facility had already consumed a significant portion of the fortune.

There were also hospices and orphanages, a center for tuberculosis sufferers etc. In the end, in Meiji 41 (1908), Mr Miyama started giving up of various industries one by one. When Kaneyuki died, besides farmland and forests, there was practically nothing left."

"Kaneyuki's eldest son was Hiroyuki. Besides giving this building various strange renovations, Hiroyuki's history is comparatively normal. I've brought the detailed histories of his and Kaneyuki's along."

Madoka handed the notes sandwiched in her notebook to Oliver.

"Tomorrow it's regarding the characters of this father and son. I feel that this needs in-depth investigation."

Madoka said that with a school teacher's tone. Oliver looked clearly unpleased.

"Madoka, this is very dangerous. It will do to make a call, don't come near this place."

Madoka tilted her head.

"But isn't meeting face to face better?"

"In any case do not come here."

Being told off so severely by Oliver, Madoka nodded.

"Yes, yes."

"She's safe enough outside, Naru. It's only inside that it's dangerous."

"Regardless."

Both Madoka and Mai sighed in defeat.

Lin used the car to send Madoka back. When the others were discussing the strange philanthropist, Lin returned through the window, and then it was discussed it in greater detail. It was 11 when the meeting adjourned and everyone returned to their rooms. Oliver discretely pulling Mai to a hidden corner for a kiss goodnight.

Then that night, Atsugi Hideo also vanished.

...

Suddenly being woken up, Mai looked at her watch; it was still 3 am.

"Have you all seen Atsugi-kun?"

圣-san's face was stark.

"Sorry, we were in base until late and went straight to our rooms. We didn't see him between that time and now." Mai answered.

"I haven't seen him since glancing him during the exorcism. Have you guys seen him? He's been gone for 2 hours already."

"Please wait a moment."

Mai put on a sweater on top of her pajamas then left out of the room.

"Let's go to the base."

Bringing 圣-san along, Mai went to the base. Oliver and Lin had already gathered inside the base much earlier.

"Naru, Atsugi-san, he – "

"I've heard it. We're playing the recordings now."

This time, the night vision cameras were still running. Perhaps one of the cameras might have caught Atsugi.

"Naru, we have it."

This monitor was for Camera Number 4. Mai pulled out a floor plan from the mountainous pile of papers on the table, and confirmed the position of Camera Number 4.

"The location is?"

"The west side of the building, near the center."

"Even if you say it out I wouldn't know where it is."

Mai rolled her eyes and pointed on the plan the location of the camera.

"There're no blank spaces nearby, and there're no strange rooms nearby either. Based on the diagram, that shouldn't be a suspicious location."

The monitor for Camera Number 4 showed the figure of Atsugi gradually moving down the corridor. The corridor where the camera was located ran east wards; the corridor at the very end ran northwards.

"That corridor is a blind alley; there are no branches."

"Good, we will go take a look. Lin, let's go. Mai, stay here. Bou-san and the rest will soon be here."

"Yes, alright."

Just missing Oliver and his group, Takigawa, John and Yasuhara had all risen and arrived at the base.

"What about Naru-chi?"

"Gone to look for Atsugi-san."

"Good, we will go to, John."

Takigawa, who spoke to John, also began to leave.

"Young man, I'll leave Mai to you."

"I will try my utmost best."

"Will you only try?"

"Because if Mai goes on a stampede, there's no one here that can stop her."

Takigawa left smiling as Mai smacked Yasuhara over the head none too gently.

"Ow!" Yasuhara rubbed his head.

"Serves you right."

Ayako and Masako had both gotten up and had finally arrived at base then. Three of them waited nervously, while Mai watched the cameras. Before 7, Oliver and co returned. They said they couldn't find Atsugi and that corridor was clearly a blind alley.

After breakfast they had a meeting. This time the decision was to have everyone search that blind alley for secret passages in the hope of finding a secret path. None was found, despite all efforts to search.

As though appointed, all of the psychics had gathered at the Dining Room. Twenty people less two. Everyone looked exhausted.

"Really, what exactly is going on in this house?" Imura said in a disdainful tone.

Igarashi looked towards Minami. "Can't Professor Davies do anything for us?"

圣-san looked up at once. "Oh yes… if it's the Professor…"

Minami looked obviously unhappy. "The Professor's clairvoyance has limited scope. I asked just now, the Professor said he couldn't feel a thing."

"In that case, could you please call other people here." Igarashi said forcefully.

"Don't you have other friends? Won't it do to call anyone who could help?"

"Even if you suddenly tell me so, I can't do anything: because everyone lives overseas."

"This is an urgent situation. If it's you then won't there always be a way? Or are you saying that on the first day, the things that you said about being able to get the help of Geller or Taunus was all hot air? Or was that girl right? Is your professor a fake?"

Iragashi's last statement draw a few gasps from the listeners around them.

Minamilooked angered. "Alright. In conclusion let me make an appointment first. However, as they are all busy people, it would be very troubling to organize a time for them to come here."

"Are you making excuses and shirking responsibility?"

It was Imura who spoke.

"What did you say?"

"You're planning to say that then run away, right? Even if you say you will call them here, they will not come. Because you won't call them at all. You don't even know them at all, isn't that right?"

"You're insulting me."

圣-san stood up and spoke. "Please make an appointment then, Minami-san. If you'll tell me the telephone number, I'll make the call, shall I?"

With that said, 圣-san stood there and laughed. "That's great, I'll make the call. Please tell me the telephone number. Because the one missing is my medium, it's only polite that I make the appeal to them."

"I can't tell the telephone number to other people."

"If that's the case, you make the call, then allow me to speak. Because it's only polite for me to make the request."

Minami put on a shocking expression and stood up. "You're dishonoring me. This is an extreme insult. If you all are still suspicious then so be it. Regardless, I refuse to allow my busy friends to be worried over this. I think that this issue is one I can solve on my own."

Minami urged the Professor, who was looking around, perplexed.

"Let's go. I'd let it go if it were only me, but they even insulted the Professor. Really, it makes one exceedingly unhappy."

With that parting shot, Minami left the Dining Room. Behind him followed his 3 assistants and the Professor. And a very strong suspicion of Minami was left behind.

...

After the unpleasant breakfast, the psychics said they'd search through Atsugi's belongings while separating to exorcise the building. Meanwhile SPR returned to the base.

Takigawa hugged his head.

"Is there still time to save him?"

When everyone hung their heads in deep thought, Lin spoke.

"Naru."

Lin had used the figures from their measurements and constructed a 3-D image of the mansion.

"How's it?"

"Please look at this."

The monitor showed the vertical aspect of the west side of the mansion. The stones on the wall were white; the window frames and glasses, folding doors etc were drawn with blue lines. Lin brought up a photo taken with an idiot-proof camera next to the diagram. He used a similar angle to view the house. Ignoring the minor details, the building in the picture and the diagram were practically the same.

"It's this part."

Lin pointed to the block that had stuck out from the northern side.

"Ah!" Takigawa shouted and ran over.

"… It's taller than the rest." Said Oliver calmly.

Indeed, the photo and the 3D image were similar structures. That is, besides the protrusion of the roof height on the northern aspect.

In the photo, the roof at that part was slightly higher than the surroundings. However, on the computer image, the height of the roof was lower than that of the rest.

"Is it an error in measurement… or…"

Following Oliver's words, was Takigawa.

"A hidden room."

"Mai's hidden room?"

"If that's the case, then it's below."

Oliver mumbled. He asked Lin to bring out the floor plans.

The image on the monitor changed; the first floors' floor plan appeared. The troublesome area was enlarged. Oliver looked at it with intense concentration.

"An extremely large blind alley was built around the North block. Here and here… in total there are 8 sites where there are stairs. Up to the end of the corridor, there are 4 that ascend, and 4 that descend. We have been confused by the stairs. Count it carefully. There are more steps that ascend.

As Mai showed in her fourth plan, this area isn't a 3 storey structure, but a 4 storey structure. We had planned to walk around the first floor, but without knowing we'd ended up on the second. There are rooms beneath this first floor."

They rushed to the North Block, and once again measured accurately the number of steps and the height of the steps.

There were 26 ascending steps, and 18 descending. And, compared to normal staircases, each ascending step was 2cms taller, and each descending step 2cm shorter.

That is to say, in the course of ascending and descending the 8 flights of stairs in the corridor in the North Block, they had ascended approximately 4.5m, and descended a little over 2m. As the building was itself about 1m above the ground, there would be about 3m of empty space between the floor of the north block and the ground.

"What in the world is going on with this house?" Takigawa hugged his head again.

They frustratedly re-measured the various locations. Because there was also the possibility only some steps had different heights from others, they had to measure every single step.

Furthermore, to add to their troubles, upon measuring, there really were some steps that had a different height at certain parts.

"Mai. 16.52cm."

"Yes."

Mai entered the number onto the little black board. The constant writing caused her hand to get slippery and she dropped the pen.

It rolled and rolled and rolled. Mai stared after it with a sigh and began to follow it.

"What are you playing at?" Takigawa yelled from the end of the corridor as Mai moved away.

"Watch the pen." Mai yelled back and pointed to the rolling pen.

Yasuhara suddenly spoke.

"Mai is that pen still rolling?"

"Yes it is. The ground is slanted."

"Ah." Takigawa, John and Yasuhara shouted in unison.

"Don't we have a spirit-level?" Takigawa asked.

"I recall that we have one." John said.

They hurried back to base, explained the situation to Lin, who remained behind to take care of things, took the spirit level, and ran towards the troublesome corridor in the darkening house.

And then they measured.

The corridor that caused Mai's ballpoint pen to roll away had a slope of around 5 degrees. According to what Yasuhara said, with a 20m corridor sloping at 5 degrees, one end of the corridor would be about 2m higher than the other.

...

In the end, before sunset neared, they went to measure the stairs. Step by step, they carefully measured, then recorded it faithfully on the diagram. Then, during this process, John found that.

That was near the center of the building, in the middle of a short flight of stairs. Along the corridor there were about 10 steps ascending. There was a room directly facing the top of this flight of stairs. From there onwards, the corridor split into slightly narrow left and right branches. Where the corridor was wider; the walls on both sides were covered with whitewash.

From where Mai stood, around her chest height, there was a 10cm wide protruding panel. It was engraved beautifully with a relief sculpture of creepers. Beneath that decoration…

"There's a door here."

John, who had squatted down to measure the height of the step, spoke. Looking closely at it, on the wall, next to where John was squatting, beneath the relief sculpture, half a door could be seen.

The door was the same color as the white wash. Due to the protrusion of the relief sculpture, it blocked our vision of this door previously.

Half of the door was covered by the stairs. Even like this, from a higher position, a small door handle could be seen. John grabbed this handle and pushed. The door opened easily inwards.

Mai shone the torch into the dark room. "Urado's portrait should be inside there."

The room was narrow about 3 tatami's size. The floor was covered with dust; there wasn't a thing that looked like furniture. Although there was a window on the inside, no light shone through it. It was clearly sealed from the outside.

John jumped into that room. The dust was all stirred up; John coughed a few times gently.

"Is there anything inside?"

Although Takigawa spoke to John like that, the room was just like what they saw with our first brief sweep with the torch: besides the dust, there was nothing.

"There's a frame hung on the wall."

Takigawa and Yasuhara stretched their necks to see the large frame pointed out by John.

"Besides that, there isn't anything else, is there?"

"No."

John removed the frame and passed it back out of the room. Mai took the dust covered frame, then Takigawa and Yasuhara pulled John up from the room.

There, Mai carefully rubbed the dust on the frame, revealing the vague hint of a portrait.

After rubbing the dust even more carefully, the canvas became uneven, and the remnants of an oil painting appeared. A male was drawn on it: a frail, shrewd looking man of about 40. His hair was neatly combed, and he wore a black overcoat over his black kimono. Mai shuddered on seeing him.

"There's a signature here."

Takigawa pointed to the bottom left corner of the portrait. Sloping yellow lines were written there. Rather than calling them lines, they should be called patterns made from lines. As for what was written above, we all couldn't see clearly.

"… this is the Kaō."

"Kaō?"

"Aah, a Japanese style signature. It's a stylized method of writing Kanji etc. … I really can't see a thing on this one."

Takigawa tilted the frame. He turned the portrait around to look at its back.

"There's something written here."

On the frame was a row of black words written vertically.

"March, Meiji 32. Self Portrait. 浦户(Urado)"

These words were written in neat calligraphy.

"March, Meiji 32. Self Portrait. Urado. Is it?"

Takigawa looked a few times at the signature on the right side.

"No wonder. This word looks like the word '浦' (Ura)."

That is to say the Kaō was designed from the character '浦'.

Yasuhara thought for a moment.

"That's really strange. Normally aren't signatures made from first names? '俊树(Toshioki?)' and what not. This is a surname, right?"

"There's that too."

"It's not his real name. Just the name he called himself." Mai answered.

"If the self portrait of this person is here as decoration, this Urado person should be a relative of Mr Miyama." Yasuhara mused.

"His father." Mai shrugged.

"Let's show Naru and see what he says."

Takigawa returned the portrait to its frame as he said that. Then, he patted John's shoulder.

"Come, John. Let's go measure this room."

The two of them carried tape measures, crawled into that narrow room and measured the dimensions and direction of the room. Then they started measuring if the floor was sloping or not, and what height the floor was from the staircase.

While they were measuring, Mai looked once more at that picture. She did not look forward to that night's dream.

When they returned to base, the sun had long set; hence they were severely scolded by Oliver.

"Didn't I tell you to return before dusk!"

"Sorry, we lost track of the time." Mai said as she kissed his cheek in apology.

After Mai showed the frame in question to Oliver, his attitude changed slightly.

"March, Meiji 32, Self Portrait, Urado."

Oliver repeated.

"The signature… Ura."

Oliver suddenly raised his head. He searched the tabletop and pulled out an envelope. He pulled out the paper money from the envelope.

"What's up?"

"It is '浦Ura'."

Oliver let the light shine through the note.

Oliver handed the note to Mai. She looked at the note with light shining through it. Takigawa's head also moved closer.

Amidst the overlapping blotches were words written with a fountain pen or something. Near the center was the word '浦Ura'. After looking at the words nearby…

"Isn't this '户(do?)', next to it?"

"It's true. This is '户'."

"… Urado."

Takigawa picked up the envelope on the table as he spoke. The characters they had seen yesterday were written on it.

'吧(ba) 走(walk) 了(already) 浦(Ura) 被(by) 听(hear) 死(die) 都(all) 这(this) 来(come)'

Takigawa wrote the word '户' next to the word '浦'.

'吧(ba) 走(walk) 了(already) 浦户(Urado) 被(by) 听(hear) 死(die) 都(all) 这(this) 来(come)'

"Why are these words written…? '被(by) 听(hear)'… this is '被 听(listened by)' right? '浦户(Urado)' '死(die)' '都(all) 这(this) 来(come)'… '来这里的都 (all who came to this place)'…?"

"What type of speech is this considered?"

"Read it backwards. You're reading it like it's from the current era." Mai commented.

"Ai?"

Yasuahara took the envelope, rubbed off Takigawa's words, then rewrote the words from:

"吧(ba) 走(walk) 了(already) 户浦(do-ura?) 被(by) 听(hear) 死(die) 都(all) 这(this) 来(come)"

To:

"来(come) 这(this) 都(all) 死(die) 听(hear) 被(by) 浦户(Urado) 了(already) 走(walk) 吧(ba)"

Everyone tilted their heads.

They looked at the note with light shining through it several more times.

"This and this are joined together… between these two words there is a word…"

They mumbled to ourselves while they re-wrote the words beneath it again.

"来(Come)? 这里(This place)? 全都死了(Have all died) 听说是被浦户(heard it was Urado who)?? 的(particle)? 走吧(go)"

"How is it?"

The men took turns reading the paper passed around by Yasuhara.

"The first sentence should be comprehensible." Yasuhara mumbled.

Takigawa spoke with a stiff voice. "I think it's comprehensible too."

"Isn't this 'come to this place… have all died'?"

"Ah!"

"Perhaps it refers to the people who came to this place. But it's not too clear if there are 2 or 3 words in the space in between. "

"If that's the case then the last sentence should be simple."

Ayako said with extreme displeasure.

"This is a message left for a certain person. 'The people who came to this place have all died. … run away'…"

Mai repeated the phrase she had spoken the previous day.

"Those who came to this place have all died. Heard they were killed by Urado. Run away."

While everyone was deep in thought, someone lightly tapped the window. When everyone turned to look at the window, Madoka was already standing there.

"Madoka! … Haven't I already told you how dangerous this is, and not to come near to this place?"

Opening the window, Oliver spoke in a cool voice.

Madoka raised her hand. "Stop. How about letting me in first?"

Oliver pulled Madoka in with an extremely displeased expression. Madoka, who jumped in with a thump, said with a smile, "Greetings to everyone."

"Madoka. I should have already told you not to come."

"Ah la, of course it's because there's no danger that I'm here. I'm not as stupid as Naru."

Madoka, who had sat down, took out a few cans of coffee from a convenience store bag and distributed it to everyone.

"… and then?"

While Oliver's cold gaze observed these, Madoka, who had loosened the tab on the can, passed the can towards Oliver.

"Help me open it (heart)."

Stiff-faced, Oliver pulled open the can. After passing the can back to Madoka,

"Why is there no danger?"

Madoka did not hesitate at all.

"This is a child's playground."

"… What do you mean?"

"I say, isn't the front garden of this house a large field? It looks like the children all come here to play."

She said that and flashed a smile.

"Apparently that place was suitable for the neighborhood children to practice baseball or soccer, so that location was often used. It looks like because of the disappearance incident around February that those activities ceased. Of course, there hasn't been any incident of a child disappearing. That's why I said that there's no danger up to the gardens."

Madoka shrugged as she said that.

"Apparently they've always forbidden children from entering the house. This place is also a famous haunted house, so although incidents of children secretly entering the house out of curiosity have happened before, no one had gone into the depths of the house. At the most they took a turn around the room by the window, and then stopped their activities just like that."

Madoka stared at Oliver with a challenging look.

"That's why I said, the dangerous part is the inside of this house. The outside of the house is safe."

"That's only for the day time right?"

"Ah la, one will inevitably tangle with a little danger in the work of a ghost hunter. I haven't done anything more dangerous than living in a house with a bad record."

"… and then?"

"You aren't here just to see our faces, are you?"

"Ah, right, right."

Madoka clapped her hands and retrieved a notebook from her sweater pocket.

"That… Atsugi-san hasn't been sighted nearby too. He hasn't taken a bus or rented a car either."

Madoka said that while she turned a page.

"And about the Miyama father and son situation. First up is Mr Kaneyuki."

Oliver's cold gaze somehow made one feel that he isn't listening at all. Although Lin, Madoka and Mai all knew better.

"He was apparently severely mysophobic. It was said that there was a dishonest incident at the silk factory. Apparently one of the staff misappropriated the wages of a worker or something. Then, that worker was dismissed for no good reason. His eldest son was also working in the same factory and was also sacked. His third son was a staff member of the hospital, and was also sacked. And the owner of the house they lived in was Kaneyuki, so they were all evicted. – it doesn't stop here."

"There's more?" Takigawa was shocked speechless.

Madoka nodded, smiling.

"There is. His married daughter and her husband also rented their house from Kaneyuki, so they were also evicted. The convict's parents were also Kaneyuki's tenant farmers, and were also evicted."

"That's really despicable…"

"Isn't it? This is turning into a theme here."

Saying that, Madoka flipped over a page.

"Therefore, Mr Kaneyuki really disliked interacting with people, and completely did not allow anyone to come near this mountain villa. Apparently even if there was an urgent matter he would also be unreachable. Unless Mr Kaneyuki contacted the outside, there would be practically no way otherwise.

Apparently he had employed a maid, but it's said that she wasn't employed from Suwa but from somewhere else; it was something like that. The son, Mr Hiroyuki, was also a famous eccentric. However one puts it he is the person who renovated this building endlessly. Regarding the renovations, Mr Hiroyuki had said some words that made others concerned…"

"Words that made others concerned?"

"Yeah. When he was asked about the reason for the renovations, apparently he said: 'Because there are spirits escaping; this is to make sure they don't escape.'

That's all I've found out."

With a clap, Madoka closed the notebook. She tilted her head as though very troubled.

"However we put this, these events are of days long past, and there are already very few people who remember these incidents. Because of the era, I think it is already very good that I've found out this much."

Oliver did not speak.

Takigawa cut in. "Miss, do you know of Kaneyuki's friends?"

"I've investigated it a little… But I've heard he practically has no one he would call a friend."

"I'm afraid there should be a person called Urado amongst them."

Takigawa picked up the frame which was sitting in a corner of the room.

"The person in this painting. According to the date on the back as to when this was painted, this should be somebody Mr Kaneyuki knew…"

Takigawa's words had not reached the end before Madoka glanced at that painting,

"Ah la, that is Mr Kaneyuki."

"Was Mr Kaneyuki's pseudonym Urado?"

"Didn't Mai already say it earlier?" John pointed out.

Takigawa looked repeatedly through the photocopies of the photos Madoka had left behind.

It was a photo of a person standing beside a door post hung with a plaque, 'Miyama Weaving Factory'. Regardless of how one looked at it, one could see the model for the self-portrait was definitely Mr Kaneyuki.

"Although he's a philanthropist, he's also an eccentric – this man."

"Exactly."

Oliver's expression turned a little severe.

"He's only an eccentric. 'The people who came to this place have all died'. 'This place' would definitely have to be this mountain villa, right? What happened here? 'Heard they were killed by Urado'. That isn't philanthropy. That is a cover for a serial killer."

Oliver's tone of voice was strangely unsettling.

"But one thing is clear for sure." Ayako said.

"What is…?" Mai asked.

"Ah la, have you forgotten already? It's what the spirits said during the séance

'Save me' 'I don't want to die' – Those were definitely the spirits of the people who died here."

"Only the words 'save me' was by the spirits. 'I don't want to die' was written by Urado himself.

"How do you know that?" Ayako asked.

"Because I saw him and the other spirits during the seance. They saw me too."

Oliver dropped everything he was holding and stood up shocked.

"Why didn't you say something?!"

"What would I have bothered saying? Bou-san had already chanted to scare him off before I could." Mai shrugged her shoulders.

After Madoka left, Mai and the others returned to their rooms. Mai was unsettled, knowing that she would be dreaming that night.

...

The dream began when Mai woke up.

She woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. 'Oh dear' She realized her arms and legs were stiff and could not move.

Mai stayed very calm, knowing she was dreaming. As though nothing was wrong, she looked around and confirmed that Ayako and Masako were both fast asleep.

Mai's back rapidly turned cold. Breathing started becoming difficult. Cold sweat covered Mai from head to toe. She felt dizzy and disorientated. Mai knew that the spirit who's memory this belonged to was now possessing her.

A soft sound came from the outside; the room's door opened.

Mai's body still could not move. Only her head could turn towards the door. Black figures entered the room.

They were unquestionably human figures. There were 2 of them and those 2 figures quietly approached Mai.

The figures stood on Mai's two sides. In the darkness, Mai could vaguely see their faces. Male. The 2 men grabbed Mai's arms and pulled her into sitting position.

Mai was dragged into standing position. Her 2 arms were held separately by the 2 men as they walked. The spirit possessing Mai induced feelings of horror and fear inside of her.

It was pitch-black outside the room. The corridors clearly should not have any electrical lighting. She was dragged down the corridor in the darkness. After walking a long distance, the men opened a door.

The room inside was a relatively spacious room. Mai wasn't sure where the light came from; there was a magical glow as though being under a full moon. The furniture in the room was arranged neatly. In any case it looked like very expensive furniture; it really made one feel that there was someone living here. However, there was no one in the room.

The men dragged Mai into the room and silently brought her in front of a closet on the right. After opening the closet, there was a corridor inside. The long, dark, narrow corridor extended endlessly inwards. Its narrowness and darkness was somehow nauseating.

Mai's arms were grabbed again and pulled inwards. Gradually, the corridor became a long narrow gravel path sandwiched by hedgerows.

Step by step she walked on the gravel path. She lifted her head and looked at the 2 men on both sides. The surroundings were clearly very bright but she could not see their faces.

Mai lifted her head and looked at the hedge rows on both sides. Those hedgerows were made very tall. They extended upwards far above Mai's head.

Following the hedgerows twisting and turning they walked forwards. The path once again gradually turned into a corridor. A faint scent of blood wafted through the air. That wasn't all. The stench of something rotting also permeated the air.

There was a door in a jutting out portion of the corridor. The men opened the door. Inside there, too, was a spacious room.

This room should be the main hall. In the spacious room there was a staircase and countless doors. Suddenly Mai smelt a strong scent of blood. She was dragged up the stairs, and inwards the distance of about 3 doors, and brought into the innermost room.

That room looked like a bathroom of sorts. It was a small room laid with white tiles. On the wooden planked floor, the 2 men let go of Mai's arms, then suddenly started taking off her clothes.

The clothes Mai was wearing had somehow turned into a dark blue kimono. After she was stripped naked, she was brought into a deeper room.

That was a room about 12 tatami's size. Like the small room, it was covered with white tiles. In the middle of the room, there was a bathtub that was as white as the walls. It was like those seen in foreign films; an antique bathtub placed on the floor.

Then, a red colored substance flowed on the floor.

An overwhelming smell of blood and a sharp stench of decomposition made Mai unable to breathe. She forcefully held back her nausea. Her feet stepped on a lukewarm fluid. Stepping on that sticky substance the spirit inside Mai trembled with fear. A whole face of that wide room was stained red.

With much difficulty, Mai stepped once more onto the white tiles; a red foot print remained on the tile. Looking closely, she could see there were some white fluffy things in the blood. It looked like minced pieces of meat.

Mai looked towards the inside of the bathtub; inside there were some red things. After the red fluid dripped onto the floor, long blood stains detailed the white shiny porcelain surface.

The men took Mai into the depth of the room. There was a small bed. It was just like the metal beds used in the hospital. Tiles covered the place where there should have been a mattress. Both the metal and the tiles had turned mushy because of the red substance.

"… No."

The spirit inside Mai spoke. Mai was pulled backwards.

The men forcefully dragged Mai onto the bed. The spirit inside Mai started to scream and resist. She desperately bit the 2 hands grabbing Mai, but she was still forcefully pulled onto those tiles. After being pulled onto those tiles, Mai's back felt the cold, slippery sensation of the tiles. The disgusting sensation of slippery, lukewarm blood and the soft fragments of meat or something against her back caused a sensation of horror.

"No!"

Both Mai and the spirit wanted to escape and tried to move her body, but the blood in Mai's body had apparently solidified. As though her whole body was drenched in blood, an overwhelming stench surrounded her.

They placed Mai in the opposite direction of the bed, with her head going where the feet usually go, then pressed her down with a force that made Mai's bones and joints groan.

"No! Let me go!"

They pulled Mai's hands as though trying to break it then tied her hands to the metal post with rope.

Both her legs were also secured.

"No! Save me!"

A coarse rope went around Mai's chest, and her upper body was also tied down. It had turned into a position with Mai's throat facing backwards, and her head dangling off the end of the bed.

The men left. Mai was abandoned there, tied securely to the bed, maintaining a posture with her head dangled backwards. She felt the blood which had solidified in her body rush to her head due to gravity.

Mai's teeth were still chattering. She opened her closed eyes.

– White light.

One of the men stood by Mai's side; the other stood besides her face. The man beside her face grabbed her hair. He pushed down forcefully; as though convulsing, Mai's neck bent backwards.

Mai was unable to close her eyes or move her body. She could only shiver there and look on blankly at the things passing in front of her eyes.

White porcelain. Red fluid spurted onto the ceiling. It was in the shape of a blotch.

Suddenly that man let go of Mai's hair. The man straightened slightly.

She sensed the man bending his waist to check the position of the bucket. The gleam of the knife he held in his hand flashed across her eyes.

The man looked up.

The man reached out and grabbed Mai's hair again. He used a force as though attempting to break her neck to pull her into a posture where her neck was exposed. – Once again.

White light flashed across her eyes.

The man reached out.

Ice cold fingers touched Mai's exposed throat.

The man lifted his hands. An ice-cold item pressed against her throat. It was a thin, sharp item.

The man's hands started moving.

Mai sensed the thin, ice-cold item sliding on her throat. A biting pain washed through her entire body.

At once a warm wet substance rushed forth from her throat and down her neck. Her vision was stained bright red. Finally she sensed the pain of her neck being cut.


	23. Chapter 23 - Bloody Mansion 4

"Mai!"

Ayako's made a sharp sound and clapped Mai's face.

"Mai!"

Mai opened her eyes at once. Ayako's face jumped into her field of vision, which had been flooded by tears.

Mai was screaming. Although she'd had many dreams about the mansion for the past month, nothing ever went as far as living through the actual death. Even knowing she'd dreamt this same dream in her past life, did not prepare her for reliving the reality of it.

"Mai! Pull yourself together! Mai!"

Mai's body was twitching, convulsing. Ayako's warm hands desperately soothed my back.

"Pull youself together. It's only a dream, it's all right."

Finally calming down, Mai lifted her head. Someone held a glass in front of her.

"Do you want a drink?"

It was Masako's extremely concerned face. Mai accepted the cup with trembling hands.

"… yeah. Thank you."

Mai's voice was also shaking. Tears dropped pitter patter down.

"What in the world happened?"

"I had a frightening dream."

"The dream you had was…"

Just as Ayako was asking, someone pounded heavily on the door.

"Mai! Are you alright?"

It was Oliver and Lin who had rushed over after realising it was Mai screaming. Followed by Takigawa and co who had rushed over from their room.

"… I'm sorry. I had a nightmare."

Oliver rushed over as soon as he was let into the room and sat next to Mai, pulling her onto his lap and into his arms. He held her tightly with her face nestled into his shoulder as he rubbed soothing circles over her back.

"… You said you had a nightmare… you…"

Green in the face, Takigawa knelt by the bed. Yasuhara and John also heaved a sigh of relief.

Takigawa buried his head in the blankets.

"… Don't scare us anymore."

"I'm sorry." Mai's voice was muffled.

Yasuhara forced a stiff smile.

"And we thought something had happened to someone… thank god."

John also smiled vacantly. "That's great."

Takigawa suddenly lifted his head. "You said you had a nightmare; could it be those dreams?"

"Yeah, one of the worst ones yet."

"How was it?"

Mai pulled away from Oliver enough to show the bruising on her neck and arms. Everyone paled on seeing them. They were the deepest purple they had ever seen them. Almost to the shade of black.

"It was that bad...?"

"—I was killed in the dream."

Everyone stared at Mai's face.

"You said you were killed, that is…"

Everyone stared at her.

"There were 2 men who came. They dragged me into a strange, tiled room. I was tied up and placed on a surgical bed; the room was flooded with blood. They slit my throat there.

I think there are also many others who died there. It was an execution ground – that place."

Everyone was silent while processing Mai's dream.

"Actually, Naru, I need someone to exorcise me. The person whose memory I just dreamed is still residing inside me. I can feel her."

At Mai's request, John went to prepare and quickly released Mai from the spirit inside her. During the whole process, Oliver never let her go once. He would never admit it but her scream had terrified him.

Suddenly the scent of red tea wafted in. Hearing the sound of cutlery clattering, Mai lifted her head from Oliver's shoulder. Lin held a teacup in front of her. She reached out to take it and offered him a weak smile.

"Thanks Lin."

"You're all right?"

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone. Thanks."

Yasuhara spoke quietly then. "Suzuki-san or Atsugi-san… perhaps they are already dead?"

"Hey hey, young man. Don't say that so lightly." Takigawa glared.

"Because, hasn't Mai seen it? Perhaps it's something that happened somewhere."

"You're also saying… Mai and someone's spirit synchronized; that is, she's received a telepathic communication?"

"There's no need to wonder. They're both dead. They died within hours of being taken." Mai interrupted them.

The irregulars slumped, depressed. That wasn't good news.

"That room is a greater concern to me."

Oliver said while his black eyes glanced at the sky.

"Is that execution room on the plan you provided Lin of the area below?"

"Yes, at the very center."

"Isn't hacking through the walls the only way?" Ayako couldn't stop myself from saying that.

Takigawa let out a huge sigh. "What are you thinking of, you madam. Who do you propose do the work of hacking through the wall?"

"Aren't you a big strong man, Bou-san?" Mai asked, starting to feel more like herself. Ayako and Masako giggled.

"That thought isn't bad." Oliver said that wearily.

"Hey, don't joke anymore. Are you going to have all those walls demolished?"

Accompanying Takigawa's shout, an unsettling smile appeared on Oliver's face.

"If we can't find the hidden entrance, this might be unavoidable. Anyway we shall begin after the night is over."

"And the search for the missing persons?"

"They aren't within the range of what our eyes can see. If it's like this, they are definitely in a place where our eyes are unable to see. If the hidden room is found then the problem is naturally solved – such a possibility also exists."

...

It was 2 am when Mai had screamed. She couldn't sleep well after that and instead lay awake until the other women had woken up. After washing up they went for breakfast. Despite that, she had no appetite that morning.

They then gathered at the base. Lin was checking the equipment. Speaking of which, last night, the equipment registered no disturbance at all.

They resumed the accurate measuring of the 2 floors left over from yesterday.

"If this still doesn't work then find out about whether we can knock holes in the walls."

With Oliver's cruel words, they started work.

"Hey~, Mai."

"Yeah?" Mai positioned the fluid level on the ground, while turning to look at Takigawa.

"You met 2 men in your dream; do you know who they are?"

"I could see them, but I couldn't 'see' them. If that makes sense. It doesn't matter though, the dream setting was from a long time ago. Those men will be dead now."

Yasuhara, who was also squatting down, leaned forward.

"Then there is no possibility of those two men being among the staff here?" Takigawa put his hand on his head.

Mai shook her head.

Yasuhara couldn't took the conversation into a different tangent.

"If it's like this then we're all sacrifices. They told us that it'd be troubling to let the media know, and they closed us in here, then one by one they make us vanish. In the end there's not one of us left…"

"The one called Ohashi is actually a homicidal maniac or something."

"Perhaps this place is a secret temple for satanic worship."

John, who was also squatting, held his head.

"Those fellows – didn't they say that they had not encountered anything strange? They were here preparing for a very long time, right? They say nothing had happened; is it even possible?"

"Exactly. None of the staff here have disappeared before. Thinking carefully about it, none of the people directly associated with this house have vanished. But psychics, the punk who broke into this place, and the fire brigade volunteer who came forth to investigate…"

"Isn't that so?"

Mai couldn't help looking at their 2 faces.

"Hey, are you two really speaking seriously?"

"Ai?"

"The reason the staff haven't seen anything is because they are over 25 years old. Too old for Urado's taste in blood."

Furthermore, Naru will not accept this sort of thing either. In any case we have no choice but to place fluid levels on all the floors. In the end we will have to knock down the wall, right?"

"Mai."

"Wh~at?"

"You are really not the least bit cute."

"That's redundant."

Then..

"Wait a moment." John wore a severe expression and gently raised his hand.

"What's up?"

"What Yasuhara-kun said just now: none of the people associated with this family had disappeared; this line."

"Wait, John. That was only a joke. You can't be serious."

John's blue eyes gazed at Yasuhara.

"But, this is a fact, isn't it?"

"The fact you're talking about is…"

"Mr Kaneyuki, who lived here, was fine. Mr Hiroyuki, who frequently stopped at this place, was also fine. Even the various staff members, up till today, have lived safely here."

"Hey hey, John."

Takigawa responded in a shocked tone. In contrast, John looked completely serious.

"The ones who vanished are all outsiders. Is this really meaningless?"

"You… could you possibly be thinking that the people here are the criminals…?"

John shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. I'm just thinking whether there could be a connection.

Atsugi-san disappeared in a very strange fashion. If it is the same as what was recorded he couldn't have disappeared. Is this, as expected, the actions of spirits?"

"… Perhaps."

"If that's the case, then don't the spirits here have the hobby of picking out sacrifices? The spirits here will not hurt anyone with an association to the Miyama family or something."

Takigawa sank into deep thought.

"However, the staff here are, at most, servants; they don't have any blood relation."

"If that's the case, then perhaps as Mai said, the spirits here like young people."

"Aren't all the staff here older people? In contrast, aren't all those who have vanished young persons around 20 years old?"

"… you are right."

Takigawa nodded.

Mai stood up.

"Geez, thanks for taking my word at face value. I'm only the most experienced person in the case."

"Wait."

Takigawa called Mai.

"All the members of our team are under 30. If John's hypothesis is right, then aren't all of us in grave danger?"

"Naru-chan is right. It's better if one is definitely not alone."

Mai facepalmed. Hard. 'Isn't that what I've been saying this entire time?'

...

When the four of them returned to base, Oliver, Lin, Ayako and Masako had returned. For some reason they wore tense expressions.

"What's up?" Mai opened her mouth to ask.

Ayako turned to look at her with a solemn expression. "Great, you guys are back. – Someone has disappeared again."

Mai nodded. She had expected it.

"Who is it?!" Takigawa asked.

"She's called Fukuda-san."

"How old is she?"

The significance of Takigawa's question was perhaps only understood by the people from the Mansion Interior Exploration Team.

Ayako was also slightly stunned. "Her exact age isn't clear. 25, perhaps; about that old."

"She is the girl from Minami Psychic Research right? Is she that young lady?"

"Yes…"

Oliver wore a shocked expression. "And then?"

Takigawa told everyone what John and Mai had said. Oliver sank into deep thought.

"So that's how it is…"

Oliver mumbled, and then he raised his head and turned towards Yasuhara and Mai.

"The two of you must never be on your own."

"That goes for you too, idiot." Mai snarked back.

He nodded in acknowledgement of Mai's words and then Oliver turned towards Ayako. "Matsuzaki-san, to what extent can I trust on you?"

"What the heck is this question of yours?"

"Now isn't the time for arguments. Whether it is Mai or Yasuhara, right now we need the two of them. However, this place is very dangerous. To what extent can I rely on you?"

Ayako replied very resentfully. "If it's exorcism… you can count on me for something of this level."

"Understood." Oliver looked around at them.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san must never act separately. Can the two of you cooperate with each other?"

"I think so…"

Ayako nodded. Masako asserted, "If it's Matsuzaki-san, I don't feel comfortable."

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Okiver gently raised a hand towards Ayako, then gazed at Masako with his deep eyes.

"Hara-san. Basically I don't trust anyone besides the members here. Reliable people are few and far between. However one puts it you are also a psychic; if this is the case then you should at least be able to protect yourself."

"… Yeah."

"Yasuhara-kun completely does not have any ability to protect himself. To protect him we need an extremely reliable person."

"Yes…"

Seeing Masako nod, Oliver spoke.

"Bou-san and John cannot leave Yasuhara-kun's side. You must never let him out of your sight."

"Please wait a moment."

Lin spoke loudly.

"Are you saying I'm to protect Mai?"

"Exactly."

"What about yourself? As Mai pointed out, you also fit in that criteria."

"Can you protect both of us?"

"Naru, I don't exactly need protection. Of the two of us, I have the ability to freely disperse the spirits. With that in mind, I'm sure Lin can look out for us both." Mai interjected before they could start an argument.

"Very well, then you both are with me." Lin nodded firmly.

Suddenly, Yasuhara stood up. "Let me withdraw then."

"Hey, young man..."

"There shouldn't be any more problem if only I withdraw. I'm only the head of 'Shibuya', who later left everything to the investigators. If I withdraw with this explanation there shouldn't be too much trouble.

I will go to Suwa to be Mori-san's assistant. I personally also have some outstanding issues."

After thinking deeply, Oliver nodded his head.

...

Yasuhara left the mansion on the car with a staff member running errands in the city. The other psychics purposely loudly made cutting remarks that he was running away.

While SPR were made fun of by the people they met, they continued to conduct the search for Fukuda. Despite their thorough searching, as Mai expected, no one could find a trace of Fukuda.

She said she wanted to go out for a stroll then she left the base used by Minami and his team. After that she never returned. Coincidentally there was a member of the staff cleaning the hall at that time. He didn't even see her leave the hall. She only disappeared; that's the only explanation.

Minami was thus in an extremely awkward situation. The other psychics derided Minami with, 'haven't you summoned you helpers', 'Regardless of the others, when your own assistant has disappeared, you should let us see the abilities of the Professor right?', 'Your other helpers should have arrived already, right?' and the type.

SPR watched this disturbance but in the end couldn't stand it and returned to work. The three men carefully completed the remaining measurements. At dusk, after they wound up the measurements, they concluded with an undeniable truth.

"The structure of this house is elevated in the middle."

Lin said while generating the sectional diagram of the house.

They all understood that the ground of the first floor of the house sloped gently towards the center. The area around the center was about 2 meters higher than the periphery.

Takigawa tilted his head. "Why in the world would they build this type of house?"

"Repeatedly renovating, hence producing things like level X?" Oliver coolly shot back.

"… If that's the case?"

"I feel it wasn't intentionally done like this. This type of house is definitely constructed like this for some purpose."

"Purpose…"

John tilted his head too.

"What was this house like right at the beginning?"

Oliver nodded and retrieved a printed out diagram.

"From the finish of the windows, the rooms are all built around the small structure in the middle. Extending further outwards, the rooms become gradually larger; up to this point it is clear-cut…"

Takigawa sighed a huge sigh.

"That, as expected it's still the huge empty center portion that is suspicious. At first, there is clearly no courtyard; it's also too strange that the ventilation is good up to the second floor. The question is where exactly is there a path to go in…"

Oliver flicked at the diagram.

"If there isn't any path to begin with?"

"If there's no path… if that's the case, hey."

"What if that piece of empty space isn't actually a hidden room, but a sealed room?"

"Well, isn't that what Mai has been saying this whole time?" Lin spoke for once.

Oliver added. "Yes... She has... And we've been ignoring it to our peril.

We've tried searching for a path. This is an ancient and filthy house, of course we would think that as long as we could find the path or something, we would definitely know if the people who disappeared had used it before. Dust that had been disturbed, footprint – we would depend on this type of things. – Regardless of how we search here, I don't believe things like paths exist here. Not to say the building is added to outwards from the center; I can only believe that it was added to in order to hide something in the center."

"… Correct."

Takigawa finished and gazed at the ceiling.

"But, what exactly is hidden? Could it be… the execution room?"

"What it is actually like, whether something like this exists or otherwise – after we investigate the other side of the wall we will find out."

"Are we really doing this? Knocking through the wall?"

"Of course. I've already obtained Ohashi-san's understanding."

Takigawa looked completely defeated.

Just at that time, as usual, someone knocked on the window.

...

"Madoka… Yasuhara-kun!"

Oliver looked stunned.

'You'd think he would be used to this by now.' Mai thought to herself as he looked on coolly while the two people in question jumped in through the window.

"Good evening."

"I'm here~"

"Really… what are you guys thinking of?"

Oliver looked at Yasuhara who looked completely unperturbed.

"No, I'm here to report the things we investigated today."

Madoka grinned at Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara-kun, today was really too exciting."

"That's ~ right. It's only because I was there."

Yasuhara sniggered, clearly pleased with himself.

"That is, first, when I went back to the city, I counted the number of chimneys.

I always felt it this was a little strange, but I couldn't see too clearly from far, so after I met up with Mori-san I had her look at it again."

Madoka nodded. "Yes. I took the car all the way up a near-by mountain. Then from there I used a pair of rented binoculars and carefully counted it out. In the end there are 20."

Lin checked the number of furnaces there were on the computer.

"When I was investigating I felt there should be 10 or 11 of them."

Lin backed up Yasuhara's words. "There are 11."

"After that, if we look closely at it again, the chimney at the center of the house is very strange. The shape is round, and it's also coarser than the other chimneys."

That was a valuable clue. There was indeed something in that empty space. At the very least, a chimney. The places that can hide a suddenly jutting out chimney are very limited. The empty space did not extend into the third floor. If the chimney extended up from the second floor, it should be visible from the third floor windows. But there was only one side of one direction which was windowless. If there was a chimney, it could only be in that direction.

Oliver immediately checked the floor plan. There was an even larger empty space to the north of the huge empty space. It extended from the second floor. At once he confirmed that was the position of the chimney.

Madoka appeared a little proud. "The clever I properly took photos as evidence. They are currently getting developed, and you should be able to see them tomorrow. I had specially borrowed a long distance single lens reflex camera, isn't that incredible?"

As she said that, Madoka looked at Oliver, who only replied with a cool gaze.

"Whatever~"

It was Takigawa who spoke instead.

"It's incredible, very incredible. And then?"

Madoka smiled and spoke.

"When I was doing all these, I let Yasuhara investigate in the city. He's really good detective material."

Yasuhara puffed out his chest.

"Whatever type of material needed, I have; because I am the genius Yasuhara."

Smiling, he said, "First, I tried going to the Miyama family. Furthermore, I also interviewed the near-by families, and tried my best to look for older people. Then, a few houses away, I found an eighty-two year-old old lady. She's an energetic, still clear headed senior citizen. Thus I started asking her.

The old lady was born around the time Mr Miyama Kaneyuki died. Yeah, there wasn't much chance she knew Mar Kaneyuki, but I thought she might know something. Mr Kaneyuki was a capricious personality; when he was gentle he'd give others a little something, and appeared very warm. If he was in a bad mood he would hunt down other people and have his underlings surround them and beat them up; he was apparently this sort of person.

Previously it was mentioned that Mr Kaneyuki was a mysophobic person; the old lady concurred. She said Mr Kaneyuki was extremely terrified of germs. And the family next door to the Miyama family wouldn't careless take anything belonging to the Miyama family, not even a persimmon. Apparently they had tried before and was thus severely punished."

"… So that's the way it was."

"This is about all I could get out of that old lady. Then, I let her introduce me to the old folk's homes and community clubs in the city. Following that I tried going to those places. In the end, I heard various sayings, but the evaluation of Mr Kaneyuki was all bad."

".. He is a philanthropist, right?"

"That's right; in any case the good works were done with all sorts of bad things on the sly, it was only a camouflage. That was what a lot of people thought.

And then I found someone who claimed to be Mr Hiroyuki's friend. It was an old lady; her husband was a friend of Mr Hiroyuki in his later days. According to her, Mr Hiroyuki hated his own father a lot. Apparently he practically never listened to his father's words and he would get extremely angry if anyone were to speak of his father.

According to some of what I heard, Mr Kaneyuki apparently had very frail health since his youth."

"Frail health?"

"Yeah. Because of his frail health, he was frequently bedridden etc when he was young. And his frequent travels abroad, while said to be only travels, should be actually trips abroad to see doctors about the aches and pains he had at that time.

When he was little others said he wouldn't live long, and in reality he died at fifty. However, according to Mr Hiroyuki, it would have been better if Mr Kaneyuki had died earlier in his youth. He had apparently said this before."

John asked. "If Mr Kaneyuki were to have died in his youth, then wouldn't Mr Hiroyuki have not been born?"

"Exactly, that's a very shocking statement.

Then, there's also such an incident. Mr Kaneyuki had 2 menservants.

And there's more, in that old folk's home there was a person who claimed his grandfather was a gardener here. He said this building was very strange. He said that when he cleaned up and walked near to the main house, he would always smell a scent like that of a graveyard. Furthermore, every time he went here the maid was always a different person. That was what he said."

"You said the maid was always a different person…?

Just at that time, all the lights in the room suddenly were extinguished.

"… What?!"

With the slowly disappearing glow of the monitors, the room turned completely dark. After a sharp 'bang', the room was momentarily filled with noise. Somewhere beyond this room there was an intense sound. Then, in the distance, there was someone screaming.

Mai could see several of the spirits racing around in a panic; though one in particular made her shiver and caused her heart to pound violently, especially when he continued to watch her curiously. He hadn't been interested in her in the past. Slowly he began to move towards her.

"Do not move!"

When Oliver ordered in a sharp tone, the lights all suddenly came back on. It was like they had stopped temporarily. Simultaneously, the noise also ceased.

The spirits disappeared from Mai's sight and her knees weakened causing her to slump onto them on the ground. She went unnoticed by the others since when the lights came back on, some blood red objects jumped into everyone's lines of sight.

"Save me"

"Save me"

"I don't want to die"

"It hurts"

"It hurts"

"I'm terrified"

Those were the countless words written in blood on the wall.

...

They dumbly stared at the interior of the room.

Words written in blood in various sizes, styles and handwriting. Within just that moment in time, they were so numerous they had buried the wall.

"It hurts."

"Save me."

"I don't want to die."

"I'm terrified."

"It hurts."

"Urado."

"... Urado? Hey, Naru, this is…?" Takigawa pointed the word out.

Oliver's own gaze shifted to those 2 characters, then glanced around the room once more.

"Urado."

Besides these, there were many other words written on the wall.

While they were in a daze, the sound of hasty footsteps sounded from somewhere within the house. These footsteps urged Madoka and Yasuhara to leave.

"Naru, see you tomorrow."

"Madoka, I've said before that this place is very dangerous, haven't I?"

Accompanying Oliver's sharp voice, Takigawa waved his hand relaxedly.

"See you then, Ma'am."

"Yeah *heart*."

"Be careful when you go back."

"Yes~."

With their bright and cheerful replies, the two of them disappeared through the window. Right on the backs of their departures, Ohashi opened the door.

"… Are you all fine?"

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"Strange bloody words have appeared all around the house. It's like they were written with blood…"

SPR hurried out of the room. The walls of the corridor was also filled with words:

Save me... save me... save me... save me…

Urado... Urado...

"Exactly how many spirits are there in this house?" Ayako shrieked.

"Lots..." Mai muttered from where she leaned against the doorway.

"The name 'Urado' appears to have a deeper meaning than what we had imagined."

Takigawa looked at the words on the wall.

"Somehow I don't think it is just a simple pseudonym."

"… Yeah."

"If only we knew the meaning of this sentence…"

"Heard they were ?? by Urado ?? away."

Oliver spoke softly.

"Hara-san."

"Yes?"

"Do you have confidence in summoning a spirit here?"

Everyone's gaze was instantly focused on Masako.

Masako's doll like face was slightly twisted.

"… I do."

"… No."

"Mai?"

"Masako, you can't do this. Don't let the spirits possess your body."

"What's up? You say this so suddenly."

"Masako shouldn't have to experience a death scene like I did."

Oliver gently sighed a breath.

"Mai, Hara-san is a professional."

Mai glared back at him. "Professional or not, you can't let someone go through this type of experience!"

"Stop making a scene."

Oliver's cold gaze. Mai returned the gaze directly.

"Very well. Do what you like. Don't blame me when you damage her psyche from the trauma."

Mai could feel Oliver's cold gaze as she turned away from him in anger, back stiff with her arms folded. She stalked across the room as far from him as she could go.

Oliver sighed as he watched is obviously angry girlfriend.

"… That can't be helped. This is also a somewhat inaccurate method… Lin."

"Yes."

"Can they be summoned?"

"Let me try."

Mai's shoulders relaxed their stiffness in relief.

"But, Naru," Lin turned his expressionless face towards Oliver.

"I'm not able to summon the spirits of those murdered here. The spirits I'm summoning now are…"

Lin's voice was one that didn't let one feel a hint of emotion.

"Assuming they've already died, the 3 people who have disappeared over here. Only them."

"No matter. Try it."

...

They chose to perform the summoning where Igarashi had performed the séance. To prepare for the summoning, Lin and Oliver left, leaving the others to set up the equipment. Mai set up the equipment as they had during the previous séance.

After a while, Lin returned carrying a bundle.

"Is the cleaning done?"

"It's done."

Before Lin returned, he had instructed the others to clean the room beforehand. Before they could set up the equipment, they scattered salt in the room, cleaned the floor, and wiped the tabletop with a fresh rag thrice.

Lin nodded then opened the bundle. He undid the thin yellow cloth, and retrieved a box from within. Opening the whitewood chest, there were many boxes in it. From the largest box, Lin took out a golden bowl then gently placed it on the table. Following that was a gold colored tachi; two gold colored incense pots; two candlestick holders; two candles.

The team watched silently. Lin carefully opened a sealed whitewood box. Momentarily, from inside, overflowed a tea-leaf like scent. Lin placed those things into the incense pot and lit it. From the incense pot, a thin smoke rose, and the air was filled with an indescribable fragrance.

Lin retrieved a flat box; after raising the lid he placed it besides the bowl. From it appeared an inkwell. Lin retrieved a piece of paper-like paper and unfolded it, carefully tidied up the things on the table, then used the water we had prepared previously and started to slowly grind ink.

The smell of the incense filled the entire room; just as Lin finished grinding ink, Oliver finally returned.

"Who do you want to summon?"

Lin asked. Oliver placed his notebook on the table.

"Suzuki Naoko-san."

Oliver held what looked like Suzuki-san's blouse in his hand. Lin received the blouse then carefully folded it within the bowl. Then he looked at the notebook while writing on the paper. He wrote the name, the birth date, then looked back at Oliver.

"What about the date of death?"

Oliver thought for a moment.

"The second day since she disappeared… approximately this time."

"Make it the day of her disappearance." Mai interjected.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked.

Mai didn't look at him at all but nodded once. She was still angry.

Lin nodded, and wrote on the paper as Mai had instructed. Then he placed a completed protection seal on top of the folded blouse.

"I'm going to start."

Lin placed a stick of incense in the other incense pot, lit the candles, then nodded to Oliver, who switched off the lights in the room.

The glow from the two candles illuminated the dark interior of the room. Lin placed the tachi on his knees as he sat in seiza, then he gently started speaking.

An indescribable sound was produced from Lin's mouth. He produced a low sound in time with his breath. When he lamented it was a clear, touching sound. When he whistled it was a gentle, low pitched sound.

Lin slowly enunciated each sound. In this progression, the pitch changed a number of times, just like singing a song. It was high at times and low at times, strong at times and weak at times. Vibrating, reaching outwards, repeating. From his throat each sound sprung. It was an indescribable, touching sound made just of that.

Soon the sound of panting came.

Lin stopped the sound.

Once again came the sound of panting then an extremely pathetic sigh.

Mai watched as a shadow formed on the wall directly facing Lin. A deep shadow cast by the weak glow of the candles. On the surface of the wall one could vaguely see the shadow of a person. This wasn't anybody's shadow. There wasn't anybody in a position to cast a shadow in that location.

The shadow deepened. One could tell that was a person; the shadow of a female in profile.

Color seeped out from the shadow, gradually revealing a person. Everyone held their breaths; there wasn't a sound to be heard in the room.

The shadow had already taken the appearance of a young girl. It was dark, it looked a little transparent; although one could definitely tell there wasn't anything solid there, there was indeed the figure of a person, and one could tell it was the missing Suzuki. Suzuki lowered her head, faced us in profile, with her gaze fixed on her feet.

"You are Suzuki-san, right?"

Oliver spoke to her. She continued staring at her feet.

"Yes."

"There are others besides you in this house, right?"

Suzuki nodded. "There are lots of us."

"Besides us and Igarashi-sensei, and the other psychics, there are other people, right?"

"Yes."

"Whether it is them or you, you are all already dead. Do you know?"

Suzuki-san suddenly lifted her head. She looked at Oliver with an unfathomable expression.

"Do you know why you are dead?"

She continued to stare at Oliver, then shook her head.

"Then, was there someone who did something bad to you?"

"Yes." Her expression turned slightly twisted.

"Who is that? Is it someone else other than us?"

She nodded with an extremely pained expression.

"Do you know a person called Urado?"

Suddenly, Suzuki's body exaggeratedly swayed backwards. Her face twisted and she grasped her throat.

"He cut my throat..."

"You know, right?"

"He's down there."

She suddenly looked at Mai. "He wants you."

Suddenly a clear high sound rose from somewhere in the room. Continuous intense sounds rang.

"Naru, we're at the limit."

As though in reply to Lin's gentle voice, Suzuki's shadow gradually turned thinner. Suzuki opened her mouth wide, "Save us!"

There was a deafening sound.

Mai could suddenly smell the scent of blood and looked to the rear wall. Urado stood there watching her, unnoticed by anyone but Mai. She raised her hands as a precaution, but he seemed in no hurry to move towards her this time.

No body spoke as Susuki faded from view and then Oliver turned on the lights. Urado left as the light came on.

When the glaring light shone down, Mai's surroundings were filled with excited voices. She noticed none of it as she continued staring at the spot Urado had stood.

Suddenly Oliver followed Mai's line of sight and then stared hard at the wall. Everyone else followed Oliver, and the excited chattering settled down.

"Vlad."

Takigawa suddenly hammered the table once.

"The so called 'Urado', is originally 'Vlad'?"

John showed an expression of extreme dislike.

"The Vlad we are talking about is… the vampire Dracula?"

"Dracula?!"

The others turned to look towards Oliver.

"What exactly is going on? Isn't Urado Mr Kaneyuki's pseudonym? Was Mr Kaneyuki a vampire? Are the spirits here those of people who died when their blood was drained?"

Oliver spoke, as though very annoyed.

"The story of the popularly know Dracula originates from the novel called "(Vampire) Dracula". Do you know this?"

"… I don't know." Ayako admited.

Oliver sighed openly. " 'Dracula', published in 1897, is a horror novel written by Bram Stoker. A strange man by the name of Count Dracula arrives in London. He is actually a vampire – it is a story like that. This novel has been adapted into operas, movies etc, and gave birth to the domain of 'Vampire Culture' in literature. Do you understand up to this point?"

"… Yeah."

"In actual fact, Count Dracula was modeled after a real person. It was a person who was really named Dracula. The Count Dracula in the novel was born in Transylvania. Transylvania has historically been the territory of Hungary, and is currently part of Romania."

"This Transylvania you talk about, is it a real place that exists?"

"Of course. Dracula was a Duke from Transylvania's neighboring area of Wallachia. His name was Vlad. He was known as Vlad III, and commonly called 'Vlad the Impaler'."

"Impaler?"

Oliver nodded.

"At that time Europe was frequently invaded by the Turkish Ottoman Empire. Because the area of Wallachia is very near to Turkey, that area was the frontline of the battle. Furthermore, even if the king of Wallachia was overthrown, that did not stop the power struggle. Vlad was an extremely mysophobic duke, he hated being known as idle; he is well known to be ruthless, especially towards his enemies. Enemies who were captured by him were mostly executed by impalement with a spear, hence his name.

This Vlad's father was Vald II, known as 'Vlad Dracul'. 'Dracul' in Romania has the meaning of devil; he was commonly known as 'Vlad the Devil'.

Originally this name is inaccurate. 'Dracul' means devil as well as 'dragon'. In 1431, Vlad II was given the name of 'Dracul' by the Holy Roman Emperor. Because this was a conferred title, of course he was not called 'Devil'. I think he should have been called 'Dracul the Dragon Duke' to be accurate.

In Romanian, 'Son of the Dragon' and 'Son of the Devil' is 'Dracula'. Hence, as a result of being Dracul's child, Vlad was also known as 'Dracula'. That is to say, it means 'the Son of the Dragon Duke'. Due to Vlad's blood drenched achievements, he was commonly known as 'the Devil's Spawn', but that is actually not accurate."

"… Hn~."

"After Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' was published, 'Dracula' became a synonym for vampire. Although Vlad III was notorious for his period of cruelty in Europe, he was long forgotten when Stoker's novel was published. Bram Stoker caused him to become the center of attention once more. Then, right now, the notorious name of Dracula is reverberating through the world."

"So that's how it is." Takigawa mused.

"In the Wallachia area, there still remains 'Legends of Dracula' today. In those legends, Vlad was a savior who protected Hungary from the Germans and the Turks. Despite his actual cruelty towards his enemies, he was still the hero who defended Hungary. I don't approve of lumping things together; taking into account the situation in Europe at that time, I think saying that isn't wrong either."

A sarcastic smile appeared on Oliver's face.

"There's a famous story connected to Vlad. There was a rich merchant who moved all his wealth on a carriage and passed by the capital of Wallachia. When he arrived at the capital, the rich merchant entered the castle and asked Vlad to protect his wealth. To him, Vlad said, that there wasn't such a necessity. Then he ordered the rich merchant to leave his fortune wherever he liked then to leave. With no options, the rich merchant could only leave all his wealth in the public square before leaving.

Then at dawn the second day, the rich merchant went to inspect his carriage, he realized not a cent of his wealth had been taken. Because Vlad was a very mysophobic duke, his own citizens were also not allowed to lie or steal or be lazy. People who did so were all impaled with no exception; hence nobody would steal a thing from the merchant."

"… So that was the way it was. He really was a great person."

Oliver shrugged.

"Whether this was actually great or something else is interpreted differently by different people. … Anyway, he was really very similar to Vlad, Kaneyuki was."

Takigawa tilted his head.

"Vlad was the savior of Hungary. If we put it like this, then did Kaneyuki also wanted to call himself a savior?"

Oliver's snow white fingers leaved through the materials Madoka had brought.

"Around 1900, Kaneyuki had toured Europe. At that time the book 'Dracula' had long been published. I think, it is more likely that because of the meaning 'Son of the Devil', he called himself 'Vlad'. – Furthermore, "

"Furthermore?"

"Mai has mentioned it before, right? There was a bathtub placed in the bathroom, and there was blood remaining in the bathtub.

Frequently discussed together with Vlad was a person called Bathory Elizabeth. In the western style, the surname is placed behind, so she should be Elizabeth Bathory. She is known as the 'Blood Countess'."

"She… is a woman?"

"That's right. Elizabeth was a Countess who lived in 15th century Hungary. She did not have any clear connection with Vlad, but a lot of people speculate whether the two of them are related by blood."

"Hn…"

"Elizabeth was afraid her beauty would fade. With young girls as sacrifices, she believed that if she bathed in the blood of young girls she would be able to preserve her own beauty. She killed young females, placed the blood she harvested from them into a bathtub, and then soaked her body inside. Up until one of her sacrifices escaped and exposed her crimes, this had gone on for about 10 years."

"… with, with this…?"

Oliver nodded.

"It is similar to the dream Mai had. Elizabeth and Vlad were confused; Vlad was also commonly said to have bathed in his executed enemy's fresh blood. What if Kaneyuki had heard of these things?"

No one replied to Oliver's words. Oliver smiled once more.

"Elizabeth was not formally convicted and punished; instead, the bathroom door was sealed, and all the walls and windows were sealed from the outside. In the end she died inside that prison – don't you think there are subtle signs here?"

"However… Kaneyuki..."

"Of course, I too don't believe that Kaneyuki was closed inside that space. If that was so, such a large space wouldn't have been necessary. However, I only think there is a clue here – a very obvious clue.

The pronunciation of 'Vlad' is even more similar to that of 'Blad'. For some reason Kaneyuki wanted to use the name Vlad as a pseudonym, but couldn't find a suitable kanji. Then he chose the two characters 'Ura do'… I'm afraid this is the truth.

Following that he was the same as the meaning of the name, and killed a lot of servants here. The spirits of the victims continue to haunt this mansion."

Takigawa gently snapped his fingers.

"I've got it. That 'Heard the were ?? by Urado. ?? away'."

"Ai?"

When asked like this in response, Takigawa let out a bitter smile.

"It is 'Heard they were killed by Urado'. 'Those who came to this place have all died. Heard they were killed by Urado. Run away.' How about that?"

Mai tilted her head. "Didn't I already explain that before?"

"But who did the coat belong to?" John asked.

"Because anyhow they wouldn't let a maid live in that sort of place right? Furthermore wasn't that overcoat a uniform of the Facility attached to the Hospital? To whom did that overcoat belong to? Was it really a maids'?"

Everyone looked at each other in dismay.

"Could it be…"

Takigawa spoke softly.

"Could it be… that fellow… also took the people from the facility…?"

Mai sighed in exasperation.

"Could it be that Mr Hiroyuki knew what his own father did in this place?"

When Takigawa said that, Oliver nodded.

"That's very likely. Hence he sealed this place. To prevent discovery by outsiders he buried all of it in the depths of this ever-expanding building…

Mr Hiroyuki had said before, "There are spirits escaping; it is to prevent them from escaping that I'm renovating.""

Oliver's expression was one of deep thought. "The ones who have disappeared are all young people…"

He said that softly with gravity. "Why Mr Kaneyuki would do such a thing, I understand now."

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Mai muttered quietly.

"Kaneyuki was frail and sickly; I think he must have hated his own body. Blood was thought to be the source of a human's vitality. Just like what Elizabeth believed, depending of that vitality, one's own beauty can be maintained, Kaneyuki also believed that relying on young people's vitality would keep his own health.

But in actual fact he definitely wouldn't be considered to have lived long. He must have felt regretful. Not only did he kill people to extend his own life, but in the end it still was not maintained very long.

I'm afraid the spirits of those who were killed by that fellow are not related to the disappearances. Suzuki-san is dead. If we say the killer is the spirit living in this mansion, then that evil spirit could only be Urado."

A chill ran down Mai's back.

"Urado is still here… still in this mansion. He is still in this house thirsting for a sacrifice."

...

When they returned to base it was 4am in the morning. Just like that the meeting continued up till the next morning; when the sun rose they started work.

"First start at the location where there is definitely a chimney."

Oliver announced. The few of them set out towards the location in question. Everyone split the burden and carried the heavy equipment.

Lin carried the radar as though it was a treasure. That radar was to be used for a special purpose this time. To figure out the thickness of the wall.

They examined all the walls facing that empty space.

"The refractive index of this wall should be the lowest."

Lin pointed at the floor plan. 'Radar' produces electromagnetic waves, and then receives the reflected electromagnetic waves. If the refractive index of the electromagnetic waves is low, it means that this wall is easily broken. The body of the wall is very thin, or even if it is thick, it is very weak.

They hurried to the site and used the tools borrowed from Ohashi to knock down the wall. More easily than imagined, the men made a hole in the wall. Mai couldn't see any light on the other side of the wall. To see what it was like inside, the hole was expanded; it gradually turned into a huge job, the hole measured approximately 30 cm in diameter. Mai stuck the head of the infrared camera into that hole. The image taken by the camera appeared on the monitor.

Bathed in infrared light not visible to the human eye, the inside of the hole was clearly shown. Inside was a haphazard room of about 8 tatami's size. There was a huge item directly facing them.

"… That, what is it?"

Oliver sank into thought. "It looks like either an incinerator or a stove or something similar…

Let's go in to take a look."

Then they made another hole in the wall. This time, they drummed up enough energy, and made a hole large enough for a person to pass through.

Beams from their torch lights crisscrossed in the room filled with dust. The shadow of the incinerator appeared in front of them. The walls were built in the shape of a huge box; right in the middle directly facing them were two rusted metal lids. It should be the ceramic chimney continually extending towards the ceiling.

Masako, Ayako and Mai remained outside; the other 4 entered that room.

"Are you alright?" Mai asked them.

Takigawa was the one to answer. "… Aah. The floor is made of stone. It is really solid."

"It's very smelly." John added.

Indeed, the room was filled with an intense rotting smell.

"There's a door."

Oliver said softly and faced the left side of the room. Looking over they could see a slanted door illuminated by the torchlight. They could see bricks piled on the other side of the half open door. When Oliver pulled the door, the entire door fell down. On the other side of the door was a completed wall.

While the wall had a window, the other side of the window was also walled up. It was a secret room completely sealed by bricks.

Takigawa eyed a wooden boxes lined up along the wall. He knelt down, and picked up the things inside the box.

"… It's mouldy."

Just as Takigawa studied the next box…

"… Waah!" John let out a lament-like sound.

"What's up?!"

At that time John had opened the lid of the furnace. Oliver and Takigawa ran over. They shone their torches into the furnace from beside John, who was rooted to the ground over there.

"Hey, what happened?"

Oliver continued to look at that place without moving.

"It's best to contact the police."

After he said that, he stood up and walked out of the room in the women's direction.

"Did you find the body?" Mai asked.

Oliver used a very calm voice and said.

"Yes, there's a body inside."


	24. RC24 - Bloody Mansion 5

SPR caught Ohashi in the dining room. After they reported their discovery of the body, it momentarily turned into a huge ruckus. The few psychics who had already awoken also turned embarrassed.

"… Corpse…?"

When asked this by Ohashi, Oliver nodded. "I think it should be one of the two who had gone missing in February. I think it'd be better to contact the police."

"Please wait a moment."

Ohashi was green in the face.

"If that's done I'll be very worried. I can't decide on this by myself.

In any case, let me contact my master first. Before my master gives any instructions, would everyone please refrain from any reckless behavior."

Saying this, Ohashi stumbled out of the Dining Room.

"This corpse, where was it?"

Igarashi asked.

Oliver pointed at the floor plan.

After Igarashi looked at it, she appeared shocked and turned to Minami and Professor Davies who were seated at the table. She spoke, pleased, to the two who were still stunned.

"This is really too exciting. It's exactly as the Professor had prophesized."

"What is that?"

When Oliver asked this, Igrashi spoke with a satisfied smile.

"That is, just now the Professor made a prophesy. We asked the Professor about the whereabouts of the missing people; we begged the Professor to see for them. After seeing, the Professor said the missing people were in the west."

Everyone turned to look towards Minami and Professor Davies. Those two started to show an expression of extreme worry. In contrast, Igarashi appeared rather excited.

"This is really great. No wonder you're a Professor."

Oliver spoke with an extremely cold voice.

"Sensei, don't you understand?"

"Understand what?"

"If the people who disappeared in February are already dead, I think the other missing persons have almost no hope of survival."

When he said this, Igarashi's expression stiffened.

"… You're saying Suzuki-san is already dead?"

SPR knew the answer, but somehow couldn't say it.

"Not only Suzuki-san; I'm afraid even Atsugi-san and Fukuda-san are too."

"But, it's been quite some time since the people went missing in February. That person must have gotten lost."

Oliver interrupted Igarashi who had just started speaking.

"He couldn't have gotten lost in that room."

"… Ai?"

"That room was completely sealed from the outside. We, too, had to open a hole in the wall to get in. Normal people using normal methods wouldn't be able to get inside. That isn't a place where someone could get lost in."

Igarashi turned green.

Suddenly, Mihashi stood up. He summoned one of the servants.

"You, I want to go back."

"That…"

Mihashi shot these few sentences to the visibly troubled servant.

"I'm saying, I want to cease investigating and go back. Tell Ohashi-kun for me that I'd like to withdraw."

Leaving the stunned servant, Mihashi hurried left the Dining Room. Minami gestured to the Professor, and the two of them rose, and left hot on his heels.

The situation had turned from bad to worse. First it was Mihashi leaving this mansion. Then it was Imura and 圣-san who had just gotten up. When they heard the news of the discovery of the body they were shocked until their faces turned green. Then after they heard of Mihashi's withdrawal, Imura-san also announced his own desire to withdraw.

Ohashi looked bewildered. It looked like his master had objected to contacting the police. He tried to curb sentiment that the police should be contacted while speaking to Oliver, who had summoned a demolition crew to see the empty space clearly, while appearing to be at a complete lost.

Two hours later, they learnt that the young lady who was a medium for 圣-san had disappeared. Although SPR assumed she had disappeared, they had also found out that 圣-san's car had also disappeared, and understood that she had ran way.

Then there was a servant who had gone to the city for errands, after which he never returned.

The rest of the investigators who were left gathered in the Dining Room. 圣-san, Igarashi, and a woman who was Minami's helper.

圣-san spoke in an annoyed tone.

"My Atsugi-kun is but still missing. Even if he is really dead, I can't go back like this."

Igarashi nodded "Anyhow, if we don't hurry up and search… Poor thing…"

Saying that she covered her eyes.

Just at this time, Minami appeared.

"Shiraishi-kun."

Minami elevated a hand to wave at Shiraishi. In the other hand was a bag.

"… Minami-san."

Igarashi stood up. "Could Minami-san be going back?"

Minami frowned. "It can't be helped."

"But Fukuda-san from your society is still missing!"

Minami shifted his gaze. "If we continue to search and are able to find her safely, I'd stay. We can't stay in such a dangerous place, and expose ourselves to more danger. We are withdrawing."

Igarashi ran to Minami's side.

"How can you do this."

Igarashi grasped Minami's hands, then looked at Professor Davis who was standing behind Minami-san.

"Is the Professor going back too?! Clearly the Professor's powers are absolutely necessary to us right?!"

Neither Minami nor the Professor had an answer.

"I'm begging you. Please don't go back. Please help me search for Suzuki-san."

Igarashi grabbed the Professors' arm.

"I'm begging you."

The Professor, looking alarmed, shook his hand.

"I'm not."

Whether it was Igarashi or the rest of the investigators present, they all stared straight at the Professor's face. Although it was a little raw, it was accurate Japanese.

"I – am not – the Professor."

"What are you saying?!" Igarashi screamed.

"My – name is Raymond Woore, not- Davis."

"Hey, you!"

Although Minami tried to stop him, words that had already been spoken could not be taken back.

Woore wore a troubled expression.

"He, what he says, are lies. He only says things. It's not me. Only Minami-san said, that I am Davis."

A furious expression flashed on Minami's face.

Woore continued. "I – want to go back. Really – want to go back."

Igarashi let go of Woore's arm, which she had grasped. Woore hurriedly turned and walked towards the corridor. Minami followed him. Nobody stopped them.

...

"… That fraud!"

Although 圣-san mumbled this, nobody bothered replying. Everyone had moved to the room that SPR had been using as their base. The others had followed SPR as if lost chick's looking for their mother.

Oliver spoke with a calm voice. "I think it'd be better if the two of you also left this place."

Igarashi turned her head with a tragic expression.

"Why… why do you want us to leave?"

"This place is dangerous. It's alright to go back to Suwa city. I think it's best to leave this building."

Then Oliver said some shocking words.

"We will also withdraw."

"Wait… wait a moment!"

Takigawa couldn't help shouting.

"You said withdraw… then what about the other missing people? Do you plan to ignore them and go back?"

Oliver spoke in a calm voice.

"They are all already dead. There's no hope even if we search."

"But…"

"We've already searched the house. We can only conclude the missing people are in sealed rooms; and this is also a fact. However, that type of place isn't accessible unless one opens a hole in the wall. I don't know what method Urado used to take his sacrifices to the other side. The human body is unable to pass through walls, so I can only think that Urado manipulated space or time to do that. Do you know how much energy is needed to do this?

That fellow isn't loitering in this realm to wreck vengeance. Neither did he leave any love or regret in this world. That fellow merely wants to prolong his own life. Hence the need for sacrifices; that's why he goes hunting. This can no longer be called a ghost of a deceased. You can call it a 'demon', 'fiend' or 'monster'. It is such a monster."

"… But."

"Unfortunately although we know of methods to hunt spirits, we do not know a way to hunt monsters. It's not possible to exorcise it."

With that said, Oliver looked around at everyone.

"Amongst those seated here, is there anyone who knows of how to hunt this fellow?"

Takigawa spoke.

"To be honest, I'm not able to do it. I don't have the power to subdue this fellow who is able to make humans pass through walls."

Ayako also agreed. "I'm no good either. The circumstances are too poor."

John nodded also. "To those who have no fear of god, I'm unable to forcibly seal him."

Oliver nodded too, then crossed his hands.

"However, that fellow has a weakness.

That fellow can't leave this house."

"… Really?" Takigawa clenched his fist.

"The surroundings of the house is safe, Ma'am had said so before too. During his life Urado repeatedly committed massacres here - in this house, in that room which Mai spoke of. Up till today that fellow has been restricted by this house. Or one can call it imprisonment. So he can't hunt outside the house."

"I'm afraid it is like this." Oliver nodded.

"Therefore we can exorcise him."

"—is this so?!"

Takigawa smiled.

"Of course. Even Mai can do it too."

"Anyone can do it by burning the place down. I already mentioned that." Mai said sarcastically from the corner of the room as she packed up small items into a box.

"That's right. There's nothing in this world that cannot be cleansed by fire. That fellow is restricted by the house and is unable to escape; therefore it's ok to just burn the house."

"Wouldn't it remain on the ashes?" Masako asked.

"It shouldn't. Because that fellow isn't attached to this place, but the house itself."

Oliver gently sighed.

"If Ohashi-san followed our advice, called the police, and dismantled the house, the missing people will be found. That isn't our job."

Takigawa grinned and said. "Hence we will escape and leave? This isn't Naru-chan behavior."

"It's not running away. Our work is already complete."

Everyone but Mai stared wide-eyed at Oliver. Mai had stopped what she was doing in the corner and was staring at the space just meters in front of her.

"I came here not to fulfill Ohashi-san's request. The request itself did not trigger my interest; even now I don't think it is anything that interesting."

"But… if that's the case then why…"

"I did not accept Ohashi-san's request. I accepted Madoka's request."

"This Madoka is… Mori-san?"

"Correct. She said that Minami Psychic Research was apparently carrying a bogus Davies all around, and wished me to investigate.

Our job here is already complete. There's no reason for us to stay and expose ourselves to this danger. Even if we stayed, I don't think we'll encounter any interesting phenomenon. We are withdrawing."

"We were played by you… you fellow."

Oliver looked as though it was none of his business.

"This is what they call keeping a secret in battle. Amongst us there is a fellow who can't keep a secret."

Saying this he looked at Mai briefly.

"By the way, Mai. I'm curious. What did Suzuki-San say to you when we had Lin call her? We could see her say something, but we couldn't hear it. It was like the sound had turned off."

Mai turned to look at the confused Igarashi and 圣-San and bowed.

"I am sorry. We knew they were dead before this since we had performed a seance for Susuki-san."

"Mai!" Oliver exclaimed.

Mai turned away and looked back in the space she had been staring at for the last few minutes. "Susuki-san told me, that Urado wanted me..."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to where Mai stood. They were rooted to the ground, stunned. Mai...

Was no longer there.

"Mai!" "Jou-chan!"

The room turned into chaos.

"Where did she go?!"

"She was right there!"

Amidst the chaos only Oliver and Lin were calm. They opened the floor plan.

"If I have to say she is in a particular place, she can only be inside the void."

He pointed at the countless blank spaces left on the floor plan.

"… What should we do?" Takigawa asked.

"Now we can only knock down the wall to go in to take a look."

Just as everyone was nodding in agreement, someone knocked on the window. It was still some time from dusk. It was very bright outside. They saw Yasuhara and Madoka standing outside.

Oliver succinctly explained the situation to them. They would destroy their way into each void one by one starting from the nearest and following the plan that Mai had left them. That was the order they had decided upon. Ordering everyone to carry the equipment and set out, Oliver called Lin to him.

"Lin. Follow me."

"Naru?"

"We are going to take a look at Mai's luggage. You guys go first."

They carried the equipment to the nearby void. Just like this morning they set up the equipment. After a while, Oliver returned.

"Hey, let's not investigate it one by one; isn't it faster to knock them all down systematically?"

Everyone helped to connect the equipment, and gradually became frustrated.

'While we are doing this type of thing, Mai could be killed by them.' Was a reoccurring thought in everyone's minds. Even Oliver, despite how calm he looked showed a slightly panicked expression in his eyes that had never been seen by the others before.

However, despite their haste, it was a fact that the rate at which the walls were knocked down would not increase.

In the same order as they had done in this morning's job, first was investigating the wall's thickness, and boring a hole at the weakest point. Next was sticking the camera inside. The first void was a simple hole; there was nothing inside at all. The team carried the equipment to the next void. Getting frustrated by the constant running about, just like this they investigated the blank spaces one by one.

"Why did you come?"

Oliver asked Yasuhara while carrying the equipment.

"After returning from doing interviews, there was a message left at the hotel's reception. It said we were withdrawing. Then we thought we would come to help pack up…"

"Good thing we came." Yasuhara mumbled.

"Then? Have you found out anything?"

"Ai?"

"Your interviews. Did you collect any new news?"

Yasuhara nodded.

"I went to the Old Folk's Home once more. This time I thought there might be someone associated with the hospital or the facility. Then I really found one – a living witness."

"The living witness you speak of is…"

Oliver placed the equipment on the floor while questioning Yasuhara.

"A person who had helped in the facility when it was sealed in Meiji 40."

"… Really?"

"Yeah. He was thirteen then; he's ninety-six now. Although he is suffering from severe dementia, he still remembers events from the past very clearly. Then, despite my asking, he had forgotten practically everything related to the hospital and the facility. Except people frequently disappeared from the facility, he remembered only this."

"People… disappeared?"

Yasuhara spoke while deftly untangling a cable.

"Although the facility guaranteed supplying its residents' clothing, food and shelter, it apparently wasn't completely free. People who left the facility were obligated to repay the sum of the things received during their stay at the facility. There were many who ran away like thieves. However, there was an incident that was famous amongst the staff. Amongst those who had run away, some were brought to the mountain villa, and then just like this, they never returned.

That old man was apparently frequently threatened by his seniors, 'if you laze of and not work you'll be brought to the mountain villa'. That's why it left such a deep impression on the old man."

"… So that's the case."

Smashing open the voids all around, they still couldn't find a trace of Mai. They had even investigated the X floor facing the North Block. The time on the clock had long past midnight.

They used the radar to verify the 10 walls that they thought faced the void. Whichever wall they looked at, they were all relatively thick; it was probably not possible to open a hole using simple equipment.

Suddenly, Oliver stopped moving and turned to stare in one spot.

"... Mai?!"

...

When Mai regained consciousness, she was in the execution room. It was dark and she could just barely make out the surgical bed directly in front of her,which she was fully thankful for not being on right now, and just past it close to the door was an old fashioned bath tub filled with a dark liquid dripping over the sides. Mai didn't bother looking too closely at that. She already knew what it was fill with.

Mai took a deep breath, closed her eyes and relaxed. She forced herself into her astral state and on opening her eyes found herself looking up at a worried Gene.

"Mai..." Gene said softly, worried.

"How long was I out?"

"Several hours..."

"Then there is no time to waste. Help me find your brother. I need to give him something."

Mai stood up, and with Gene's help, they wandered through the astral plane towards Oliver and the others.

It took some time but when the pair finally found them, they were further in than she thought they would be. Letting go of Gene's arm, Mai stepped forward. She placed a hand in her pocket and with her other hand, reached out to tug on Oliver's shirt.

Oliver spun around, shocked at the sight of Mai in astral form. He knew she could do it, but seeing it was another matter entirely.

"Mai?!"

Mai nodded. "It's me."

Mai was unsure if Oliver could hear her or not. Judging by his confused expression, she guessed he couldn't.

"Are you OK?"

Mai nodded again. "Yes."

"... Are you safe?"

Mai shook her head. "No."

Pulling the hand out of her pocket she grabbed one of Oliver's hands and placed something inside it. Closing his hand tightly around the object on doing so.

"Find me. Fast." She pointed to the wall they needed to go through next.

"That way."

Oliver nodded and began giving orders to the others who looked confused.

Mai and Gene trailed along behind the others. Oliver still apparently couldn't see Gene but he kept a close eye on Mai's figure, ordering any wall Mai pointed at to be knocked down.

In the next room, Lin identified the point of opening.

"This place in the wall is thinner than the rest."

Everyone boisterously gathered around the monitor. They could see that right in the middle of the snow white wall, there was a thin, gigantic, square shaped shadow. The image produced by the radar shows the areas where the electromagnetic waves are reflected strongly as white. That thin shadow meant that the wall at that location was comparatively thinner.

Takigawa and Yasuhara rolled up their sleeves and approached the wall, lifting a grub hoe and a hammer. Relatively easily, they made a hole in the wall. Takigawa shone the torchlight inwards and looked inside.

All of them pooled their strength to expand the hole.

The other side of the wall was more than a meter lower than this side. Inside, there was a stone crafted staircase and a veranda. Then there was a double paneled door that faced them straight ahead. One look identified it as the front porch. Above this was a building; there was maybe one or two or three floors above it.

Takigawa and Yasuhara jumped in and sprinted to the door. They used the tools they held to pry open the door. Rather than destroying the lock, they destroyed the door itself. The door opened inwards.

Entering the doorway was the front hall. On the dust covered carpets, the furniture was still placed properly there. Everything was covered with dust like snowdrifts after a storm. The corridor extended straight inwards from the hall. On the right there was a staircase towards the second floor. Using the torch to illuminate it, they could see the second floor landing was blocked off.

"Mai, which way do we go now?" Oliver asked.

"Here." Mai said while hurriedly passing through the corridor to open the door at the end of the corridor.

"… This room!"

The room inside contained a furnace. A low table in front of the furnace. Closets to the right of the furnace.

Mai pointed to a closet door and Oliver opened it. A curtain hung inside. He opened the curtain. There was still a door inside. Oliver opened that door. On the other side of the door was a narrow corridor.

"Found it!" Ayako clapped her hands once.

"Incredible, Mai!" Oliver spoke expressionless.

"Going in."

The corridor ceased in only 10 meters or so. Opening the door at the end, a 3 tatami sized room appeared in front of their eyes. Opening the other door inside that room, a dark spaced appeared.

"Ai~?"

"Aah?!"

An enormous hole. The torch's light shone all around; they couldn't help getting shocked.

Dark, cut off from the emptiness. A huge yet vacant space, about the size of a gymnasium. Although the floor of the upper level was repeatedly crisscrossed with uneven blocks jutting in and out, the lowest point was only as high as Mai's crouching body, the highest point was as high as Lin's fingertips with his hands raised.

Then in this space, there were the skeletal figures of wilted trees lined up.

"This is a maze…"

The trees were clearly lined up in a maze-like shape. When the trees were covered with leaves, the exit at the other side would definitely not be visible. Since the trees have now all withered and died, one could see the other side through the naked white branches.

It was very easy to walk through the maze. That was because the branches could be broken with a hard twist. While they shone the torch light at their surroundings, they broke off branches; they followed the wall inwards, where they found a door.

After comparing the compass and the floorplan, Lin spoke.

"Naru, we have approximately reached the edge of the enormous void."

Mai tugged on Oliver's shirt again. He looked at her in a panic and tried to grab her when he realised she was fading.

The X-floor in the North block. The floor that protruded out in the middle. Then there was that enormous void that extended even into the second floor. They understood that all those were connected together.

Opening the door, there was a hall inside. There was a flight of stairs extending upwards across the scene of the wide room. There were three doors connected to the hall. There was neither furniture nor carpet nor anything else inside.

Faintly from inside, they heard a scream.

Oliver started running.

"Mai!"

"Naru!"

Lin followed closely on his heels with the others not far behind.

...

Mai jolted awake back in the execution room. She slowly stood up, noticing the slight movement of the blood in the bath.

The floor was slippery and covered in old blood. She stumbled and fell towards the bed. Grasping the bed's side she could feel the ice-cold sensation of wet tile with her hand.

Suddenly there came a weak tapping sound from somewhere. Mai looked towards the source of the sound.

The source of the sound was the bathtub.

Mai's body trembled.

She raised her hands, ready to start chanting.

'Tap', came another sound. The surface of the liquid shimmered. Creating a wave of ripples, the surface of the water started vibrating. The blood-red fluid sparkled. A human head appeared above the fluid. That person slowly floated up. The forehead appeared; the eyes looked all around; that pair of eyes paused on Mai. Then he slowly stood up.

The upper body of the man who had been soaking quietly in the blood appeared. He was a gaunt man. He held on to the edge of the bathtub and stood up. He looked at Mai, a cold smile appearing on his lips. His face, shoulders and hands were all stained completely red. Drenched completely in extremely sticky, viscous, blood, he looked like a bronze stature painted with a frightening color.

"… Urado!" Mai spoke semi-calmly.

The man smiled. Even his mouth was filled with blood; it looked like he had just vomited blood.

Mai began chanting.

"Rin, Pyō, Tō, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen."

The man who was getting up suddenly fell back. With an intense sound, bubbles rose, shattering the surface of the water; the spray reached even where Mai was.

Mai stumbled towards the door. Just as she reached it and was about to sprint away from this place, suddenly somebody grabbed her arm from behind.

The well-muscled male hand grabbed both her hands from behind. She was held against what clearly felt like a wall behind her. Mai looked down to see the living, male hands which held her extending from the wall.

Once more, a 'tap' sounded. From somewhere came the splashing sound of a person rising from the bathtub. The intense sound of blood splatter.

Mai screamed.

The force that held Mai's hands increased, so much so she couldn't catch her breath. Thud, came the sound of a foot stepping on the tiles. Thud, thud. It gradually approached her in the darkness.

"Mai!" The sound was faint but it was close. It was Oliver's voice.

Just at that time, the bathroom was filled with light.

"Naru!"

The strong beam of light from the torch shone across the room. In front of Mai, she could see Urado, completely blood red.

"No!!"

Takigawa picked up his gold colored holy prop. Even faster than this, Lin whistled once.

At the same time as the high, sharp sound, something white flew over. Lin's shiki carved a sharp arc and hurtled towards Urado, slamming into him. Just at that moment, Urado's expression twisted, then suddenly vanished. Following that, the sensation of the hands grabbing Mai's arms also disappeared.

Oliver pulled Mai towards him and dashed out of the room, towards the presence of the light. Running towards where everyone was.

...

Everyone welcomed Mai back, haphazardly patting her back and head. Although it hurt a little, she felt a bit happy.

"Let's go. Urado has yet to be vanquished. I have only scared him a little."

With Lin's urging, they ran to the corridor. They ran down the stairs and through the hall. They sprinted through the maze. Walking out of X floor, they stumbled outside. Ignoring the equipment placed around the hole, they hurriedly walked out of the house through a window.

The night sky was clear and bright. Just like that, they fell sitting on the overgrown lawn, and finally let out a breath.

Mai had been pulled down into Oliver's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Although it was painful, Mai endured it, just happy to be safe in his arms again.

"Really… don't… go off on your own."

Takigawa said disjointedly.

Mai laughed shakily. "It's not like I left the room by myself."

"But, thanks to you, you could say we found them.

It's all in the second floor, everyone."

Mai could only nod.

Takigawa pointed to the sky while lying down.

"The missing people. … My throat hurts."

Although the way he expressed it was very strange, Mai understood his meaning. As expected, that blood belonged to those people.

"They were all piled in the room next to the bathroom. Just like objects.

The room in front of that was fitted with shelves on all walls, the shelves were piled with bone. It's a good thing you didn't see it. It was a number that is nauseating on sight."

"… Why did he do that with the bones…?" Ayako asked tiredly.

"Who knows? But those were bones that had already been cremated. Most likely they were collected after being burnt in the furnace. But they were carefully arranged. It's almost like they were put on display."

"Mr Hiroyuki hid that place – because that wasn't a quantity that a person could have gotten rid of. And to ask a single person to do it, it'd have been impossible for anyone."

"Poor things…"

"… Aah."

Just like that they sank into silence.

After a while, Oliver grabbed Mai's hand and placed a couple of objects into it. Mai looked down. She held the key that she had given him and her comb. She smiled up at Oliver and pulled his face close for a kiss.

"Thank you."

Takigawa moved closer and Mai noticed.

"What's up?"

"What's with the key and comb?"

"Naru must have grabbed my comb before you started searching for me, and I handed him my key when I astral projected myself from the execution room to find you all."

"This fellow really surprises people… Young lady, aren't you rather outstanding.

You see the past and the future; this time, was it an out of body experience?"

"It's called astral projection."

"Your skills are only increasing."

"Bou-san, you haven't even seen the tip of the things I can do." Mai turned away in a snit.

...

As dawn approached, they stood up one by one, and walked towards the house. Maintaining silence, they circumvented the veranda. Because the door was locked, they knocked on the door to have the people inside open the door for them.

After opening the door, Ohashi stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Everyone… what happened?"

Ohashi mumbled to himself, then sighed a heavy breathe.

"… that's great, sometime in the night everyone disappeared, for a moment I thought all of you had vanished…"

Saying that, Ohashi's gaze locked on Yasuhara and Madoka's body, and was shocked.

"Shibuya-san, when did you… that… this is…"

Oliver slapped Yasuhara's shoulder and whispered to him. Then Yasuhara nodded and stood up straight.

"We have already found the rest of the missing people."

"Really? Where…?"

"In the depths of the mansion. Unfortunately, they are all already dead."

Hearing Yasuhara's words, Ohashi looked towards the ceiling.

"I request to contact the police."

"… Yes."

Ohashi nodded, then said to Yasuhara.

"How is it going on the side of the exorcisms?"

Yasuhara spoke heavily.

"Exorcism is impossible."

"… Then."

"Subsequently I will submit a report to you. Either you seal the house tightly, and follow the last will and let it rot away slowly, or we suggest using fire to cleanse it."

"… Undestood." Ohashi bowed deeply.

At dawn, SPR started packing the equipment.

"… Right, Lin-san."

While they worked, Mai paused to kiss Lin's cheek.

"Thank you for sending your shiki to save me."

Lin did not reply however a small smile appeared on his face and his eyes softened.

"Right, Lin-san." Takigawa asked while moving equipment from the stand.

"What was that at the end?"

Takigawa asked.

Lin inclined his head expressionlessly.

"At the end…?"

"When we were rescuing Mai, didn't you throw something out or what?"

"Ah", Lin replied.

"That was my shikigami."

Just then someone gently patted Mai's back.

Turning back, Madoka was grinning. She hugged Mai tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe. You are incredible."

"How can it be, I'm not the least –"

"You are, you are."

Takigawa stuck his head in.

"Ma'am, you cannot praise this fellow. If she gets proud she'll stampede out of control."

"When have you ever seen me stampede?"

"Well that's true. You almost gave me a bit of conscience.

This fellow, if she had superpowers like Atlas, if she were to see an old lady struggling to tear some pancakes, she'd help the old lady out of compassion; if she were to exert herself, the world would be torn into two sides – she's this type of person."

"You have some weird impression of me, somehow."

Yasuhara and Ayako also laughed simultaneously.

...

After that they toured Suwa.

10 days after they had returned to Tokyo, the newspapers reported news of a small fire on a mountain in the region of Suwa district. Apparently it was caused by fire starters left by vagrants. The nearby forest and a holiday home were completely destroyed. Coincidentally there was a shower which extinguished the fire.

...

Tokyo, Shibuya, Dougenzaka.

"Good day everyone." Madoka appeared.

"Ah, welcome."

"Where are Lin and Naru?"

"They have gone out for lunch."

"Ah la."

Madoka showed an expression of regret.

"Came to say goodbye?" Mai asked.

Madoka nodded her head.

"I simply thought of eating a meal with them."

"You're going back? Where are you going back to?" Yuuko asked, while serving up red tea.

Madoka and Mai smiled mischievously.

"That's a secret."

After drinking her tea and having small chatter with the girls, Madoka stood up.

"Since Naru and Lin are not around, we might as well close the office to go for lunch. Ladies, my treat. What do you guys want to eat?"

"If you want to treat me, anything will do."

"Ah la, well said."

With a peng, Madoka patted Mai's shoulder.

They walked proudly out of the office.

Outside, the Sakura was in full bloom.


End file.
